


A Different Journey

by JustWriteIt



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 107,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriteIt/pseuds/JustWriteIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin barely survives the attack by Azog. When he arrives at Beorn's house, he meets a most unusual woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is a mix of movie and book. It begins where An Unexpected Journey ends with Thorin wounded. However, there is no race to Beorn's as in The Desolation of Smaug. Instead, Thorin has had a most uncomfortable walk down the Carrock to Beorn's cottage. And so the story begins.....

He wanted to scream. Really wanted to scream. Not in triumph, not in rage, not in anger. He wanted to scream in pain. When Gandalf had revived him at the top of the Carrock, he had not felt too bad. Bruised certainly, but he had lived through worse. Something had changed as he climbed down the very long rock staircase into the valley. Now it was all he could do to sit upright. Would it be so bad to scream? That was the bad part about being a leader. Not always being able to do what you wanted, when you wanted. And right now, Thorin Oakenshield would give anything to scream…

* * *

She was bored. There, she had admitted it. Bored. The rule had always been to never admit that the day was boring. But at last, she could no longer convince herself that she wasn’t Bored. Bored, Bored. All the tending, maintaining, walking, cleaning and whatever could not keep her from being Bored. This morning seemed especially bad. There was really nothing she needed to do today, and she did not seem to be able to come up with anything to amuse herself with.  Bored.

She decided to walk down to the Glade for a change of pace. She had not been there in a long time, ever since she had given up attending the family meetings. Walking down the path, she wondered how she had gotten to this point in her life. She was the only girl amongst a family of boys, smaller than everyone else, her father’s favorite, but picked on by her brothers.  And now Bored.

As she approached the clearing, she was amazed to hear what sounded like numerous voices. Not just one or two, but many. Her father would be at his house at this hour of the morning and her brothers most likely still asleep. Who could it be? She slowed her pace and slowly parted some branches crossing the path.

It was a group of dwarves, or so she assumed. She had never seen dwarves, but what else could they be? Shorter, broader versions of Men with a lot of hair were the descriptions she had always heard. There seemed to be about a dozen or so milling around talking. As she looked at them, she noticed one off to the side sitting on her favorite bench. He had long hair but less beard then many of the others. Something about the way he sat drew her attention. He was leaning forward supporting his weight with his hands on his knees. Her Healer instincts kicked in and she began to slowly walk towards him. She could move very quietly when needed, and she did not want to startle him.

The closer she got, the worse she judged his condition. The air around him almost seemed to vibrate with his pain. When she stood in front of him, he slowly lifted his head and looked her. He deep blue eyes were filled with pain. She looked at him and said “You’re dying”.

* * *

Thorin was unaware of anyone approaching until a pair of feet appeared in his field of vision. Not booted dwarf feet, but small, bare female feet. As painful as it was, he lifted his head to see what came with the feet. It was a woman with reddish brown hair dressed in green and brown. For a few moments she looked at him and then simply stated, “You’re dying”. Somehow that did not really surprise him.

“I can help, if you let me, but it has to be done soon,” she said.

“Anything to stop this pain would be greatly appreciated,” Thorin replied.

As soon as he agreed to allow her to treat him, she placed her hands over his. They seemed very cold to the touch, not a good sign. But who knew with a dwarf? She slowly moved her hands up his arms trying to judge his condition. It was obvious he had been in a terrible fight. Every inch seemed to be bruised. Moving along, she drew out the pain and soothed the bruising. Reaching his shoulders, she rested her hands and paused. She looked into his eyes and found him looking at her. A good omen. Still conscious.  He had unfastened his outer coat when he sat down, and she slid her hands underneath the edges of it onto his chest. She almost passed out as she ran her hands over the bruise on his chest. What in Middle-earth had caused _that_? It was not even the worst of the damage so she moved past it. Sliding her hands over his left side, she found it. Deep inside, a rib had broken and was grating against anything it touched. With each breath and heart beat it was causing more damage. Dwarves must be incredibly strong, she thought. This would have felled any of her brothers in just minutes. And yet, he must have come from a distance for she would have known of a battle that occurred nearby.

She knew her Poppa would be angry. Already she had done more than he would have wanted her to do. He had always disliked her healing major injuries. It took so much out of her. And this was bigger than anything she had ever even attempted. But he would die without her help…

She looked into his eyes again. So deep, so blue, still so much pain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, she ‘pushed’ the broken rib back into position, slightly knitting it into place so that it could heal on its own. Then she ‘looked’ to see what damage it had caused. It had scraped against the heart and lungs, but she knew that with time, they would begin to mend now that the rib was moved. She decided to leave things be for now. She had other areas to tend to, and she was growing weaker.

Moving her hands along his side, she found what appeared to be puncture wounds. Teeth? This must be some story! She slid her hands back to the chest bruise. She gritted her teeth against the pain as she drew out the bruise. Finally, she was able to rest her hands once again on his shoulders. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. “Almost done”. She lightly ran her hands over his face, erasing the cuts and scrapes she found there. At last she was finished. She leaned forward and gave him her Healer’s Kiss on his forehead. Then to her surprise, she found herself compelled to kiss him again, this time gently on his lips. She did not know why, she just felt she had to do it.

She stood upright, “You should be fine now,” and slumped unconscious at his feet.

* * *

* * *

Her hands were warm on his. She ran them up over his arms leaving a trail of healing behind. When she put her hands on his chest where Azog had struck him, he saw her wince in pain and heard her gasp. Then moving her hands over his ribs, she stopped and seemed to hesitate. The next he knew, pain ran across her face again, but he felt immediate relief. Wherever she touched, the pain receded. Moving back to his chest, her hands covered the bruised area. Waves of pain washed across her face, but  _his_ pain was gone.

She rested her hands on his shoulders once more. As she moved her hands over his face, he looked at hers. It was momentarily covered with scrapes and scratches! _His_ scrapes and scratches! He watched as they seemed to sink into her skin and disappear! What was she?

As she finished, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Then, she slowly and gently kissed him on his lips. It was one of the most wonderful things he had ever experienced. So that was what a kiss was like. Before he could respond, she fainted at his feet.

The others finally seemed to take notice of the little drama being played out. Balin and Bofur wandered over as Thorin tried to stand and help the woman. Then from the other side of the glade a deep voice boomed out, “What is going on here? What have you done to Valinaya?” A huge, dark haired man strode towards them, followed closely by Gandalf and Bilbo.

Thorin finally managed to stand. “She said I was dying. She healed me and then just collapsed.”

“I have warned her about helping others without thinking. Now she is your responsibility. Someone pick her up!” As Thorin started to lean over, he yelled, “Not you! You will undo all her hard work! You there,' he pointed at Bofur, 'pick her up and follow me. You, come,' he nodded at Thorin.”

* * *

The rest of the dwarves stared as the group left. “What happened? Where are they going,” Dwalin rumbled. He had not seen anything up until the large man arrived.

Bilbo, who had better hearing than the dwarves piped up. “I didn’t hear it all, but apparently Thorin was very badly injured. He said she healed him. The big man said she is now Thorin’s responsibility.”

“Responsibility! I don’t like the sound of that. We need to leave here soon. Why do these things keep happening to us?” Dwalin complained.

* * *

The little parade made its way down the path that Valinaya had walked just a few minutes before. The large man led them to a little cottage a short distance away. “Take her in there. I am too tall to easily fit. She is now yours to tend,” he said to Thorin. “She saved you, now you must return the favor. If it is anything like the past, she will sleep for several days. If she wakes, give her anything she asks for, and I mean anything! You should be able to find what you need inside. She is nothing if not efficient.” Saying this, he turned and stomped away. Only someone looking closely would have noticed the worry in his eyes.

Bofur carried her into the little cottage. There were two rooms, a bedroom and a living area. He placed her on the bed. “Uh, do you think we should take anything off?” Bofur asked.

“Definitely not,” replied Thorin, shocked at just thinking about it.

Gandalf had squeezed in after them. “What exactly happened back there?”

Thorin gave him a brief rundown of the events leading up to Valinaya’s collapse. It was nice to finally know her name. “Who was that man?”

“That is her father, Beorn. He can be very testy AND very protective. It is lucky he decided to let you live.”

“What did he mean my responsibility?”

“He means what he says. You are to make sure nothing happens to her over the next few days. I believe she is an extraordinary healer. However, Beorn discourages her from practicing her arts because of the side effects. One of which you are witnessing. Apparently, if she uses too much of her own energy it can take an extended time for her to recover. Knowing the injuries that you have suffered recently, my guess is she will be out for awhile.”

“I thought _you_ healed me, Gandalf.”

“I only called you back, Thorin. I had no idea of the extent of your injuries. It is not where my skills lie. Apparently, your luck served you well again.”

Thorin looked at the figure on the bed. “Do you know anything about her? She seemed to come out of nowhere.”

“All I know is what I have told you. When Beorn calms down I will let you know anything new. For now, sit with her and do as he said. Give her anything she asks. Keep one or two others nearby in case you need to send for something. We are reliant on Beorn to supply us for the next stage of our journey. It looks as though Valinaya is now the key to that.” With those words of warning, he left.

Bofur and Thorin sat by her side watching her sleep. At first, she was very still, but as time passed she seemed to grow more restless. Finally, she partially opened her eyes and said weakly, “Water.” Thorin picked up a pitcher that was at the bedside and poured a cup.

“Now what? How do you give a sleeping woman water?”

“I think you will have to support her a bit,” murmured Bofur.

Thorin stared at him. “But I have never really touched a female. What if I do it wrong?”

“Wrong, how can you do it _wrong?_   Just raise her by the shoulders and support her head.”

Thorin continued to look puzzled. “Water,” said the voice again. “Water”.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, like this.” Bofur reached over, put one hand on each of Valinaya’s shoulders and gently raised her up. “Now put the cup to her lips and see what happens. Thorin raised the cup and tipped it up slightly.  Valinaya’s lips parted and he slowly poured a tiny bit of water in her mouth. They could see her throat contract as she swallowed. He gradually gave her the rest of the cup and then Bofur lowered her back to the bed.  “And that is how you give a sleeper water,” he grinned at Thorin.

Thorin smiled back weakly. “I’ve never been very good at the gentle side of life. If it does not involve a sword or an axe, I am a bit lost.”

Bofur smirked at him. “I would suggest you learn quickly since Gandalf more or less implied our lives depend on it. I would hate to see Beorn’s reaction in a few days if his daughter should not be in the best condition.”

* * *

When Gandalf returned the little glade, he was surrounded by the dwarves who peppered him with questions. “One at a time! Oin you go first.”

Oin, the doctor for the group asked, “Bilbo said that woman said Thorin was dying. He didn’t say anything to me! I could have helped.”

“I don’t think Thorin thought anything was wrong either right up until we arrived here. Also, knowing him as I do, he probably was being the strong silent type to keep us from worrying.” Gandalf pointed at Gloin. “Yes, Gloin?”

“I don’t like it. She’s not a dwarf. She shouldn’t have been touching him. I saw her sliding her hands all over him and now he has gone off with her.” Gloin didn’t approve of anyone who was not a dwarf.

“Gloin, you must learn to take help wherever you find it. Thorin must now return the favor and make sure she recovers from her labors. We will all have to assist. Balin, can you make sure that one of you is always with Thorin during the day from now on? That way, if he needs anything, he doesn’t have to leave her alone. They should be alright at night, I imagine.”

“I’ll set up a rotation. Bofur’s with him right now. Dori, you go and relieve him in three hours. Gloin, you…” Gloin didn’t allow Balin to finish.

“Don’t be expecting me to wait on that creature. I’ll have nothing to do with the matter.” He crossed his arms and took an aggressive stance.

“Very well,” Balin said disapprovingly, “It is more for Thorin than for the woman, but if that is the way you feel. Anyone else refusing?” No one else said anything. “Good. Work it out amongst yourselves after Dori. Three hours each should work for now. I’ll take the first shift in the morning and we’ll go from there.”

* * *

Over the next several hours, Bofur and Thorin stayed at Valinaya’s side. A few times, she asked for water and they performed the same routine. Other than that, there was no change. Bofur was happy to have Thorin to himself for awhile. Travelling with the company meant that there was little chance to talk privately. They idly chatted about the journey so far (avoiding the latest conflict) and wondered what Mirkwood would hold for them.

There was a knock at the door and Gandalf entered. “I have some answers to your questions,” he told Thorin.  “Beorn told me that Naya, as he calls her, is indeed a master Healer. She apparently can put almost anything back together if she gets to it in time. You were lucky to be conscious, or she might not have been able to help you. She always hesitates to heal someone without approval although the others could have stood up for you if needed. Her father does not approve of her actions because it hurts her in the short term. Not long ago, she healed a deer and it nearly killed her. Not that he equates you with a deer,” he said, seeing Thorin cringe a bit. “For the time being, she will sleep. Beorn said she will gradually start to waken for short periods. He said she may make what seem to be odd requests, but you must fulfill them”.

“What kind of requests? So far she has only asked for water.”

“Well, he did mention that physical contact seems to re-energize her faster. So she may ask to hold a hand or something like that.”

Thorin noticed that Gandalf did not seem to be looking him in the eyes as he usually did. “You are not telling me everything, I can tell.”

“It is best you learn some of these things as you go along. Beorn said every case has been different and he really was not sure what would happen. He did restate that you are the key and should stay near her at all times. If you need to leave for, uh, ‘personal’ reasons, have someone else here to tend her.” Gandalf was looking more uncomfortable with every word. Thorin took pity on him and did not ask him to elaborate.

“Now, I must be off. Beorn and I are figuring out what you will need for your journey. Send someone up to the Lodge if you need help, but you should be fine. And one other thing, Beorn said that sometimes she has ‘visions’ when she sleeps. If she says anything unusual, make note of it. It could be of importance later. He looked at Bofur, “Dori will come in a bit to give you a break. Balin is making up a schedule so Thorin will not be alone.” And with that, he departed.

Thorin looked at Bofur. “Why does none of that reassure me?”

“Because it was Gandalf, and he never tells you all he knows would be my guess,” muttered Bofur.

* * *

* * *

She always hated this part. The recovery seemed tougher than the healing. And it took days, especially after one like she had just accomplished. So much bruising and damage. What had he been involved in? How had he withstood the pain long enough to walk down the Stairs? That was never easy for someone hale and hardy. Amazing. Some day she would ask to hear the tale.

Most people did not realize it, but she was generally aware of a good portion of the activity around her, even though she appeared to be deep in sleep.  The pair now sitting by her bed was equally clueless. She could not move much, but she could hear and comprehend. She drifted in and out as she listened to their talk. Naya had almost laughed out loud when the one named Bofur had asked if they should undress her. The one she had healed, Thorin, was definitely flummoxed by females. It was a wonder that they had been able to give her water. Bofur at least seemed to have some idea of nursing an invalid. Just wait until she had to make some of her other ‘requests’ of Thorin. It was going to get interesting….so much for being bored!

* * *

* * *

Thorin had told Nori to go and get some sleep. It was night now, and Naya had not asked for anything in hours. He thought he had the water thing down well enough now to do it by himself if necessary. Another dwarf should arrive around dawn to start the day watch with him. He was nodding off in the chair when he heard, “Hand” from the bed. He looked up. Her eyes were partially open, looking at him. “Hand,” she said again, “Hand.”

He leaned over. “What?”

“Hand.”

He remembered Gandalf’s words and slowly slid his hand towards hers on the bedspread. He gently slipped it on top of hers. She closed her eyes, sighed and relaxed again. Aha, that was exactly the right thing! He was getting the hang of this after all. Thorin had never done any direct caretaking in his life. After Erebor was lost, he had been too busy finding large things like shelter and food. Dwarves like Bofur had done all of the nursing that the injured required. Now, he was finding out what they had gone through. More than he had imagined.

Her hand seemed too small and soft to have done the kind of healing that he had needed. It was warm in his hand. He liked the way it felt.

After awhile, her eyes opened again. “Sleep, ” she said softly.

“Yes, that’s right, you sleep.”

“No, you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You need sleep. To heal. Sleep.”

“But you want to hold my hand. How am I to sleep in this position?” He was sitting in a chair by the bed, leaning over to hold her hand. It was not terribly comfortable, but Beorn had said, ‘do anything she asks.’ How was he to do both?

She moved her hand under his, patting the bed by her side. “Sleep.”

“You want me to sleep on the bed?”

She smiled weakly at him, patted her hand and said, “ _Sleep_ ,” again.

He removed his hand from hers, watching for any negative reaction. She just smiled the same weak smile. He bent down and removed his boots one at a time. Then he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and stretched out next to her. He covered his hand with hers again and watched as her eyes closed. As his eyes closed, too, he heard one last quiet “ _sleep_.”


	2. An Unusual Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns a little bit about the facts of life...

Well, well, well. Doesn’t this look comfy.”  Balin stood by the bed, looking down at Thorin. Thorin startled into wakefulness and leaped off the bed.

“She made me do it,” he exclaimed.

“That’s what they always say,” teased Balin.

“She did. Said I needed sleep to heal and to hold her hand at the same time. I couldn’t do both from the chair. She patted the bed and kept saying _‘Sleep’_. What was I supposed to do?” Thorin was sounding more desperate with every word.

“Calm down, laddie, I’m only teasing. I know you would never have the courage to be inappropriate!” Balin could not resist one last teasing dig.

Thorin glared at him. Finally, he smiled. “This has got to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. It just keeps getting odder as time goes on. Packs of orcs were less stressful; almost.”

“Well, I’m here to give you a short break, so you can take care of anything that needs taking care of.”

“Ahh, yes, I will be back shortly now that you mention it. There is water by the bed and honey in the kitchen. It is all she has asked for so far, food wise.  I will bring fresh water back with me.” Thorin picked up a pitcher from the bench by the door and went out.

Balin stood and looked down at Naya. She had awakened during the exchange. “You are leading him a merry dance aren’t you?” She just smiled and closed her eyes again.

Thorin returned shortly with the water. “Any change?”

“No, just opened her eyes briefly and went back to sleep. How long is this supposed to last?”

“No one seems to know. Based on the past, she should start to be more awake tomorrow. Beorn says the harder the healing, the longer the recovery, and that this was one of the most complex she had tried.”

“Why did you not tell us you were so badly hurt? We could have helped.”

“At first I did not think it was that bad. I just ached all over. I assumed Gandalf had healed the worst of it. Once we were going down the Stairs, it just seemed to gradually get worse. Pride, I guess, and the fact there was so little room to maneuver kept me going. Once we reached the bottom, I thought all I needed was to sit, but it didn’t help. And then she was there telling me I was dying. It sure felt like it by then. What would you have been able to do anyway? Better just to drop dead without a lot of fuss!” Thorin tried to be lighthearted about it all, but looking back, he realized how fortunate he was. He owed his life to the woman in the bed, and he was not about to forget it.

He sat with her throughout the day. She only roused once or twice and he began to worry. She seemed weaker, paler than before.  In the evening, Bofur came back. He took one look at her and exclaimed, “What did you do to her! She looks much worse, Thorin.”

“I was afraid of that. It is hard for me to tell since I am with her all the time. Should we send for Gandalf or Beorn?”

Before Bofur could answer, they heard a weak voice. “sss” and then “isss”. They turned and looked at Naya. Her eyes were barely open. She was trying to speak. Thorin raised her up and lifted the water to her lips. She turned her head away.  Trying to speak, all that came out was “iss” again.

“What is it, what do you need?” he asked anxiously.

“Kiss,” was the weak reply. “Kiss”

He turned to Bofur. “Did she say what I think she said?”

“If you heard ‘kiss’, then you heard what I heard.  Looks like she’s moving beyond hand holding.”

“But, but, I can’t do that!”

“And I quote: ‘ _Give her anything she wants’_. Sounds easy enough to me.”

“Easy! I’ve never kissed anyone in my life! Not like that!”

Weakly from the bed, “Please, Thorin, kiss…”

They again turned to Naya. Her eyes were open wider now, a pleading look in them. “Kiss me.”

Bofur said, “Remember how Gandalf said physical contact could re-energize her? There isn’t much more physical than a kiss. I think you really have to do this, whether you like it or not!”

Thorin looked down at Naya. One of these days he would kill that wizard! He slowly leaned forward, putting his hands on her shoulders as if to give her a drink. His hair fell along his face. Angrily he laid her back down, twisted his hair back and tucked it down his shirt. He raised her up again and gently pressed his lips against hers. At first, there seemed to be no response. He pressed a little harder and pulled her towards his chest. After a moment or two, he sensed that she had begun to return the kiss. Her lips moved against his and, startled, he started to pull back. Her hands tightened on his arms.

“No, please, don’t go,” she muttered. He slid one hand behind her head and kissed her more firmly. There was a definite response this time. He could almost feel her regaining some strength. Her lips began to move against his. Once again he tried to let her go and once again she tightened her hands on his arms.

Bofur stood uncomfortably watching the little drama being acted out in front of him. He loved to make fun of others, especially Thorin, but there was something so deeply personal happening here that he could not think of a single smart remark to make. Maybe later. For now, he just turned his back and hummed one of his little tunes.

To Thorin, the kiss seemed to last an eternity. In all his long life, he had never kissed a woman other than a relative. This was so different. She was a living, breathing person and she wanted him to kiss her. She was kissing him back. Was it just for his energy? That must be it. What other reason could there be? He did not even want to think about it. He turned his attention back to the kiss. It was oddly pleasant. So soft and gentle and yet he was feeling it in other parts of his body. His stomach seemed to be doing flips…

* * *

* * *

All day long she felt herself getting weaker. That had never happened before. Usually, a little sleep, some water and honey and she was good to go. She tried to stay alert, but she kept slipping away. As evening wore on, she knew there was one more step to take. She hesitated to try. Thorin seemed so skittish about any kind of contact. He was only just getting used to lying next to her and holding her hand. Did she dare try it? There really was no other choice.

She heard another voice in the room. The one called Bofur was back. Good. If this failed, he seemed to be competent. She thought she could count on him to seek help.

On the third try, she was able to make them understand what she was saying. She was weaker than she thought!

As Thorin’s lips touched hers, she felt his energy begin to pass into her body. It was like a cool rain on a hot day, soothing and energizing at the same time. Just as she was beginning to feel a tiny bit better, he tried to pull away. She managed to hold onto him. “No, please, don’t go.” She must be stronger. He heard her the first time. He deepened the kiss and she was able to begin to respond to him. This was even nicer than the first kiss she had given him only yesterday. He was participating in this one! Finally, as he tried to pull back, she let him go. “Well, that was a good start!” she said.

* * *

* * *

When the kiss finally ended, Thorin sat back away from her. Her color was much improved her, her eyes were open and she was smiling! What did she mean ‘ _a good start’_? She had ended the kiss, but she kept her hands on his.

“Thank you. That was just what I needed. I had no idea how weak I had become. I should never have waited so long. I thought the hand touch would be enough. Not even close.”

Thorin reached out a hand and brushed her hair back off her face. “Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” he quipped.

Bofur, now terribly uncomfortable, gently cleared his throat. “Will you be needing me to stay, then?”

Without turning around, Thorin said softly, “I think we’ll be okay now. Come back in the morning or send someone.”

Bofur edged out of the room and made his escape.

For a few moments, they stared somewhat uncomfortably at each other. “I’m sorry you had to do that. I did not realize how low my energy was.”

Thorin was a bit disappointed. Had she not enjoyed the kiss as he had? Maybe he had done it wrong. “I am not very good at any of this. I tried my best.”

“Oh, I have no complaints about your performance! It was quite satisfactory. Now, since it is getting late, I think I will turn in for yet another round of sleep. You should get more rest also. I may need to call on you for more energy at some point. Since you shared the bed last night, would you like to do so again tonight?” she said matter-of-factly.

Thorin hesitated. How was he to answer this? If he was honest with himself, he would very much like to spend the night next to her. But did she really want him to do so? He decided to be bold. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. “If you don’t mind. I did find it more comfortable than the chair.”

“Excellent. Any time we have physical contact, I regain that much more of my strength.” She lay down upon the bed. Thorin positioned himself on the other side and rested against the pillow. She looked at him. “Physical contact generally involves actual contact,” she chuckled. “Slide over here and put your arms around me. I promise I won’t bite.”

Thorin slid over. She turned her back to him and he gingerly put one arm under her head and the other over her arm and chest. She snuggled closely up against his body and seemed to almost immediately fall asleep. He thought that it would be a long time before he was able to follow her example, but he was wrong. After just a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep. Females were not as disconcerting as he had imagined. They were actually quite comfortable.

* * *

Naya on the other hand, really was faking sleep. Her mind raced with all that had just happened. He had KISSED her. And been quite good at it, as far as she could tell, anyway. She had never been kissed by a man. It had been soft, gentle, energizing. Her feelings were hard for her to manage right now. She needed him for her physical well being, but there was something about him that drew her to him. It had been that way from the moment she first saw him in the Glade. To her, he was strong, brave and caring all in one. He had done what she asked of him without much hesitation, even though to others many of her were requests would have seemed odd, even outlandish. He had taken her father’s words to heart and was doing his best. His arms were very comforting right now. She was eager to see what the next day would bring. Thinking about it finally calmed her thoughts and she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Balin had cottage duty this morning. The dwarves had set up a rotation so that one or two of them could stop in, see what Thorin needed and then move on to work on other things during the day. He walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Thorin and the woman were wrapped up so tightly together on the bed that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended! What was going on? (Bofur, that model of discretion, had said nothing of the events he had witnessed. It nearly killed him, but he had managed to keep quiet…)

What should he do? Quietly retreat, make some noise, go back out and come in again? He chose the last option, tip-toed out and down the steps. Treading heavily back up the stairs, he ‘fumbled’ with the door latch, made some loud sounds of self-disgust and re-entered the room. Damn, they were still asleep and all tangled up. Now what? He fell back on time honored tradition and cleared his throat. “Ahem, Thorin?”

He had been having the most marvelous dream. Pleasant smells, soft clouds, blue skies…and then it began to thunder. Thunder? Slowly he was dragged back to the real world. His eyes opened to see Balin standing by the bed looking puzzled. Thorin began to realize the reason for the look. He was in bed. With a woman. A strange woman he had not known three days ago. Thorin had never been in bed with ANY woman let alone an almost total stranger. Naya was still sound asleep (for real this time). He slowly disentangled himself, stood up and, trying to sound casual, “Yes, Balin, what can I do for you?” Having all his clothes on certainly helped he thought to himself. You always appeared more innocent with at least _some_ clothes on.

Balin looked at him. “What do you think you are doing? You don’t even know her and now you are sleeping with her?”

“Nothing happened, I swear! She asked me to hold her. And since I am supposed to do anything she asks and after the kisses, I ...”

“After WHAT! You kissed her! Thorin! I take half a day off and I come back to find all of this! Have you lost all control?” He sounded truly outraged.

They had been keeping their voices relatively low, but now Naya showed signs of being disturbed. Thorin put his hand on Balin’s shoulder. “Let’s go outside.”

Away from the cottage, Balin started to show signs of blowing up, but thought better of it. “Alright, I will let this go for now. What I came for was to give you a chance to get cleaned up. She seems to be asleep. Why not go to the Lodge and take a quick bath. I will tend to things here. Whatever that means these days.”

Thorin grinned at him. “Thanks, old friend. It really isn’t what it seems…exactly.”

“I will want an explanation of what ‘exactly’ means,” grumped Balin.

“And maybe, you will get it, or maybe not,” laughed Thorin as he headed for the Lodge and a much appreciated bath.

* * *

Balin stormed back into the cottage once Thorin was gone. He was not going to let things drop that easily. There was someone else who could give him answers and he was going to get them! He went over to the bed. Naya’s eyes were still closed. He shook her shoulder roughly. “Naya, wake up. Wake UP!” She muttered and rolled away from his hand. “NAYA! You are not going to get away from this by faking. Wake UP!” Her eyes opened slightly.

“What, what?”

“What is your game, what are you doing to Thorin? I demand to know! Answer me!”

Her eyes closed again and he could tell she was all but unaware of her surroundings. He grabbed her wrist and pulled, hard. “Nooo, don’ hur’ me,” she cried. Her eyes again opened slightly and she seemed to register Balin’s face. “You mustn’ go. Don’go, don’ go. You’ll die…Please don’ go…”

“What do you mean, what are you talking about, you silly girl? I have just about had enough of your games!” He yanked on her wrist again. “Stop speaking nonsense and WAKE UP!”

“Oohh, stop. “

“I will stop when you give me answers. Don’t go where? Who is going to die?”

“Moria, Balin…Don’go. All die…”

This stopped Balin dead. He had _never_ talked to anyone about his dream. To return to Moria, drive out the orcs and rebuild Khazad-dum to its glory. He knew it was a foolish idea, but part of him believed that some day he would really do it. How had she known? He dropped her hand. He watched guiltily as a raw red band appeared where he had twisted it. Then a terrible black bruise formed and then, in another instant, disappeared. If nothing else, she _was_ a phenomenal healer.

“What else do you know? What else did you see?” He remembered Gandalf’s words now to note anything she said. Well, he would not be telling anyone about these particular words!

Naya seemed to lose interest in Balin once he let go of her hand. Her eyes rolled under their lids, but she did not wake. “He’ll die. I have to stop him. He’ll die.”

“Who, what!” he cried.

“The sickness. He has to share. No one needs all that gold. He’ll die. I have to save him. There is a way. If only he would listen! I can do it, but he has to share….Oh, Thorin, no.”

Naya went limp. She was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. Balin had no idea what he should do. These predictions, how real were they likely to be? It did not sound like the future looked very bright for himself or Thorin!

* * *

* * *

Naya could not wake. She was vaguely aware that Thorin had left her. She heard her name shouted. When someone grabbed her hand, flashes of light seemed to drill into her brain. Horrible scenes of death and destruction crossed her vision. Dark halls with vast ceilings. The sound of swords clashing. It all happened so fast. When her wrist began to burn with pain she finally saw something she recognized. Balin. He stood before her covered in blood. She knew he was dead. He was surrounded by an army of dwarves also dead. Orcs advanced from behind and struck him down and began to mutilate his corpse. In her mind, she could not stop screaming. The pain in her wrist ceased and the scenes changed. These were much lest distinct. Thorin, gold, orcs. Words flashed and she cried them out: Sickness, Share, Gold. Then all went mercifully black.

* * *

* * *

Gradually, she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see not Thorin but Balin by her side. She looked at him suspiciously. He looked guiltily back. “I’m sorry for any pain I caused you,” he said.

“Why did you do it? I have done nothing to harm either you or Thorin. He’s very special to me, even though I have only known him for such a short time.”

“I don’t know what came over me. Thorin is like a brother to me, but that is no excuse for my behavior. When I walked in and saw him with you like that, I lost control. I could only think that you had bewitched him in some way. I’m still not sure you haven’t.”

“Maybe I have, but he has bewitched me back. And what do you mean ‘in that way’? What way?

“You two were entwined around each other like you had known each other for a thousand years. For a dwarf who has never loved anyone, it is quite shocking behavior.”

“Thorin has never loved anyone?”

“There was no time after Erebor fell, and then who would have him? His father and grandfather went mad, his kingdom lost, no prospects and no home for the longest time. Also, we lost many of our women at Erebor, and we have always had so few.” A brief look of pain crossed his face. “I do not know that Thorin ever even met anyone he considered in that way.”

“I…I’m so sorry. I only know a little of the tale. Thorin told me a few stories on the first day, but I really could not take them in. I think he concentrated on the better times anyway. Please know that I have no ulterior motives. What is happening between us is as unexpected for me as for all of you. I try never to hurt anybody. I know the pain involved in healing all too well to cause any on purpose. And besides, you will leave in a few days at most and that will be the end of it.” She turned her back to him and he saw her shoulders slump.

Before he could reply, Thorin returned looking rested and happy. Happy? Balin did not think he could honestly say he had seen Thorin Oakenshield ‘happy’ in the past 60 years. Maybe a moment of laughter over a really good joke, but an aura of happiness? This was a completely new face from the old one of a week ago. He wondered how long it would last.

“So, how are you two getting along? I feel much better myself and, Naya, I must say you are looking well rested also. Having a companion seems to suit you” he laughed. She smiled at him and he felt his heart jump in his chest.

“Yes, much better today. I think I might even be able to manage to eat something other than water and honey. Do we have any eggs left?” She turned away quickly and went to the kitchen area.

Thorin turned to Balin, puzzled. “Is she really all right? Did I do something wrong?”

Balin saw the anxiety jump into his eyes. “No, laddie, I think she is just a wee bit embarrassed about how I found you two this morning. I am sure you did nothing wrong.” _I’m the one who has screwed this up_ he thought to himself. “I’ll leave you two to your breakfast. It looks like you can handle things on your own for awhile. I’ll have one of the others check in on you occasionally just to make sure you’re alright.” He turned and went out the door, hoping he had not hurt Thorin with his actions. And he must remember those words. Sickness. Share. Gold. And forget any plans he ever had about Moria…

When Balin returned to the Lodge, he ran into Gandalf and Dwalin. “I’m a bit concerned about Thorin,” he said. “He and that healer seem to have become mighty close in just days. What if he wants to stay? I have never seen him like this!’

Gandalf looked sharply at the dwarf. “Did he say he didn’t want to leave? That would be surprising.”

“Argh,” griped Dwalin. “I could see it. Once a female shows up, everything else gets put to the side. Balin is right. Thorin has become a changed dwarf. He tends to that Naya creature like she was worth more than gold. I’ve not seen him for more than a half hour since we arrived.”

Gandalf feared that his plans might be facing an unexpected disruption. That would not be good for anyone! “Put your heads together and see if everyone feels the same way. We will have to come with a plan to get Thorin on the move again!”

“I think I might have something that might work,” Balin said slyly. “I’ll let you know this evening.

* * *

 Valinaya was cooking eggs, trying to keep it all together without looking like she was falling apart. Her confrontation with Balin bothered her. What had he really wanted from her? She had no plan regarding Thorin. Well, not much of one. Originally, she had just wanted to have a little fun with him. Make him play her games while she healed. But now, she seemed to be developing feelings for someone that was leaving in a very short time. It looked like the joke was on her.

Thorin came over to see what she was doing “Do you have any cheese? I like mine with cheese and maybe some onion.”

“No, just the eggs. I have been a bit out of it the last few days, “she joked, feeling better just by being in his presence. How was that possible? Was it because of the healing or something else?

They ate the breakfast in companionable silence. She enjoyed just being in his company and he enjoyed just looking at her. “You’re so much better today, it’s amazing,” he finally said.

“It was all that ‘ _physical contact’_ last night. I told you it would work.”

He blushed the brightest red color she had ever seen on anyone. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you might have a sudden fever,” she teased.

“Must be a holdover from the hot bath,” he stammered.

She relented. “Why don’t we go for a walk? I am tired of being stuck inside for so long. We could go back to the Glade. I used to enjoy lounging in the sun there.”

They strolled arm in arm down the path she had taken just three days before. She thought the woods had never looked more beautiful. Or maybe it was because for the first time in a long while she did not feel lonely. If only it would last.

They sat on the bench where she had found him that first day. After a while, he turned to her. “I have a question. That first day, after you finished healing me, you kissed me twice. Do you usually do that?”

Now it was her turn to blush. “Yes and no. I always give what I call my Healer’s Kiss to the forehead at the end. Kind of a signal that I’m finished. But that day, something compelled me to go further.” She ducked her head and then lifted it to look into his eyes. “Something about you made me kiss you on the lips. I don’t know why, I just did. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I wondered if it meant anything special. And I wondered if you enjoyed it.”

She took his hand in hers and again looked into his eyes. They were so very expressive. She always seemed to get lost in them. “Do you know the saying ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought her back’? Well, I for one consider myself to be a very satisfied cat. But if you have any doubts, we can always try it again.”

He added his other hand to hers and started to lean forward. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. Their lips touched. He put his hand to her face and pulled her towards him. Naya put her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. The kiss continued and led to more kisses. Soft, gentle and innocent.

“Thorin! There you are! I have been looking for you. And Valinaya, how well you look today!”

They jumped guiltily apart as Gandalf approached. “Damn the wizard,” Thorin muttered. “Sometimes he is _not_ here at the right time.”

“What’s up, Gandalf? This is perhaps not the best time…”

“Oh this will only take a few moments of your time. I have some important items to discuss.” He turned and started to walk away. Thorin stood. “I will be right back. We will continue this then.” He winked at her and walked away.

“What is it Gandalf? As you may have noticed, Naya and I were enjoying a rather private moment.”

“How could I not notice? Every time I see you two, you seem to be entwined one way or another. But that is not what I am here about. It has been suggested by some members of the company that we add to our number.”

“Add to the company? Who?” Light dawned in his eyes. “Naya? They want Naya to come with us?” Thorin’s voice rose in excitement.

“Who else? She is a skilled healer. Our path will not be getting any easier. And,” he paused, “it seems rather apparent that you two have developed an attachment. Unless of course, I am mistaken?” Gandalf raised his eyebrows at Thorin.

“I am really not able to talk about that with you of all people, Gandalf. That’s rather personal, don’t you think?”

“Of course it’s personal. But as I said, the connection has become obvious to more than a few of us. We became concerned that you might be losing interest in continuing. This seemed to be a way around some difficult decisions. That is if she consents to join our merry tribe.”

Thorin looked troubled. “Do you think she will say ‘no’? I had tried not to think beyond each day, but now that you mention it, would staying here for awhile be so terrible?”

Gandalf’s heart sank. His entire plan would fall apart if the dwarves gave up their quest. More than gold was at stake here. “Yes, yes it would be. You know there is only a narrow window in which to use your key. Durin’s Day draws nigh. If you are not there at the right time, your door into Erebor will be lost. You must continue soon.”

Now that he had been reminded, Thorin realized he had a choice to make. But maybe Naya would agree to come. Then it would be easy. He could only ask. “I will see what she says. But I am tempted to drop the whole affair. As Balin mentioned this morning, I am actually happy for the first time in a very long time.”

Gandalf nodded. He would make sure her answer was ‘ _yes_ ’ if it was the last thing he did!

Thorin walked back to Naya. She had her head resting on the back of the bench. He approached quietly and kissed her softly. Her eyes opened. “Well, I guess we have answered both our questions. I am satisfied, and you enjoy it!” Thorin laughed (he really had not done that in far too long),”Most definitely. And now, it looks like we will have many more opportunities to practice, if you so desire!”

Naya looked puzzled. “You’re staying here longer? I thought you were leaving in a day or two.”

“We are, but you’re coming with us! If you want to, anyway. You will come, won’t you?” He tried not to sound like he was pleading, but he was not sure he succeeded.

Her heart leaped with joy. This was more than she had ever hoped for. The end of boredom, new sights, an adventure! Spending her days (and nights!) with Thorin! She decided to play with him one last time. “Oh, I don’t know, how could I leave all this?” When she saw the look on his face, she relented. “Thorin, please don’t look that way! I’m sorry for teasing you. Of course I’ll go. I’ve been longing for something new and watching you leave was going to break my heart!” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. 

His heart had dropped to the depths of despair. He had thought it would explode when she said no, and now he was back to the heights of joy. He hugged her back so hard she squeaked. “You have just made me the happiest dwarf in the world.”

An odd look came over her face. “That reminds me. Do you understand what I am?”

“A warm and loving woman who seems to have an interest in me?”

“Thorin, I’m serious. You do know that I am a shape shifter, a skin changer?”

“Why yes. I kind of assumed since Beorn is your father.  Does that matter?”

“Sometimes people have an issue with it. Dirty, disgusting, odd, and unnatural. And those are some of the nicer terms. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into.” She hung her head in shame.

Thorin put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. “Don’t you ever use those terms about yourself again. None of them are true. You are so kind and thoughtful with everyone. I have heard those terms used all of my life, but they are directed at dwarves. I should be asking you if you can live with me being a dwarf.”

“But you are all so brave, strong and durable! Why does anyone think that about dwarves?”

“Are you familiar with the creation story of dwarves?”

“A little. Aule made you without Iluvatar’s knowledge. But what difference does that make?”

“It means that some of the other races ( _elves, especially_ , he thought with a sneer) look down on us. Aule, who we call Mahal, was not the Creator that Iluvatar was. We were never supposed to exist. That makes us inferior in their eyes.”

“Not in mine. You at least have a legend to explain your existence. No one seems to know where we come from. Just an accident they say, like orcs.”

“NEVER like orcs,” raged Thorin.” Never compare yourself to those horrible creatures. They are the true abominations of Middle-earth!”

“Please don’t be upset. I just wanted to make sure you understood what I am. Now that I know you are okay with me not being a dwarf, we can move forward and start our adventures together!” She hugged him again and his rage faded quickly under her touch.

“We will not speak of it again. You are fine just the way you are. Now, Gandalf also mentioned that Bombur has arranged a going away bash for this evening up at the Lodge. Say you will come? You have met almost everyone, but now that you are joining us, we need to make sure you know what you are getting into!”

“I would love to!

 


	3. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Naya attend the dwarf bash. All goes well until Thorin returns to the cottage a bit drunk which leads to a few difficulties which must be overcome in their budding relationship.

Naya and Thorin walked into a party already roaring at full steam. (It never took dwarves long to get there. If you were fifteen minutes late, you were already behind in the game.) Thorin took her around the room naming each dwarf as they approached just in case she did not know the name. She remembered some of them from her cottage mainly Bofur, Balin , Fili and Kili. The others had made very brief visits, so she was glad to be able to remind herself who was who. Of course, there were so many! It was going to take awhile to keep them all straight.  The only one she had not met previously was a dwarf named Gloin. For some reason, he barely looked at her, scarcely bent his head and moved quickly away.

After several hours of dwarf banqueting, she quietly slipped out for a peaceful moment. Was she sure she wanted to travel with this gang of delinquents? She had witnessed a food fight, beer jugging, and loud obnoxious behavior at every turn. She sighed and sat under a tree.

“Having second thoughts?” said Gandalf, joining her on the bench.

“Well, not really, but they are a bit much to take as a large group. I had no idea they behaved so badly. Thank goodness Thorin seems to rise above it all. Or at least he is tonight.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about Thorin’s behavior. Being part of the royal family, he was held to a higher standard. I have never seen him lose control or stoop to ribald jokes the way so many of them do.”

“Royal family? Thorin came from a royal family?”

“I thought you knew. Thorin is the heir to the throne of Erebor, King Under the Mountain. Why do you think he has undertaken this quest?”

Naya answered, “I thought it was mostly a big treasure hunt. You know, mountain full of gold, slay the dragon. We really have had very little time to actually talk. I’ve spent three days sleeping for the most part. It’s amazing we have made the connection that we have.”

“Well, he is the heir. He hopes to regain his throne someday. The rest is also true, if a little more refined than you put it. And I do believe his feelings for you are very real. Like Balin, I have never seen him happier or even happy for that matter.”

“Do you think he really cares for me? I thought heirs needed little heirs to follow in their footsteps. I cannot imagine dwarves would look kindly on their king cavorting with a shape shifter. Maybe I should just stay here. At least I know what my world is here.”

“Now Naya, is that what your spirit tells you? You are an unexpected player, I will admit, but I think you have an important part to play now that you have entered onto the stage. And besides, Thorin is intent on having Fili and Kili as his heirs. Even if he married a dwarf, he would never cut them out of the succession.” Gandalf was again worried that his nicely laid plan was going to fall apart.

“My heart tells me that staying here is a dead end. That I should go even if it is not with the company. I have tried to leave for the last few years, but the world grows more dangerous. Too dangerous for me to travel it alone. At the very least with the dwarves, I know I won’t be bored.”

“Very little chance of that,” chuckled Gandalf.

“You want me to go very badly. Why?” She looked intently at his face. He tried to avoid her eyes but was unsuccessful. “You’re leaving them, aren’t you? You’re the one who got this moving and now you’re leaving them! How can you do that? Do they even know?”

Gandalf looked ashamed. “I did not intend to leave when this all started. I received news that I must investigate. That is why I am so glad that you will join them. They need someone outside of the group to guide them at times. Even Thorin. Especially Thorin. He can be stubborn and pigheaded at times. And no, they do not know. I briefly mentioned it, but it was not definite at the time. Please don’t say anything. It is better that they find out at the moment of parting.”

“Hmmm, even more incentive for me to think about this twice. What have I gotten myself into? Stupid heart, stupid healing, stupid me. Next time I run across a handsome stranger in need, I am running in the other direction and not looking back!”

“I certainly hope not, the world would be a poorer place. I am counting on you Valinaya Beorning. Your father says you are capable of great things, many which would surprise even me.” Gandalf knew she thought he was joking, but after what he had seen over the last three days he truly believed she was going to be a great asset.

* * *

Gloin watched the creature (as he thought of her) leave the dining hall. Edging over to a slightly tipsy Thorin, he said, “Is she really coming with us, that healer person?”

Thorin smiled at him happily, “Most definitely, Gloin my friend. She is coming with _me.”_  He pointed at his chest. “She chose _me_!”

“But she is not a dwarf. She’s one of these skin changing shape shifters! Your grandfather would be appalled!”

“Well, since good old Thror lost his head awhile ago, I am not going to concern myself with him! She makes me happy and that is all that matters.” He tossed back the last of his beer. “Play nice with my new friend, Gloin, play nice.” Gloin knew there was a veiled threat behind those words even if Thorin was slightly drunk.

* * *

Naya reentered the party looking for Thorin. He was sitting with Balin and Bilbo. As she approached, she looked oddly at Bilbo. He had not ever been assigned to visit her cottage so she had only met him very briefly. Now, something about him bothered her. A sense of discomfort. He seemed harmless and the dwarves all liked him as far as she could tell. And, he had saved Thorin’s life even before she did. She pushed it to the back of her mind. It was probably due to all the changes faced during this very odd day.

She had a hard time looking at Balin. She remembered more about the morning events then she let on. Most of it really. Some was a bit vague, but she could not forget him hurting her and accusing her of false actions. He could not meet her eyes either. Good. They could ignore each other for now. She would try to talk to him another time.

“Thorin, I’m tired. I think I will return to the cottage and go to bed. Please stay and enjoy your party. I believe I am truly healed and can manage the walk back on my own. You are the host; you should stay.”

“Nonsense, I can come with you.”

“I’ll go with her,” Balin said.

 _Uh oh, what did this mean_ , thought Naya. It could get awkward. Then again, maybe we need to have this out in the open. It will never get any easier. “I really can go by myself,” she protested.

“No, I will be happy to cede the duty to Balin, and I don’t want you out alone. You are still recovering whether you will admit it or not. Do you wish me to join you later?” he asked, hopefully.

“If you grow bored with your party, but don’t come on my account,” she flirted. With that, she turned and walked out Balin following.

“I have to say again how sorry I am for hurting you. I think I have been a little crazy these last days, not realizing Thorin was so badly injured. I blame myself. I should have known. I took it out on you.” Balin grabbed her hand, more gently than that morning. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“Balin, of course I can forgive you. I see how you are with him. The whole company loves him, don’t they?”

“He is the glue that holds us together. We will follow him to our deaths if necessary. He has been loyal and true over all these years. It is now our turn to return the favor.” Balin stated proudly.

“Just so you know, I only now found out who he is. I did not realize he could become a king.”

“I know. I talked with Gandalf earlier. I told him I thought you should join us on…”

Naya interrupted him, “Wait, it was your idea that I should come? Why? I didn’t think you even liked me.”

“Well, it is obvious that you make Thorin happy. And you are most definitely a fine healer. And after your ‘advice’ this morning, I have to believe you could be of great benefit to the company. How did you know about Moria?” Balin asked.

“I don’t know about Moria. What is it? What did I say?” she did not remember this part.

“You told me not to go to Moria that I would die. You were fairly convincing. I have never mentioned that dark dream to anyone, but you pulled it out of my head with just a touch of my hand. I can’t help but wonder what else you are capable of doing.”

Valinaya only smiled and continued walking.

* * *

By the time Thorin returned to the cottage, Naya was sound asleep. He looked down at her. How had he gotten so lucky? Survived a battle with Azog  _and_ gotten the girl! He slowly removed his boots and coat. Perhaps he’d had a few too many pints for one evening. His head was spinning. Was it the beer or the woman in the bed or both? He lay down next to her. Her scent was more intoxicating than the beer. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Then her neck. Then her face, her lips. She finally moved slightly. He kissed her full on the mouth. Her lips parted just a bit and he pressed against them. He pulled her close to his chest.

“Thorin, is that you?” She muttered sleepily.

For an answer, he kissed her even more deeply. She let out a tiny moan. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth. The beer gave him more courage than usual, and he pushed into her mouth. Her tongue met his and now it was his turn to moan.  He began to run his hand over her body. Over her arm and then her breast. He was feeling sensations throughout his body that he had never imagined possible. . His grip on her tightened as he kissed her even more firmly. He buried his head in her neck, biting her.

Naya became aware slowly when Thorin began kissing her. At first, it was pleasant, but then she began to sense a change in him. She fought to awaken. Something, she was not sure what, was not right. The kisses were pleasant but as they progressed they developed an intensity that made her uncomfortable. When he began to run his hands down her body, she jolted wide awake. “Thorin! Stop! What are you doing?”

His befuddled brain registered her complaint, but it could not really figure out what the matter was. “Kissing you like you ordered me to. Discovering just how nice you are. Don’t you like me anymore?”

Once she was awake she could smell and taste the beer on him. “Not like this, I don’t. What possessed you to come to me drunk and maul me? Get out!”

“But Naya, you invited me to come to you.”

“Not drunk and not like this. I will see you in the morning. Go away.”

Her sharp words and tone seemed to sober him. “I…I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me!”  The pleading tone softened her response.

“We’re moving too fast. I think it’s probably the beer. After talking to Gandalf and Balin, Thorin, I realize how little we really know about each other. How could I miss that you are to be King of Erebor? Probably something I should have been aware of. “

“That‘s important to you?”

“No, it just shows how little we know about each other. And here you are, pushing for far more intimacy than I am ready for. And you too, if you weren’t drunk. I think we need to step back and assess where this is going. Now I am having second thoughts about even going with your company.”

“Naya, no, please don’t say that. I’m more than a little drunk. Please…I will do anything, just don’t quit the company. I will never touch you again if that’s what it takes!” he pleaded.

Her stomach turned over at his words. “Oh, Thorin, don’t say that! It’s just that you startled me so. Why don’t we pretend all this never happened. Go back to the Lodge for the night. We can talk about it in the morning.”

 He gathered his things. Without saying another word, he walked out the door. He didn’t see the tears that fell after he left.

What was she going to do? How had this night ever even happened? Did they ruin what they had? How was she going to face Thorin in the morning? Naya’s brain was racing in circles. Should she go? Should she stay? What would happen with Thorin? It was driving her crazy. She did something she had not done in a long time. She shifted and raced into the woods.

* * *

It felt good to be out like this. She had resisted it for so long. The power she felt, the way her senses expanded. Her mind became more elemental. It had far less worries now than before. Perhaps this was the answer. Maybe she would just go wild and never go back!

* * *

She finally returned later in the morning. She crept along the side of the cottage. Before shifting, she peered in the windows. Empty. Good. She changed back and walked inside. It was hard to tell, but it did not look like anyone had come yet. Usually she did not relish shifting, but last night she had needed to get in touch with her other side. Her wilder side. It put things in perspective. There was very little here for her now. She would go with the company. With Thorin by her side or not, it didn’t matter. She was leaving home.

She went to see her father at the Lodge. Guiltily, she snuck in the back to avoid any of the dwarves. It was too soon to face questions. Her father was in his workroom. “Poppa!” She ran and put her arms around his waist. He was so much larger than she!

“Well, Naya. It’s about time you came to see me. I hear all the news second hand these days!” He pushed her out to arms length. “You went wild last night! What’s the matter?”

“I knew I couldn’t fool you! You always know. I needed to clear my brain and think. So much has been going on that my head was spinning.” Naya turned her face up. “You know I’m leaving?”

“I assumed as much, from what the wizard said and the way the dwarves are buzzing about ‘their’ healer. Is this what you really want?”

“Yes, Poppa. You know I have not been happy. I want to see what lies beyond the edge of the Glade. And…” She hesitated. “I want to be with Thorin Oakenshield.” There, she had finally said it out loud. And it sounded right!

His face sagged. “I know little one. I wish things could be different. Perhaps it is best that you go. But remember, shape shifters face a hard time out in the world, and be careful who you reveal yourself to. You have always been the most gifted one of us. You shift like no one else.”

Valinaya was grateful for the unexpected praise. She had always worked hard to be the best mainly to irritate her brothers. She had never been sure her father even noticed. “I will always try to make you proud, Poppa. I will miss you so much.” She put her arms around him again and hugged tightly. As hard as she tried, she could not stop the tears. “I should go. I still have a few things to take care of before tomorrow. Will I see you again?”

Beorn hugged his youngest back. “I’m not sure. I am hearing rumors of bad things everywhere these days that require my attention. This may be the last time we meet for quite some time.” His eyes too were filled with tears as he bent down to kiss her goodbye. “Take care, little one. Take care.”

“I will Poppa.” She turned and ran blindly from the room.

 As she ran, she failed to notice Thorin walking towards her father’s room. He started to call to her, but stopped when he saw the tears. He knocked on Beorn’s door and entered when invited.

Beorn sat with his back to the door. “Yes?”

“It’s Thorin. I just came to tell you that we are almost ready to depart. I believe we will leave early tomorrow.” He paused. “And I wanted to thank you for all of your help. We would not be able to continue without it.” Now came the awkward part. “I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I will always look upon Valinaya as my responsibility. I will make sure she is safe.”

Beorn finally turned around. His eyes were red. “No one can ever ensure safety even for themselves, but I appreciate the thought. I don’t think I have ever really told her how much I love her, even now. Could you tell her for me someday?  I just could never get the words out.”

“I will. That is if she is even speaking to me. I was stupid after the party last night.”

“I wouldn’t worry on that front. When she told me she was leaving, she said it was to be with you. So I would imagine you will not have to work too hard to gain forgiveness.” He smiled. “Best of luck to you, Thorin Oakenshield. I hope to see you King someday.” He put out his hand.

Thorin grasped it with his. “That means a lot to me. I will do my best.” He turned and walked out. Beorn sighed, sat back down in his chair and stared out his windows.

* * *

Naya once again found herself back on the bench in the Glade. For someone who had not been here in years, she certainly was here a lot lately! She could not seem to stop crying. Again, she began to question her decision. If she was so sure, why the waterworks? She put her head down on her knees and just cried.

After a few minutes (hours?), she realized someone was sitting next to her. Thorin, of course. Always he was seeing her at her worst. Yelling last night, bawling today. “Go away. I want to be alone,” she managed to gulp out the words.

For an answer, he put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. “No. I just told your father I will look out for you. I’m not leaving you like this.”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. You seem a tad upset.”

“I still am not sure that this is what I should do. Saying goodbye to Poppa just made it worse.”

“You can still change your mind.” He had to bite his tongue to say it, but he could not bear to pressure her.

“I’m just being stupid. There is nothing for me here. My path lies with you and I just need to stop being a big baby. I just soaked your coat,” she said guiltily.

“It has had worse things spilled on it then the tears of a lovely shape shifter,” he teased.

She sat up and snuffled. “Is everything ready? When do we leave?” He took this as a very good sign. “Early tomorrow. All is ready. You’re coming along... again?”

“If you insist,” she smiled through the last of her tears. “After all, how far do you think you would get without Bilbo to save you and me to glue you back together?”

“Probably no more than half a day’s journey!”

They seemed to be back to their old companionship, but the ‘talk’ still needed to happen. “We haven’t talked about last night.” He winced. Thorin had hoped that once she cried all over him, she would let the rest just go. “We really don’t know one another do we?” she insisted.

“No, you’re right. We do not. But we also have a long journey ahead. Days of walking with nothing more to do (I hope) than talk. Can’t we agree to spend them learning all there is to know about each other? We could try and learn at least one new thing about each other every day. When we run out of new things then we can safely say we know each other!” He grinned at her hoping she would smile at him.

She weakly smiled back. “That’s not a bad idea. Why don’t I start right now? You know I’m worried about you associating with a skin changer so I think you should know what you are dealing with. Are you ready?”

Thorin looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Do you even know what I do?”

“Well, there was some talk about your father changing into a bear, and we did see bear tracks around the Lodge on some mornings. I assumed you did something similar.”

“Somewhat. Only different. Actually, bear is the one thing I have never been able to master. Kind of ironic in a family where it’s the signature shape. One of the many reasons my brothers disrespect me. My bear has always been too thin and spindly so I gave it up years ago. No, Thorin, I am the exception. Most shifters have one shape. The better ones can manage two. I, on the other hand, can pretty much do anything I want to if I work at it hard enough.”

“Anything? Animal, vegetable mineral?”

“No, it has to be living flesh. And it has to be about my size. So I can be a mouse, but it would be a Naya-sized mouse!”

“Other people?”

She ducked her head. “I once promised Poppa I would not do people. But…I can. He considers it highly unethical. I have come to the same conclusion. It would have to be a very serious situation for me to do people. I can do anything as long as I have time to study the subject.” She paused then added, “I have a confession.”

“Another one? I am just getting used to the idea that you can turn into Dwalin if you want!” He was trying to keep things lighthearted. He did not want her to slip back into sadness.

She giggled. “This will make you laugh, too. Did you ever realize that I don’t wear any clothes?”

“What!”

“Nope. Years ago my brothers (who do wear clothes) kept stealing mine whenever they would realize I had shifted. They would hide them and make me come home naked. So I finally just decided to create ‘clothes’ out of my skin. It really saves time on laundry! AND it showed my brothers how much better I was at shifting then they were. As hard as they tried, they could never manage it. Of course, it made them dislike me all the more, but by then I knew we would never really get along.”

Thorin said, “Is that why you got so upset last night when I ran my hands over you? I was actually touching your skin?” The thought made him blush the entire length of his body.  And wish he had been paying more attention at the same time.

“Somewhat. And the whole not really knowing you. You surprised me with how aggressive you acted. I hadn’t seen that side of you before.”

“Fair enough. So the new thing I will tell you about me today is that I am far more aggressive on a daily basis then I have been here. And angry. You have heard Balin talk about me being happy. My usual mood is one of brooding anger. I cannot promise that will not return once we leave the relative peace of your woods.” His heart hoped that this would not turn her against him. “If I should bite your head off, please understand that that is the more ‘normal’ Thorin.”

“Agreed. One more thing. I think you should see me in another shape. Talking about it is not the same as seeing. If after that you can still accept me, I will feel much better.” She was worried about doing this, but she felt that she had to be sure he understood just what being with her involved.

This gave Thorin pause. She was right. For the most part he saw her as just another human. She could talk about shifting and changing all she wanted, but watching her do it? He was not sure about that!

He waited so long to answer that she began to fear she had already lost him. “Thorin? It’s not too late to back out. I can always just go with the company as the healer. You would no longer be responsible for me.” Her heart sank just saying the words.

“I just told your father that I will always be responsible for you no matter what. Few people have ever come close to me in my life and none the way you have. I will watch you change, but I assure you it will not alter my feelings in the least.”

She didn’t say anything more to him. She stood very erect in front of him. He watched as her skin seemed to ripple over her body. In just seconds he was facing a Naya-sized cat crouching at his feet. He reached out a hand and touched its head. The cat rubbed against him and purred. Distantly, he thought he heard a voice echo ‘Thorin?’ Then in another instant, Naya stood before him again just as she had been before. Only this time her clothes were blue!

“Just so you didn’t think I was fibbing about the clothes! What did you think? Ready to run away yet?” she was breathless with excitement. She had never changed in front of anyone before. It was strangely arousing.

Thorin continued to stare at her. “That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life! And you can do anything?”

“Anything, for the most part. Did you hear me call your name? I have learned that if someone is touching me, I can talk to them. Otherwise I have no way of speaking when I’m an animal.”

“Yes, it was kind of faint, but I heard it. When you’re an animal is Naya still there? I mean are you more Naya or more animal if that is not too confusing a question.” Thorin was feeling a bit off balance.

“I’m still Naya, but if I stay an animal too long, the animal part seems to start to take over a bit. That’s one of the reasons I don’t _go wild_ very often. It can be disconcerting.”

Thorin reached out and put his arms around her. “I believe I pass the test. I have no sudden desire to run screaming into the woods.”

“Good. Because I would have to go all cat on you and hunt you down,” she said with a laugh.


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company begins the long trek through Mirkwood while Naya begins to learn more about Thorin and the Company.

At last they were leaving. She had spent the night alone, packing and saying goodbye to her little cottage. One last wilding in the woods and she was ready. Walking up to the Lodge Naya did her best to not feel sad. Why should she? A whole new life was ahead of her. New friends, new adventures. Thorin!

The dwarves were gathered by the ponies. Bofur greeted her warmly, but the rest mostly ignored her. Even Thorin didn’t seem to notice her. She was going to have to work to get to know everyone better. Aliana, her pony, was there waiting for her. Yet another goodbye she would have to make later. She sighed deeply. Could this get any harder?

After a few minutes they all mounted up and started out. Naya hung back so she would be at the end and out of everyone’s way. She ended up riding next to Bilbo. What was it about him that always bothered her? He was always a perfect gentleman. Thorin and Gandalf led the party. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Had Gandalf told them he was leaving? Apparently he had warned them at the Carrock that he would not be with them much longer, but they were still hoping to change his mind.

As the day wore on Naya tried to ride with as many dwarves as possible. She had divided them into three camps: those she knew liked her, those who actively disliked her and those who had not made up their minds. Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo were in the first group. Balin, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Dori and Oin in the third. Dwalin, Gloin and Nori were the ones whose minds she needed to work on.

Ori was just too shy. Any time she talked to him, he blushed as red as a cherry. She could probably put him in the first group, but until her could talk to her she marked him undecided. Neither Bombur, Bifur nor Dori talked much anyway. They seemed to be content just be along for the ride.  Balin was a puzzle. After their confrontation, he seemed more positive about her, but she was not sure. Better to leave him undecided for now.

 She had talked healing with Oin and thought someday he could like her. There might be a bit of professional jealousy perhaps since he was a healer also. Certainly not on her level, but he knew far more about dwarves than she. Why Gloin didn’t care for her was a mystery. She had not exchanged two words with him yet on occasion she caught him glaring at her. Dwalin was the same. He was the obvious warrior of the group. Maybe he didn’t like the fact that she was female? Considered her weak? Questions to get answered.

She spent most of the morning with Bilbo. He really was sweet. She loved his stories of the Shire. Someday she told him, she would visit. Fili and Kili adopted her in the afternoon. The fact that Thorin was still talking with Gandalf and ignoring her was eased by the stories they told about their uncle. She definitely learned ‘one new thing’ about Thorin today! Later, Bofur amused her with his songs and jokes. Another one in the ‘likes Naya’ category.

The next day was much the same although she did at least try to talk to Dwalin. She slowly worked her way up the column until Aliana was next to his pony. “Ali wanted to ride next to Muffy for awhile,” she said with a smile. He grunted but did not say anything. She continued to make rather aimless comments for a few minutes without receiving a response. Finally she said, “You don’t like me much, do you?” Somewhat to her surprise, he was very blunt, “No I do not. You are not a dwarf, you are a female and you are a distraction.”

“All true. Is there nothing to like about me?”

He looked over at her for the first time. “I will credit that you are a good healer and you did save Thorin. Other than that, you seem to be a bit of a baby.”

“Ouch. But given what you have seen of me, not an unfair assessment. I hope to prove to you that I am more valuable than you think. Do you ever think you could like me?”

“I do not _like_ many folk. Respect is earned. I may come to respect you someday.”

“Fair enough. I appreciate your honesty,” she told him.

She slowly let Aliana drop back without saying anything else. Dwalin was still firmly in the dislike group but with hope. Aliana sidled up to Tuffy, Gloin’s pony. “Good day, Tuffy, and how are you and Gloin today?” Tuffy grunted a greeting at Ali which was more than Naya got from Gloin. He just glared. The silence between them grew and thickened. This was a tough nut to crack! “So, Gloin, I will ask you the same question I asked Dwalin. What exactly makes you dislike me so?”

“I find your relationship with Thorin to be an abomination. He is a dwarf of the line of Durin, the next King Under the Mountain. And YOU are a skin changer. A mutant. Even allowing you to touch him once is wrong, and yet I have to see him with you constantly. Why you are with us is beyond me. You should not have come!” Gloin could not stop his words. Not that he wanted to.

She just stared at him. Naya had had no idea he felt this much animosity towards her. “I am sorry you feel that way,” was all she could manage to say. Her teeth were clenched so tightly to contain her anger that no words would have come out if she could have thought of any to say. She pulled roughly on Aliana’s reins and returned to the back of the column. There would be no winning over of Gloin any time soon, if ever. With that disappointing thought, she gave up on dwarves for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finally, on the third day, the walls of Mirkwood loomed on the horizon. Naya again began to have second thoughts. Once they entered that dark forest there would be no turning back. Thorin was still mostly ignoring her for some reason, and she was losing confidence. If not for Bofur, Bilbo, Fili and Kili, she would have turned tail long ago. They made her laugh, but now the final chance to change her mind approached.

She had talked with the rest of the dwarves and her original assessments still stood. Nori was a bit wary of her. She got the feeling he was watching and judging her for later. Fair enough. His brother Dori was kind enough, but a bit aloof. All she could get out of Ori was giggles. She had yet to try Bombur and Bifur.

By lunch time, she was more nervous than ever. She kept looking over her shoulder. Naya knew she was hoping her father would come to say goodbye one last time. Half of her hoped he would, the other dreaded that she would not be able to continue if he did. They were just about to dismount at the edge of Mirkwood, when she heard distant hoof beats behind her. Aliana whinnied so she knew it was not a threat. She turned and started back up the rise they had just descended. In a moment she could tell it was not her father but her oldest brother, Heth, coming up to the group. She met him a hundred yards before the others. She did not need witnesses to a scene with Heth. She never knew how it would end.

“Heth, what are you doing here? Is Poppa coming?” she asked hopefully.

Heth reined in his horse. “No, there is trouble up by the Carrock so he sent me to escort the ponies home. He hesitated. “I…I wanted to say goodbye to you Naya.”

She could hardly contain her surprise. Heth? Sentimental? “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“I know I have made your life hard, Valinaya, and I’m sorry. I was always just so jealous. You can do everything and I always thought if I was mean enough I would be as good as you are. I finally realized that I was never going to equal you let alone be better.”

Naya was stunned. All these years of teasing and torment from her brother, and he was apologizing! Now, when she was leaving! “I still don’t know what to say. Why now, after all these years?”

“I could not let you go knowing I might never see you again, without telling you, letting you know how much I really did admire your skills. Hated you for having them but admired them nonetheless.” He had the grace to look ashamed.

“Well, I would like to be able to say I forgive you, but I don’t think I can right now. Maybe if you had given me time to digest your words. Someday perhaps, but not today. I do appreciate how hard this was for you. Again, thank you.” She knew that sounded stiff, but she had never been comfortable with her family. She couldn’t get there in minutes because of one apology.

Heth put out his hand. “I would be glad of your forgiveness someday, but I understand your hesitation. I also wanted to give you this.” He handed her a small, tightly wrapped package. “Open it later. It’s from all of us. A small token that we hope will help you at some point in your journey.”

Naya took the little bag. “Oh, Heth, why have we let things wait until it’s too late? I’ll probably never make it home again, or at least not for a long time. It would have been nice to have you for a friend all this time instead of a tormenter!”

“With age comes wisdom, Naya. And I am finally old enough to be getting a little. Poppa did want me to tell you again to be careful. He loves you, you know.”

Tears began to fill her eyes once again. “I really have to go. We want to make it into Mirkwood before dark. Tell Poppa not to work too hard. You boys are big enough now to let him relax a bit!” She put her hand on his arm. “And you be careful, too. Maybe someday we can get to know one another.” With that she turned Ali back to the dwarves.

“Goodbye, Naya, stay safe!”

She waved over her shoulder and shouted “Goodbye, Heth.” She couldn’t bear to look back one last time.

She reached the dwarves and slid off Aliana. She struggled to contain yet more tears. She really was a big baby, wasn’t she? She pretended to be very concerned with Ali’s bridle. Thorin at last came up to her. “Who was that?”

“My brother, Heth. He came to escort the ponies back home.”

“Are you crying, Naya?”

“No…”

Thorin put his arms around her. “Yes, you are. And you have every reason for tears. I know how hard it has been to say goodbye and leave everything you know. I appreciate your sacrifice. And I’m sorry I have been so distracted with Gandalf. I have ignored you. You didn’t get ‘one new thing’ about me for the last two days!”

She sniffed back her tears. “Actually, I got a lot of new things! I have been hanging out with Fili and Kili and they have been happy to tell me new Thorin tidbits every day!”

He laughed. “You will have to let me know what they are. Some corrections might be in order.” He looked serious for a moment. “I want you to put your bedroll by mine tonight. I have missed you and I think we should start this journey by letting everyone know how much I care about you.” And with that, in front of the entire company, Thorin Oakenshield kissed Valinaya Beorning with great enthusiasm.

* * *

Naya hated Mirkwood. She hated the dark, damp sticky atmosphere that enveloped them all day and night. The air was oppressive. They seemed to make very little progress mainly because everything looked the same day after day. The only good thing was that she was learning more about Thorin and the dwarves. She continued shifting who she walked with. Each dwarf was good for some other kind of information. Today, she was with Balin and intended to get another dwarf history lesson.

“Were you at Erebor before the dragon?” She knew he had been, but she wanted to let him handle things however he wanted to. They seemed to be getting to be better friends these days. She was getting ready to move him to the “Likes Naya” group.

Balin then proceeded to tell her all about Erebor. He really was very good with history and knew how to tell a story. She was fascinated by his description of the great halls and mining operations. It sounded magnificent. “I have hardly ever been underground. We had a few caves in the forest, but there was always a little light. Isn’t it awfully dark all the time?”

“No, we had windows carved into the mountain side in the upper levels and down below there were light shafts and lanterns. You would be amazed at how bright it was. And some of the gems we had glowed enough that they were almost lights themselves. Maybe someday you will see the Arkenstone! It shone like a tiny sun.”

“Arkenstone? What’s that?”

“The prized possession of Erebor. It was found there and was called the Heart of the Mountain. No jewel has ever rivaled it in beauty. Of course, it was lost to Smaug like so much else. I know Thorin hopes to find it someday.”

“Tell me about when the dragon came. Were you there?”

“I would really prefer not to. It was a horrible day of death and destruction. As long ago as it was, it seems like yesterday. That subject and Moria, that we call Azanulbizar, you would be wise to stay away from with dwarves. Some injuries and pains can never be healed.”

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Never mind, I wouldn’t like to cause you any distress. It’s not important.”

But it _was_ important so later she found Bilbo. They once again lagged behind the rest and he was happy to tell her what he had heard Balin tell Fili and Kili. “It really was a terrible battle,” he said of Azanulbizar (Moria). “They say so many died that they couldn’t bury them in stone which is a great disgrace to dwarves. They burned them instead. Of course, now it is an honor to say an ancestor was ‘ _burned a dwarf’_. Without saying anything, it is understood that they died with honor at Moria.”

 “How terrible! And after all that they did not regain it.”

“No, Thror was dead, Thrain missing and so many had died. And the orcs were still there though much reduced. But that is where Thorin really came into his own. He defeated Azog and gained the Oakenshield part of his name. Folk really started to think that he could be a king someday after that. All he needs now is a kingdom.”

“Do you think they will succeed? Will they get Erebor back?”

“I like to think so, but it really is a long shot. How do thirteen dwarves, one not-a-burglar and now one healer defeat a dragon? If they actually have a plan beyond getting in the back door, I’m unaware of it.”

Naya decided to move to another topic. Bilbo was in an expansive mood, maybe he would confess to her. “Bilbo, there is something that has always bothered me about you.”

He looked surprised. “Me? What about me?”

“Ever since I met you there just seems to be something a little bit dark hovering about you. I can’t explain it. At first it was very strong, but lately I don’t seem to notice it as much. Maybe because I know you better. You have no idea what I’m talking about?”

Bilbo suspected that he did know what she was talking about. He was bursting to tell someone about the ring. Could she be trusted? He couldn’t bring himself to tell the dwarves, but he _really_ wanted to tell! “Can you keep a secret even from Thorin, especially Thorin?”

“Why, yes. I’m quite good at secrets. What is it?”

Bilbo then told her the story of finding the ring. “But I don’t know why that would make you uncomfortable. It’s just a ring.”

“Something that can make you invisible is not just a ring, Bilbo. That’s pretty powerful magic. Can you show it to me?”

Reluctantly, Bilbo took it from his pocket. Even though he had told her about it now he thought maybe he shouldn’t have.

Naya looked at the ring in Bilbo’s palm. It looked like just a plain gold ring; nothing to worry about. She closed her eyes and ‘listened’. Faintly, she felt the same aura of discomfort she had felt before. “When was the last time you used it?”

“As we ran down the mountain before the battle with Azog. I have had no reason to use it since.”

“Maybe that’s it. Since you have not used it whatever was causing the discomfort may have faded. I would be careful of it Bilbo. I don’t like the way it made me feel, and I’m pretty good about things like this. Sometimes I see or sense things that turn out to be true later. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you.”

Bilbo returned the ring to his pocket. “Well, it has saved me so far. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it, but I will think about your words before I use it again.”

After Bilbo, Thorin came over. “It‘s time for our one new thing, Naya. What do you have for me today?”

“I have never told you that my mother was not a Beorning.” Naya told him.

“Really? What was she?” This intrigued Thorin. Naya had so many unexplained talents. Maybe this was the answer.

“My Poppa never told me. He always hinted that she had some type of mystical background. I always used to make up stories about her. She died when I was very young so I never really knew her.” It was hard to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Thorin took her hand in his. “That’s too bad. Maybe someday he’ll tell you.”

“If I ever see him again.” Once again she felt the pull of home. “Enough about me. What’s your new thing?”

“I heard you talking to Balin about the Arkenstone. I stole it once from my grandfather!” His eyes twinkled at her as he made this confession.

“You stole it? Why? What did he do to you?” She liked to think of him as a little dwarfling, sneaking around playing pranks.

“They always made such a fuss over it. I thought it would be fun to take it and hide it. Make them think it really had been lost. Boy, was that a mistake! They started to tear the mountain apart looking for it. Thror was ready to declare war on the world. I tried to sneak it back from where I took it and he caught me red-handed.”

“What did they do to you? How did you survive?”

“Well, I was very young so my age probably saved me a little pain, but I spent the rest of the year scrubbing pots, pans and anything else they could find for me to clean. After that, Thror had a special mount made above his throne for it, and it was never unguarded. All because I was a brat.”

“And you still are, if you ask me!” Naya teased.

* * *

They marched on and on and on…Later, Naya found herself walking with Bofur. “Does that axe in Bifur’s head bother him? It seems an odd thing for someone to be comfortable with.”

“Well, aside from the fact that he can no longer use Common Speech, it does cause him pain.  When he was first injured there was nothing they could do. He is lucky just to be alive.” He paused, “We were actually wondering if you might be able to help at all.” He looked at her hopefully.

“Hmm. I don’t know. It looks like an old injury and those are always tougher. Plus it is an axe….in his head… It would be an interesting challenge. I couldn’t invest a lot of energy in it at this point unless you want to wait while I sleep it off for a day or two! I will take a look at the next rest.”

When they stopped, Bofur called his cousin over. “Naya has agreed to take a look. She won’t make any promises.”

Naya stood in front of the dwarf. She could see just from the surface that part of the problem was that the skull had not healed tightly to the axe. When it wobbled, it must cause pain. “I will need to touch you, is that alright?” Bifur nodded eagerly. She put one hand on either side of the axe and closed her eyes. ‘Looking’ through solid bone was harder than just skin, but she could see that the axe was firmly embedded in his brain. There would be no removal today and probably ever! She could see that there was a dense area trapped just under the edge of the blade. She might be able to ‘push’ that away. It may or may not affect his speech. The skull could definitely be encouraged to grow a bit tighter and that would help the pain. She opened her eyes.

“I can help with the pain at least short term. As active as you are, it will only last a few months. If I’m still around, I can always repeat the treatment. Do you want me to continue?”  She made no mention of his speech. She didn’t want to get his hopes up. Bifur again nodded eagerly. “Very well, it should not hurt much if at all.”

Naya put her hands back and again closed her eyes. She stimulated the cells around the axe to close the wound a bit tighter. Then she ‘pushed’ the little dark patch away from the axe. It was a risky thing to try, but she did not think it would cause further damage, and Bifur might get lucky with some speech!

She opened her eyes. “Does that feel any better? It will take awhile to take full effect.” Bifur stared at her without answering at first. Then to everyone’s amazement, he said, “Much better, thanks,” in rusty but clear Common Speech! Bofur slapped Naya on the back in joy. “You did it! You fixed him!”

“Not completely, I don’t think he will ever regain all his speech, but he should be able to make himself understood now.” She noticed that the other dwarves had gathered around while she worked. All were smiling except for Gloin. He still had a fierce frown on his face; still in the ‘Dislikes Naya’ column. Dwalin, however, appeared to be smiling ever so slightly.

March, march, march on and on and on. Gloomy, damp, fetid Mirkwood. On this day, she and Thorin’s ‘one thing’ conversation took on a serious tone. Naya started. “Did I ever tell you that I sometimes have visions?”

“Gandalf said your father mentioned them, but there were no details. What do you see?” Thorin was intrigued by this topic.

“It depends.  Usually it involves some type of danger. I warned my brothers all the time about injuries they would face it they did something. Mostly they ignored me, but eventually after being right often enough they learned to be cautious.” Naya remembered how her brothers laughed…at first.

“What are they like? How do you tell what they mean?”

Naya paused. “Most of them are dreams. The sooner the event is going to happen, the clearer they are. Unless it is something really horrible. (She thought of Balin and Moria.) Sometimes I only have one, but the more complicated ones come over and over. The more often I have a vision, the easier it is to figure out. Some of them are like being at the event. I just stand there and watch the action. Then I try to decide what I can change to get a different result. Does that make any sense?”

“A little. Is there always something to change? I mean, are any of them just pleasant foreknowledge of a nice event?” Now Thorin wondered if he made any sense.

“No, they are always about bad things and it seems to be a map for things that can be altered. I have never had one that didn’t have a better outcome if the subject only listened to my instructions.” Naya was quite proud of her record. She had saved her brothers many times after they began to heed her words.

“Well, that is fascinating. I will have to remember to always listen to you! Now, about me…” He grew sad and serious. “You know about my father and grandfather, but did you know I had a brother?”

Naya sensed that this was not going to be a fun conversation. “No, I never heard anyone talk of a brother. What was his name?”

“Frerin. My little brother. He was Fili and Kili rolled into one! Always up for fun and games. Daring and bold. I think sometimes he acted as he did in order to get more attention. Since I was Thrain’s heir, I think Frerin felt left out a bit. He was an excellent hunter and a good warrior.” Naya reached over and took his hand.

“What happened? Erebor?”

“No, he survived Erebor. All my family did, amazingly. No, he fell at Azanulbizar like so many others. I found him near what was left of my grandfather. I like to think he died trying to save Thror from Azog. Just another reason to hate orcs.” Thorin’s voice was low and sad. He squeezed Naya’s soft hand. “But we must go on no matter our losses.”

“I’m so sorry Thorin. Life seems to have dealt your family a very bad hand. Perhaps this quest will change that and you will regain what you have lost.”

“Perhaps.” Thorin didn’t sound too hopeful.

* * *

They came to the river her father had warned them about. “Don’t let the water get on your skin. It will put you to sleep!” So, of course, the only one of the company to get wet was Bombur. They would now have to lug his carcass along until he woke up.

After half a day of this, everyone was tired. Naya, sitting by Thorin slapped her head and said “Idiot!”

Thorin looked offended. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, I’m the idiot. When we were children and shot a deer that was too big to carry, we used to build what we called a ‘drag’. It made it much easier to get the deer home. We should try it with Bombur.” She took a stick and drew a picture in the dirt. “It’s very simple. Just two branches lashed together at one end and then reinforced crosswise with other branches. The small end stays on the ground while one dwarf takes hold of one of the two ends. We will need more for Bombur than for a deer, but if it works, two dwarves should be able to drag him versus four having to carry. And it should be easier.”

Dwalin looked skeptical. “How can that be? He’s still the same weight as before.”

“I can’t explain it, I just know that it worked. It’s worth trying. You will wear yourselves out carrying him.”

Thorin stood. “Come Dwalin. I never knew you to turn your back on a challenge. Let’s cut some branches!”

Naya was right. It didn’t take them long to find the material for the drag. They used smaller sticks to make a platform and laid Bombur’s cloak across to help support his weight. The dwarves heaved him onto the drag. Dwalin and Bifur picked up the two ends and put them over their shoulders. They leaned in and pulled forward. To their amazement, Bombur’s bulk slid across the forest floor! They had to be careful not to get snagged on tree roots, but this was much easier than carrying his fat fanny!

Dwalin turned to Naya. “I offer my apologies. You are absolutely correct. This is much easier. Thank you.”

Naya smiled at him. Move Dwalin closer to the ‘Likes Naya’ group. She had just scored some points!

Even with Bombur on the drag, progress remained slow. Their food was getting low and everyone was hungry. Valinaya had shown the dwarves and Bilbo how to find water captured in plant leaves. It was not nearly enough, but it was better than nothing. She was not sure what they could safely eat so made no recommendations.

Later one afternoon, they heard horns blowing in the distance. “What’s that?” she asked. Beside her Thorin snarled, “Elves. It must be elves hunting. No one else would be in the forest.”

“Elves!” she said excitedly. “Surely they would help us. Why don’t we try to meet up with them!”

She was shocked when Thorin turned on her with a look of rage on his face. “Don’t fall for the idea that elves are always kind and helpful. They are just as likely to leave you to die. Especially Wood-elves. I would not trust them within an inch of my life.”

“But…but, elves aren’t like that.”

“And how would you know? Listening to stories in your forest? You need to be out in the real world before you can make statements like that. I know from experience that they will abandon you.” Every inch of his body was tight with rage and anger. She had never seen him like this. She realized now she was seeing the Thorin that he had warned her about back at her cottage. He scared her. “What makes you say that? I need to know!”

“EREBOR,” he yelled. “EREBOR taught me that!” He strode back and forth with quick steps of anger.

When he could finally speak, he told her how after the dragon had chased them out of Erebor, the surviving dwarves had started to march, somewhat aimlessly away from the mountain. They had little or no food, only the clothes they were wearing and not much else. Finally, in the distance, they saw what appeared to be an army of elves high upon a bluff. They waved and screamed at them to help them. “I have a vivid memory of Thranduil, their king, staring down and then turning away. They had not come to help, they had come to loot. When they saw there was no hope of treasure, they left. Never tried to see what we might need, never offered even a crust of bread or a night’s shelter. I don’t know how many died because of them. We had many injured that might have been saved if someone could have tended to their wounds. I will never forgive them, never. And I will never trust them!”

Naya was silent. “I didn’t know. I always thought elves were these wonderful people who helped.” Thorin put his arm around her. “I’m sorry I yelled. But you need to learn that not everything is sweetness and light in the world.”

“You think I don’t know that? I wouldn’t have left my home if all was sweetness and light. I just didn’t realize elves were as bad as everyone else. That is so sad. Another blot on the world.”

Thorin felt a little ashamed at destroying her vision of elves. “Well, Elrond in Rivendell did assist us with our map. And our supplies. So, they aren’t all bad. Wood-elves are another story. I will never trust them.”

“Never is a very long time, Thorin. Never say ‘never’.”

“When it comes to Wood-elves, I feel pretty confident saying ‘never’” was the reply.

 


	5. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naya convinces Thorin that he will need help escaping Mirkwood.

Their food was gone; water was scarce. Naya sat and stared at her backpack. She picked it up and sorted through the contents. When she got to the bottom, she found the long forgotten gift from her brother. In all this time, she hadn’t even thought about it. It was a small bag wrapped with string. Opening it, she found it full of small seeds. After looking at them in disbelief for what seemed like a lifetime, she burst into tears. Of course it was Dwalin who was the nearest dwarf.

“Oh come on, cut the waterworks! Is that all you ever do? Cry? It’s getting very old,” he barked.

“You don’t understand,” she stammered. “This is a gift from my brother. You have no idea what it means to me and to us as a group.”

Dwalin scoffed, “What, lifesaving in a little bag? Let me see…” He reached to grab the bag from her.

“NO! These are very special seeds. We cannot afford to waste even one.’ Naya handed Dwalin about six of the seeds. “Chew them as long as you can before swallowing.”

He did so. “Big deal; a nice nutty little taste, but there are not enough in that bag to feed me for one day let alone long enough to get us out of this miserable wood.”

Naya waited while he finished chewing the seeds. She let another minute go by and then asked, “How do you feel?”

Dwalin looked suspicious. “What are they, poison? I feel fine.”

“Stop and really think about how you feel. Notice anything different?”

Dwalin tilted his head up in contemplation. Slowly a look of amazement came over his face. “I’m not hungry! For the first time in days I’m actually not hungry! All that from those little seeds?”

“Yes. They are from a very rare tree that only grows in our Forest as far as we know. While the seeds will provide just a little nutrition, their biggest advantage is that you will not feel hungry for almost an entire day and they will boost your energy. We can still starve to death, but we will not feel like it. And, they will improve our chances.” She looked down again at the little bag. “It took my brother ages to amass this many seeds. I can’t imagine how many hours he invested in the harvest. The fact that he gave them to me…well, you wouldn’t understand. But it’s a very extravagant gift. I am stunned. I’m crying because it is a sign of how much he must have cared. Something I never even knew. And now it is too late…”

Dwalin looked at her. “Why too late?”

 Naya raised her head, “Because I may never see him again to tell him ‘ _thank you’_ and that I forgive him.”

“Never say ‘never’, Naya,” Dwalin smiled as he tossed her own words to Thorin back at her. “You may return someday . And, if it makes you feel any better, you have earned my respect. Please consider yourself one of my friends.” With that he stood up and moved away without another word.

Naya watched him go, her mouth hanging open. Chalk one up to her! Dwalin was in the ‘Likes Naya’ group! She stood and walked over to Thorin. She told him about the gift and what it could mean to them. Thorin called the others over and Naya handed each one a small amount of seed. There was enough left to last for quite some time if they were careful.

 Gloin had not joined the line-up. Naya walked over to him. “Gloin, these will help you get through the day. Please take some.” He just glared at her, turned his back and walked away. Still no victory with that one.

“Never mind him, lass,” said Bofur. “He might come ‘round if he gets hungry enough. These seeds are amazing!”

“I hope you’re right.”

* * *

While the seeds suppressed the hunger pangs, they could not replace all the energy they were losing from not having real food. The pace of the march slowed daily, and they were getting desperate. The only bright spot was that Bombur finally woke up. Hungry and full of tales of feasting, at least they didn’t have to drag him anymore.  Each night, Naya cuddled up to Thorin for comfort. On this night, she brought up the forbidden topic. “Thorin, I think we need to try and contact the elves.” Periodically, they had heard again the horns of the hunt and seen lights at night. She felt him tense. “I know you hate the idea, but even with the seeds we are starting to weaken. Are you willing to lose your life because of pride? To fail in your quest? It seems a waste to have come so far, and suffered so much, only to starve in this miserable place. I for one, would crawl to my worst brother (and believe me, he is pretty bad) and beg for bread crusts before I would let that happen. Please let us seek help!”

To her amazement, after his first tense response Thorin relaxed and muttered, “I have begun to reach the same conclusion. It makes me angry thinking about it. I just cannot bear to be beholden to Thranduil of all people.”

“Better beholden than dead. I think if we sought out some of the lights in the night that we could make some sort of contact.” She reached out and stroked his face. It had been very hard being so close to him all these nights without being able to act the way they both wanted to act. Too many dwarves…. “If we can get out of this blasted forest, we could actually be alone together,” she reminded him.

 In answer, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. “That reward in itself makes contacting elves worthwhile.”

It took a few more minutes of very enjoyable activity before Thorin rose. He called for everyone’s attention. “If we see any of those wood lights tonight, I have decided to try and contact whoever is responsible. I will take Naya with me; the rest of you will remain on the path to guide us back if we should fail. Any questions?” No one said anything. They were all ready to have this nightmare end.

* * *

The lights appeared a few hours later. Thorin and Naya stood and walked to the edge of the path. They had been warned of the dangers of leaving it, but they no longer had any other options. The plan was to approach the lights, ask for help and guide whoever was there back to the rest of the group _. If_ all went well. If it did not, they might become hopelessly lost. Naya was hoping her wood skills would be of some use if they couldn’t reach help. The rest of the company milled around. Splitting up made sense at this point, but it was going to be nerve-wracking until they could join back up.

Thorin led the way, Naya a few steps behind. They tried to walk in as straight a line as the trees allowed. They had not gone all that far when the lights began to brighten. Slowing their pace, they tried to see what lay ahead. One moment Thorin was just ahead of Naya. The next, the lights flared into stark brightness and just as suddenly all was black. Thorin was gone, and Naya fell to the ground stunned.

When she woke, she knew it was dawn or later. The canopy had taken on the eerie glow of daylight. Her head ached. She tried to remember what had happened and where she was. Slowly her mind cleared. She was alone in Mirkwood. Thorin was gone. Where were the path and the rest of the dwarves? She tried to orient herself. In order to improve her senses she shifted to her dog shape. Her nose detected faint traces of Thorin among the undergrowth. What she assumed must be elf scent was also present. Following her nose, she moved slowly along a path of lightly crushed vegetation. The others faded out of her mind. Thorin was all that mattered now. She would find him, she always would.

The scent continued to lead her on. The path was hard to follow but the two together made it possible. She tried to ignore the fact that she was alone and starving. If she did not locate help soon, it wouldn’t matter if she found Thorin because she would run out of energy to continue. Finally, after hours of pushing along the tiny path the trees began to thin. Ahead she could see a vast clearing. She crept slowly to the edge of the trees to spy out the area.

The elven palace was a vast building created of trees and stone. It soared into the upper branches of the trees, and spread out along the banks of a river. Naya could see a gate reached by an arching bridge over the river. After staring for a few minutes she could see that there were guards at the gate. Even as hungry as she was, she settled down under the trees to think about her best course of action.

About an hour later, she heard voices coming down the road towards the bridge. She watched in amazement as all of the dwarves except for Thorin were marched through the gate! They were guarded by a platoon of elves and for some reason they were covered in white goo. As she puzzled about the goo, she remembered all of the webs they had begun to see among the trees on the last few days of the trek. Those must have been some spiders. Shuddering, she was very glad she had missed _that_ part of the journey!

Another few hours passed. Part of her was happy to know that the dwarves were safe, but she now realized she did not have many options left. With the dwarves out of the forest, there was no chance of help there. And the prospect of meeting spiders? It would have to be the elves. She stood up, rooted around in her pack and pulled out her sole garment, a thin white tunic. It was rumpled and creased. Perfect. She put it on and smeared leaf litter over it. Walking to the end of the bridge, she waited until the guards came rushing out to meet her. “Please, can someone help me? I’m so very lost!”

The guards took her into the guard house. On the table she could see a pitcher of something and a loaf of bread. It was all she could do not to grab it and stuff it into her mouth. One of the elves noticed her stare. “Go ahead, help yourself. I wouldn’t eat too quickly though, you might make yourself sick.”

Without replying she picked up a cup and poured the liquid into it. Who knew water could be so grand? It was sweet and cool and wet. She moved on to the bread. At first, she tried to go slowly, but in the end she was tearing big hunks off each time. In between sips of the wonderful water, the bread was gone in a matter of minutes. Life was good! “I’m sorry for being such a pig,” she mumbled through the bread,” but I have had nothing to eat for days.”

The ploy worked. The elves didn’t seem to connect her with the dwarves at all. The captain sent for instructions and she was taken inside. They put her in a comfortable bedroom and told her to wait; someone would bring her a more substantial meal shortly. The room had a large window that faced an enormous tree whose branches reached out towards the glass. She filed that information away for future use…

A knock sounded at the door and an elven woman brought her a tray. Naya managed to control herself a bit better this time, but it was a battle. The food was delicious. She ate her fill and then lay down on the bed. The decision made, all she could do was wait and see what happened next. Between the food and the long hike, she was exhausted. Her eyes closed and once again she began to dream.

* * *

The dream was much more in focus than before. She was in a vast torch-lit cavern. The smell of smoke and sulfur accosted her nose, but the amazing sight before her caused her to barely notice the odor. The room was full of gold. Not piles or boxes or bags. No, it was awash in a sea of gold. Jumbled and tumbled and mounded gold. In the dim light she could not see the ends of the cavern, but she got the sense that it was huge. Some ways away a figure had its back to her. She could not make it out. A dwarf? Certainly not an animal. When she tried to walk forward, she slipped and slid across the gold making no progress. She called out, “Hello? Hello?” The figure did not turn.

The dream changed. She was looking across a great field of battle. Corpses littered the ground. They were blurry and she could not see who they were. Just that there were thousands….

Again the scene shifted. She saw Thorin and the rest of the dwarves donning mail and weapons for battle. She noticed that Thorin had a dwarf sword. All of the armor was beautifully made of the finest materials. They headed towards a block wall armed to the teeth. Where was Orcrist?

A knock sounded at the door and Naya jolted awake. Damn. Things were just getting interesting! “Come in.” A head popped around the door. “I’m sorry to disturb you. Would you care for a bath?” It was the elf who had brought the tray. “I would like nothing better!” rejoiced Naya.

The elf took her a short distance down the hall to a room with a tub. She showed her where everything was and left her to luxuriate in her first bath in ages. The water was just the right temperature, the soap was scented and she was filthy. It took awhile, but she managed to get the stink of Mirkwood off her skin. Then she was faced with a dilemma. She had just the one item of clothing, but she did not want to wear it dirty. If she washed it, it would be too wet to wear. Getting out of the tub, she poked around the room. In a chest, she found a robe. Better thief than naked. She did not want to wear her skin as clothing around here. She knew they would figure out sooner or later that she was a skin changer, and she wanted to be wearing _something_ when they did!

Returning to her room, she noticed a discrete guard a bit down the hall. Not a prisoner, but not exactly a trusted guest either. Good to know where she stood. She draped her tunic over one chair in her room to dry and sat in the other. Eventually, someone would tell her what to do. She tried to remember as much of her dreams as possible. She knew she would have them again. As the events they depicted grew closer in time, the dreams would become clearer. Sometimes it was good to compare previous versions to more recent ones. Things that changed were as important as things that stayed the same.

In the evening, Naya received another tray of food. The elf said that she should get some sleep and that someone would be by in the morning to talk with her. This suited her just fine. She needed a good night’s rest to be at her best for an interrogation.

* * *

When Thorin stepped towards the light, he was greeted with a flash and darkness. Then light began to return and he found himself the prisoner of a group of elves. He tried to tell them about Naya, but they wouldn’t listen. As he was marched away into the forest, he began to contemplate what had been happening with her over the last few weeks. Maybe this was for the best. Recently, he had begun to have second thoughts about his relationship with her. Dwalin and Gloin had been after him about how inappropriate it was for a member of the House of Durin to be so intimate with an outsider.

 As hard as he tried to ignore their words, he had found himself listening. If he regained Erebor, he knew he would face more scrutiny of his life than at any other time. Valinaya would not be an asset. Now that he was separated from her, he was determined to erase her from his mind. She grew up in the forest, and she could take care of herself. That was what he told himself anyway, over and over without much success.

The elves took him to the palace in the wood. Great, Thranduil. His very favorite elf was his captor. They had taken Orcrist when they first seized him, and he doubted he would ever see the blade again. They shoved him a cell but at least had the grace to feed him. Once he was alone, his thoughts returned to Naya. If they were reunited, he would leave her in Lake-town. It was the right thing to do, he was sure. She would be better off without him.


	6. An Interview with the Elven King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naya faces off with Thranduil while she considers what to do next. Bilbo makes an appearance. Thorin is convinced she has betrayed him.

Morning brought another tray and word for Naya to be ready in one hour. Her tunic was dry so she traded it for the robe she had snitched. An hour later, the knock at the door brought a guard to escort her. “Where are we going? Who am I going to see?” she asked. “The throne room and the king,” was the blunt reply. Naya wanted to ask a million questions, but kept her silence. She couldn’t be sure the answers she got would be the truth anyway.

They entered the throne room through two vast doors. There were other people in the room but not a crowd. The guard took her over by a window. “We will wait here for now. The king has other business to attend to before you.” She detected just a hint of superiority in his voice. That was fine with her. Now she had a chance to observe the situation before being called to act upon the stage.

The king sat in a beautifully carved throne upon a raised dais at the head of the room.  Arms made of what appeared to be living branches embraced thick cushions on the seat. Flowers and leaves interwove around the structure. It was very beautiful. Elves had an eye for nature if nothing else. The ceiling soared far overhead.

It was hard to hear what was being said plus much of it was conducted in an elvish language she did not understand. A group of elves was standing before the throne speaking to the king. He made some brief reply and they departed. Similar scenes were played out over the next hour or so. She grew tired of watching and moved over to the window to look out. The guard noted her movements but did not stop her. The scene out this window was much like the one outside of her bedroom. Enormous trees with limbs thick enough to walk on stretched into the distance. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation. She wrinkled her brow as she tried to place it. Then she remembered! Very softly, she whispered, “Bilbo, is that you?”

“Yes. I hoped you could sense me.”

“What are you doing here? Did you come with the other dwarves? What happened?”

“No time for that now. I will try to find you later to explain. I just wanted you to know I was here.”

“VALINAYA BEORNING!” A voice boomed. Her guard walked over and took her arm. Not risking an answer to Bilbo, she went to face the king. Arriving at the throne, she finally got a good look at Thranduil. He was tall and fair with pale eyes. He wore a crown of interwoven branches of gold and silver. He didn’t _look_ like an evil looter….

He gazed down at her. “What were you doing in my wood without permission,” he asked quietly. Naya was not fooled. This elf was all about power and command. The tone might be soft, but the words were steel.

“I was trying to get to Lake-town. I didn’t realize permission was required. There were no signs….” She knew she was playing with fire, but his attitude irritated her.

 He ignored her rudeness. “You thought you would be able to make it through Mirkwood on your own? A little thing such as yourself?”

 This time it was her turn to ignore the rudeness. “Yes, I am quite competent in a normal wood. Unfortunately, Mirkwood is anything but normal. You really should provide more assistance to travelers.” Ooh, she was going to pay for that. Payment came due quite quickly.

“You are the daughter of Beorn, are you not? Are you a skin changer like he is?”

She took a deep breath. The moment of truth had come a lot sooner than she had expected. A day or two’s grace would have been nice. “Yes, I am his daughter and yes, I am a skin changer. But,” she added, sorrowfully, “not a very good one.”

“What do you mean, you either are or you aren’t.”

“Not true. Some are more skilled than others. I am the least skilled. It was one of the reasons I left. I got tired of being the least.” She tried to make her attitude and voice somewhat pitiful.

“How can one be a bad skin changer?” Thranduil was not going to let the matter drop.

“My family’s signature form is a bear. I can barely achieve the form, but even then look small and moth-eaten. You may have noticed that I don’t have the stature of my father.” This was a gross understatement. Naya was feet shorter than any of her kin.

“Prove it,” was the totally unexpected reply.

“P-p-prove it?” she stammered. “How?”

“The obvious way. Show me your bear. I insist you change for me. Now,” he ordered imperiously. This was not going at all well. How humiliating. She had never imagined having to perform in front of people, let alone a king. (At least a king that wasn’t Thorin.)

“B-b-but I would have to take my clothes off. I-I-I don’t think….” Her stammer was more pronounced now. To make matters worse the room seemed much more crowded than before.

“Bring a screen for her,” Thranduil ordered. “You will change or I will throw you in prison until you do.”

A screen was brought and Naya went behind it. She gritted her teeth in anger. Thorin had been right, at least about Thranduil. She did NOT like him AT ALL. She removed the tunic (Thank goodness she had prepared!) and changed into her bear. She really hadn’t been lying. Her bear was terrible. It was the one shape she had never been able to pull off regardless of how hard she tried. You would think that a small figure would have turned into a cuddly baby bear, but no, her bear look like a drunk coming off a bender involving some brawling. She was scrawny and patches of fur always seemed to be missing. She was the very definition of moth-eaten. After changing, cringing inwardly, she ambled out from behind the screen. She tried to hide herself from most of the room while showing herself to the king. Still, she heard snickers from some of the nearby elves.

He just stared at her then committed the sin of laughing slightly. “Well, I will say you are not lying. That is a terrible bear.” She let her head drop in shame. Since she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t get in trouble by blurting out the rude comments running through her head. “Enough. Change back and return to face me.”

Naya scuttled back to the screen and quickly restored her form and clothes. She returned to face Thranduil. Her face still burned with humiliation. The questions now took a more disturbing direction. “Did you travel with or meet any dwarves? Were there any at your father’s house?”

This was the tricky part. You never knew what others had said. She tried to stick as closely as possible to reality. “There were dwarves at my father’s. I wanted to travel with them but they refused. Said I would be too much trouble,” she said resentfully. “I followed them anyway, figuring if I got in trouble, they still might help. Once my food ran out, I got desperate and left the path. That’s when I got lost.”

“Why didn’t you ask the dwarves for food?”

“I was going to, but after eavesdropping on their talk, I knew they didn’t have any to spare and it would be a waste of time to ask. After hearing the horns, I decided to try and make contact with a hunting party. I could never seem to get my timing right.”

Thranduil looked at her. “Very well. As an act of goodwill to your father, I give you limited permission to remain here for now. I will have someone show you where you can and cannot go. What will you do now?”

Naya thought quickly. “I would like to eventually make it to Lake-town. That was my goal, and I see no reason to change it if I can find someone to escort me.”

“Groups travel back and forth on occasion. You will be informed when you can leave. Until then, you are my guest.” He looked at her for a moment. “See that you behave yourself.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, I will.” _As long as it suits me_ , she thought to herself. Before she could back away, she sensed a presence that she had longed to feel. Thorin! Schooling her face to show no emotion, she turned. Coming through the door under guard was her king! His hands were bound and he was _not_ happy, but he looked fairly healthy. She began to edge through the crowd. In a way, she hoped he wouldn’t notice her. At least not until she was sure he would not let Thranduil know that they knew each other.

The guards dragged the unwilling dwarf up to the throne. Thranduil looked him up and down with contempt on his face. “What were you doing in my forest?” Thorin returned the king’s contempt look for look. “Walking,” he sneered.

“What did you hope to accomplish?”

Here Thorin mirrored some of Naya’s attitude, “To get to the other side.”

Thranduil’s anger began to appear in his voice. “And what were you going to do on the other side?”

“That would be my private business,” was the equally angry reply. “Since when is it forbidden to walk on a road through any forest in Middle-earth?”

“Since it became necessary for me to control the rif-raff that think they can make use of my lands however they please!” At these words, Thorin lunged against the guards holding him. He must have known that it was a futile gesture, but dwarves excelled at those when they were angry. And Thorin was irate. The king continued, “Who are you?” Naya knew there was a good chance Thranduil knew the answer already, but it was all about power now. If he could make Thorin answer, he would score more points.

Thorin, of course, refused to answer. “Again, none of your business,” he snarled.

“And where did you steal this from?” He motioned behind him and a guard pulled Orcrist from a cupboard behind the throne. Naya caught her breath and watched intently. “This is far too excellent a blade to be in the possession of a dwarf. I demand to know where you got it!” Thorin did not deign to make a reply. His glare became even fiercer, if that was possible.

“Very well. Until you answer these questions, you will be my ‘guest’. Guards, take him back to his cell. If and when he chooses to answer, advise me. Until then.” And he turned his back on the room. Orcrist was returned to the cupboard, Naya noted. The guards made to remove Thorin. He put up minimal struggle mostly for show. This was her chance. Thorin was in such a state that any look that came over his face would most likely be unnoticed. She slipped to the front of the crowd near the door. As he walked by her, she looked directly into his eyes. He most definitely saw her but wisely made no outward notice. She hoped he felt as uplifted by this meeting as she did. They had both survived and there was hope that they could soon be together.

* * *

Naya  _was_ here. After facing that elf, Thorin had turned in a rage only to face the one he was trying so hard to forget. It was obvious she was not a prisoner since she stood freely in a group of elves. Another reason to let her go; she was collaborating with the enemy. He stared blankly at her and moved on. He tried to tell himself the reason his gut hurt was elf food not thoughts of her betrayal.

* * *

After Thorin left, a few more petitioners appeared before the king. Then there was another commotion at the door. To Naya’s amazement, it looked like the guards were bringing all of the other dwarves to appear before Thranduil! This could get ugly. She backed through the room again to her previous post. She ended up standing next to a tall elf who appeared as interested in the proceedings as she.

The dwarves were behaving as usual i.e., badly. They were pushing, shoving, making, rude noises and in general doing everything they could to live down to the elves opinions of them. Once they were in front of the king, it was impossible to hear anything over the roar they made. Naya got the feeling they were asked the same questions as Thorin. She also got the feeling that their answers were a lot ruder than his. Finally, Thranduil gave up. “Silence! You will join your leader in captivity until you can learn some manners and answer my questions. Take them away!” The dwarves were dragged out and peace returned to the room.

“That was quite a show,” said the tall elf.

 “Can you blame them?” Naya replied. “It’s very disconcerting to be in a forest and then thrown in jail. I’m not a prisoner, but I didn’t know that until just now. Why are they so angry with each other? It was like they had some personal complaints.” Naya knew perfectly well what Thorin’s complaint was, but what was Thranduil’s side?

“Dwarves are dirty and disgusting, as you have just seen. _And_ they allowed a dragon to take Erebor.”

“ _Allowed_ a dragon? I have heard that once a dragon makes up his mind that he would like your gold, you really don’t have any say in the matter. And if it was that easy, why didn’t Thranduil go and retrieve the treasure?” Naya said this with her best look of wide-eyed innocence. He probably didn’t buy it, but she had to try.

“Actually, he did. We were there a few days after the attack to assess the situation. It was obvious from the destruction that there was nothing we could recover.”

“You were there? What was it like?”

The elf thought for a moment. “As if a great fire had come and scorched the country for miles around. Not a twig or shrub was spared. The dwarves were strung out for miles across the land. It was pitiful.”

“It was nice that you were there to help. I would think that the dwarves would be forever grateful for the assistance.” Again, she knew that had not happened. She wanted to hear the excuse.

The elf had the grace to look a bit ashamed. “Uh, we did not assist them. Once the king saw he would not be able to gain anything, he had us go back.”

“But why? I would think that they would have lost everything to the dragon. Surely they needed food and shelter? I have always heard of the nobility of the elves. It sounds like the natural thing to do!” Her voice was rising a bit with outrage. She took a deep breath. It would never do to reveal what she already knew.

“You do not know Thranduil. Perhaps other elves would have helped. The king does that which will gain him something. Helping the dwarves would most likely have cost him more than he would gain. It was a simple decision in his mind.” Again, a note of shame was in his voice.

“Well, I think it is sad that they were not helped. I know my father would have acted differently. He may have a reputation for being irritable, but when folk are in need, he steps up, no matter the cost,” she said proudly.

 “Then you are fortunate in having such a father. Others are not so lucky.” With those words, he moved away into the crowd.

After the elf left, Naya did one circuit around the room trying to find any sense that Bilbo was there. She thought she had briefly sensed him with the arrival of the dwarves, but now it had faded. Leaving the throne room, she retraced her steps to her room. The guard was still in the hall. “Thranduil said I was to learn where I can and cannot go. Do you know who I see?” she asked.

 He looked at her. “I can do that. It is fairly simple. You may go to the throne room, the dining hall and anywhere _above_ stairs. If you descend a staircase, you are in violation. You will be caught; please do not try it,” he cautioned.

 “May I go outside?”

“I will have to check on that. I believe you can, but please remain inside until I can verify the rules. I will report to you later today.”

“Thank you. I am in no rush to see more trees, but I don’t want to violate any restrictions. Could you show me the dining hall and is there by any chance a library?” She may as well make her time here as useful as possible. The guard led her back past the throne room, showed her the dining hall and then opened another door down a side hall.

“The Library,” he said.

 Nodding her thanks, Naya entered. The Library was a large comfortable room filled floor to ceiling with books. She stood at the door and stared. So many books, so little time. A few elves were scattered about the room in chairs and at tables reading and writing. It was very calm and peaceful after the throne room. She noticed a desk off to one side that seemed more ‘official’ then some of the other tables. Naya approached the elf seated there, “Excuse me, are you the librarian?”

The elf looked up, surprised. “Why, yes, I am. And you are?”She introduced herself and asked if there were any books in the Common Speech. "Some. Mostly literature and few histories. What are you interested in?”

“I was wondering if you had any poetry and any histories of Lake-town. I’m trying to get there and am curious to find out everything I can about it.”

“I do have a few books of poetry. I will take you to the Common Speech section. It is not that large and it would be easy enough for you to browse the collection. We have some histories, too, but I do not know if they are what you want.” He led her along the walls to a bookcase. “This is all we have. Very few non-elves visit us, so we do not have many requests for them. Please feel free to explore,” he said with a smile. “If you find something you like, bring it to the desk. I will take note of it and you may remove it to your room. Return it when you are finished.”

Naya scanned the shelves. She picked up a small book of poetry and pretended to look at it. This one did not matter. It was more of a disguise than anything else. The histories were another matter. Instead of Lake-town, she was really interested in Erebor, Dale and Smaug. The only one she found was pretty thin, but it was better than nothing. She randomly chose another about Lake-town and went to the librarian. “These look interesting. I will start with them.”

He noted down the titles and handed them back. “Enjoy. Someone is almost always here to assist you. If not, just write down your books on this form”. He showed her the one he had filled out. Very trusting, the library elves were. How refreshing.

 “Thank you that seems easy enough.” With that, she returned to her room.

* * *

As soon as she entered the room, she knew Bilbo was either there or had been there. She closed the door tightly and turned around. “Bilbo?” she whispered.

“I’m here,” a quiet voice replied from near the window.

“Thank goodness! I am so glad to, er, hear you,” she exclaimed. “How are Thorin and the rest? Are they being treated well?”

“They’re all fine. Not as comfortable as you but fed well enough. Each is in a separate cell somewhat scattered in the lower levels. I had a devil of a time finding Thorin. They put him in the deepest hole they could find.”

Naya’s heart beat in pain. “You’ve talked with him? Did he mention me? I know he saw me today!”

“Of course, he asked about you. He wants you to return to your father. He feels you would be safer with Beorn now than with him.”

“That will never happen! You tell him my place is at his side now and forever. He can just forget that idea. It will not happen. Rather to rot with elves than leave him now,” she whispered angrily.

The quiet voice soothed, “Don’t worry, that is what I told him you would say. I don’t think he was really serious. He just felt obligated to give you an out.”

Naya smiled. “And what about you Bilbo? How are you doing?” Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door. Naya whirled around as it opened.

The guard stuck his head in. “I have the answer to your question,” he said, looking around curiously. “Who were you talking to?”

Naya picked up the little book of poetry. “Oh, just reading this aloud to myself. I find poetry read aloud to be very soothing. You get so much more out of it that way, don’t you think?”

“Not much for poetry, I must say. Anyway, you may go outside but only within sight of the guards at the main gate or if someone escorts you. Did you require my assistance with anything else?”

“No, thank you, I believe that is all for now. Are you always stationed in the hall if I should need something?”

“Not always. It is only because of the new prisoners. I may or may not be there every day. You can usually find someone in the dining hall or throne room who can assist you,” he answered.

She nodded her head. “Thank you, again, you have been so helpful.” He turned and walked out, closing the door behind.

She leaned her head against the door and sighed in relief. “That was close!” Naya noticed that there was now a key in the lock. It had not been there before. A new benefit of being an approved guest, apparently. She turned it in the lock.

“Well, that was quick thinking,” Bilbo said from the window.” As soon as she locked the door, he took the ring off.

“That was one of the reasons I got the book. Always good to plan your alibi ahead of time,” she said with a grin.

Bilbo proceeded to tell her what he had learned about the palace. “Below stairs where you are forbidden to go, is mostly storage, guard rooms and of course, the prison cells. For a ‘ _kindly_ ’ elf, Thranduil seems to have quite a few of them. I will say that the dwarves appear to be the only prisoners, and they are scattered about the whole underground area. It took me awhile to find them all. Thorin is in the deepest, furthest cell. There are not a lot of guards given the size. There is probably no real need. Who is going to come and rob the place? Right now, I don’t see any easy way of getting them away from here. Rest assured that I am working on it.”

“How are you, personally? Are you able to get enough food, and where are you sleeping?” She was worried about him. It had only been a few days, but he seemed paler and less cheerful than usual.

“I scrounge around the kitchens at night, and I can sleep most anywhere as long as I am sure no one will sit on me or trip!” He tried to sound upbeat, but he had to admit that being invisible was wearing a bit thin. For someone as social as Bilbo, having no one to talk with was hard.

“Now that there is a lock on the door, why don’t you sleep here? You can share the bed or if you aren’t comfortable with that idea, how about one of the chairs or even the floor? In the morning, you can resume your prowling. We would have to be very quiet, but I worry about you and that ring as you well know.” Naya put her arm around his shoulders. “I know it is very useful and indispensable right now, but I wish we could do without it.”

Bilbo was grateful for her sensitivity. The dwarves could be a bit harsh even when they liked you. He had missed that since leaving the Shire. He and Naya had not interacted all that much given her fascination with Thorin.  “I would appreciate the place to sleep. I might not be here every night. I find that some things can only be discovered in the wee hours! I believe I am small enough to curl up in one of these chairs. Thorin would not be thrilled to learn I had assumed his place,” he noted with a wry smile.

“What Thorin does not know can’t hurt him, and I have no way of telling him, do I?” teased Naya. “Sleep where you will. If the door is locked, knock like this.” She demonstrated a little pattern upon the table. “It’s not too complicated but unlikely to be accidently duplicated. And I will see about bringing a little food from the dining hall on occasion. I doubt they would notice or even care.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, they settled into a routine. During the day, Bilbo was out exploring and visiting with the dwarves. Naya sent little messages to all of them, but especially Thorin. She didn’t embarrass Bilbo by making him tell Thorin what she really wanted to say. They had decided not to use paper messages. The risk of discovery was more than anyone wanted to take. If she was disappointed in Thorin’s lack of messages back to her, she tried not to over think it. He was probably too embarrassed to let Bilbo hear his thoughts.

Naya spent her day in the library reading and hoping to hear some news in the dining hall. No one ever really talked to her. She was almost as invisible as Bilbo but without the ring. At night, she would leave the door unlocked so he could come and go as needed. When he turned in, he locked it.

Life in Thranduil’s palace seemed rather boring to Naya. As far as she could tell, no one did much of anything. Bilbo said that regular patrols went out into Mirkwood, and that there were the hunting parties they had heard. Inside though, it seemed to be a lot of talking, eating and singing. _Uh oh_ , she found herself getting bored. Never a good sign. Even her dreams seemed to have stopped. That might be due to Bilbo’s presence though. She rarely dreamed when someone else was around.

Finally, after a week, Bilbo came into the room. Excitedly, he told Naya his discovery. “There is a huge cavern under the palace where the river runs underneath. Every few weeks, the elves have to send barrels back to Lake-town. Many of them are quite large, and I think they may be able to accommodate a dwarf! Once they are lined up, they are pushed into the river. They just float back on their own without anyone watching.”

Naya could hardly contain her excitement. “Well, that is about one third of a plan. How do we get them out of the cells, and when does the next load of barrels go?” she asked.

“I have figured out which of the guards have the cell key. The last load of barrels was sent off a week or so ago, so they will not be doing it for a few more days. And, apparently, there is some big gala event occurring in just another few days. It only happens once a year and only a handful of guards are left on duty. From what I understand, it’s not unheard of for even them to get a little lax on duty, if you know what I mean.” He made a drinking motion and a glugging sound. “The whole event is built around this potent wine that comes up the river at this time of year. Apparently, it is the only time old Thranduil loosens up and acts like a benevolent dictator.”

“We will need to learn as much as we can about this event. It sounds like our only chance any time soon to get the company out of here in time. Durin’s Day is fast approaching. Have you talked to Thorin about it?” She wondered how he would take the whole ‘ _stuff a dwarf in a barrel idea_ ’. Not well, was her guess.

“Not yet. I wanted to run it by you and also to have it more finalized. I don’t want to get any hopes up.”

Naya agreed. “We can present it as a done deal. Maybe let them know to be ready at a moment’s notice on the day. Otherwise, I can see them getting antsy and giving something away. I did notice that the king is not having Thorin brought to the throne room as often. It must get aggravating having someone snarl at you when questioned.” After that first time, Thorin never again said a single word.

With renewed enthusiasm, they threw themselves into the planning operation. Bilbo watched the barrel room and the guard routine. He questioned the dwarves to find out if they knew anything useful. Naya listened to all of the chatter about the gala. As Bilbo had heard, it was _the_ big event. The wine was about the only alcohol that could intoxicate an elf, and they went whole hog once a year. The only rule was that there were none. Some refrained from attending, but they confined themselves to their rooms to stay out of the way of the revelers. The rest started early and finished late. Not much was ever accomplished the next day. If Bilbo and Naya could pull this off correctly, the escape might not even be discovered for quite some time. Because of the incapacity of almost everyone, the dwarves apparently would be given extra rations so the guards didn’t have to tend to them until later in the day.

Bilbo would, of course, be responsible for every part of the operation. Naya would have liked to help, but there was little she could do. She wasn’t invisible and she couldn’t go under the palace. Bilbo would have to get the key, free the company, get them in barrels and make sure they went into the river. However, Naya had her own plan. She was determined to retrieve Orcrist for Thorin. Her dream had made her believe that Orcrist was a critical factor in Thorin’s survival. Bilbo had enough to do. This was her contribution.

As the day drew near, they became more and more nervous. Timing was everything. Even with the elves preoccupied, they had to act as quickly as possible. Bilbo hoped to have the dwarves free by midnight. After the elves started passing out, Naya intended to sneak down to the barrel room to help get them in the barrels. In the meantime, all they could do was sit and wait.


	7. Leaving Thranduil

Finally, the big night arrived. Naya was in the dining hall to watch the events begin. Thranduil made a grand speech about the finest wine in the land,  _blah blah blah_ . After he droned on, the elves started their annual carousal. It seemed to her that most everyone had to be there. The room was as crowded as she had ever seen it. And all the stories of the wines potency appeared to be true. After just a few glasses, there was a noticeable gaiety among the normally staid elves.

Bilbo whispered in her ear, “I’m going down to the guard room to monitor the one with the key. Earlier, I heard them talking about enjoying their own ‘private’ party. They will probably wait a bit longer than up here, but if I am any judge, they will catch up soon enough. Once I have the key, I’ll start freeing everyone. I have only told them to be ready. No other details. They can be such babies,” he chuckled. “I hate to think of the whining when I tell them they have to get in barrels _and_ get wet!” She didn’t say it, but Naya agreed. Thorin was _not_ going to be happy. Hopefully, he would not prove too stubborn. Good thing she would be appearing in the barrel room.

Naya waited until after midnight to make her way to the barrel room. She was afraid if she left too early, the elves might be aware enough to stop her. Wandering back to the dining hall, she realized she needn’t have worried. Everyone there was toast. If they were at all conscious, it was only to lift a goblet and consume more of the wine. Picking up a goblet for herself, she poured a small portion. Sniffing, she jerked her head back. Whew! It most certainly was powerful. She took the tiniest of sips. It coursed through her blood and straight to her head. If she had taken any more, she probably would have been drunk immediately. Even so, she felt a bit light headed. Using her healer skills, she cleared as much as she could from her blood but still felt the effects. 

Walking a bit unsteadily, she went to the throne room. It was too soon to take the sword, but she needed to be sure it was still behind the throne. The room was empty, so she crossed the floor quickly and opened the cupboard. It was still there! She had been afraid she might have to look elsewhere in the palace even though she knew that would probably have been hopeless. Her path was now clear. She wouldn’t be going with the others. Closing the door, she quickly moved to the door and slipped back out.

A few minutes later, she stood at the top of a staircase. Bilbo had told her where to go, and now she had to break the restriction put on her by Thranduil. She certainly didn’t mind rule breaking, but she knew if she was caught, the rest of her plan could not be completed, and she would be a prisoner. Clutching a bottle with a little of the wine, she slowly descended. Absolutely no one was about.  The place was as silent as a tomb. Really, it seemed a bit irresponsible for everyone to be off duty. What was she thinking? This was the only way they could get out. Thank goodness for drunken elves…

On and on the tunnel went. Finally, she thought she heard the murmur of quiet voices and one not so quiet. Thorin, of course. “You want us to do what! In the river, in a barrel? I am not going to do that. There has got to be a better way!” he shouted.

“No there is not, and you will get in that barrel right now! And keep your voice down!” Naya told him as she came through the door. “Bilbo has worked very hard on this plan. If you want to be at the mountain on Durin’s Day, you must leave _now_. Please, Thorin, I cannot bear to think of you in this place another day. You must go.” She went from ordering to pleading. Hearing her voice, Thorin turned. She raced over to him and ran into his arms. “I have missed you so much,” she whispered. “Please tell me that you are alright and then get in a barrel.” Thorin crushed her to his chest and said, “I’m fine. And although I really don’t wish to be sealed in a barrel, I will do it for you.” That argument over, they got to work getting each dwarf in a barrel, putting the lid on, and closing each one.

Bombur proved to be the biggest challenge, but eventually they were able to stuff him into the largest barrel they could find. Bilbo had serious doubts about whether he could survive the journey. Most of the others fit fairly well, if not comfortably. Thorin stayed out until the end. “Where is your barrel, Naya,” he asked.

The moment of truth: “I’m staying. There is something I must do after you are gone. It is of utmost importance.”

“NO, I will not leave you here with these elves! What if you are unable to get away? Naya, please!” Thorin pleaded.

Bilbo stared at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. As far as he knew, she was going with them. What in heaven was she thinking? “Naya, what do you mean? You never said….” He couldn’t finish, he was so upset. “How will you get away?”

Naya turned to them both. “I didn’t say anything because I knew you would fight me. This must be done. Thorin, you know I have dreams. It is quite clear what my task is. I must do this,” she repeated. “As to how I will get away, I will follow you down the river when I have finished. It may take me a few extra days, but I _will_ follow.” She kissed him with all the long suppressed passion of the last few weeks. “Don’t think you can get away from me this easily. I love you, Thorin, and I will find you where ever you are!” There, she had said it. She had debated with herself for days as to whether she should say it out loud, and now she had. If she never saw him again, at least he knew how she felt.

* * *

All Thorin’s fine intentions of leaving Naya, of giving her up, of abandoning her in Lake-town, flew out of his head as soon as he heard her voice. It was as though lightning struck his heart. When she announced that she was staying behind, Thorin was stunned. She was not coming. He had barely registered her words. He didn’t know how to respond so he said nothing. His mind reeled with unfamiliar emotions. Fear, longing, and passion for this creature who meant so much to him. It was too much for him to process right now. If only they could get away and be alone together. “Bilbo, could you give us a minute alone,” he asked. Bilbo nodded and moved over to where the barrels were lined up. “What is so important that you won’t leave? You must tell me!”

“I can’t. Something tells me I must do this, but I know you will try to talk me out of it. Your future, _our_ future seems to depend on it. You forget that I am a skin changer. I intend to get out of the palace after the ruckus your escape causes dies down, get into the river and swim to Lake-town. I make a pretty great otter if you ask me.” She tried to sound certain and light-hearted, but given that she would be hauling a giant sword along gave her pause. “You, on the other hand, will have no other chance. Thranduil will keep you here forever if he feels like it, and you have a deadline,” she reminded him, yet again. “Nothing can keep me from rejoining you, nothing. When you get to Lake-town, you must get ready to get to Erebor. I promise; I will come.” Repeating it almost made her feel confident in her success.

Thorin hugged her to his chest again. “Very well. If I had more time, I wouldn’t let you do this, but I also know that you are not one to act rashly. Just promise me that you will give up this quest if it will prevent you from rejoining us. I don’t have a big enough army to free you!” He, too, tried to sound light hearted but he was dying inside.

Bilbo called, “Thorin, Naya, we have to get moving!”

Naya kissed Thorin again, clinging tightly. “I promise. Just remember that I love you, and I will always find you. And….when you get to Lake-town, I want you to find the biggest, softest, most comfortable bed available and keep it warm for me. When I do arrive, we will be together at last.” With those bold words, she slipped out of his arms, crossed over to Bilbo and hugged him and ran from the room without looking back. Thorin just stared after her, finally realizing what she had said.

Naya managed to reach the tunnel before she broke down in tears. Picking up the wine bottle, she swiftly made her way back upstairs. Time was short and there was still Orcrist to rescue. Opening the throne room doors, she entered quietly.

In just a few moments, she had the sword out when she heard a slurred voice ask, “What have we here? The ugly little bear in search of a weapon? What would such a creature need with a sword it can hardly carry?”

 She whirled around. How careless! Because no one had been here before, she had gotten over confident and not double checked! Looking around the edge of the throne, she saw the tall blonde elf she had talked to occasionally, lounging rather disrespectfully in the seat. She decided to go on the offensive. “I don’t think the king would be too happy to see you sprawled on his throne like that! Must be a pretty good punishment, would be my guess.”

He laughed. Still slurring slightly, “Ah, I’m sure there is, but since this just about the only time I will ever sit here, I do it every year. My father, you see, will never step down and it is unlikely anyone will kill him anytime soon. Although, if that dwarf were not a prisoner, there might be some hope there!”

“Your father? Thranduil is your father? I didn’t even know he had a son. My sympathies.”

“Yes, ol’ Thran is my dad. Not really the fatherly type, so I would not expect you to have noticed. But enough about me, why do you want that sword….” He picked up a goblet of the wine and drank deeply. Before Naya could think of anything to say, his head fell back against the throne, and his eyes closed.

Swiftly, she ran over, put her hands to his temples, muttered ‘Sleep and Forget’, and stepped back. She was not sure it would work since he had not given her permission, but she had to try. His eyes remained closed and he began to snore softly. Picking up the sword, she raced back to her room as quickly as she could.

Stealing was much too stressful, she decided as she turned the key in the lock. Fortunately, there had been no one to see her as she would not have been able to hide with Orcrist in tow. Once inside, she ran to the window, opened it and climbed out onto the tree branches. The sword fit nicely into a crack in the trunk that she had discovered the other day. It faced away from the window, and if it was visible from the ground, well, that was the chance she had to take.

Now to improve her alibi. She had managed to carry the wine bottle along with the sword. She put some in her mouth, swirled it around and spit it out the window. Even doing that made her slightly giddy. How did elves drink so much of this vile stuff? The remainder she lightly sprinkled over her tunic. Then she unlocked the door and went to bed. Either because of the wine, the stress of the night or both, she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

At some point, hours later, she was vaguely aware of the door opening. Two guards stood there, looking none too happy to be alive. “See, still here. It was just the dwarves and the sword. How they managed that is a mystery to me; pretty bold. Search the room anyway,” he said.

Naya lay quietly and pretended to still be asleep. The other guard walked over. “She might sleep for a week! Looks like she finished a bottle! And the smell. What did she do, bathe in it? Gonna regret that, just the way I am.” They looked everywhere, even gently lifting the mattress to peer underneath.  As far as she could tell, they ignored the window. “Nothing. It was a long shot anyway. Let’s go give the captain the bad news. At least he’s the one who has to face Thranduil…”

After listening to the guards’ words, Naya chose not to appear until very late in the afternoon. It looked like most of the kingdom had done likewise. The few elves around still looked half baked. One of the few she did see was the tall blonde from the throne room. He gave her a puzzled look, but did not speak. Good, hopefully, that meant he did not recall last night. Surprisingly, there was little talk of the dwarf escape. Perhaps the king was keeping it quiet so that if they were recaptured he could pretend that it had never happened. Losing thirteen prisoners in one evening never made anyone look good.

* * *

After Thorin was sealed in his barrel, he had plenty of time to think about what had just occurred. Had Naya said what he thought she had? Yes, he was certain of it. Definitely at the end, she had said “I love you!” And not just once, he was fairly certain she had said it twice. He was ashamed to realize that he had barely acknowledged her words. Did she realize the depth of his feelings for her? He would not make that mistake the next time they met.

He felt his barrel begin to move and then felt it plunge into the river. Like the barrel, his mind started spinning. What was so important that she stayed? What if they did not meet again? What if she was unable to escape? What if that bastard elf decided she was now a prisoner? What if (and here his heart almost stopped) she did not survive the river journey? He had no idea what she would face. At least he had the protection of a barrel and was with a group. She would be all alone. _What if, what if, what if_ … It was going to be a long trip down the river. All he desired now was to be with her. He shut out the nagging voices of Dwalin and Gloin. 

* * *

That night, after locking the door, Naya retrieved Orcrist. She needed to figure out how she was going to transport the thing. It was much bigger and awkward than she first thought when she came up with this brilliant idea. If she kept the hilt level with her shoulders, it extended past her waist to her knees. The hilt dug into her shoulder blades and rubbed across her back. Just bringing it back from the throne room had been tiring. Of course, she would be supported by water most of the way, but she had to get to the river first.

The belt that came with the sword might help. She put the belt on the bed, the sword on the belt and lay down. Wrapping the belt around her she tightened it; too loose. She got out her backpack and pulled out a little knife. After punching a few new holes in the belt, she got it tight enough. However, when she stood up and walked, it waggled back and forth too much; new plan. Aha! Remembering the robe she had acquired, she got it off the door hook and contemplated it. She cut it into strips, braided the strips and proceeded to make the sword a carry case with straps.

She lay down again and again tied it on. This time, the straps held it much better. It was still awkward, but she thought it would work. When she was Naya, anyway. What about when she became her otter? She shifted wearing the sword; too loose. Shifted back, adjusted straps. Repeat. This was taking too much time and energy. Idiot! Instead of going all otter, she kept her Naya hands. Now she could adjust the straps to the otter without changing completely back to Naya! She had never tried that before. Yet another skill that would anger her brothers, she thought with a smile.

After solving the sword problem, she started to finalize the rest of the plan. She would need to accumulate food over the next few days from the dining hall. Fruit would be most useful. It could get wet. She could eat fish as an otter, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to catch them with the sword attached. It should not take her more than two or three days to get to Lake-town based on what the elves had said when she asked. The hardest part was going to be to get in the river. She knew there were guards in the woods. Had they increased the number since the escape? She would assume they had. Clothes were a problem. She only had the little tunic that she had been wearing. In order to conserve energy, she would not pretend to wear clothes when she was not the otter. She would remove the tunic at the river and hope she could get dressed again if she needed to. She really was a bit too modest for a skin changer. She realized that she was ready to go. She just needed to pick the day.


	8. On Her Own

The next day, the palace was buzzing with the escape. Good. That meant that they had gotten away! She couldn’t imagine them being recaptured with the head start they had. In her mind at least, Thorin and Co. were safe. Unfortunately, this also meant that everyone was running around proving how alert they were. She would have to wait and see if things calmed down a bit. Otherwise, she was determined to leave in no more than three days. Thorin would have to leave her behind if she was too late. At least, she hoped he would. She would never forgive herself if he missed Durin’s Day on her account.

Once again she was in the dining hall. She had some food set aside to take to her room. The blonde elf was at a table nearby. Legolas (she had finally learned his name) was watching her, she was sure. Every time she looked up, she met his eyes. She went over and boldly asked, “Any news of the dwarves?” Better to face the enemy than keep looking over one’s shoulder.

“Why do you ask?”

“Everyone is buzzing about it and since you are one of the few elves I ever talk to, I thought perhaps you would have the latest update.” This was risky, but she also might actually get some news.

He leaned over. Talking quietly, he said, “No one has seen a trace of them. It is though they grew wings and flew away. Very embarrassing for Thranduil.” Was that her imagination, or was there a hint of a smile behind those words? “And have you recovered from your first elvish wine gala?” he asked.

“How do your folk stomach that stuff? I thought my teeth were going to fall out and my head explode the next day. I think I will skip any other galas, thank you.” May as well stick with the ‘I was very drunk’ story.

“Hmm. And here I was thinking you might have been the only one with a clear head that night.” Oh, oh. Where was this going?

“What makes you say that,” she asked worriedly. Could he be remembering something? She got her answer.

“Well, I am not sure. I had quite a bit to drink that night, but for some reason I remember seeing you at some point. It is a very jumbled scene, but you seemed to have acquired some sort of weapon. A sword, perhaps?” He raised his eyebrows with a questioning look.

“No, I’m pretty sure I have never had a sword. What would I do with a sword?”

“That was what I was wondering,” pondered Legolas. “Especially since you had no connection with those dwarves, and no use for a weapon of that size or so you say. I find it amusing to mull it over in my off hours. But, since I am performing extra guard hours, I do not have many of those.”

“Extra hours? Why?”

“That is the punishment for being found asleep in your father’s throne the morning after getting really drunk. I have pulled that stunt for years without getting caught, but for some reason, this year I was still sleeping like a baby.” Again that arched eyebrow and look.

Oops! “That’s too bad. I told you I think that stuff is toxic. Maybe you just got a bad batch.”

“Maybe. I guess I will just have to keep wondering. It is surprising that I forgot so much of that night. I usually do not have that problem.” Again the look. He knew! Or at least was getting close to knowing. However, since he had not turned her in, he either wasn’t sure yet, or he didn’t want to get her in trouble.

“A mystery for sure. I really should not take so much of your time. Thank you for answering my questions.” She turned to walk away.

“Don’t forget your food. It is always good to have something in case of emergencies.” Ack! He must know!

She turned, “Again, my thanks. Sometimes I like a little nibble between meals.” Without further ado, she scooped up the fruit and scurried back to her room. She stood with her back to the door. That had not gone well. Hopefully, she could get away before he decided to pursue the matter.

Given the encounter with Legolas, she decided to move up her departure date. It might be riskier going to the river, but if he remembered any more, she might not get the chance to try. Tonight was the night! After dinner she went and lay down, trying her best to rest. At midnight, she gathered her backpack and went out the window. She collected Orcrist and climbed down the tree. At the bottom, she strapped the sword on, added her backpack and tested the arrangement. In her room, she had been unable to walk far, but on the ground she was finally able to see how it would really work. Ouch. The sword rubbed on her back after a very short distance. Hopefully, that would resolve in the water.

She started towards the river, keeping alert for any sense of a guard nearby. There were a few, but they were easy to dodge for now. As she got closer to the river, she started to sense more guards. Probably one every hundred feet. About two hundred feet from the river, she sensed the distance between the guards shrinking. It was hard to tell how far apart they were now, but they were very close together. She sat down and tried to see if she could note any pattern. They seemed to be mostly stationary. Good. Easier to avoid if they were not moving. After fifteen minutes, she slowly crept forward. She would remain Naya until she got to the river bank.

Finally, she reached the river. She undressed, readjusted the straps for her otter and changed all but her hands. Rechecking all the straps, she slipped down the bank and into the water. Once she was sure the sword was secure, she finished changing and moved out into the current. So far, so good.

And then her luck ran out. While she was in shallow water, she used her paws to pull herself along the bottom, with her head on the surface. About twenty feet from shore, the riverbed dropped precipitously and the current really picked up. As her paws left the bottom and the current caught her, the weight of the sword pulled her under and flipped her on her back. She sucked in as much air as she could when she felt the sword flipping her. Normally, an otter would just flip back over, but the sword and her pack made her so awkward that it would take longer to accomplish. Down into the river the sword pulled her. If she could not get back to the surface soon, she would have to let it drop to the bottom. After all the risks she had taken to get it, that would be the last thing!

Calm down and think. She relaxed and let the current carry her along. She used the webbing in her feet to start to spin her body. Once she turned back with the sword on top, she was able to balance it between her shoulder blades. Naya had to be on constant alert, but now that she knew how it felt, it was possible. Kicking hard, she got her head back to the surface and gasped for air.

 Now all those elves on the river bank were the problem. She had made quite a bit of noise when she resurfaced and elves had very good hearing and eyesight! Vaguely, she heard shouts of alarm. Then a moment later, arrows stared glancing off the water’s surface, some quite close. It was impossible for her to dive effectively with the sword. Taking a lesson from a moment ago, she rolled over and let the sword pull her back under. She then resurfaced further downstream. Again, it created just enough noise to draw attention. More arrows. Another flip. How far down the river did the line of sentries stretch? It was exhausting getting flipped upright.

The fourth time she resurfaced, she felt a burning pain in her shoulder. Finally, one of the archers had found his mark. She flipped, sank, and stayed down until she thought her lungs would burst. This time when she surfaced, she tried to be as quiet as possible. Either this worked, or she had finally gotten away from the guards. No more arrows came out of the night.

* * *

Legolas heard the shouts from up river. He rushed to the river edge and peered out across the water. He did not see anything, but drew back his arrow, just in case. Then, about fifty feet upstream he saw something break the surface of the water. He aimed at the disturbance, but waited until it drew in line with his position. A second before he loosed the arrow, his exquisite eyesight told him was looking at a very large otter. With a sword. On its back. He released the tension on his bow. He laughed. ‘ _Good luck, Valinaya, well played. I hope you make it_.'

* * *

The arrow really hurt. She could not reach it to pull it out due to its location. Even if she had been able to, she could not afford to use the energy to heal the wound. She did her best to stop the bleeding. Anything else would have to wait. Staying in the middle of the river, she made very good progress, but it was exhausting keeping the sword from dragging her under. The day came and went and she watched the river bank roll by. When had Thorin passed by? Was he safe now? Was he on his way to Erebor or waiting for her? Would she see him again? Her thoughts tormented her.

By evening of the second day, Naya knew she was fading. She had tried to break free of the current and make it to the shore to rest and eat but had not been able to. The sword restricted her too much. Just when she thought she could not continue, she caught up to a floating log. With the last of her strength, she grabbed some of the finer branches and pulled herself face first over the top. Her final act was to change back into Naya. Who would rescue an otter with a sword? A naked woman with a sword would get a lot more attention!


	9. A Very Long Wait

They made it! The dwarves floated down the river and were taken into the bosom of the people of Lake-town like returning heroes. The barrels, while completely uncomfortable, had gotten them where they needed to go. Bilbo had saved the day again.

For the first day and night, Thorin was distracted from his thoughts by all of the activity accompanying their arrival. They got dried off, fed and rested, then spent time with the Master of Lake-town. Thorin did not particularly care for him but was reliant once again on others to supply them for the next leg of the journey.

After the social niceties had been tended to, his thoughts turned to Naya. He found himself at the lakeshore early the next morning looking upstream. He knew it was probably too early for her to appear, but he was not going to take a chance on missing her. Noon brought Dwalin with questions about supplies. “Have you been here all morning?” he asked.

“Yes, and I will be here the rest of the day and night, too, if it is any concern or yours,” he retorted. He was back in his usual Thorin persona now that Naya was gone.

“What makes her so special? I have never seen you like this. Yes, I know she saved your life, but so did Bilbo. I don’t see you hanging around him all the time. You know I disapprove.” Dwalin knew he was poking an angry bear, but he really didn’t understand. He had moved into the respect/almost like Naya camp, but this was something else entirely.

“I will not try to explain it to you. She means more to me than anyone else, including any other member of this company. I intend to wait for her until she comes down that blasted river if it’s the last thing I do! I will do as I please despite all of your nagging.” Shouting seemed to give him strength. He used it to push his doubts away. Unfortunately, Dwalin brought them all back.

“And what if she doesn’t come? Look how hard our journey was.” Dwalin’s words made Thorin’s heart ache.

Thorin turned away to face the water. “She will come. She promised. And I will be here, waiting.”

“Well, you don’t have to stay here all day. I’ll go back and get the rest to come down and help. We need you in top form for our final push.” Even Dwalin’s warrior heart was moved by Thorin’s commitment. He returned to the town to roust the dwarves out. “Thorin is at the lake, waiting for that skin changer to show up. I told him we will form a watch rotation. Get your lazy butts moving.” Amidst minor grumbling, they organized themselves into groups to watch for six hours.

Gloin refused to watch. “That woman has been nothing but trouble. I won’t watch.”

Balin stared at him. “You aren’t doing it for her; you’re doing it for Thorin. At least come down and keep him company. You can tend a fire or something.” Grumpily, Gloin agreed.

One day, two days, three. Thorin remained steadfast in his belief that she would come. But deep inside a tiny doubt not only grew, it blossomed. She should have been here by now. Balin convinced him to leave the night watch to the others, but he was there from sunrise until after sunset. Watching, hoping, believing that she would come frolicking down the lake in her otter form, swim up to him, transform back to her old self and run into his arms like in the barrel room. That was what he told himself anyway, but he was beginning to lose hope.

“Maybe we should cut down on the numbers in the watch,” Gloin suggested. “Everyone is tired, and we need to leave soon for Erebor. We’re almost out of time. I’m sorry, Thorin, but I don’t think she made it.” He had not supported this task at first, but after seeing Thorin’s anguish, he couldn’t help but feel some regret. He put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder to offer the little comfort that he could.

 Thorin jerked his shoulder away. “Anyone can leave at any time. I’m staying until the last moment. Tell everyone I appreciate their efforts.” He turned away to gaze once again at the water. _Dwarves don’t cry_ , he thought, _do they_? He might prove that wrong before too long.

Suddenly, there was a shout in the distance. Thorin recognized Kili’s voice. “I see something! On a log! It might be a body!” Thorin raced to the water’s edge, straining his eyes to see. “Gloin, help me with the boat.” They had had a boat ready on the shore, just in case. They dragged it out and jumped in. Thorin picked up the oars and rowed furiously in the direction Kili was pointing. “Do you see anything?” he cried to Gloin.

“A log for sure. It’s hard to tell anything else from this distance. Kili is closer and his eyes are younger than mine. Steer a little more to the left.” Gloin was getting caught up in the moment. Could she really have made it all this way by herself? A few more minutes of hard rowing brought the boat close enough for Gloin to see that there was definitely something draped across the log. “Thorin, it _is_ her! She made it! Naya made it!” Then he grew silent. He could not see any kind of movement. _Please don’t let it just be her body_ , he thought. _Let her be alive, for Thorin’s sake._

Finally, they pulled up to the log. Gloin reached out to pull the body on board. He grimaced at its appearance. White, cold, naked, Naya’s hands were wound around with the twigs still attached to the trunk. He pulled out his knife and cut her loose. “Hand me the blanket, Thorin.” He had not noticed the sword at first. During its trip down the river it had accumulated a coating of leaves and muck. Now, as he reached out to lift her, he realized she had something on her back. “By Mahal, she has Orcrist,” he exclaimed. “That’s why she stayed. She saved Orcrist from Thranduil!” Shocked as Gloin was, he still had the presence of mind to wrap her in the blanket and gently place her in the boat. She showed no signs of life.

Thorin shoved the oars at Gloin. “You row.” He crawled over to the body and picked it up. “What did you do, you foolish creature,” he murmured softly. “All this for a stupid sword? Naya, can you hear me? Please answer, please be okay.” There was no response from the cold, wet thing he held. He buried his face in her neck.

When they reached the shore, Dwalin was there to help Thorin out of the boat with Naya. Thorin carried her over to the fire and put her on the ground. Her head lolled back as her lowered her down. “Get that cursed sword off of her,” he growled to Oin who had just arrived to help out. “I never want to see it again, understand? It has killed her.” He picked the body up again and squeezed it to his chest. “Naya, I’m so sorry. Come back to me. I need you! You promised we would be together, remember?”

Then, miracle of miracles, as he tilted her up and squeezed at the same time, Naya choked and coughed water down his front! He released her in surprise and then squeezed again. More water came up and she coughed again.

“Turn her over Thorin,” cried Oin. “I’ve seen this before! Push on her back over her lungs.” He laid her back down. The sword was still in the way, but Thorin put his hands under it and pushed. “Harder, you need to drive the water out. Push harder!”

Thorin pushed as hard as he dared and water trickled from her mouth. After several more thrusts, the water stopped and she coughed again. There was just the tiniest of moans, but she remained unconscious. Oin came up, pulled the blanket back and began to cut the sword straps with a knife. Thorin unbuckled the belt and the backpack. Oin tried to pull the sword off. It seemed stuck to the skin. “Oh, dear,” he said, “it looks like it melted to her skin. How can that be?”

Thorin looked under the sword. “It didn’t melt to her, she molded to it. Why did you do this to yourself, my love?” he asked her quietly. “No sword is worth this.” He picked her up again, as gently as he could. He whispered softly in her ear, “Orcrist is safe now, Naya, you can let it go. Let the sword go.” On some level, Naya heard that longed for voice and the sword fell off her back.

The gathered dwarves could only look on in astonishment as Orcrist fell to the earth in its filthy case. Dwalin bent and picked it up. “How did she manage this? It must have been very painful.” The others made similar comments. Gloin, in his heart of hearts, finally admitted that he was wrong. He moved firmly into the “almost likes” column that day.

With the sword off, Oin was able to get a better look at her back. “She was shot! There is the stub of an arrow in her shoulder. It looks like it broke off some time ago and she managed to stop the bleeding. What an amazing adventure she must have had.”

“I would rather she skipped the whole thing,” muttered Thorin, darkly.

They wrapped her in more blankets and carried her back to Thorin’s room at the house. The housekeeper, Willa, helped get her cleaned up and dressed in a warm nightgown. Thorin refused to leave her. He gently dried her hair with a towel, and realized he had never seen it down around her shoulders before. Oin treated the wounds on her body. She was bruised everywhere, but her back was the worst. When she had healed Thorin all those ages ago, he had watched her skin return to normal in seconds. Now, where the sword had been attached was a raw, red area. The sword had rubbed across her back and shoulders. It looked like ground meat.

“Will it ever heal?” Thorin asked.

“Hopefully, when she regains enough strength, she’ll be able to do it herself. I am tempted to just leave the arrow alone for the same reason. I would have to dig deep to get it out. Perhaps she can get it out with less damage. What do you think? It would cause a lot of pain,” he added.

“Leave it for now. She has endured enough. As long as you think it is not going to get worse leave it.” Thorin couldn’t bear to see her suffer any more today.

“Very well. It should be alright for now. Just try not to touch it or put pressure on the area.” Oin rubbed some healing salve into the raw area. “This should help ease any pain. She is a much better healer than I; I feel useless.”

“She always admired your knowledge of dwarf illness and anatomy. She told me she learned a lot,” Thorin tried to comfort the other dwarf.

“That was nice of her. We did have some nice talks, now that you mention it. Probably just being nice though. She was always nice.” Oin sighed. “That’s about all I can do for now. I will check back later.”

Thorin stood by the bed. She was dry now, but her skin was still icy cold. He remembered back to those days of so long ago when he held her in his arms to make her strong again. He slowly removed his boots, shirt and trousers. She was lying on her side with the arrow wound facing the ceiling to keep the pressure off of it. Clad only in his underclothes, he carefully climbed in bed with her. He nestled up to her, avoiding the wound as best he could. Like the very first time, he gently put one arm under her head, the other around her waist and drew her close. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he heard her sigh. “My Valinaya, my brave one, I will never leave you. You mean more to me than even the Arkenstone.” Even though it was still early, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

The last day was agony. She had made it onto the log, but now without her otter coat, she was cold. The sword pressed down and kept slipping. The rubbing was torment on her bare skin and she dared not sleep for fear of losing it. Finally in desperation, she used some of her meager energy reserves to meld her skin to it. Wrapping the thin branches of the tree around her hands, she fell asleep.

She had no idea of the passage of time. Minutes or days, it didn’t matter. The dreams flitted past on occasion, but they were mostly an incoherent series of pictures. Dwarves, elves and men. Gold and jewels. Weapons and war each racing past faster than she could register. Flame and desolation, screams and shouts. Thorin appeared at times with or without the other dwarves. One thing she did register was Bilbo, standing in the vast room with all the gold, his face lit from below by something she could not see. Awe and desire shone on his face. It seemed this scene flashed more often than most others. And Orcrist. Thankfully, the dwarven blade she had seen before had disappeared. She only saw Thorin with Orcrist now. This alone gave her great comfort.

At last she was aware of distant shouting. Hands cut her loose and covered her with something warm. Her lungs expelled the water she had swallowed over her trip and she coughed. Voices muttered but the only words that registered were ‘Orcrist is safe, let it go’. Gladly, her mind thought, and used the very last of her energy to drop the sword.


	10. Rest and Recovery

Thorin woke. Naya was still in his arms but was blessedly warm now. The cold, clammy skin was gone and she was dry and warm. Trying not to disturb her, he removed his arms. To his delight, she opened her eyes a tiny bit. “Mmm, don’t.” He lay back down and replaced his arms.

“Kiss?” he whispered, playfully. The eyes opened a little more. No words, but a little grunt. “I will take that as a yes,” he smiled. Very softly, he put his lips to her cheek and kissed her. Then he moved to her neck and finally to the wounded shoulder. She pulled away a bit at that one, he thought. “Sorry.” He moved to her lips. When he touched his lips to hers, he finally got a response. Not much of one, but there was definitely movement. He pressed more firmly. Naya opened her mouth slightly and he touched his tongue to hers. This had been one of their favorite games.

“Thorin?” Her voice was almost inaudible, but she had definitely spoken!

“Yes, Naya, it’s Thorin. How do you feel?”

“Terrible. What happened?”

“Time enough for that later. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here as long as you need me. I love you.” It amazed him how easily those words came to him. He had always thought it would be hard. She was already asleep again, so he settled back into bed. Naya had been right. She had found him and would never leave him again, if he had anything to say about it.

The next time he woke, it was night. His arm under Naya’s head was numb so he tried to move it as slowly as possible. This time, she didn’t wake. Even though he had said he wouldn’t leave, he really needed to relieve himself. He rose from the bed and looked for the chamber pot. Fortunately, there was one under the bed. When he had finished, he turned to find Naya’s eyes wide open for the first time. “Well, sleepy head, it’s good to see those eyes open at last.” He could not keep the joy out of his voice.

“How long have I been asleep? I hurt everywhere,” she said softly.

“I am not sure what time it is, but we found you early in the morning, so at least twelve hours. You had me worried there for awhile. You looked like death warmed over.” He said it jokingly, but it was not far from the truth. “Why did you do it? It’s just a sword.” He kept the anger out of his voice. He still thought the risk outweighed the reward.

A tiny voice said, “I just know it’s important. It might not seem like it now, but I know it matters. Maybe someday I will know the reason, but for now, I know it is. You need Orcrist, so I got it back. Besides, thinking of the look on Thranduil’s face when he found out he was short thirteen dwarves, one skin changer and one sword must have been priceless!”

Thorin threw his head back and roared with laughter. “You will never cease to amaze me! Now that you put it that way, I’m sure it is worth it!” He grew serious again. “But how do you feel? You really do have some bad injuries that Oin is concerned about. He didn’t do too much in case you would be able to fix them by yourself.” He saw her eyes get that inward look she got when she was assessing an injury.

“I can start working on the back when I am a little more rested. The arrow is another matter. I was shot the first day, so the wound has already started to heal. I will have to think about that for awhile. The bruises can just heal like normal. I won’t waste energy on them because I know you want to leave for Erebor soon.” She looked apologetic. “I don’t want to make you late.”

Thorin looked at her. “There are times that I just want to call the whole venture off. It has caused so much pain and anxiety already. Maybe we should quit.”

“Not on your life! I just hauled that sword down a river for you, and by all the gods, you are going to use it to regain your throne! I’ll be ready to go in a day or so, if that is what worries you.” _Even if I have to crawl_ , she thought to herself. “Now get back in this bed and kiss me so that I can get stronger.” She gave him her best ‘seductive’ look.

“My pleasure,” he said, and happily returned to his duties.

* * *

In the morning, Naya sent Thorin to get Oin for her. “Why? You’re the healer.”

Naya replied, “Yes, but I want his advice on something. Besides, honestly, you could use a bath.” She wrinkled her nose and waved the air. Taking the hint, Thorin left. Oin knocked and entered a short time later.

“How’s the patient today,” he asked in the manner of doctors everywhere.

Her voice was serious. “Oin, I need you to help me remove this arrow. I can’t do it myself. The flesh has closed in around it. I can ‘pull’ it back a little, but you will have to pull it out physically.”

Oin grimaced. “That is going to be incredibly painful. Dwarves rarely use pain killers, so there’s nothing I can give you. Anything I have would be too strong for you.”

“I know. This is going to take planning. I don’t want Thorin to know, and I don’t want him here. He would be wild if he saw what it looked like. Once we start, it shouldn’t take long. Tell me what you think of this plan…”

* * *

After finishing his bath, Thorin stopped long enough to eat. He was famished. He probably should have taken something to Naya, but Oin would make sure she got fed. She was so much better today. As he rose from the table to head back, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili approached. “Come see what we have for supplies,” boomed Dwalin. “We need to know if we forgot anything.”

“I was going back to Naya…”

Balin said, “She’ll be okay. This won’t take long.”

Kili piped up, “I think Oin’s still with her. I saw him go in but not come out.”

“Alright, but let’s make it quick. Where are we going?”

“Everything is out in the stables for the most part. We’ll start there,” said Fili. They started to move out of the room. In the entryway they passed Bilbo lounging against the wall. “We’re going out to the stables, Bilbo, want to come?” asked Fili.

“No, I have to go get some breakfast. See you later,” was the reply. After the group was halfway to the stables, Bilbo ran to Naya’s room. “They’re outside in the stables. They’ll make sure Thorin doesn’t come back no matter what.”

Bilbo looked around the room. Everything was ready. Oin was beside Naya, his instruments laid out on the table. Bofur would assist if necessary. Dori and Ori had been hijacked to hold her down if they had to. Naya knew Ori was not the best choice, but they had been unable to find any of the other dwarves quickly enough.

“Let’s get this over with, Oin,” Naya said. “I will ‘pull’ the flesh back and try and ‘push’ the arrow out. I’m not sure I can do either. If I can’t, you need to cut it out and pull.” She put a roll of cloth between her teeth to bite down on. She looked inward and did her best to start her part of the plan. After so many days, the arrow was well embedded in her shoulder. She tried to gradually push it up and out while pulling the new flesh away. It moved very little. Being gentle wasn’t going to work. She pulled as hard as she dared. Oin could see the wound starting to open just a little. Naya’s face was covered in sweat and her jaws were clenched hard over the cloth. One more try…

With a grunt, she opened her eyes. “That’s the best I can do. I don’t have the strength to do anything more.”

“The wound is open a bit. Do you want me to make it bigger or just try to pull it out?” He really didn’t want to be doing this. Thorin was going to kill him!

“Try and pull. As you pull, I will try to pull the flesh back at the same time. If it doesn’t work, cut it out.” She looked at Bilbo. “If Bilbo can fight Azog, I can face a little arrow wound.”

Bilbo reached out and took her hand. “If it hurts, just squeeze my hand,” he said.

“Alright, Naya, I have the arrow. I am going to pull.” Oin had the protruding stub of the arrow in a clamp. He took a firm grip and started to pull. Naya began to pant through the cloth, but made no sound. The arrow moved a fraction and then stopped.

“Pull! Just yank it out!”

It was muffled by the cloth, but Oin heard the words. He nodded at Ori and Dori. “Hold her still.” He adjusted his grip on the clamp and yanked.

* * *

“This all looks fine,” said Thorin. “You’ve all done good work. I really do need to get back to Naya.” He turned to leave.

“Uh, what about the ponies?” asked Fili. “Do you think they look strong enough to make it? One of them was a little lame the other day.”

Thorin glanced at the animals. “They’re ponies. I really don’t have time for this!”

Now it was Balin’s turn. He put his arm around Thorin. “There is something we need to discuss.” Before he could continue, a terrible scream split the air and then another. Thorin jerked away from Balin.

“What was that? That was Naya. What are they doing to her?” He turned to run back inside.

Dwalin grabbed him. “She doesn’t want you there. Oin is taking out the arrow. She begged us to keep you away until she sends for you.”

“But why? I should be with her. She’s in pain!”

“And that is why she doesn’t want you there. You have seen her in too much pain already.” Dwalin tightened his grip. “You know what removing an arrow is like. Do you want to see her go through that?”

Thorin stopped struggling. After the two screams, there had been no more. “I can’t bear this. Go find out what is happening, _please!”_ Kili ran into the house, glad to get away. Inside, however, it was not much better.

Oin had the arrow out. Naya was writhing in pain, covered in blood. Bilbo was nursing a hand he thought might be broken, and Ori, who had suffered a well placed kick from Naya, was bent over on the floor. “I guess I don’t need to ask how it went. We won’t be able to hold Thorin for long. Nice screams, Naya.” He tried to lighten the mood as usual.

Oin glared at him. “Keep him out as long as you can. She needs a few minutes.” Kili retreated. “Do you need me to do anything more? Did I get it all?”

Naya was busy reducing some of the pain. She was able to finally hold still. “If you could clean up the blood and put a bandage on, that would be best. Sorry, Ori, Bilbo, that was a bit more than I expected. I owe you both a pint….or ten.”

Suddenly, Gloin burst in. “What in Middle-earth is all this screaming?” He jolted to a stop. “You pulled that arrow out! Why? I thought you were going to leave it for now.”

“I needed it out so I can heal faster. I need to get strong enough to leave with the company,” said the quiet voice from the bed. “I don’t want to be a burden.” She had just suffered agony. She was going to make Gloin feel a little shame if she could manage it.

Gloin knew she was referring to his rude words on that day long ago, and he _was_ ashamed.  “I’m sorry I ever said that. Now that I know you, my opinion is different. I am proud to have you as a member of the company. You are as brave as any dwarf I have ever known.”

Naya listened in astonishment. “Well, that makes this all seem a bit less painful. Thank you, Gloin.” Finally, all the dwarves were out of the ‘dislikes Naya’ column. Life was good, except for the blazing pain in her shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

Dori gingerly approached the group by the stable. Thorin glared at him. “Well, how is she? What have you mutilators done to her?” he yelled. It was amazing how he reverted to type when Naya was not around, Dori thought.

“She’s fine. Sore, but doing okay. You can go see her any time. Thorin, please don’t be angry at us. It was her idea to exclude you.” Dori waited for the explosion. Surprisingly, it didn’t come.

“Thank you, for taking care of her, Dori. I’m pretty sure none of you would have done this on your own. If you had, be assured I would have made you pay!” With that, he ran into the house.

“What were you thinking?” were the first words out of his mouth. Naya was leaning back against the pillows with a bandage around her shoulder.

“I was thinking you really didn’t need to see me suffer anymore. If I hadn’t let out those screams, you might never have known. Truly, Thorin, you would _not_ have wanted to be here. Just ask Ori and Bilbo. They got caught in the cross fire. Who knows what would have happened to you.” She smiled slightly. Her pain was fading, but it was still hard to face Thorin. “And besides, with the arrow out, I can concentrate on getting completely healed and recover my strength. When do we leave?”

“You amaze me, you really do.” He leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead. “I have never met anyone like you before. Could the rest of you leave us alone?” He watched as Oin packed up and left with the others. “I have had a lot of time to think over the last few days. It’s amazing what runs through one’s mind when stuck in a barrel. And when one stands on a shore waiting for one’s love to show up. And wake up. And recover. You get my point, I’m sure.” He looked into her beautiful eyes. “There is something I want to say when I know you are wide awake.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, Valinaya Beorning, and I can’t imagine my life without you, not for a single day if I can help it. Will you marry me?”

Naya returned his gaze in stunned silence. Never had she expected him to say that! The first part yes, she knew he loved her, had told her before, but the last? “I-I don’t know what to say. Of course, I will marry you,” she said quickly when she saw his face start to fall. “But, I’m not a dwarf. Worse yet, I’m a skin changer and you are a king, or soon will be. Who would ever accept me?”

“The only ‘who’ that matters is me. And as I have said, life without you is not an option. Also, I’m pretty sure every member of the company will accept you. Except for Gloin, might be a problem there. But I have lived my life for others for too long. Now it’s my turn. What difference if you are not a dwarf? Fili and Kili are my heirs and I wouldn’t disinherit them. Do you even want children?” he thought to ask.

She replied quickly, “No, I have never wanted children. After my own childhood, I never felt the desire. As for Gloin, I think you might find he is not as resistant as before. I can’t say he will love the idea, but I doubt he will fight against it. I would be proud to be your wife, Thorin.  Nothing would make me happier. Ever since that first day, I have felt bound to you, so we don’t need to marry. Perhaps it would easier if we didn’t.”

“No, it would not. I want the world to know how I value and respect you. Many would look down on you if we were not wed. And, I want to make sure you do not run away on some other harebrained adventure.” He smiled. ‘This is the easiest way I have of controlling you.” He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

“Ow”, she said playfully. “You can marry me, but I guarantee it will not give you control. Maybe a say in the matter, but not control. If I want to go on a harebrained scheme you will just have to come along.  Are there any other kings that need help regaining their thrones?” She reached up and pulled him down to her. “Now come here and seal the bargain!”

Once the bargain was sealed properly, Naya became serious. “There is one thing I must ask.”

“Anything,” he smilingly replied. “Right now, I can’t refuse any request you make. Within reason of course!”

“If, no when, you regain Erebor, you must promise me that you will share the gold.”

Thorin’s eyes squinted as he frowned and looked at Naya. “Share the gold? In Erebor? With whom and why?”

“Yes. The gold in Erebor. And with the people of Lake-town and any others who suffered under the dragon’s attack. I read a history of the desolation, Thorin. After the dwarves left, those left behind suffered, too. Much of the land was barren and Dale destroyed. Those who survived had very little to live on. Plus, they lost everything if they lived in Dale. It would be a magnanimous and kingly gesture to share some of the wealth of Erebor.”

“You have mentioned how your grandfather suffered from the dragon sickness. Sharing the gold may be one way to overcome the disease. If you put the thought in your mind that you will share at least a small portion of the gold, you may find it easier to fight against dragon sickness. Please promise me? I think it will be very important that you do.” She reached out a touched his cheek.

“Is this based on more of your ‘visions’, Naya?” She could hear the reluctance in his voice. Dwarves sharing gold was a hard concept to sell.

“If you must know, yes. Any time I dream of Erebor, the words ‘gold’ and ‘share’ keep cropping up.  And it seems like the right thing to do. You will need allies to support your claim to the throne when the time comes. If handing out a little of Erebor’s wealth can help, I see no reason not to do so. Please tell me you will at least think about it? I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important.” She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “At times, it almost seems crucial.”

Thorin did not seem convinced. “I will consider the idea, but I make no promise at this time.”

“I can’t ask for more than that. I know you will do the right thing.” She leaned over and kissed him firmly. “Now, if you will excuse me, I think I am the one in need of a bath! Why don’t you go and spend some times with the rest of the company? They probably think you have abandoned them!” Naya got out of bed and gathered the things she would need for a bath.

“Are you sure you should be up?” Thorin asked.

“I’m fine. What with all the kisses you have given me, I have been able to finish the last of the healing. Even the arrow pain is almost gone. I just want to lounge in a tub of hot water. Alone!” she said, before Thorin could say anything about helping.

“Very well, but just remember, I offered to scrub your back. There is something I need to tend to, now that I think about it. One more kiss, and I’m off.” It was more than one kiss, but he left her alone a short time later.


	11. Wedding Bells

Thorin walked through the house looking for Balin. He found him in the great room with Bofur and Bifur. “Balin, may I have word with you in private?” asked Thorin.

“Certainly, let’s go outside.” Balin was glad to see Thorin. Lately, he was rarely available. Hopefully, once Naya was healed, that would change. “What can I do for you?”

“I have a great favor to ask of you, Balin. I would very much appreciate it if you would perform the wedding ceremony for Naya and I. Tonight.” Thorin wanted to make sure he and Naya were wed before they left on the last leg of the journey.

Balin stared at him. “I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do that.”

Thorin was shocked. Balin was his oldest and dearest friend.  “What do you mean? This is a very important occasion. I thought you would be proud to serve!”

“Normally, I would be flattered, Thorin, but Naya is not a dwarf. How can you even think of marriage with her? You are the heir to the throne of Erebor. What would your subjects think of being ruled over by a non-dwarf? And a skin changer?” he muttered at the end.

“I had no idea you felt that way. After all she has done for me? I will marry her, Balin, with or without you. As for my ‘subjects’, as yet, they do not exist and if they did, I would hope they would join in my happiness. Mahal knows I have had little enough to celebrate in my life.” He turned and strode angrily away.

Balin watched him go. He had not even realized he felt that way until Thorin surprised him with his request. The idea of marriage had never crossed his mind. Thorin liked (loved?) Naya he knew but enough to marry her? Why? She could just continue to be his companion couldn’t she? He walked down the street and into a tavern. He needed a drink after this.

He was halfway through a pint when a slightly drunken local sat down at his table. Slurring his words, the man said, “You’re one of them dwarves ain’t ya? Balin nodded. “Are ya goin’ after Smaug then? Don’ envy ya, must say, not the dragon. Tell ya what I do envy; heard about a pretty little whore ya got wit ya. She do all of ya or jus the top guy? Ever’one says he can’t keep away from her. Mus’ be pretty good in the sack. Ya think she would ever branch out into the town if ya know what I mean?” The man gave Balin a wink and a leer.

Balin stood. “You are fortunate you said these things to me and not to the _top guy_.’’ Balin punched the man in the face as hard as he could. “He would kill you for those comments. I suggest you erase those thoughts from your head.” Balin doubted the man heard the last as he was out cold on the floor. “Sorry about the mess”, he said to the barkeep on his way out.

* * *

_Ah, this was living_ , Naya thought as she soaked in the tub. As good as or better than the bath from the elves. Better for sure. No worries about captive dwarves and how she was going to escape. Definitely better. She let her mind roam back over the last hour. Married! She was getting married to Thorin Oakenshield! Did that mean she might be a queen some day? She wasn’t sure she liked that, but being Thorin’s wife was more than she had even dared contemplate. It wasn’t necessary, as far as she was concerned, but she would do it to please him. He had seemed so happy. Plus, it might give her a little more influence over him. Her visions were starting to really become clear lately. It was important that Thorin listen to her about the gold.

She sank lower in the water. She would think about that later. This was too nice to complicate it with thinking about the future. However, it would be nice to have an actual dress for tonight. Naya had some money tucked into her pack. Were there any shops here that might have a dress she could afford? Willa the housekeeper would know.

Naya finally dragged herself out of the bath when the water cooled. She found Willa in the kitchen. “Willa, do you know if there is a dress shop in town where I could find a suitable gown? She grinned from ear to ear. “I’m getting married tonight, and I would like something special.” She was making her skin look like clothes again since she had nothing else to wear. “I’m afraid I don’t have very much money, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to look.”

“Congratulations,” Willa cried. “You two seem so happy together. There are several shops that might suit. Why don’t I go with you? I love shopping!”

Naya was pleased. She had never been in a town before, and she didn’t know how to find her way around. “That’s terrific. I would end up getting lost, I’m sure. Let me go get my money. I’ll be right back.”

They walked down the water edged streets of Lake-town, Naya turning her head in every direction to take it all in. “It’s so big, and busy! Is it fun living here?”

“I enjoy it, but then, like you have only experienced the forest, I have only ever lived in Lake-town. My mother has told me about Dale, and how Lake-town used to be much bigger, but I have nothing to compare it to.”

“Your mother lived in Dale? Was she there when the dragon came?” Naya had read the history of Dale in the book from the library. It wasn’t a pretty ending.

“No, she was living here by then. But she lived there until she married, and she heard the stories from the survivors of the attack. She was always glad she was gone when the town was destroyed. It was easier to remember it as it was, then as it is now.”

“I would like to meet her someday.” Naya’s mother had been the only other female she ever knew and then only briefly. She decided she would like to know a few more!

“Well, if we find your dress, maybe we could meet her for tea. Ah, here we are. This is always an interesting shop.” She pushed open a heavy door.

Inside, there were dresses, shoes, scarves and everything else women deem essential to proper dress. Naya was overwhelmed. Of course, she had never seen anything like it before. Willa walked over to the shopkeeper and whispered, “This is the woman who is with the dwarves. She is marrying one tonight and she wants a dress. I know she has very little money, but whatever dress she chooses, make the price low. I will make up the difference.” The shopkeeper nodded.

“Do you like that one?” The owner asked Naya, who was looking at a yellow dress with long sleeves. The bodice was low cut and edged in white, lacey flowers. Little crystals dotted the surface.

“Oh, it’s lovely, but I’m sure it’s too expensive. This is all I have.” She held out her hand with a few gold coins in it. It was worth more than she realized, but still not enough to pay for the dress.

True to her word, the shopkeeper said, “Oh, that will cover the cost, and you can afford a pair of slippers, too!”

“Really?” Naya could not believe her good fortune. “I’ll take it! Where are the shoes?”

* * *

Thorin walked away from Balin in a rage. How dare he? Thorin would marry Naya, Balin or no. He tried to think who else could do it. Balin was the company bookkeeper/lawyer/whatever. He handled the money and all the details. The others were the muscle. He doubted any of them could officiate. Was there a man in the town who could do it? After all, Naya was not a dwarf. Did it have to be dwarf ceremony? Yes, it did. He might marry a foreigner, but he would have a dwarf ceremony as simple as it was, overseen by a dwarf. Damn Balin. Now what was he going to do?

He must have walked for over an hour until he finally came back to the house. Naya was gone, according to a note. Shopping, of all things. He smiled. She deserved a little fun. He hoped she had money. Mahal knew, he didn’t. It was really very embarrassing.

He met Dori as he entered. “Balin is looking for you, Thorin; he said it was important. He’s in the great room.” Dori looked worried. “What’s the matter, he seems upset.”

“He should be,” he snarled, and walked away.

I wouldn’t want to be Balin, Dori thought. He walked outside, just in case things got ugly.

Things didn’t get ugly. Thorin stormed into the room, but before he could open his mouth, Balin spoke. “I was wrong, Thorin. I would be proud to marry you and Naya this evening.”

Thorin stood with his mouth open, his anger draining away. “Really? You will? What changed your mind?”

“Never mind that.” To his dying day, Balin was never going to repeat what that oaf said. “I thought it over, and I think if you are certain you want to do this, I will do it. You are still certain?”

“More than ever. I came back here with the intention of beating you into submission. I’m so glad I don’t have to. I might have gotten bruised before my wedding night!” Thorin slapped Balin on the back. “Now, what exactly do I need to do?”

* * *

Best. Day. Ever. Naya had spent the day with Willa and later her mother Gayla, too. She had gotten a beautiful dress, had tea, seen the sights of Lake-town and now she was getting married! When she walked in the front door, Balin was waiting for her.

“May I speak with you?” he asked.

“Of course! Oh, Balin, I have had such fun today. I made some new friends and got to see Lake-town! It’s really very beautiful…” Her voice trailed off and a look of sadness came over her face. “For now.”

Balin looked at her, puzzled, but ignored the statement. “I would like to talk to you about tonight. Thorin has told me you wish to be wed. He has asked me to conduct the ceremony, but I have a few questions first.”

“Certainly, let me set my bags down and I will join you.” Naya raced up to her room and tossed the new dress and shoes on the bed. When she went back down the stairs, Balin motioned for her to join him in one of the small side rooms. “I have some questions for you, too,” she said before he could speak.

“Please let me start. I will be blunt, Naya. When Thorin came to me with this request, I refused.” He saw the shocked look on her face and quickly continued, “But I have reconsidered, pending this conversation. I have to ask if you have considered what your life will be like _after_ you are married?” He could tell by the look on her face that she had not.

“Well, this is all so sudden, I guess I haven’t. I mean, I know I love Thorin and want to be with him. If marriage is what he wants, it’s what I want. I would be content just being by his side. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, my dear, but I suspect you are taking on more than you realize. If Thorin regains Erebor, you would be his queen. And with that position comes great responsibility….and scrutiny. It would be hard for a dwarf-woman to step into, let alone a foreigner. Every move you make will be watched. And criticized. Do you think you can handle that? I know your life has been very sheltered.”

“Sheltered? My life may have been far from a town and society, but I wouldn’t call it sheltered! One of the reasons my life was so hard was the criticisms of my brothers. I seldom got anything right. I was never good enough, or too good depending on the day of the week. I think I can handle criticism especially with Thorin at my side.” She glared at him. “Don’t forget, I know you have been against me from the start. Is this more of that?”

Once again, Balin felt shame for his actions at their first encounter. “No, that first time was me being rude, but this time I am truly concerned for you both. You have no idea how many dwarves feel about strangers. Remember Gloin’s initial opinion of you? You will find that more prevalent than you think. Add jealousy to the mix, and you could be quite miserable.”

These words gave Naya pause. Gloin’s opinion had hurt her badly. She had glossed over it at the time, but it hurt just the same. “Would they be openly cruel? Gloin usually hid it fairly well. I don’t think I would have realized the depth of his dislike if I hadn’t asked.”

“Some would, many wouldn’t, but you would have to live amongst them every day. In time, I will admit, you would win some over, as you did with Gloin, but there are no guarantees.” Balin began to feel bad for causing her more pain, but in his heart, he knew he had to give her all the facts.

“Perhaps he will not regain Erebor. Then we can just be happy together.”

“True, but folk can be cruel everywhere.” Balin thought of the drunk in the tavern. “A dwarf and a skin changer couple is never going to be able to hide for long. Prejudice exists everywhere.”

“Then we will face it together. Unless you have some other horrible reason for us not to wed, please just explain the ceremony to me so I can be ready.” Balin had tarnished her beautiful day. She had to try to get that wonderful feeling back.

“Very well. It is really a very simple rite. Were he already king you would be faced with a royal ceremony which is very elaborate and time consuming. Tonight is quite basic. Each of you will write your own vows. I will announce that you are committing yourselves to marriage. You will each recite your vow to the other, I will pronounce you husband and wife, and you kiss. End of ceremony. Questions?” he asked more kindly.

“These vows. How elaborate are they?”

“That depends on who is getting married. I have been at weddings where one or both have droned on forever. Usually it is just a sentence or two. You would say, ‘I Valinaya Beorning, love you Thorin Oakenshield’ and then state your reason or anything else for that matter. I once had a fourth cousin who stood up, stated, ‘ _I Mim Fundin_ , _love thee Malm Durin. Now when do we eat_?’ She then stood, said _‘I Malm Durin, love thee Mim Fundin. As soon_ _as the food is on the table’_ , demonstrating to all who heard that they were indeed, a perfect match. They lived together for many long and happy years,” he said with a smile.

“Are you married?” Naya asked suddenly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted the question. Balin’s face fell.

“Long ago, for a short time. She was lost in Erebor.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s alright. You didn’t know.”

“Why don’t dwarf-men marry outside of their race more often, given the shortage of females? Has it ever happened before?” She was curious, and she wanted to distract him at least a little.

“Not to my knowledge. I suppose part of it is due to our prejudice against outsiders and outsiders’ of us. It makes it hard to connect. You and Thorin are the first, to the best of my knowledge. That is why I am so concerned.”

“You don’t need to be. Somehow, we will find our way, I’m sure of it.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “But I’m glad that you care enough to try and talk us out of it.”

“Anything for Thorin and now for you, my dear. I still have amends to make from my behavior before.” Changing the subject, he asked, “What did you mean before about Lake-town being beautiful, for now?”

Naya hesitated. “I really shouldn’t say. It’s just a feeling.” This was a lie. Her visions of burning buildings were very clear now. Since Erebor was stone and Dale destroyed, she could only assume it was Lake-town in flames.

“But Thorin says you see things that then happen. That is why you saved Orcrist. Do you see success at Erebor?”

“I see many things, but I choose carefully those that I reveal to others. It is too soon to talk of Erebor. Perhaps I may need to later but not now.” She thought Balin could be of great service soon, but not yet. “I would like some advice, however. If I knew something bad was likely to affect a friend, should I say something?  In the past, I have had trouble convincing people that they should or shouldn’t prepare for an event. It was only after I proved my skills many times to my family before they would listen to me.”

Balin nodded. “I can see where this might be difficult. People only hear what they want to hear, see what they want to see. If it was me, I think I would issue the warning and let the hearer decide what to do. That way, you can always say you tried. They must act as they see fit.”

“That is what I was thinking, but it is nice to have a second opinion. Thank you, Balin, for everything. I know you are worried, but this is something that we both want very much. We will make it work, I promise.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Balin blushed. “Go then, write you vows. I will see you two at dinner.”

There was one thing Naya needed to do before she wrote her vows. Entering the kitchen, she saw Willa at the fire directing the cook about the evening’s menu. “Willa, do you have a minute?”

“Certainly, what can I help you with?”

“Several things. First, I wanted to thank you for helping me today, second, I wanted to invite you and your mother to attend the ceremony tonight, and third, well, third is more serious. We should sit down.” Naya motioned towards the table well away from the ears of the cook.

“I was happy to help, and my mother and I will be glad to attend. We have to see you in that beautiful dress! Now, what is so serious,” she asked with a smile.

“I’m not really sure how to put this. I don’t know how much the townsfolk have heard about me, but in addition to being a healer, I have been known to see things about the future.” Seeing an odd look cross Willa’s face, she hurried on. “Please, I know what you are thinking. Everyone does, ‘ _Crazy girl, thinks she’s a seer, etc_.’ I have heard it all before. So, just listen to what I have to say and then decide what is best for you. Lately my visions have clarified into flames and destruction, but they didn’t make much sense. We are headed to a mountain. There is very little to burn in Erebor and Dale has been destroyed. It wasn’t until today when I saw Lake-town, that they made sense. I believe Lake-town is going burn. Mostly likely because of the dragon. Where else would Smaug head once he is disturbed? And trust me the dwarves are intent on doing just that. I urge you to make preparations.”

Willa asked warily, “And what would you suggest? I can’t fight a dragon!”

“Of course not, but you could move to the shore. I would take supplies and anything I truly valued and move it into the forest. You should plan on a shelter of some sort.” Naya knew she wasn’t saying this very well, but she had to try.

“Move out of my house for something that might or might not happen? What would the townspeople think?”

“They will think that you’re crazy and laugh. They will continue to laugh if I am wrong, but if I am right, you will have saved your possessions and have supplies that they lack. Just think it over, Willa, please. I don’t want to see anything happen to you. Even if you don’t move anything, if you ever see what looks like fire in the sky, please get out of Lake-town immediately.” There she had done her best. It was up to Willa now.

“Are you going to tell anyone else?”

“I would tell everyone, but I have learned that if those who know you won’t listen strangers will not. You can try and convince others if you want, or tell them what I told you if they question your actions. The more who leave the better it will be.” She put her hand over Willa’s. “Please, think over what I have said. I think you still have about a week at least. Ask around and find out how long it will take us to get to Erebor. Things will happen quickly after that. “

“I don’t know. I like you, Naya, but…this is so very strange.”

“I know. I hesitated to say anything, but a wise friend counseled that it would be better to say something and be ignored, then to say nothing and miss a chance to save your life. I have done all I can. The rest is up to you. I’m sorry if this casts a shadow on our friendship. Today meant a lot to me.” She smiled sadly. She had lost her brothers’ affection in part because of her warnings, and she hoped that was not the case now.

“We’re still friends. You’re a lovely young person. I will consider your words.”

“That’s all I ask. Now, I have some wedding vows to write. Will you help me dress later if you have the time?” Naya asked.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” replied Willa.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon Willa arrived to help her dress. Naya was not used to long dresses (or dresses of any kind…), and it took a few minutes to don the dress. However, they did managed and soon she was looking in her mirror. She didn’t recognize the creature looking at her. Her hair was twisted into a braid down her back, and the dress made her look, well, beautiful.

“Oh, Willa, is that really me? Do you think he will like it?” She didn’t have to say his name, Willa knew who ‘he’ was.

“Yes, you are beautiful and if he doesn’t like it, he’s blind. You make a wonderful bride.” She kissed her cheek. “And my gift to you is to tell you that I think I will tuck away at least a few provisions in the forest. My father used to have a hunting shack there. I’m going to see if it’s still standing.”

“That’s the best gift; I’m so glad. Now, I think it’s time for me to go. Make sure you come when dinner is over for the ceremony. I would ask you to join us to eat, but dwarves are an unmannered lot. They take some getting used to,” she laughed.

“I’ve noticed! You are a very brave soul to take them on.” Grinning, Willa left the room.

Naya walked to the dining hall, realizing that the next time she walked this way, she would be married. How her life had changed in such a short time. She stopped outside the door, hesitating.

“Having second thoughts?” Balin said, with a grin as he came to the door.

“No, gathering courage for another dinner with dwarves and in a nice dress, too,” she teased back.

“Ah, it is very nice. I didn’t know you would clean up so well. Thorin is a lucky dwarf. Come, I will keep you safe from the worst of the food fights.” He took her arm and escorted her in.

Silence slowly fell over the room as the dwarves became aware of Naya’s entrance. Thorin and Balin had not told them of the evening’s plans, so they were surprised by her elegant appearance. Balin led her to the head of the table where Thorin sat. Thorin had been deep in conversation with Dwalin when she came in so he was one of the last to notice. Slowly, as the room quieted, he turned his head towards her. She would never forget the look of love and admiration that came over his face as he rose to greet her. He kissed her cheek, and whispered, “Beautiful. You should wear clothes more often although I am looking forward to removing that dress later.”

The blush spread from the top of her head down to her toes. “Thank you. But maybe I like it so much that I won’t want to remove it.”

“I will just have to convince you otherwise.” Thorin’s eyes gleamed at her discomfort.

“I look forward to it.” She sat down and gazed innocently down the table. The level of conversation had increased somewhat, but there was now an air of expectation. “Do they know yet?” she asked.

“No, it will be announced after dinner. I thought it would be fun to have a secret for a little while. I want to see the looks on their faces when Balin stands and begins the ceremony.

“I have asked Willa and her mother to join us so please tell Balin not to start until they arrive. I don’t want them to miss it.”

Thorin leaned over to Balin and whispered in his ear. Turning back to Naya, he said, “Your wish is my command. Now, tell me about your day.”

As soon as the dwarves had finished eating, Naya noticed Willa and Gayla slipping into the room. Balin stood and called for attention. Every head turned to the top of the table. They knew something was up but had no idea what was coming. “It is my pleasure to announce that Thorin and Naya will be exchanging their wedding vows tonight,” Balin intoned in his most official voice. There was an audible gasp and a low murmur throughout the room. Naya thought most faces registered surprise and happiness. The few that did not (Gloin) were not angry, however.

“Most of us here are familiar with the ceremony, but for our guests (he nodded at the two women) I will give a brief explanation. Each participant will stand before this company and proclaim his or her love for the other. Each will say anything they wish to the other about their feelings. In dwarf culture, these vows assume the power of a legal, binding agreement. When they are done, I will pronounce them wed, and we will enjoy a celebration of their marriage.” With those words, the dwarves smiled and pounded their mugs on the table. Shouts of “ _here, here”_ echoed around the table.

 “Thorin, Naya, if you will please stand and face one another.” Thorin took Naya’s hand and helped her stand. His heart was pounding in his chest. “Thorin, since Naya is unfamiliar with the ceremony you will begin.”

Thorin took a deep breath, took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. This was it. He was going to be married! He had given up hope long ago and yet, here he was with this wonderful woman who was returning his gaze with trust and love. He said, “I, Thorin Oakenshield, love you, Valinaya Beorning. You have become my heart and soul. You mean more to me than any treasure. I will share with you any gold I ever receive and trust you with my heart. You are my Arkenstone, and I will value you above all else for the rest of my days.”

Naya listened to the words, her heart full of joy. For some reason, there was an intake of breath from Balin at some of the words, but she didn’t know why other than that they were so beautiful. When he was done, it was her turn to take a deep breath. “I, Valinaya Beorning, love thee, Thorin Oakenshield, more than anyone can imagine. From the first moment I saw you, my heart began to sing. It has added new verses everyday that we have been together. I never realized how wonderful life could be until I met you. I will love you forever, and my heart will sing with yours as long as I live.”

Balin gruffly cleared his throat. “With those words, these two are pledged to each other as husband and wife. Congratulations, Thorin and Naya.” Thorin pulled Naya into his arms and kissed her soundly as the room broke into cheers and applause. Even Gloin had a tiny hint of a smile on his face not that he would ever admit it later.

Willa and Gayla came up and hugged them both. Thorin was a bit overwhelmed, but enjoyed the hugs anyway. The dwarves did a lot of back slapping of Thorin and hugging of Naya. Then they quickly got down to the celebration. There was a bit of buzz about Thorin’s vows that Naya still didn’t understand. Oh, well, she would figure that out later.

 Willa had made a beautiful little cake that they cut and shared with everyone. After a while, the two women made their excuses. Gayla was tired and Willa still needed to oversee the kitchen. When they had left, Naya turned to Thorin. “I’m not really in the mood for dwarf antics tonight. I can’t help thinking that we only have two nights left before we leave. Do you think it would be rude of us to leave the party and go and put that big, soft, comfortable bed you got for us to good use?” She raised an eyebrow and ran her finger down his chest.

Thorin blushed, but quickly replied, “How well we know each other, wife. That is exactly what I was thinking.” He leaned in close and whispered, “I think it is time for me to see your _real_ skin, don’t you?” If she could tantalize, so could he.  He pulled her out of her chair. He knew better than to try and sneak out. Turning to the company, he said, “My blushing bride and I are ‘tired’ so if you will excuse us….” The room erupted in ribald comments and best wishes as they made their escape.

Closing the door to their room, they stood facing each other. This was about the first time they had been alone without one of them being injured, asleep or clothed in armor. Thorin pressed his lips gently but firmly to Naya’s. “We have waited long enough.”

Naya reached down to his waist and undid his belt. After he removed his boots, he stood in front of her. As she had done so long ago, she put her hands inside his coat, but this time it was to slide it off his shoulders and on to the floor. His shirt and trousers followed. “Now we’re about equal” she said, as he stood in just his underclothes. “Would you unlace my dress, please?” She turned her back to him.

“My pleasure.” He unlaced the ribbons down her back, and then ran his hands inside the dress and over her shoulders. When it fell to the floor, she turned back to face him.

“Now Thorin Oakenshield, take off the rest of your clothes and make love to me.”

He willingly complied.


	12. A Walk on the Wild Side

Rare were the Thorin and Naya sightings the next day. They appeared briefly at meals and then disappeared back into their room. The rest of the company refrained from too much teasing. There would be plenty of time for that later. The following morning, they were up early to begin the last part of the journey to Erebor. Naya groaned when Thorin woke her to take a bath and have breakfast. “I don’t want to go. Let Smaug keep the gold. I want to stay here with you forever,” she muttered sleepily.

Part of Thorin agreed with her but his path was set, and he dragged her out of the warm bed. “Up, Naya, we have to get moving. I will leave you behind if I have to.”

Reluctantly, she headed off for a final bath. Who knew when she would get the opportunity again? If she ever went travelling again, she decided it would only be from inn to inn, bath tub to bath tub. After breakfast, the company assembled at the dock. Boats would take them on a two days journey down to the end of Long Lake. There they would meet with the ponies and supplies to take them to Erebor.

* * *

Naya nestled with Thorin in the boat. She knew he was in an excellent mood, and there were difficult questions she wanted to ask him. The rest of the company lounged around, recovering from the celebrating they had done over the last two days. “Thorin, would you tell me about Azog?,” she asked. She felt him start at the name.

“Why? Certainly you know the story from the others.” His voice sounded grim.

“I know their versions, but I don’t know yours. I want to hear _your_ story.” She realized this was a risky road to travel, but there were things about his behavior with Azog that she wanted to understand.

At any other time, Thorin would probably have refused the request. But, as she thought, he was in a _very_ good mood and could deny her nothing. His voice, however, was harsh. “This is not a topic I enjoy. Azog has been a curse to my family for too many years. You know, of course, that at my first encounter he beheaded my grandfather as I watched?” He felt her nod. “And that I cut off his hand?” Again a nod. “That day, I watched hundreds if not thousands of my friends and relatives, including my dear brother; slaughtered by Azog and his ilk. I will never forgive, never forget what happened. Just thinking of that (here he muttered a curse in Khuzdul) Azog makes my blood boil. And then, the last time! He challenged me! In my mind, I saw my grandfather, remembered the loss of my father and brother, and something snapped inside. I raced out of the trees with no other thought than to remove his head to go along with his hand. Honor demanded it!” She could hear the rage in his voice and felt him trembling with emotion. She was aware that the others were listening.

She turned her face up to look at him, “You almost gave him _your_ head! While it was brave act, it was also a foolish one. Had Bilbo not been there to save you, and I later, you would have died, one way or another. I would like to think at your next meeting you will have learned more caution.”

“Our next meeting? What do you mean? What have you seen?”

She didn’t answer his question. “It’s almost inevitable, isn’t it? Fate seems to throw you together. And you believe he was tracking you from almost the start of your quest. What makes you think he has given up the chase? Your being in Mirkwood and Lake-town are probably the only thing that has kept him in check. You should think about how you will handle your next encounter.”

“And what does Naya the all-seeing propose for me?” he mocked angrily. “You think because I married you that you now control me? Get over that thought!” Thorin of Old had fully returned. The other dwarves cringed inwardly at the change.

“I only comment on your failure.” The dwarves edged back as far from the couple as room allowed. This was going to get ugly! “You are incredibly bold and brave, Thorin, no one would ever challenge that. But…you are rash and foolish where Azog is concerned. Reckless.” Thorin pushed her up and out of his lap so hard she fell to the bottom of the boat.

“How dare you? How dare you say these things to me?” His rage was terrible.

“Because I love you and want you around for many years not a few weeks or months. And no one else will say them. They are too in awe of you, or too afraid.” She looked directly into his angry eyes. “Your actions make no sense from a strategic view. One dwarf alone facing a foe three times his size, mounted on a Warg. What chance did you have? Did you even get in a good swing at him before he cut you down? If you want to defeat Azog, you need to rely on others to help you and not act so impulsively.”

“That is not true! I could have defeated him!” He looked at Dwalin, Fili and Kili. “Tell her, I could have won. I just had a little bad timing.” Fili and Kili refused to meet his eyes. Dwalin cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Well, Thorin, although she is not a battle hardened warrior, I have to admit there is truth in her words.” That was one of the hardest things Dwalin had ever admitted. It was equally hard to say it to Thorin’s face. “You were very lucky to survive. And rash…”

Naya saw Thorin’s rage begin to leak away. “Why have you never said anything? You think I am too impulsive?”

Dwalin muttered under his breath, but finally said, “At times, especially about Azog. He is your blind spot. It is understandable, but it is a weakness.” There, he had said it. He could not bear to look at Thorin. Staring into the distance he added, “And she is right. You should rely on us more; on me. We are all one company, not one dwarf alone. Together we are strong.”

Thorin rounded on Fili and Kili. “And you two, what do you say! Answer me!”

Fili lifted his head. “I would never hurt you Uncle, but I also agree with Naya. We are here to help you. I would have attacked Azog with you if you had called out before running at him.”

Beside him, they heard a soft, “Me too,” from Kili.

Thorin threw his head back and stared at the deep blue of the autumn sky. “Well. The things you learn. I had no idea. Obviously, I have much to think about.” He sat back down. Naya moved to lay her hand on his arm. “Not now,” he said as he jerked it away. She moved away and sat next to Fili.

Fili glared at her. “Why did you do that? Two days ago you proclaim your endless love and now you attack him? Why?”

“As I said, because none of the rest of you has the guts to confront him. We’re heading into the most dangerous part of the journey. He must rely on all of us and stop being the hero. It will only get him killed. I will do anything to save him. Anything!” Fili recoiled from the determined look on her face. He had never seen her like this.

“If that is what it takes, know that you can count on me. I will also do anything to save him.” Fili’s voice was determined.

Kili added softly, “Me too.”

* * *

The boat had now split into two groups. The boat men wisely remained silent, tending to the sailing of the vessel.  Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili sat at one end, Bifur, Bofur and Ori at the other.These three had not had the courage to add to the conversation and were doing their best to be invisible. Naya was stuck between the two. She was certain neither group wanted anything to do with her. Huddling on a seat alone, she stared at the water. It had gone much worse than expected. She had pushed harder than she originally intended, but once she started it had gotten away from her. Everything she said had needed to be said, but not all at once.

Had she lost him for good? She could almost believe it. He was so angry. Even hours later, he was still shunning her. He had not turned to face her since pushing her away. She pretended it was the sun on the water in her eyes that finally made her cry, but it was thinking that she had driven him away that really caused it. The tears ran silently down her face. She couldn’t seem to stop. She made no sound, but the tears fell one after the other.

Finally, Bofur turned and looked at her. His group was nothing but cowards he thought. When the shouting had started, they had huddled like sheep before wolves. Not one of them had dared to speak even after Dwalin, Fili and Kili had supported Naya. And now she was all alone. Crying. He hated crying females especially ones that had put him to shame. He moved over to sit beside her.

“What were you thinking, lass? You must have known he would explode.” Bofur dared to put an arm around Naya’s shoulders. Thorin might kill him even though he was currently ignoring Naya.

Her head sagged against his arm in sadness, “Because it’s important. Very important. It’s important,” Her voice chanted the same words, over and over. Bofur sat with her for awhile, but she finally said, “I’m okay. I would like to be alone now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” He was worried about her. She seemed different somehow.

“I’m fine. I need to be alone.” There was a harsh tone to her voice. “I’m sorry Bofur, you’ve been very kind,” she said more gently.

“That’s alright. It’s been a very upsetting day for you. I’ll be here if you need me.” He moved back to sit with Ori and Bifur.

Naya stared out over the lake. The shore was coming up quickly. She knew now what she wanted to do and she was determined to do it. She wouldn’t say anything to anyone. Her mood had shifted. Right now, she was tired of trying to take care of Thorin. It was time to take care of herself.

When the boat grounded on the shore, she waited to see what he would do. Still angry at her, he jumped out of the boat without even looking her way. That made up her mind. Ignoring Bofur’s offer of help, she climbed ashore.  Walking quickly away from the others, she turned towards the trees. She stood for just a moment at the edge of the dense growth. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the wood. As soon as she was concealed from sight, she shifted and ran.

It felt amazing! She had always resisted the wild side, but sometimes she _needed_ it. When frustration grew, it was one of the few things that could give her release. Now, she reveled in the freedom. Her human mind receded and the animal part took over. She ran without thinking. She smelled the forest, sensed the wildlife, and gloried in the denseness of the plants. She was barely Valinaya now. She was whatever she wanted to be. She shifted from shape to shape. It had been so long! Months since her run the last night in the Forest. She had almost forgotten the freedom shifting provided.

Wolf, deer, dog, cat, fox, she went through them all one after the other. Each one had its own advantage. Scent, grace, speed, agility. _This_ was what she was. _This_ is what she missed. As a child, she hesitated to shift too often. It made her brothers jealous. But now she was an adult. She could do anything she wanted. The fight with Thorin, the dwarves, the quest, it all faded away as she ran and ran.

Finally, she slowed to catch her breath. Then it was the scent of the world that caught her. She sniffed and snuffled and investigated. She followed trails, chased squirrels and rabbits, dug in the soft forest floor. She delved deeper into her animal part than she had ever dared before. Part of her didn’t care if she ever returned to the group, but the other part knew this couldn’t last. After several hours of play, she came to rest under a stand of immensely tall trees. Somehow they had avoided fire and axe for centuries. She had never seen such trees. She sat and gazed up into the high branches overhead and noticed a mighty eagle perched high above.

An eagle! Bilbo had told her how the eagles had picked them up and flown them to the Carrock. She had been so jealous! To fly above the earth and soar with the clouds had been a wish for a long time. She had never tried to be a bird; it just seemed more than she could attempt. You had to closely study an animal before you could become one, she had learned. It was hard enough to study a forest animal let alone one with wings. But, maybe someday…. She continued to watch the great bird. It was easier to do as a human lying on her back, so she shifted back to Naya.

For some reason this caught the eagle’s attention. She saw its head tilt to the side for a better look. A voice came down from above. “Now that is something even I don’t see every day! A shape shifter this far from home? What brings you here?”

Naya was amazed! An eagle, speaking to her! “I came with a group that traveled from Lake-town. I just had to get away.”

“It is dangerous to be out alone even for one such as yourself. You are quite a ways from the lake,  did you know that?” Her voice was powerful, but somehow soothing.

Naya stopped to admire the beauty of her feathers and the way they overlapped and covered her body. Too bad she didn’t have the courage to ask her to come down and let her look more closely at her. “I needed to clear my head. I really didn’t pay attention to where I was going. I’m sure I can retrace my steps. I’m used to forests as you may know.”

 She knew the eagles were fond of the Carrock as a place from which to look far over the country in that area. “What brings you here? I often see eagles over my Poppa’s forest, but I have never talked with one before.”

“You are one of Beorn’s children? I have not seen you before. I thought he just had boys.”

“No, he has one lone girl. I was never out with them much so no one knows about me.” Just another complaint she had with her life. Nobody knew she existed!

“I have talked with him on occasion. If I see him, do you want me to tell him anything?” the eagle offered.

“Oh, yes! Tell him I am well and that I’m married. He will know to whom. Tell him I miss him and send my love!” Naya was overjoyed to think her father might get some news of her some day.

“I will. It might be some time before I return that way. We are keeping an eye out for orc activity in this area. They seem to be growing in number and are becoming more daring all the time. Have you seen any?”

Naya shivered with the news. “We just arrived. The last the dwarves saw of orcs was when your folk rescued them and carried them to the Carrock. I am very grateful. You rescued my husband, Thorin. He was almost killed.” She suddenly realized how much she wanted to see Thorin at that moment.

“I remember that. We did some nice damage to their hunting party. I do enjoy a good orc raid! Is Gandalf still a member of your party?”

“No, he left soon after to tend to some business of his own. I don’t know if we will ever see him again. We are headed to Erebor to see what the dragon is up to these days. Thorin would like his kingdom back.” She wasn’t sure she should tell the eagle of their quest, but since eagles didn’t interact with others very often, she couldn’t see it causing much harm.

“Wizards have a way of showing up unexpectedly. He may return. So, the dwarves are trying to regain Erebor. I don’t envy them that task. Even eagles don’t mess with dragons.”

Naya noticed that it was beginning to get dark. “I have enjoyed meeting you, but I think it is time for me to head back. You said the lake was quite a distance away?” She began to worry that she might have gone a bit too far.

“Yes, you have run many miles out of your way, several hours at least. However, if you would not object I would gladly give you a ride back. I know your father would not want anything to happen to you!”

Her heart leaped with joy! Fly! She would get to fly with an eagle! “That would be amazing. I would love to do that. I have been so jealous of the dwarves, but how?”

“Do you think you can climb up to me? That would be the easiest way.”

“Hmm. As long as you don’t mind a giant squirrel coming up and then changing into a small human, it won’t be a problem.” She said it jokingly, but you never knew how others might react to some of her forms.

“Normally, I probably would not like it too much, but forewarned is forearmed. Scramble up and climb on board.”

Naya quickly transformed and scurried up the rough bark of the tall tree. It was a _very_ long climb, but at last she was seated on the eagles back. She became herself again. “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Valinaya Beorning. And you are?”

“I am Malda. A pleasure to meet you. You said your group was at the shore?”

If the eagle could have seen her face, she would have seen Naya blush. “The last I knew. I-I left in a bit of a hurry,” she confessed. “I was going to have to rely on my nose to find my way home. I’m grateful for the ride.”

“It should not be a problem. I know where the men usually land. I will start there,” Malda said. “Hold on tight. Don’t worry about falling I haven’t dropped anyone yet, and if I do I will catch you!”

Part of Naya was not thrilled at hearing this last part, but she had no time for second thoughts. Malda leaned forward off her perch, spread her wings and with one mighty downward sweep was airborne!

“Wheeeeee!” Naya couldn’t contain her joy at the sensation. The wind in her face, the feel of the mighty bird beneath her body. She had never experienced anything like it. She drank it all in. Perhaps being a bird was _not_ beyond her reach. It would be worth the effort, now that she knew what it was like. The earth below shone orange in the rays of the setting sun. She could see for miles. The Lonely Mountain loomed large in the distance, steep and snow covered. Naya wondered if Smaug still slept there. She would find out all too soon.

In too short a time, Naya felt Malda begin her descent. She could see the edge of the lake, but it was too far away for her to see details. Malda said, “I don’t want to land. If I hovered over the lake, would you mind jumping in and swimming to shore? It won’t be far, and I will make sure you make it before I leave.”

“That’s not a problem. I can practice my otter this time without a sword!” She knew this made no sense to Malda, but it was fun to say. The eagle swooped in low over the trees and out to the water. Circling back she said, “When I start to turn again, just let go. Don’t worry.”

“I trust you. This has been marvelous. I can never thank you enough!”

“Thank you for an interesting day. I always like to meet someone new. If you ever need someone to talk to, send any bird to find an eagle. I will gladly come.” With that, she began another steep turn close to shore. Naya let go.

* * *

 

Bofur was the only one to see Naya leave. At first, he assumed she had to relieve herself and thought no more of it. Only later, when Bilbo asked did he look around for her. “I haven’t seen her since we arrived. She’s probably off somewhere trying to compose herself. She and Thorin had quite a fight earlier.”

Bilbo had heard rumors of the fight. He asked, “What really happened? I just know that Thorin’s not too happy right now. He’s kicking anything that gets in his way.”

Bofur told Bilbo of the morning’s events. “He wasn’t too pleased when all of us agreed with Naya. Well, those who had the guts to anyway. I have to admit that I was a coward until later. Even then, I only sat with her. I didn’t tell Thorin she was right. He _is_ rash and reckless at times. She kept saying how important it was over and over. Then she seemed to change. It was like she had made up her mind about something. The last I saw she went into the woods. Did you check with the others?” Bofur did a quick look around the campsite.

“No, I thought I would start with you. She likes you the best, I think. I wasn’t about to face Thorin.”

Bofur frowned. “I don’t like this. We better ask the others.” They walked around the campsite questioning the dwarves. No one could recall seeing her at all. They came to Thorin last. “Thorin, do you know where Naya is?” Bofur asked.”We can’t seem to find her.”

Thorin looked up from polishing Orcrist. “She’s just pouting somewhere. Did you call for her?” Bofur admitted they had only looked. “Go call and see what happens. I’m sure she’s here. Where else would she be?” He seemed unconcerned with Naya in any way.

Bilbo and Bofur walked around the edges of the camp calling her name. When the others heard, some of them joined in. It took just a few minutes to realize she wasn’t going to answer. They returned to Thorin. “No answer. She’s gone.”

“Gone, she can’t be gone. She’s just being stubborn.” Thorin said angrily.

Bofur retorted, “You’re the one who’s stubborn! Naya would answer if she could. She would know we are worried. Aren’t you at all worried that your wife is gone?”

Finally, they got through to him. “You’ve looked and called? When was she last seen?”

“I saw her hours ago, but no one has seen her since. I saw her walking into the forest just after we landed. I thought in the boat that something had changed, but….” Bofur’s voice trailed off.

“No one has seen her in HOURS? And you’re just now looking for her? It’s already dark! We must go look for her!” Thorin’s heart was pounding. Where was she? What had he done?

When the dwarves had gathered, Thorin wanted to send them out to search. Dwalin, with his newfound boldness, spoke, “I don’t think that is a good idea. It is full night and we don’t know the terrain. It would be folly. We should wait until dawn.”

Thorin started to yell, but stopped. This was the whole point of the argument. He was rash, reckless and intimidated his company from telling him the truth. He saw the wisdom of Dwalin’s words, although he hated to think what it might mean for Naya’s safety. “You’re right. We’ll wait until morning.” He slumped back in his seat and buried his head in his hands. “Where could she have gone? And why?” he asked no one in particular. Balin sat down beside him.

“I’m sure she’s alright, lad. She knows how to survive in the woods better than any of us. We’ll find her in the morning if she hasn’t returned on her own. As the words left his mouth, there was a shout from the shore.

Dori was crying, “An eagle, there’s an eagle circling!” Everyone rushed to his side. Sure enough, there was an eagle coming in from over the forest and out over the lake. In the moonlight, Balin thought it had something on its back. It turned back towards the shore and then dipped its wing toward the surface of the lake. A moment later, they heard, rather than saw, a splash. The eagle finished the maneuver and disappeared into the darkness.

The sound of something swimming came across the water and a few minutes later, Naya emerged from the water smiling and grinning. “Well, that was fun!”

* * *

“Where have you been?” Thorin cried out. “We-I-was worried. They said you had been gone for hours.” He was so relieved. Although he had only just found out she was missing, those few minutes had been torment.

Naya had to smile to herself. He had missed her. Part of her was hurt he hadn’t realized she was gone, but the other part was glad he hadn’t suffered too much. “I needed to get away. I had to clear my head. This was the most amazing day. I have had so much fun. Did you see Malda? She gave me a ride home! Bilbo, I got to ride an eagle like you did. Maybe she was your eagle. Did you know his name?” She was so excited. She rattled on like a little child. “Thorin, some day you have to ride an eagle when you’re awake. I’m sure you would like it. She said I could try and contact her. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Thorin stared at her. He had never seen her so animated. Her eyes glowed with fire and her words tumbled out. Walking over to her, he took gently by the arm and led her away from the others. “What did you do all day?” he asked quietly.

“Everything. I ran and explored. I swam and flew. I shifted and shifted. I got to be everything today! Oh Thorin, I wish you had come!”

“But I can’t.”

His words slowed her down as she realized what he had said. Of course he couldn’t come with her when she was wild. “Oh, right.” Her eyes shifted side to side and gleamed in the firelight. He could see she still had a bit of the wild in her. She had told him if she stayed animal too long, it started to take over.

Wrapping her in a blanket, he said, “Come sit by the fire. You need to rest and calm down. Eat something.”

She didn’t want to. She didn’t want this day to end. She knew what he was thinking. Too much animal left over. But she liked it. She wanted more.

“Naya, you need to calm down.” He took her in his arms and hugged her to him. “I know you had a wonderful day, but it’s time to eat.” He pulled her over to the fire. Reluctantly, she followed.

He handed her a bowl of stew. “Now, eat this and tell me about your day.” He wanted her to lose that look in her eyes. It worried him. What if she hadn’t returned with the eagle? Would she have come back at all?

Naya just sat for a few minutes. She was aware the other dwarves were huddling away from the fire, whispering.  About her she was sure. She didn’t care. She thought about racing back into the forest right then and there. “Naya, look at me! Look at me!” Thorin seemed to sense what she was thinking. He put his hand under her chin and turned her eyes to his. “Don’t you leave me. You promised we would be together. Look at me.” He sounded almost desperate. She looked. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, caught her and brought her back.

“Thorin, of course I won’t leave you. I love you.” She smiled and tucked the wild side away. For now. She ate the stew in silence. She couldn’t bring herself to talk. There were no words for the way she felt. And besides, wasn’t she still mad at him? Let him suffer or make the first move.

He did both. While she ate, his mind raced. It was a different person sitting next to him. Naya had always been confident, but now…she seemed coiled and ready to spring, to take on any challenge. He was truly afraid she would leap up and return to the forest leaving him behind. When she finished, he broke the silence. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved today. You were right. Please forgive me for not listening.”

She had to think for a moment. This morning? Oh, the argument. It all seemed so long ago. “Alright. It doesn’t matter.” What was she saying? Of course it mattered. She shook her head to clear it. “I’m very tired. Can this wait until morning? I seem all fuddled.” She shook her head again. 

“Certainly. Did you want anything else to eat?” Her eyes were already half closed. Her body slumped to his shoulder, and she was sound asleep.”I guess not.” Thorin picked her up and took her to where he had laid out his bedroll. He laid her down and then stood looking at her. She was curled up in a ball with a little smile on her face.

Balin came up beside him. “That must have been some day. I have never seen her like this. What did she do?”

“She calls it wilding. Apparently she spent the day being all the animals she can be running through the forest. I think she came back just in time. She told me before that the animal part can take over. It was probably good for her, but I hope it doesn’t happen too often. It’s dangerous in so many ways.”

“I wouldn’t tell her not to do it. It’s part of who she is. Like a dwarf loving stone. If you can’t work with it occasionally, it can drive you mad.

“Or like gold….” Thorin said thoughtfully. “It can eat away at your mind.”

“Yes,” said Balin. “Like gold.” And they both knew what the other was talking about.


	13. Desolation and Diagnosis

Morning came too soon for Naya. Every bone and muscle in her body ached. She had to do a quick housecleaning and patch everything up. How did non-healers deal with the pain? She would have hobbled for days! But it had been such fun. She remembered it all. She sighed contently then noticed that she was sleeping alone. Where was Thorin? Was he still mad at her? She thought he had apologized last night, but things were a bit foggy after she swam ashore.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the trees. “Where are you going?” Thorin asked loudly from a few feet away.

“Um, I have to pee,” she whispered “if that’s alright.”

“Sorry. Just don’t go running off again. We need to leave soon.”

“I promise I won’t.” She stepped into the trees to tend to business.

When she came out, Thorin wasn’t far away. She blushed. “I told you I would come back. One wilding a week is plenty.”

“You were pretty tired last night. I wanted to say again that I’m sorry for the way I behaved and that you were right. I am rash and reckless. I didn’t want to let any more time lapse before you knew.”

“I thought you said something last night, but I was a bit out of it. Thank you. I’m glad all the upset wasn’t for nothing.” She smiled at him. “I’m sorry I worried you. Had you been looking for me?”

Now it was his turn to blush. “Well, I have to admit I didn’t know you were gone until Bofur missed you. And even he waited until evening to realize you were gone!” he said as an excuse.

“Good to know I am such a valuable cog in the company machine,” she said with a grin. “I’m happy I didn’t cause any real worry. That would have been bad.”

“You enjoyed it?”

“Every minute.”

“You won’t do it again, will you?”

“Not for awhile. We will run out of forest soon.” She couldn’t help teasing him.

“Please let me know if you have to go again, won’t you?”

She saw the worry in his eyes. “Yes, my love, I will let you know. I should be good for quite some time as long as we don’t fight.”

“I will try my best. Now come here and give me a kiss so I can start my day properly.” Naya proceeded to give him enough kisses for a month of days.

 After packing up the supplies and saddling the ponies, they started off. Naya was pleased to see Orcrist strapped onto Thorin’s back once again.  All that effort to save it would pay off in the end she was sure. She entered the forest with a renewed appreciation of all it contained. She couldn’t smell or hear as well as yesterday, but she could remember. How had she lived all these years without days like yesterday? Gradually the trees began to thin and then ended. As her pony cleared the last stand of growth, Naya turned to look back. She paused long enough to gain the attention of Thorin. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

“Not really. I just know it might be a long time before I am in a forest again. For the longest time I couldn’t wait to leave and now I’m sorry I have to.” She got the ‘wild’ look in her eyes for just a moment or so Thorin imagined. Then she turned around and faced the mountain they had worked so hard to reach. “Someday,” was all she said.  Thorin didn’t ask what she meant by that. He was afraid he knew the answer.

She seemed to want to be alone so Thorin urged his pony back to the head of the line. After a while, Naya pulled her pony even with Balin’s. “Good day, Balin, how are you today?”

“As usual. It feels good to be out in the open again after the darkness of Mirkwood. And yourself? I hear you had quite the outing yesterday.” No one knew exactly what she had done, but it seemed to have a good effect on her mood.

“Oh, yes. Just a little run in the woods,” she purred. “I feel like a new woman! I must do that more often. But the reason I am here is that I remembered something that happened during the wedding ceremony that has me puzzled.”

“What would that be? It was very simple and straight forward,” Balin said.

“When Thorin recited his vows, I thought I heard you give a little gasp at the part where he said, _‘I will share with you any gold I ever receive and trust you with my heart. You are my Arkenstone, and I will value you above all else for the rest of my days.’_ I wondered if that was because it was so beautiful or for another reason?” she asked.

Balin looked at her to see if she was making fun of him, but he could see she was honestly confused. “Do you remember the part where I stated that the vows of the ceremony were legally binding?”

“Yes, but I didn’t really know what it meant. How can love be legally binding?”

“In the case of your vows, they were so simple that it had no effect. But if you look at Thorin’s vows, that is a different situation. In them, he promises to share ‘ _any gold I ever receive’_. What if he regains Erebor? He made you co-owner of any share of the treasure that comes to him. That could be sizeable.”

“But as his wife, I would think that wouldn’t really matter. After all, what’s mine is his and so on. At least, that is how I view a marriage, and I don’t have much use for lots of gold. What would I do with it?” Again, Balin thought her confusion was honest.

“My dear child, you are right. Through marriage, Thorin would see to your needs and provide for you. But it is significant because, and I cannot stress this enough _, dwarves do not share their gold!_ We just don’t. Culturally, we are known for being greedy bastards. We have fought enough wars and killed enough folk over gold to be legendary. When Thorin said those words, it made me realize the full affect you have had on him. I am quite certain he didn’t say it by accident. He was sending a signal to you and the world: Erebor is yours as much as his. That is quite a marvel. It almost left me breathless.” Balin still found it hard to believe.

“We did have a talk before we married. I asked him to promise that he would share the gold if we regained Erebor. He said he would think about it, and I let it drop. You mean with this vow, he has agreed to share gold?”

“With you. He agreed to share it with you. If you asked him to share with someone else, that he did not do. However, once he shares with you, you are free to use your portion as you wish. So in a sense, he agreed to share with others. Either way, it is still a stunning decision.” His mind went back to that first day when he had hurt her. “Long ago you said something about him having to share gold. Is that what this is all about?” He hated to remind her of the occasion. His behavior had been shameful.

Naya remember that event also. “Yes. Many of my insights into Erebor center on sharing the gold. It seems to be a key element. Hopefully, things will get clearer as we approach the mountain. As events draw nearer in time, my visions usually become more precise although I have had none lately.” This worried her. Had marriage affected her abilities? Now was not the time to lose her skills!

This statement reminded Balin about her Moria prediction. “Why then were you so sure about Moria? That must be quite far in the future. And yet, you were certain it would kill me. Perhaps you were wrong?” He hated to give up his secret dream.

She turned quickly towards him sensing his desire. “You must never go there, Balin. It is death. When I have a vision that clear and precise this far from the event, it is all but definite. That vision was one of the clearest I have ever had. There was no room for misinterpretation. Moria is full of death for you and any who go with you.” 

The fierce tone of her words drove into his heart. “I gave it up the first time around, and you have driven out the last tiny gleam of an idea. You are rather frightening at times, Naya, did you know that?”

“I have often been accused of scaring people. I only do it when I am absolutely certain. That is why I only hinted to Willa about the dragon and why I have left Thorin alone about the gold. Things are still unclear in my mind. But Moria is deadly,” she said again.

They rode amiably side by side for a bit longer then Dwalin called down, “Balin! We need you to settle an argument. If you’re done flirting, get up here!”

“My apologies for my crude brother; I have enjoyed our chat. Let me know if I can be of further assistance,” said Balin as he urged his pony to a trot.

Naya smiled. To think she had ever doubted if Balin liked her. It was good to be wrong sometimes. And apparently Thorin was coming around to the sharing idea. Excellent. She sat back in her saddle and surveyed the terrain. The further they got from the shore of the Long Lake, the more desolate it became. If not for the remnants of tree trunks, it would be hard to believe anything had ever lived here. Smaug had been very thorough. Boundless and bare, the endless plain stretched far away to the mountain. Seeing the extent of the damage, Naya could not imagine how they were to defeat such a foe. It was odd. None of her visions ever showed Smaug or any sign of him. Just that one, where she stood in the huge gold filled cavern, and then it was only the scent of smoke and sulfur. No sign of any dragon.

After a time, she thought of another question she needed answered.  She moved her pony up alongside Oin’s and greeted him. They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes and then she asked, “Were you in Erebor when the dragon came, Oin?” Naya always found it awkward to talk about the attack. So many had died, she never knew if she was stepping on someone’s feelings, but in this case, it was related to her question. She would have to mention it eventually.

“A terrible day. Yes, I was there. Why do you ask?” Oin’s eyes were sad.

“I don’t like to, but as we get closer to the mountain I wondered what we might have to confront. Also, I wanted to ask you about the dragon sickness. I know that Thror suffered from it. Were you his healer?

“Me? No, I was much too young to be healer to a king! I was only your average healer. I knew of his affliction of course, all the healers did. The line of Durin seems to be highly susceptible. Thrain was also showing signs although to a much lesser extent than his father, Thror.”

“But it was common knowledge that Thror was afflicted?” asked Naya.

“It was common among the healers and certainly his family knew. Thorin was concerned long before the attack. Thror had taken to spending large parts of his day down in the treasury. Counting his gold, checking his gold, just looking at his gold. He never seemed to get enough of being with gold. That is one of the surest sign of the sickness. Eventually, the worst sufferers may begin to starve because they cannot bear to leave their gold long enough to eat. I don’t believe Thror was at that point yet, but he was advancing rapidly.”

“Did the attack on Erebor cure him? What happens when a sufferer loses their treasure?” The subject fascinated Naya.

“Nay. The attack made things worse, much worse. When someone with the sickness loses their gold, it can drive them mad. For Thror, losing his treasure and his kingdom in the same day was devastating. He could barely function. Thrain and Thorin bore the burden of keeping the survivors fed and housed. No easy task given the lack of supplies. I rarely saw Thror, few did, but when he did appear all he spoke of was revenge, regaining Erebor or finding new gold. Later, when it was obvious there would be no reclaiming Erebor his thoughts turned to Moria. That in itself proves his madness at least to me. Perhaps it is hindsight, but Moria was a nightmare from beginning to end. We should have refused to support such an idea.”

“You were at Azanulbizar?”

“No, fortunately for me I was ill when they set out and by the time I was better, the others were too far away to join. Also, since I am not a warrior of any note I doubt I would have been much use until the slaughter was over. Those were dark days for us, Naya, dark days.” Oin’s voice was full of regret.

They rode in silence for time. Naya didn’t want to cause Oin more pain, but she needed answers. “There is no cure?” she finally asked quietly. “Has no dwarf ever recovered?”

“Most dwarves never obtain enough gold to reach the level of Thror. They can be driven mad by desire for gold, but that is a much rarer condition. Thrain, perhaps, suffered from that form. But in his case, he already had the sickness from possessing so much and losing it all. He then spent the rest of his life trying to replace that which he lost. Most dwarves do not experience such a vast range of success and failure.”

Oin continued, “As for a cure, well, I have never seen many sufferers. And I have never seen a cure. So, I would have to say ‘no’ there is no cure. Control perhaps. It doesn’t destroy every dwarf. We all carry it to a certain degree. Love of gold and the treasures of the earth is an essential facet of our nature.”

Naya saw a ray of hope. “Control? How is it controlled?”

“That may have been a poor choice of word. Refocused might be better. A sufferer might be able to break free if there was something in his life that meant as much or more to him than the gold. Women do not seem to get the sickness as often, and I have often thought it is because they have other concerns in life. Children, family, and care-giving all provide them with something else besides treasure to fulfill them. Males spend their lives in pursuit of gold by mining, trading, or fighting over it. So if I saw someone beginning to show the initial signs of dragon sickness, I think I would try to find out what else he cared for and get him to make it central in his life.”

Now came the tricky part. She didn’t know how open Oin would be with the next question. “Do you think Thorin suffers from dragon sickness, Oin? I need to know.”

Oin turned to look at her. “I’m not sure I should discuss this with you, Naya.”

“But he’s my husband, and he means everything to me, Oin,” she said quietly. “If he _is_ sick, I need to know. And if there’s anything I can do, I will do it.”

Oin rode on without answering. Finally, he took a deep breath and answered her. “Yes, I think he suffers from the beginnings of dragon sickness. Just arranging what appears to be a hopeless quest such as this is a sign. However,” he said with a comforting smile, “he is by no means as advanced as his father or grandfather. His wedding vows show that if nothing else does. I have never heard of such a thing coming from a dwarf before! We were all a bit amazed to be honest. Especially from Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf not known for his softer side.” He leaned over and placed his hand on hers. “You, my dear, are Thorin’s cure if there is to be one. Make him focus on _you_ rather than the gold. It can’t hurt, and it may help.”

“Is there anything special I should be doing?” Naya wanted to make sure she didn’t miss any options.

“Well, I would not provoke anymore arguments.” He held up his hand as he saw her start to protest. “I agree with your point, Naya. Thorin is rash and reckless. But if you make him too angry he will look beyond you for comfort. You don’t want him to turn to gold for happiness. You make him happy. Do everything you can to keep him that way.” He winked. “Once we’re off the road and the two of you have more privacy that shouldn’t be too hard. Until then smile and be your fascinating self. Once the Erebor question is settled, you can go back to making him mad occasionally, but for now play nice.”

Naya finished blushing and then said, “Thank you, Oin. If you think of anything else or notice him getting worse, please let me know. You are a loyal friend to him. The whole company is.”

“Thank _you,_ for being open to advice. Sometimes, healers believe they know all and that no one knows better than themselves.”

“I’m very good with the physical part, but I’m not so clear on the mental,” Naya admitted. “I think I can learn a lot from you if you’re willing to teach me. Dwarves are tough nuts to crack.”

“Yes, but once you get past our outer shells we’re a pretty decent bunch! Ask me questions anytime, Naya. I’ll be happy to help.

* * *

That evening, Naya made sure she spent as much time with Thorin as possible. They had not ridden together that day. She had tried not to seem too clingy. Now, based on Oin’s words, she meant to cling as tightly as she could. Once they had settled by the fire, she cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. “How long do you think it will take to cross to Erebor?”

“Another day or so. Why do you ask?”

She looked at him from under her eyebrows. “Because I was hoping we would be able to be alone together soon. I   miss you if you know what I mean.” She gave him her best seductive smile.

He did his best to ignore it. “I noticed you chattering with Balin and Oin today. What did you find to talk about with those two?” He returned her kiss.

“You, of course. We don’t really have much else in common. I asked Balin about your wedding vow.” She had decided to be honest about that conversation.

“Oh, really? Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because Balin was there and I finally remembered the question I had. He is your legal representative, isn’t he?” She tried to sound coy. No arguments. “I wanted to know why all the dwarves seemed shocked by your vow. I would have asked you, but you were deep in conversation with Dwalin. I didn’t want to forget again.”

“You thought they were shocked by it? Why?” Thorin seemingly had missed the intake of breath at his promise to her about gold.

She leaned over and kissed his lips before she said, “They all gasped, Thorin, when you said you would share gold. I thought they might keel over!” She smiled at him and kissed him again. Thorin pulled her close and returned the kiss willingly.

“You had asked me earlier that day to promise you that I would share the gold. After I thought about it, I could see no reason not to make it official. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Now he was the one who kissed her.

“Very much so. I thought the vows were beautiful. It was only the gasping that made me wonder.” She deepened the kiss. “Are there many rooms in Erebor?”

He looked confused at the sudden change in topic. “Hundreds, maybe thousands. Why?”

“I just wanted to know how easy it would be for us to get away from these pesky dwarves.” She kissed him deeply. They were beginning to draw attention from the others. Oin smiled into his mug at her actions. She was a quick study!

“If we regain Erebor, you shall have as many empty rooms as you like. The only requirement is that I share them with you.”

“That’s the whole idea. Now, how would you like to take a stroll to gaze at the moon?” She stood and held out her hand to him.

Thorin stood. “That sounds quite delightful. Don’t mind if I do.”


	14. On the Doorstep

Hurry up and wait. They had reached the foot of the Lonely Mountain late in the afternoon the day before. Now they were looking for the hidden door on the western slopes. Naya was tired after a day of scrambling up and down rock that all looked the same to her. She had finally given up and now was sitting on one of the hated rocks watching the others. At last a voice rang out. Someone (Bilbo?) had found something. Tired as she was, she didn’t want to miss anything so she climbed off her rock and headed for the voice.

The little niche on the mountain side was the nicest place she had seen since the lake. Cool and grass covered, it was a pleasant oasis in the desolation. The dwarves and Bilbo were clustered at the far end staring at what appeared to be a blank wall. She found another rock and sat down again to watch. This must be the place, but as far as she could tell there was no door. Bilbo had explained the finer points of Thorin’s map and key to her so she knew they were trying to figure out the trick.

 After a while, she saw Fili and Kili break away from the group. They came toward her rock but sat a short distance away with their backs to her. She sighed. Another conversation that had to take place. Ever since the lake they had been avoiding her. Naya assumed they were still angry over her confrontation with Thorin. With another sigh, she heaved herself off her rock and walked over to the pair. “Fili, Kili,” she greeted them. “Did they find anything, yet?”

Without looking at her, Fili curtly said, “No.”

“Are you still angry about my argument with Thorin? He’s forgiven me, why can’t you?” She truly was confused. The brothers had agreed that she was right about Thorin’s behavior so why were they holding a grudge?

“No.” Fili refused to say more.

“And Kili, you’re not angry about the argument either?” She tried Kili, who was usually a little more easy-going than his brother.

“No.” Kili followed the line his brother was taking.

Naya walked a little more in front so she could face them both. “Then what is it? What have I done? I thought you were my friends!”

They both looked a bit shame-faced at her but didn’t answer.

“Well, if it isn’t that, what could it be?” She tilted her head to the side and pretended to be deep in thought. “It isn’t my riding, it isn’t my cooking, it isn’t my sword play, it isn’t my singing, it isn’t my archery skills….” She kept listing anything she could think of trying to get them laughing with her. Nothing worked. They remained stone faced and silent. “Alright. We’ll all just sit here until you answer. And if you don’t,” she said before they could ignore her some more, “we’ll sit down with Thorin this evening and have a meeting to discuss it.

That worked. Fili lifted his chin and said angrily, “You don’t need to run to Thorin with this. He’s busy with other matters.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong. What have I done?”

Kili burst out, “You married our uncle! You weren’t supposed to do that!”

Naya was shocked. This was the last thing she would have suspected. “But why didn’t you say something before this? You seemed happy enough the night of the ceremony.”

Fili answered this time. “We were. And then we realized what it meant to us.”

She was still puzzled. “To you? Nothing has changed for you. He loves you just the same, doesn’t he?”

It was Kili’s turn again. “For now. But what happens when you, when you get…” He couldn’t get the words out.

“When I what? I really don’t understand.”

“When you pop out a baby for Thorin!” Fili finally managed to say it.

“A baby? Where did you get that idea? And what diff…Ah, so that’s it! You think you might not be Thorin’s heirs? Oh, Fili, Kili, I wish you had said something. You are and always will be his heirs.” She leaned forward and put a hand on each brother’s shoulder. “Thorin and I talked about this before we wed. He has no intention of replacing you.”

“But if you have a baby, that would be his heir! It’s the king’s son who follows him.” She could hear the frustration in Fili’s voice. He had grown up expecting to follow his uncle, but now this woman was going to ruin everything.

“But we have no intention of having children.” Naya would have laughed at their little boy disappointment if it hadn’t been so serious.

Fili’s voice was still angry. “How do you know that? It happens all the time with humans. Dwarves struggle but you never seem to stop. And,” he muttered under his breath, “you and Thorin have been going at it like rabbits. It’s only a matter of time.”

Now Naya did laugh. “Oh, you two! I could have saved you a lot of worry! You know the skill I have as a healer?” She looked at them with her eyebrows raised. They nodded. “Just like I can ‘see’ into others to fix them, I can control my own body. If I wanted a baby, I could start one tomorrow. But I don’t! I never have. My childhood was so cruel that I never wanted to expose another being to even the possibility of a life like that.”

Softhearted Kili asked, “Your father mistreated you?”

“No, my Poppa loved me, and that was part of the problem. My mother was his second wife. He had only sons with his first wife, and they were quite a bit older when I was born. My father adored having a daughter, but my brothers delighted in picking on me at every opportunity. When I began to shift in ways they never could, it got even worse. I hid my skills just to avoid confrontations.” Naya’s eyes filled with tears remembering the years of torment that her brothers had inflicted on her.

“Didn’t your poppa help?” Kili couldn’t imagine hurting an innocent.

“He didn’t really know. I didn’t tell him for a very long time, and when I did the damage was done. He was away a lot, and after my mother died, he was absent even more. Didn’t you ever wonder why I lived alone in the little house?” They both shrugged. “It was the only place I felt safe. It’s so small that none of them could fit very well, and if they damaged it trying to get in, it would have been too obvious. That is when I finally told Poppa. I needed to get away so he built me my little house. After that, I did my best to never be with the boys. Only if Poppa was around did I go to the Lodge. It was a lonely life.” She found herself thinking how her life had altered so much in a short time. “So, when I was growing up, I knew I would never have children. That hasn’t changed.”

“But what about Uncle Thorin? What if he wants a direct heir?” Fili still wasn’t convinced.

“Think about it, Fili. What chance would a hybrid dwarf/shape shifter child have being accepted into dwarf culture, let alone as a ruler? You are all so insular and anti-foreigner. Our child would be persecuted from the start. I am concerned about their ability to accept me as Thorin’s wife. They most definitely wouldn’t welcome a ‘mutt’ as heir. And I refuse to have a child live that kind of life.” She smiled at the two. “In other words, you are stuck being the heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.”

“We’re sorry we’ve ignored you,” Fili said ruefully. “We should have talked to you before we got so angry.”

Naya put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Let this be a lesson. Anger grows best in silence and in the dark. My life would probably have been a lot different if I had talked sooner about my problems. Never brood over something that might be fixed if brought out into the daylight.” She hugged Kili, too. “You’re my family now. I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

They sat back down on the rock, this time together. While the good mood lasted Naya brought up another issue they might have to face. “Have you given any thought to what might happen in the next day or so if you regain Erebor?” They looked surprised.

“We’d be rich! Think of the gold in this mountain!” Fili’s eyes glowed and Kili nodded his agreement.

“Yes, but you are aware of your family history, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you mean the dragon sickness, don’t you? You don’t have to worry about us! We’re strong!” Once again, their naiveté surprised her. They really were very young!

“I am thinking more about Thorin. His actions in the next few days and weeks may be a deciding factor in success or failure.” Naya was cautious on this topic.

“Thorin? He’s stronger than all of us. It won’t affect him.” Kili’s face glowed with pride.

“Yes, very strong. But so were his father and grandfather and look what happened to them. Oin told me the line of Durin was prone to the sickness. I just want you to be on your guard for yourselves and Thorin.” They both assured her they would be, but she knew that they were already thinking about the gold they might soon have.

* * *

Maybe it was the nearness of the gold or maybe it was talking to so many about Erebor, but Naya’s visions returned that night with a vengeance. As soon as she fell asleep she was back in the cavern of gold. First it was Bilbo standing on his pile of gold and picking something up. He stared at it with lust and put it furtively in his pocket. The scene shifted to Thorin standing and looking down at his hands. She finally was able to stand and face him.  His hands were full of gold. She reached out and put her hands on his arms. “You don’t need this. Please come with me.” He raised his head and looked at her, but he didn’t move.

Now the scene shifted to outside a massive opening in the mountain. The main gate. In the distance, a massive army camped at the foot of the mountain. Before them stood an elf and a man. Thorin was irate, but she couldn’t hear the words.

Another scene, still outside the mountain, but now a great battle was raging all around. Thousands of orcs were struggling with the encamped army she had seen before. Thorin was surrounded on a small hill. She saw a mighty orc raise a mace to strike his head and woke crying out with tears in her eyes.

“What’s the matter,” Thorin whispered softly. “You’re crying. Bad dreams?”

Naya couldn’t speak. It has been so real and terrifying. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Terrible things. The visions are back, Thorin. I thought maybe I wouldn’t have them again. They’ve been gone for so long….”

“What were they? Maybe I can help.” He felt her shake her head against his shoulder.

“No, not yet. They’re much clearer, but not yet. I’m afraid, Thorin.”

“I’m here my love, I’ll keep you safe.” He kissed her gently on her head. She could only hope she could do the same for him.


	15. Journey Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full sentences in italics are lines written by JRR Tolkien.

Another day spent in the little dell.  Naya noticed the thrush early in the day. It was flitting from rock to rock catching the snails that roamed over them. She started to watch it intently. After riding the eagle, her wish to fly again had grown. Were birds really that different than other animals? She would have to think about it later. For now, she needed to think about the visions she had had the night before. Could she change what she had seen? Her life depended on it.

Some of the dwarves were back at the cliff face. She didn’t know why they bothered. It was obvious that force wouldn’t make it open. The rest had gone down to check the ponies and get more supplies. Thorin returned from down below a short time later. As he sat down by Naya, he pulled out a little yellow flower from his pocket and handed it to her. “I thought those were all gone!” she exclaimed. The desolation had seemed complete. She took the delicate bloom and smelled the soft fragrance.

“I found it in a crevice. You have to look hard. I think it’s a sign that the rule of Smaug is drawing to a close. The birds are returning (he nodded at the thrush still hunting snails) and now the flowers. It’s a good omen.” He smiled at her delight in such a tiny gift. She really was the gentlest creature. Unless she was angry at you, he remembered.

“How are the ponies?” she asked. Naya had not wanted to bring the animals along at all. What would happen to them now that they were at the door? They could never be brought up the cliff side.

“There is some grass among the rocks that they are foraging on. Why do you ask?” Thorin saw ponies as tools to be used, nothing else.

“What will happen to them if Smaug comes? Wouldn’t the ponies let him know someone is here, and…wouldn’t he eat them? I don’t want that to happen.”

Thorin grinned. “I imagine Smaug would find them a tasty treat. And if he’s out and about it’s probably because he already knows someone is here. I’m not going to worry about ponies.”

This didn’t make Naya very happy, but in her quest to bind Thorin to her, she obeyed Oin’s advice not to anger him. “I think if we are finished with them we should let them go. That way, they might have a chance.”

“Until that door is open, we may still need them. Should the door open, I will consider it. You really are a softie aren’t you?”

“Only where animals are concerned. If Smaug dines on dwarves, that’s your problem.” She laughed and pulled him over by his braids to give him a kiss.

“That would be most unfortunate. I will do my best to avoid being dragon dinner.” He stood up. “Well, I think I will see if the door investigators have learned anything. What are you plans for the day?”

“I’m going to sit in the sun and enjoy the green grass. Perhaps a nap to make up for the sleep I lost last night.” She hadn’t managed to fall asleep after the nightmares awakened her. “There really isn’t much else I can do!”

“No, I guess it’s just a waiting game for now.” Thorin walked away toward the cliff face. Naya watched him go, wondering how much longer they would be together before fate tore them apart. She lay down on the grass and was soon fast asleep.

The visions this time were a complete opposite from the night before. Once again, the golden room: Thorin raised his eyes and looked at her, but this time he dropped the gold and took her in his arms. Bilbo held out the Arkenstone to her and placed it in her hands. She saw cheering dwarves, men and elves mingling on a battle field. Orc corpses littered the ground. There was a sense of victory in the air.

Suddenly she awoke. Ori was kneeling beside her, shaking her. Ori? He was usually afraid even to look at her. “Ori, what’s the matter?” Still groggy with sleep, she sat up.

“Oh, Naya! You have to see! Look!” he pointed towards the cliff face. The day was ending and a ray of light hit the stone about three feet above the grass. Thorin stood in front of it. She could see that the key he had always carried was now in a hole in the rock. Quickly she ran down to stand at his side. He turned the key and they all watched in amazement as a slab of rock five feet high by three feet wide swung away from the cliff. Thorin had found his door into Erebor, and her visions were showing signs of hope!

* * *

Naya peered into the tunnel behind the door. Thorin and some of the dwarves had already entered. She didn’t really want to enter although she knew it was inevitable. Where Thorin went she would follow. Besides, what would be accomplished out here? She took a deep breath and slowly crossed the threshold. She had to stoop slightly to keep from bumping her head on the ceiling. The stones were smoothly carved and formed an arch overhead. It was surprisingly dry, but she still didn’t like it. Her life had been lived out in the open air and sunlight. Now with these steps she was accepting that by being with Thorin, it would be one of stone and darkness.

She went down as far as the others, but there really was nothing more to see. There was a gradual downward slope but no light or change in the walls. Thorin and the others seemed to be assessing the situation. “So, now what? What’s next?” she asked.

“Now it is the burglar’s turn. He will explore the other end of the tunnel. We are discussing who will go with him.” Thorin was excited by the door opening, but seemed reluctant to venture too far down the tunnel. “Balin is the only one who wishes to go any further.”

“Aye, and I’ll not be going all the way,” said Balin. “I’ll just see that he is on his way and wait until he comes back.”

Naya thought Bilbo seemed a bit reluctant also, but after all, this was why he had come. He certainly had proved useful before, and he did have the advantage of the ring. “Good luck, Bilbo,” she said. “Try not to get incinerated the first time out!” She had read his contract with the company and thought this might lighten the mood. Or not.

Now that the door was open, Naya brought up the ponies again. “I think we should let the ponies go, Thorin. We will not need them now, will we?”

“Stop nagging about those foolish ponies! We still don’t know what lies at the end of this tunnel. We may have to go elsewhere depending on what the burglar finds.” Thorin’s voice had an edge to it that gave her warning to let the matter drop.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t have anything else to do now. Worrying over everybody including ponies is all I have left.” She realized this was true. There really wasn’t anything for her to do.

“Your job is to keep me company.” He reached out and put an arm around her shoulder.

“And later, after you are king, what then Thorin? I don’t know anything about being a queen or whatever you choose to call me.” She hadn’t given it much thought before, but now that they had actually entered the mountain she was getting worried. What would her role be?

“There is plenty of time to think about that later. Right now, we have a dragon to get rid of. How is anyone’s guess. Your being at my side is enough for me. You make me happy.” He kissed her and squeezed her hand.

His words were comforting, but she worried nonetheless. After Bilbo left, she walked back outside and sat down again in the grass. Amazingly, Ori sat down next to her. “Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Thank you for waking me in time.”

Ori blushed and lowered his head. “I knew you would want to be there.”

“Why are you so afraid of me, Ori? I would never hurt you.” Naya knew he was just shy, but she wanted to keep him talking now that he had started.

He managed to stutter out an answer. “You..you..you’re a female.”

She laughed. “Why does that make me scary? I’m no different from a male, not much anyway.”

“I don’t know; it just does. Ladies always scare me.” Ori was doing a minute examination of the grass in front of his boots.

“Well, I will do my best to be less scary. It’s nice to be able to talk to _all_ the members of the company at last. I thought maybe you didn’t like me.”

“I like you. It’s hard to talk to females, though.” Ori was doing his best.

“We can just sit here in companionable silence then. That’s okay with me.” Naya took pity on him. He could talk if and when he wanted to.

“Okay.” And that was that. For the next few hours they sat and admired what little view they had. She would make the occasional comment and he would either nod or bravely say “Okay.”

Suddenly, dwarves came pouring out of the tunnel and ran to the cliff edge. They yelled frantically down and began hauling up on the ropes. First Bofur appeared, then the supplies and finally Bombur.

Thorin ran over to Naya and Ori, and announced that Bilbo had returned. Smaug was in residence and Bilbo had snitched a golden cup. They had heard a horrible racket from the end of the tunnel when Smaug had discovered the theft. Thorin worried that the dragon would come looking for their access point. They were all going to get in the tunnel and close the door.

Reluctantly, Naya stood. “Are you going to be alright?” Thorin asked.

“I don’t have much choice, do I? Enter the tunnel or be dragon fricassee. I’ll be fine. It’s mind over matter after all.” The words were brave, but Naya had her doubts. She picked up her backpack and walked over to the tunnel.  As she stepped inside, they heard the whir of dragon wings. The others piled in after her and they closed the door most of the way. A blast of flame shortly after convinced them to retreat much further down the tunnel. The darkness was nearly complete.

* * *

Naya sat with her head resting on her knees. Perhaps if she made herself very small she would feel better. They didn’t light torches. They did not have many and Thorin was saving them for when they had to move. It was disorienting being in absolute blackness. No one who had not experienced it could ever understand. The dwarves must have some sort of inborn acceptance of it. It didn’t seem to bother any of them. Thorin sat down beside her. How he could find her she didn’t know. More of that inborn sense of awareness underground.

“How are you? I’m sorry we can’t have any light. Maybe later we could light a torch for a little while. Would that make you feel any better?” He stroked the back of her head.

“I’m not going to lie, Thorin. I don’t know how long I will be able to take this. I feel like I’m going to suffocate even though there’s plenty of air. I keep waiting for the ceiling to crush me. Is this what it’s like to live with dwarves?”  Her words came out through little gasps of air. She grabbed his arm to try and suppress the panic that was starting to build in her heart. She could never face a lifetime of this!

“Sh, sh, no, dwarves don’t live like this. We might work in dark areas, although we prefer good light for mining. Our halls are well lit either with lanterns or light shafts, and some of the higher halls even have windows carved into the mountainside. I remember my mother’s bedroom had high windows set under the ceiling’s edge. It was always bright during the day. She even had her own private tunnel that led out to the mountain. She loved the light and plants, too. You remind me of her in some ways.” Thorin pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. Her fear surprised him. He hadn’t thought anything could intimidate her.

“How long are we going to stay? Is the dragon back yet?”

“Bilbo is going to go back down in a few hours. It hasn’t been all that long since we came inside. My guess is Smaug will not give up looking for us until dawn. You have to be strong for me, Naya.”

“I’m trying, I really am. I just never expected this.” She had an inspiration. “What will you do as king, Thorin? Have you thought about that? Tell me what you envision for the new Erebor. It might take my mind off of all this.” She gestured into the dark even though she knew he couldn’t see.

“Alright. Even though I try not to think too far into the future to things that may not be, I can’t help but daydream. I will restore the mountain’s interior to its glory days. Smaug will have made a mess of much of it, I’m sure. I will recruit dwarves to return and help. Then there is the Desolation. That will take a lot of effort. You could certainly be of help there. Think about what the plains below would look like with new growth, people and animals returning. We could rebuild Dale if anyone wanted to come back and live there. It has been so long since the attack I think folk would resettle there. Few are alive now that experienced it. We will be leaders of a new society, Naya! I always thought I would be alone, and now I will have a partner to help with it all.” He placed his hands on either side of her face and began to kiss her deeply. “You do realize that we are in absolute darkness and if we moved a bit further away we would have as much privacy as we have had in weeks?”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are? You naughty dwarf. That _would_ help to take my mind off things!”

He rose and pulled her to her feet. “Here, let me lead the way.”

* * *

It was strange, but she really did feel better now. Thorin’s love always had that effect on her. It brought temporary peace to her mind. Thorin left her when it was time for Bilbo to leave again, and he had been gone quite some time. She stood and oriented herself. She could feel the slightest slope downward under the soles of her feet. Keeping one hand on the wall she slowly shuffled along the tunnel.

“Watch your step, Naya,” a voice said in the dark after she had walked for a few minutes. “You’re just about to step on me!”

Naya stopped. “Bombur, is that you? How can you tell it’s me?”

“First, you have a much softer step than any dwarf, and you smell pretty. No dwarf _ever_ smells pretty!” Bombur’s voice echoed off the walls as he laughed.

“Apparently I need to work on my senses. I did figure out which way is down anyway. And I think my hearing has improved at least a little.”

“If you spend enough time in the dark, you will find your other senses compensating for loss of sight. It is really quite amazing. I myself can sniff out lunch at ten yards in the dark. Fifteen if it is something really good.” Again he laughed. It made her feel better just hearing him.

“I hope that we’re not here long enough for me to be like that!” Naya exclaimed. “The sooner I see daylight the better. I wasn’t made for this. Did you spend a lot of time in the dark, Bombur?”

“Oh, all young dwarves do. We would dare each other to spend longer and longer in the dark and to go into the deepest cave we could fine. It wasn’t really encouraged, but no one said anything as long as no one got hurt. It was good training for mining and such. I got to be quite good at it. I think that’s why I like food so much. My sense of smell is excellent! Now, reach out with your other senses and see if you can figure anything out. Silly as it sounds, it might help to close your eyes.”

Naya did as he suggested. Closing her eyes, she stood still and listened. After a few minutes, she began to hear things she had missed before. Bombur breathing, one of the other dwarves moving about up ahead, a slow drip of water in the distance. The crushing silence began to retreat. “It does make a difference. Thank you, Bombur. I’ll never like it this dark, but it’s not so frightening.”

“Good for you! Always try to accept what you can’t change. Kind of a motto for dwarves to live by, and you are one of us now. And, if you move very carefully a foot to your right, you can avoid stepping on me.”

“I don’t really have anywhere to go. I just wanted to see if I could get moving. Where’s Thorin, do you know?”

“Waiting for Bilbo to return. He went in to face the dragon again.” Suddenly there was a commotion down in the tunnel and a faint light bloomed at the far end. Several dwarves came running up a minute or two later carrying Bilbo. They ran past Bombur and Naya and up to the door. They pushed it fully open and went outside. Naya hurried after them.

“What happened? What was that light?” she cried.

Balin turned. “Just who we need. Bilbo got scorched by Smaug. It’s not too bad, but he’s in some pain. Can you help, Naya?”

“Certainly.” She looked at Bilbo lying where grass had grown just yesterday. It had all been burned away by the dragon as he searched for the intruders. Bilbo’s hair on his head and feet had been singed and the skin was red and raw. “Do you want me to treat you, Bilbo?” He nodded vigorously. Naya placed her hands gently on the injured areas. The dwarves watched in awe as the red slowly shrank and disappeared. Bilbo rolled over and sat up. She kissed him on the forehead, “Any other spots that need tending?”

“No. That’s amazing. I went from fried to fine. I’m really glad you came with us!” Bilbo wiggled his feet back and forth. “They’re just like new. Thank you.”

Everyone crowded around and talked over one another in their eagerness to question the hobbit. He told them of his conversation with Smaug and that he had discovered a weak spot in his armor. As Naya listened, she continued to observe the thrush that was still hunting the few snails that had survived the dragon’s onslaught. It flew away shortly after Bilbo finished his story. ‘I wish I could fly like that,’ Naya thought to herself.

“I think we should go inside and close the door,” she heard Bilbo saying, almost pleading. _“I’m sure we are unsafe here. I feel sure this place will be attacked again.”_   After a few minutes, they all retreated inside and to Naya’s sadness, the door was firmly shut and all light disappeared. It was not quite as distressing as before, but she would never like the dark.

Thorin put his arms around her. “Hopefully, this won’t last too long. We will figure something out soon, I promise. Let’s move a bit further down the tunnel. There is no light and if the dragon does find the door, we should not be too close to it. You certainly impressed all of us with your treatment of Bilbo. I’m the only one who had seen anything like that before.”

“It was nice to finally be of some use. I’ve just been baggage lately.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“But such fine baggage.” He hesitated before speaking again. “I’m sorry about the ponies. I don’t think any of them will survive. I should have let them go when you asked.”

Naya wished he hadn’t reminded her. “They would have needed a lot of luck either way. Once Smaug was on the rampage, it would have been hard to escape. What I fear more is if he heads for Lake-town, like Bilbo thinks he will. I hope Willa took my advice and was able to convince others to prepare.”

“You are always so concerned about others. I think you will make a fine queen someday.” Thorin nibbled her neck.

“I shall try to be suitably noble and regal, my lord,” she teased. “You must cover me in jewels to match my station.”

“If we rid ourselves of a certain dragon, I will drape you in more jewels than you can carry. When I regain the Arkenstone, it shall have to compete with you for my heart. And it will lose.” He used his best kingly voice.

“You desperately want to find it, don’t you? Is it only because it’s so beautiful?” She wondered how anything could enthrall so many.

“Once you see it, you’ll understand. Not only is it beautiful, but it was Thror’s pride and joy. It would mean a lot for my family to regain it. If there was nothing left in that treasury but the Arkenstone, all of this would still be worth it.” Thorin’s voice had a note of longing that she had never heard before.

“And if it isn’t there? What then? Will a room full of gold at least make you a little happy?” She wanted to get him talking about gold again to judge his state of mind. Her heightened listening skills might be useful.

“Gold can never fail to make a dwarf happy! It takes gold to make gold my father used to say. If there is as much gold as I expect, I shall be happy until the end of days.” Then remembering their other conversations he added, “And yes, I promise I will share a portion of it with others. I haven’t forgotten the wedding vow.” He kissed her again to remind her of that happy day.

“I’m very glad to hear it. I do hope you find your Heart of the Mountain. When was it last seen?”

“Thror, in his panic, took it and ran to the treasury when Smaug attacked. He didn’t realize the dragon was already frolicking in the gold. He stumbled and dropped it down into a sea of gold. He barely made it out alive.” Thorin didn’t mention that it was he who pulled his protesting grandfather back from diving after the Arkenstone. “He had a bad case of dragon sickness by then. I doubt he would have left on his own. The gold had too much of a hold on him by then.” Thorin’s voiced the regret he still felt over the loss of his grandfather.

“Do you ever worry, Thorin, that the gold might get the same hold on you?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“I’d like to think I am stronger than that, but it does seem to run in the family. However, I will never love gold as much as I love you so let’s not worry about something that hasn’t happened!” With that, he ended their conversation in favor of activities they both could enjoy.

* * *

 They waited and waited and _waited_ in the dark. No one knew exactly how long it was but finally Naya could stand it no longer. Thorin, sensing her rising panic, led them back up to the door. There was no exit any longer. Smaug had smashed and blocked it forever. Once again, Bilbo came to the rescue and volunteered to enter the dragon’s chamber one more time. ‘ _The only way out is down. And I think this time you better all come with me.’_

They all followed him down the tunnel until he tripped over the threshold into the hall. He assured them he was alright and that they may as well give him a light. It appeared Smaug was still absent and he would explore further than he had before. They all crowded around the entry and watched as his torch receded in the distance. Naya seemed to be the only one who noticed that he was heading for a dim glow in a distant corner. When the figure stooped and apparently picked something up, she knew he had found the Arkenstone. It was exactly like her vision.

Eventually he disappeared. In a moment, they heard faint yelling. Bilbo had dropped his torch and was lost in the dark. Finally, they all grabbed torches and set out on a rescue mission. Stepping into the golden hall was one of the most overwhelming moments in Naya’s life. Beornings had no use for gold and jewels so her only experience with them had been in Thranduil’s palace. Even there gold was mostly used for modest adornments. Now, she was walking through a sea of gold coins, gold objects, gold dishes. When she could see the walls, they were covered in objects of gold. Instruments, armor, weapons. Anything that could be made of or covered in gold seemed to be there. And the jewels! Naya possessed a magpie’s eye when it came to shiny things. There were more jewels scattered about the floor than she could take in. No wonder dwarves suffered from dragon sickness! She was close to lying down and rolling in all the beauty around her.

They met Bilbo coming back across the room toward their torches. He had dropped his when something much smaller than a dragon had flown past his hand. He made no mention of finding anything let alone the Arkenstone. Naya used her newly enhanced senses and reached out to him. Bilbo had been wearing the ring so the evil aura that gave off overlaid everything, but underneath she thought there was another new feeling of power. She would bide her time, but she would have that jewel!

The dwarves wandered about the hall picking up long lost treasures and examining the many beautiful objects they came across. Thorin tossed a slippery, silver item at Bilbo. ‘ _Here is the first payment of your reward.’_  It was the _mithril_ coat that had been mentioned earlier when Thorin was recounting some of the treasures Smaug had stolen. Bilbo put on the coat. Naya walked over and admired it.

“Is it heavy? It’s very pretty. I don’t think I have ever seen anything so beautiful, have you?” This was the perfect opportunity for him to pipe up and say, ‘If you think this is beautiful, take a look at this’ and pull out the Arkenstone.

Instead, Bilbo agreed, “Yes it _is_ beautiful and surprisingly lightweight.” If he had a guilty conscience, it didn’t show. Naya turned her attention back to Thorin. From the way he was wandering she thought he, too, was looking for the Arkenstone. “Well, now that you are here how do you feel?”

“It’s like coming home again. I used to spend long hours in here with my grandfather. Of course, it was much tidier then, but the walls are surprisingly untouched and the structure is unchanged.” He did not mention the gold.

“Is all of this Thror’s treasure? How could he have amassed so much?”

Thorin gave her a short history lesson. “Erebor was a dwarf kingdom long before Thror ruled. They mined the mountain of its treasures for hundreds of years. Even so, I think Smaug must have added to the trove. Certainly there was treasure in Dale and who knows where else he ransacked. Dragons are even worse than dwarves about gold. If it was anywhere near, he would have acquired it.”

“All the more reason some of it should be shared or returned if it can be identified.” Naya was not one to let an opportunity to press home a point pass.

He looked into her eyes. “I know what you’re doing, and rest assured, those items taken will be repatriated with their _proven_ owners. The rest will stay here for now.” Thorin’s voice was almost harsh.

Naya’s heart sank. This was the first time Thorin had seemed resistant to her ideas since before they were married. She would have to be on guard from now on. If she let him slip away, she might never free him from the lure of the gold. “You must do what you think is right, of course.” She reached out her hand to stroke his arm but he walked away.

Eventually even the magpie was satisfied and Naya wandered over to where Bilbo was sitting. He, too, had had enough of looking at treasure. “So, Bilbo, what do you think of all this? What will they do now?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I would just like something to eat and to see some daylight.” Bilbo was tired of gold already.

“Just one thing, Bilbo, before the others come over.” She was blunt. “I know what you found and I intend to have it.”

Bilbo turned and looked at her. “Wh-what do you mean?” His heart lurched in his chest. How could she know? Then he thought, ‘how could I think she wouldn’t know?’ “I don’t have anything. The _mithril_ coat, but Thorin gave it to me!”

“Give it to me, Bilbo, or I’ll tell Thorin. He will take you apart limb by limb to get it and I won’t stop him!” Naya glared at him. She would do the dismantling if she had to, but she hoped this threat would work instead.

Bilbo looked into her eyes and knew he had been caught. Reluctantly he started to put his hand in his pocket. “Not here, come with me.” Naya took his arm and drew him behind a wide pillar out of sight of the others. “Now, hand it over!” She put out her hand.

He put his hand back in his pocket and slowly pulled out a large, glowing jewel. Thorin had been right. There was no equal to this anywhere. It flashed with internal color and glowed with a white light. Her heart leaped at the sight of it. Slowly, she put out her hands and took it from the hobbit. She heard him give a little sigh as he released it. Looking down into its glowing center, she found herself falling under its spell. Naya closed her eyes tightly and looked away from it. “You don’t realize the power in something like this, Bilbo. Don’t tell anyone I have it. And no,” she said before he could ask, “I have no intention of keeping if. I think I will need it here shortly for another purpose.”

She and Bilbo sat a waited for the others to decide they had had enough of the gold. It didn’t happen. Instead the dwarves ventured further and further out into the room until they were out of sight. “How long can they play with this stuff,” Bilbo asked grumpily. He was not enthralled by the gold and now that Naya had taken the Arkenstone, he wanted to leave.

“They have waited a lifetime to get here, Bilbo. It’s going to take awhile for them to grow tired of it. They are dwarves, after all.” Deep inside, she was beginning to worry also. Thorin was at his most vulnerable now that he could see and touch the gold. Perhaps she should have stayed closer to him. Looking out into the cavern she tried to see where he and the other dwarves were. All she could see were isolated points of light.

Finally, they saw Fili and Kili making their way across the room to where they were seated. “Good, we found you,” said Fili. “You need to come, Naya, I think there is something wrong with our uncle.”

Naya’s heart jumped. “What’s the matter, where is he?” She stood up and walked over to the pair.

The two led Naya back into the room. Bilbo, still brooding, remained behind. Naya didn’t like the gold. It was hard to walk on and she kept slipping and losing her footing. The brothers walked on it as though they were taking a stroll on the beach.

 After a few minutes of struggle, Naya thought she saw a figure in the distance. Like in her vision; standing still and unmoving with his back to her. Thorin? “Why do you think there is a problem?” she asked Kili.

“He’s just standing there, staring. He won’t answer us. We were trying to get some advice on what to take, and it was as though he couldn’t hear anything. You told us to tell you if he acted oddly, and this certainly merits that.” Kili had never known his uncle to behave in any way that could be called ‘odd’ unless it was one of his famous rages, but at least then there were signs of life.

They drew nearer to the silent figure. There was absolutely no movement in the time it took them to get within ten feet. Naya put out a hand to stop the brothers. “Stay here. I want to try this alone.” She carefully walked up and around Thorin. Kili was right. Thorin stood with his head slightly down looking at his hands. What she could see was his passive face and his unblinking eyes. There was no movement, no swaying of his body. If she looked carefully she could detect him breathing, but that was all. She followed his line of sight and looked at his hands. He was holding a collection of gold coins. Nothing special, nothing that didn’t surround him in far greater numbers, and yet it was as if those coins had captured his soul. She feared they had.

“Thorin,” she whispered into his ear. No response. She tried a little louder, knowing it wouldn’t work. She decided to follow what she had done in her vision. She stood in front of him as she had that first day. Reaching out, she rested her hands on his and then moved them slowly up his arms. This time there was no terrible bruising, no wounds just rigidity. She touched his shoulders and called his name again softly. No response. She put her hands on his cheeks and gently lifted his face. His eyes looked at her blankly. “Oh, Thorin, what have you done?” she asked. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. Still no response. Reluctantly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the Arkenstone.

She held it cupped in her hands. Its glow cast a light that bounced back and forth between their bodies. Naya did her best not to look at it too closely. The pull was too strong. “Thorin, look what Bilbo found! The Heart of the Mountain. You don’t need the gold, you have the Arkenstone. Slowly, she brushed the coins out of his hands and placed the stone in them. Closing his hands over it, she put her hands over all. Before she could do anything else, she detected a change.

 His eyes blinked. His hands twitched and his head lifted. “Naya? What happened, how did you get here?”

“Oh, Thorin! You’re back, thank goodness.”

Thorin looked down at their hands. “Is this what I think…you found it! The Arkenstone! Oh Naya, I had begun to fear it wasn’t here. I remember thinking what a waste it all had been without the Arkenstone. Then I thought that the gold was the only thing that mattered, and well, I don’t remember anything else until just now. What happened?”

His disjointed words stopped and he looked at her. “Dragon sickness like you would not believe, I think. You were enraptured by just a handful of coins. Bilbo found the Arkenstone, and it has saved you. We need to leave this place, Thorin, now!” She took his arm and started to walk back to Fili and Kili.

“Uncle Thorin! You’re back! What are you holding,” they cried out together.

Thorin looked down again at his hands. “Let me introduce you to the Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain. Apparently, we owe yet another debt to the burglar. And Naya.” He smiled into her eyes and chased her fears away. Her Thorin was back.

Quickly, they moved across the golden hoard over to Bilbo. Thorin still held the Arkenstone in his hand. Bilbo’s eyes lit up when he saw it. Thorin clasped Bilbo in a bear hug of gratitude. “I wish I had another _mithril_ coat to give you, Bilbo! You are worth twenty of them for finding this most precious of treasures!”

“One coat is plenty, Thorin,” Bilbo said modestly. His eyes were glued to the stone any time he saw it. “Can I hold it again?” Naya wanted to leap forward and yell ‘NO’, but she resisted. Why shouldn’t he hold it? Why was she so jealous about the stone?

Thorin seemed to hesitate but handed it over. “Just for a minute. I want to show it to everyone.” Bilbo took the stone and cradled it gently to his chest.

“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What will you do with it?” Reluctantly, he handed it back to Thorin.

“I’m not sure. My grandfather had a special place above his throne for it, but I’m not sure that is where I want it to be. For now, I will carry it near my heart.” Gradually, the other dwarves answered Fili’s shouts to return. As each one arrived, Thorin took out the Arkenstone for it to be admired.  Some remembered it from before and none had ever seen it up close.

“That is one chunk of amazin’ beauty!” cried Bofur, expressing what they all felt in the simplest of terms. “Why, it’s almost as pretty as Valinaya,” he said with a wink and a nod in her direction. Something in his words seemed to resonate with Thorin.

“Now that you mention it Bofur, you are absolutely right. Remember our wedding, Naya, when I said you were my Arkenstone? I think you should keep it for me, for now. Certainly you can keep it safe.”

“But..but..it’s _your_ treasure Thorin! Shouldn’t you keep it?” The stone had such an odd effect on her, she wasn’t sure she wanted it.

“Yes it is, but _you_ are my greatest treasure even more so than this stone. Now, they will both be in one place when I want either one.” He held the stone out to her. It sparkled and shone in her eyes and mind. “Take it my love, and keep it safe for me.”

Slowly Naya put out her hands. Thorin gently placed the stone in them, folded them over it and kissed them. She drew her hands to her chest feeling the power of the stone infuse her. Quickly she hid it in her bag to dim the effect. It would take some study on her part to find out exactly what it was. For the first time in ages, she thought of Gandalf and wished he were here.

 


	16. An Interesting Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again italicized words are quoted from 'The Hobbit'.

They walked out of the golden cavern. Naya noticed that right before he exited, Thorin looked back longingly. It was going to be a constant battle from now on to keep him from falling under the treasure’s spell.

Thorin said, _“I will guide you. Not in a thousand years will I forget the ways of this palace.”_

They marched through the depths of Erebor, climbing seemingly endless staircases and travelling many passages. After what seemed like a lifetime to Naya, Thorin announced, “ _This is the great chamber of Thror.”_ It must have been magnificent at one time. She could see the remnants of banners and wall hangings. The stone was beautifully carved under the soot and slime of Smaug. Sadly, she noted the remains of what must have been dwarves killed there on the day the dragon attacked. The others marched by without comment.

Finally, they reached the Front Gate where the River Running exited the mountain. It was quite cold after the warmth of the inner chambers. They stopped and had a quick meal, their first in many hours. It was decided that they would make for one of the lookout posts a hike of some five hours. Naya’s heart told her Smaug was dead, but it was too much of a risk to take until they were certain.

They arrived late in the day and settled in for a chilly night’s watch. Thorin and Naya sat together to try and stay warm in the stony chamber. “What will we do now?” she asked. Her visions had not given her much insight lately. Now that Thorin had faced the golden chamber, the only ones she had left were of war and battles. There didn’t seem to be much chance of that in the next few days.

“We need to find out what happened to the dragon. When we arrived this evening, I noticed flocks of birds massing down below. There used to be friendly ravens that came to these lookouts. In the morning, perhaps we can find out if there are any still around. Some were gifted with speech, but the ones from my grandfather’s day would most certainly be dead by now.” Thorin pulled her tighter to him. “Don’t you have some miraculous vision of what to expect?” he said with a smile.

“I wish I did, but for now I don’t.” Naya had never revealed any of her fighting visions. They were too unclear and disturbing. She would know when the right time to say anything if she ever did.

The next morning, Naya arose cold and stiff. She found Thorin and the others at the edge of the lookout. Birds were circling closer and closer to where they stood, and finally one old raven and the thrush landed nearby. The raven’s name was Roac, son of Carc, one of the ancient ravens of Erebor. He confirmed that Smaug was dead by the hand of Bard of Esgaroth. Unfortunately, he also brought word that both elves and men were heading toward Erebor to claim the treasure believing the dwarves must be dead. This news threw Thorin into a rage and, forgetting his promise to Naya, he swore that no one would have any of the gold. He then gave instructions to the raven to find a bird capable of contacting his cousin Dain in the Iron Hills to come to their assistance with all speed.

Before the bird could leave, Naya said, “Wait one moment. If you happen across an eagle in your journey, would you relay a message for me?” The raven assured her that they frequently met up with eagles. Naya then gave Roac a message for Malda.

“I will see that it is passed along. It may take awhile to reach her, but she will receive it.” With that, he launched himself and flew off.

With the departure of the raven and the assurance that Smaug was gone, they immediately set out back the way they had come. As they hiked along, Naya said, “Thorin, your words to Roac trouble me.”

“What words? What do you mean?” His voice had that angry edge she dreaded to hear.

“Once again, you swore that no one would have any of the gold. I hate to hear you speaking like that after all you have promised me.” She knew she was once again pushing her luck, but she couldn’t ignore his attitude.

“I will not have elves, men or anyone else making demands or trying to steal my gold. I have worked too hard to regain it!” Thorin raged at her.

“It’s the company’s gold Thorin and many who are coming certainly deserve a share of the bounty in that treasury. Stop being so greedy! It’s a symptom of dragon sickness and you know it!” Her voice was angry now also.

“Stop nagging me, Naya! I’ll share the gold or not as I see fit.”

“Are the rest of us to have no say then? We shared in your hardships. Certainly the other dwarves have an opinion?” She looked at Dwalin, Balin and Gloin who were listening intently. At her words, they suddenly became very interested in the scenery. “You cowards! You know you have your own opinions. Speak up for once in your lives! I thought you had learned a lesson back on the lake about conceding constantly to the great Thorin Oakenshield!”  She raised her voice so the rest of the company could hear what she said.

At the word ‘coward’ Dwalin turned back to face her. “How dare you, you skin changer, make that accusation!”

Naya was so angry at this point that she refused to back down. “Prove you are not. What do you think should be done with the gold? Do you really need every last piece to be kept by the company?”

Dwalin refused to answer. “Just as I thought. I wash my hands of the matter. Sit on your gold until someone drives a sword through your heart. It’s only a matter of time.” She stopped walking and watched as the company moved away from her. Once they had all passed, she slowly followed behind wondering what her next move could be. It all seemed so hopeless.

Dwalin and Thorin walked along in silence. “You do realize that Naya is falling further and further behind,” Dwalin said.

“She’ll catch up when she feels like it. Let her stew.” Thorin paused, “I must apologize for Naya’s behavior; I don’t know what gets into her sometimes. There is no excuse for her calling any of you cowards.”

“No, you mustn’t apologize. She is correct once again, Thorin. I have fallen back into the old way of always agreeing with you. After the incident in the boat, I promised myself I would speak up more. I failed to do so just now. If her visions are correct, and they have been so far, we need allies to keep control of Erebor. And allies generally expect a share of the prize. You need to keep an open mind.” Dwalin finally voiced his true feelings. “If you are not careful, Thorin, she will leave you over your stubbornness.”

Thorin laughed. “She would never leave me, she promised she would stay. She made a vow!”

Dwalin replied quietly, “So did you, Thorin, at your wedding. We all heard you promise to share the gold.”

“With _her!_ I promised to share with her. Not the whole world!” His angry voice carried over the mountainside.

“What does it matter if it goes to her or where she wants it to go? I have watched you with her over all these months, Thorin. She makes you happy. I didn’t even know you knew how to smile until she arrived. At times, I am jealous of you, did you realize that? All my life, I never missed female companionship, but now that I see what it can be sometimes I wonder what I gave up. Don’t do anything that will make you lose what you have.”

Thorin stared at Dwalin in disbelief. No dwarves discussed feelings like this, and it was a shock coming from Dwalin. “I will take your words under consideration,” he said stiffly.

 He stopped and waited for Naya to catch up. “Apparently, once again, you are right, and I am wrong,” he told her. “Dwalin, of all the company, councils me to listen to you.”

“Well, then,” she said with a smile, “I guess all is right with the world.”

By the time they had finished the difficult hike back, they had recovered their good spirits. It seemed that dwarves held long grudges, but also had short memories for unresolved issues. When they arrived back at the Front Gate, the company stopped in Thror’s hall and settled down to eat. After the meal, Naya went back out front into the cold. She had been there awhile when Thorin came out. “Aren’t you cold out here? Come back inside.” He put his arms around her. Even though she now wore a coat from Lake-town, he could feel how cold she was.

Naya snuggled into his arms. “I-I don’t like it in there. Thror’s hall is a place of death and destruction. It just makes me feel sad. I would rather be cold.” She didn’t like to tell him this, it _was_ his ancestral home.

“I can understand that so come with me. There’s something I’ve been waiting to show you.” Thorin took her cold hand and pulled her back inside.  Crossing the great hall and all its destruction, he led her to a side passage. As they walked along, the muck and mire of Smaug decreased. The side passages were too cramped to allow easy entry for a dragon. Other than blasting them with flame on occasion, he had left them alone. They reached a staircase and climbed then walked a hall.  Another stair, another hall. Finally, when Naya thought they would walk forever, Thorin paused in front of a door. It was different from all the other doors they had passed. Those had been plain, stout wooden doors. This one was carved with vines and leaves over its surface.

“It’s lovely,” she exclaimed. “Why is this one so different?”

Thorin took her hand again and said, “Close your eyes, and I’ll show you.” She closed her eyes and he pushed down on the door’s handle. It slowly swung open, and he led her inside. “Keep your eyes closed, no peeking,” he said playfully. He returned to the hall and left his torch outside the door. Walking back to Naya, he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Alright, open your eyes.”

She slowly opened her eyes. Amazingly, the room was flooded with sunlight from openings high on the wall. The ceiling was arched high over her head, but that was not the best part. She gasped as she looked at the walls. Originally painted white, they had been covered with a vast mural of nature of all kinds. Trees, vines, grasses, plants. Birds, flowers, fruit, animals. Anything you would expect to find outdoors. Animals she had seen all her life and many she had never laid eyes on frolicked over the walls of the room from floor to ceiling. Naya’s mouth dropped open as she took in the glorious sight. “I never dreamed of anything so wonderful,” she cried. “Oh, Thorin, who did this?”

“I’m not sure. My mother was a lot like you, Naya. Compared to other dwarves, she was an outdoor dwarf. She loved nature, animals and the sun. When the weather got bad, she would feel down and sad. Many dwarves prefer darker quarters, but these were her favorite rooms even before the murals because there would be light most of the time. One day, a travelling artist came by and asked Thror if he had any work for him. My grandfather was a practical dwarf and said ‘no’, but to ask his son. When Thrain heard the artist was skilled in botanical art, he commissioned him to decorate his new bride’s suite of rooms. This is what he did.”

“It must have taken ages! There’s so much detail. Everything looks almost alive.” Naya still could not believe what she was seeing.

“Months and months, I think. It was done before I was born. I remember my mother bringing me in here and showing me all the animals. We would see who could name the most creatures in the shortest time.” Thorin’s eyes got a faraway look as he recalled the happy memories. “When I was a little older, she would come in here alone and sit for hours. Now that I think of it, she would borrow the Arkenstone from my grandfather and sit in here with it. That’s how I was able to steal it! Remember, I told you I was a brat!”

“I wonder why she did that?” Naya couldn’t see a connection.

“I don’t know. I do know that after Thror put the stone above his throne, she didn’t spend as much time in here. She seemed sad that she couldn’t have the stone anymore.”

Naya, knowing the power in the stone wondered if his mother had felt the same as she.

Thorin put his arms around Naya. “I have a confession to make. I lied about my mother.”

“What? Why?” She had never known him to lie.

“The what is that she’s not dead.” Naya gasped. “And the why is because I am ashamed. My mother escaped Erebor and then struggled for years with the madness of Thror and Thrain. Once they were gone, she was okay for years, but as she got older she seemed to drift into her own world. Now my sister cares for her and she spends her days staring at walls. I think sometimes she is back here in her mind only she acts as though the walls are alive. She mutters about the chirping birds and rustling leaves. Things like that.”

“That shouldn’t embarrass you. She must be very old now.” Naya hugged him close. Even as many things they had told each other there always seemed to be new ones to learn.

“No, it shouldn’t, but it does. So much madness in one’s family can’t make me look very desirable!”

She smiled as his discomfort. “I find you _very_ desirable! Hopefully, we will have many more opportunities for me to demonstrate just how much!”

“Well, if you like these rooms, they’re yours. I think my mother would be proud to have someone who appreciates them live in them.”

“Like them? I love them. I can’t wait to do like you used to and find out all the different things living in my new forest! But won’t your mother want to come back when you’re king?”

“No, she’s too frail for such a long journey and I think it would be too hard emotionally for her to live here again. She lost as much or more than anyone when Erebor fell.” Thorin couldn’t imagine his mother coping with such a transition. “Anyway, I must be getting back to the others. We have work to do! Would you like to stay here or return with me?”

“I think I’ll stay for awhile. I want to see if there’s anything usable still and I want to look at my walls!” She beamed with happiness. Thorin was glad to see her spirits lift after her gloomy mood earlier and their harsh words of the morning.

“You should be able to find your way back. Just keep going down and straight; we didn’t make any turns. I’ll see you later at lunch.” With that, he kissed her and went out the door.

After he left, Naya began to look more closely at the room rather than the walls. Thorin had said it was a suite of rooms and she quickly found that the first room was a sitting room. Through another door there was a bedroom and beyond that a bathroom complete with a tub! The furniture was thoroughly covered in dust and some of the upholstery was in bad condition, but considering how long they had been uninhabited they weren’t too bad. She pulled back the top cover on the bed. Underneath the sheets and blankets were still soft and usable. She intended to spend the night here. Comfort at last! She also found the door to the tunnel Thorin had mentioned ages ago. She left that for another day.

All the walls in the living rooms were painted with the nature murals. Going back to the first room, she gingerly sat in one of the chairs. Puffs of dust rose, but it seemed solid enough. She removed her backpack and reached inside. Before she could take anything out, she was startled by the sound of a bird chirping. Yanking her hand out of the bag, she looked up. The sound stopped. Shaking her head at her delusion, she put her hand back to get out the Arkenstone. This time, she heard a bird and what sounded like a breeze blowing. Once again, she looked up.

She froze as she looked at the wall. Some of the leaves seemed to be moving! And there _was_ a bird chirping. Not just one, but several. She realized she had her hand on the stone in her pack. Slowly, she let go of the bag it was in. The chirping stopped. Carefully, she took the Arkenstone out of her backpack. She had put it in the little bag her brother had given her the seeds in so that she didn’t have to touch it directly.

Now, she bravely took it out of the bag and cupped it in the palms of her hands. The room burst into life! No wonder Thorin’s mother had wanted the stone in here with her! The walls became an animated forest scene. The birds sang, the leaves rustled, the animals played among the trees! She couldn’t stop looking at everything.

What seemed like moments later, there was a loud pounding on the door. Naya jerked out of her reverie. What had seemed like minutes must have been hours. The sunlight had retreated and the room was much darker. The pounding came again. “Come in!” she called.

The door opened and Bifur edged into the room. “Missed lunch. It late. Thorin look you.” Bifur could talk since Naya had adjusted his axe, but it was always a bit disjointed.

“Oh, Bifur, I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’ll be right there.” As she was putting the stone away, she had an idea. “Bifur, come here a minute. I want you to try something.” Bifur walked over to where she sat. “Put out your hands.” He did as she asked and she placed the Arkenstone into them. “What do you hear?” she asked.

Bifur took the stone and held it for a moment. “Bird! Wind! Hard to hear but there.” He grinned at her in delight. She saw his eyes widen as he looked at the walls. “Squirrel jump!”

She was right! It was something about the stone. Bifur could see and hear things, too. Thank the gods she wasn’t crazy. Naya took the stone form him and slipped it back in the bag. Placing it in her pack, she said, “Please don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.”

Bifur winked at her. “Anything for Naya. Must go. Come.” He waited while she got to her feet and put her pack on. Looking back at the walls, he led her slowly out of the room. Both of them were sorry to have to leave the wonderful room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naya's room was inspired by a short story by Tolkien called 'Leaf by Niggle'. You can find it in various Tolkien collections. I found it in 'The Perilous Realm' and loved it.


	17. A New Vision

The next day, Naya had all of the company visit her room. Mostly on the pretence of having them move or repair something, but at the end of each visit she had each dwarf take the Arkenstone. Telling them she thought everyone deserved to hold it, she waited for their reactions. Most just marveled at its beauty and gave it back. Only Bifur and Ori noticed anything, and Ori could only vaguely hear the wind blowing.

Finally, only Bilbo and Thorin had not been tested. She hesitated with Bilbo but that may have just been jealously. She asked Dori, her last subject, to have Bilbo stop by when he could. An hour later, he knocked at her door. “You wanted to see me?” he said warily. Their friendship had been strained since she had forced him to give her the stone.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about this.” She pulled the Arkenstone from the little bag. Bilbo drew in a deep breath at the sight of it. “I wondered if you felt anything unusual when you held it.”

Bilbo gazed longingly at the treasure. “Nothing in particular. I just knew that I wanted it and thought it was beautiful. I still do,” he admitted. “Can I hold it? Please?” he almost begged.

 “For a moment. Let me know what goes through your mind if you can.” Naya reluctantly passed the jewel over to the hobbit.

Bilbo took in his hands. It felt so good to have it back! Its light shone in his eyes and warmed his heart. How could he ever give it back? But deep inside he knew that he would have to, that it was not meant for him. Using all his mental strength, he pulled his eyes up from the stone. As he lifted his head, he noticed the walls for the first time. It was late afternoon, so the light was much dimmer than for the others. “What… what’s happening? Naya, am I crazy?”

“What makes you say that?” She didn’t want to influence his answer.

“Because I think your walls are moving. I think some of the birds are moving a little.” Bilbo’s voice was full of awe.

“Moving a little? What’s moving right now?”

“Just..just a bird there on that branch by your head. And I thought maybe one of the deer twitched a little.”

“Do you hear anything?”

Bilbo was glad when he could say that he did not.

Naya reached out and took back the Arkenstone and hid it back in the bag. “That is a little example of the power in that stone, Bilbo. Now do you understand why I took it from you? It needs to stay here with the dwarves. It has little or no effect on them.” She didn’t tell him that it had only a minimal effect on him compared to her. The lust he felt must be powerful enough.

“I understand. I always did. It’s just so magnificent. I will have to be content with my ring.”

“I think you will find in the end that your little ring is far more than this stone. _And a lot more trouble_.” She added under her breath.

After Bilbo left, Naya lay down on the bed to nap while she waited for Thorin. Even with the Arkenstone put away, she thought she could still hear the birds chirping…

* * *

The next she knew, Thorin was lying down beside her and asking if she was awake. Naya sat up. “I’m glad you’re here. I have so much to tell you! But first, you are my last experiment of the day.” She pulled out the stone one more time. “Here, take this and let me know what you think.” Like with all the others, she placed it in his hands and watched closely.

Thorin took the stone and gazed at it. He never got tired of looking into its depths. As he looked, he said, “How did a bird get in here?” Naya put her finger under his chin and raised his head. When his eyes focused on the walls, he gasped just as she had. “What? What have you done?”

“Me?!” she laughed. “I’ve done nothing. It’s a combination of the stone and you. Of everyone to hold it today, only you, Bifur, Bilbo and Ori have noticed anything. The others just thought it was pretty. Except for Dwalin, he thought it a waste of time. Tell me, what do you see?”

“The walls are alive! You mean to tell me this is what my mother used to see? She saw him start at the realization. “And I ruined it for her! After I took the stone, she couldn’t watch them again could she?” Thorin cried.

“Don’t think that, Thorin. She could have if she really wanted to. She could have talked to Thror. I think that after all the hours she spent here she may not have needed the stone anymore. Or her interests changed. She had a growing family to look after didn’t she?” Naya doubted this was what happened, but she felt bad about causing Thorin any more pain about his family.

“You could be right. This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.” He lay down beside her and they watched the forest together. “I am the most fortunate dwarf in Middle-earth,” he said as he looked at her lovingly.

“I would say it’s about time, Thorin, you have waited long enough.” They watched until the light faded and the forest slept.

* * *

That night, she and Thorin slept in a real bed for the first time in ages. They fell asleep with the Arkenstone shining on the nightstand beside them, and afterward Naya wondered if that was why she had the vision so clearly. In her dream, she woke, got out of bed, picked up the jewel and walked outside of the Front Gate. She stood and looked out over the valley. That was all, but it repeated itself over and over until she did wake. It was very early in the morning. The light in the room was dim, and the Arkenstone shone on the table.

Naya slowly inched out from under the bedcovers so she wouldn’t wake Thorin. She picked up the stone and put it back in its bag. Silently, she left the room and walked to the Front Gate. She went to the spot in her dream and took out the jewel. Holding it in her hand she stared out across the plain between the arms of the mountain. Instead of just barren land and a desolate Dale, she saw armies of men, elves and dwarves drawn up to the foot of the mountain. They were strategically located all around the valley. Although she could not see them, she knew that some of the forces were hiding up on the slopes and around the end of the spurs. A shadow passed over her head and she realized that at least one eagle was present also.

Suddenly with howls of terror, a black cloud of orcs came roaring down from the North. Mounted on Wargs they came and crashed against the weapons of the allies. Naya watched it all intently from her position, trying to remember what and where everything occurred. If she paid particular attention to a gleaming company of dwarves clad in fabulous mail and armed with magnificent swords, no one would blame her. She stood for what seemed like hours when suddenly she heard her name: “Valinaya! Valinaya!”

She was jerked out of her trance by Thorin shaking her by her shoulders and calling her name. “What are you doing? You’re freezing!” He wrapped her in his coat and rubbed her hands with his. “I woke up and you were gone. We searched everywhere! It’s lucky Bombur came outside to cool off from his cooking duties and found you.” He said again, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Thorin, I’ve seen it clearly at last. The battle I’ve been telling you about. The Arkenstone showed me everything.” She put it in his hands. “Just like it let us see the walls move, it intensifies my visions. I wonder what it would do for my healing skills,” she muttered to herself.

“I don’t care if it showed you the path to the Undying Lands, you need to come in and get warm.” Thorin didn’t seem to grasp the importance of what she had just said.

“But, don’t you understand? There’s going to be…”

He cut her off. “There’s going to be pneumonia if you don’t come inside. We’ll talk later.”

Reluctantly she followed him inside. Somehow, later never came.

* * *

After she ate breakfast and got warmed up, Naya tried to talk with Thorin again. He made his excuses and said he had promised Dwalin he would meet with him. “I’ll see you later. We can talk then.” He walked off without another word.

Naya stared after him. Part of her wondered if he was avoiding this on purpose. She knew some folk didn’t like to know their futures. Before she could lose the details of her vision, she hunted up Ori and borrowed paper, quill and ink. For the next hour, she wrote down all that she had seen and heard.

After that, she returned to her room to investigate the little door she had found. Thorin had told her it led to the outside of the mountain. The door itself was a marvel. It blended perfectly with the wall and was set flush to it. The forest mural was painted right over it, but she noticed the animals went around it if they were in the area. She didn’t see a knob or latch so she pushed and it opened inward. Cautiously, she looked through it. A tunnel sloped gently upward but it was pitch black. She let the door close and went out in the hall for one of the torches outside her door. She dragged a chair over to the door and used it to hold it open. After lighting the torch, she entered the tunnel.

It wasn’t too steep, but it was quite long. After a few minutes, her torch found the other end. This door had a latch and opened inward also. Pulling it open she looked out onto a stone terrace carved into the mountainside. She didn’t want to get stuck out here if the door locked, so she went back down and got another chair to hold it open. She walked out to a balustrade that ran around the area. It must have been very pleasant back in Thorin’s mother’s day. She could see that there had been a pergola for shade and the remnants of seating areas and tables. What looked like a fountain sat in one corner. Restoring this would be her first project she decided.

She leaned over the railing and stared down the mountainside. Smaug had destroyed anything green and growing, but on this side at least, he hadn’t smashed everything to bits like he had around the hidden door. A shadow soared over her and she jerked back from the edge. Malda turned back around and came to a perch on an outcropping at the edge of the terrace. “Don’t fall, Naya, I might not be able to catch you this close to the mountain,” she said with a laugh.

“You scared a few lives out of me, Malda! If I were a cat, I’d be down to no more than seven.” Naya took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. “However, it _is_ good to see you. I take it Roac got my message to you?”

Malda dipped her head. “Yes, he relayed it, and I got it yesterday. I was glad to hear you survived all of the dragon business. When we heard Smaug attacked the lake men, I feared the worst. What can I do for you? Your message said it was important.”

“It is. I’m sure you know that everyone in all of Middle-earth seems to be heading for Erebor. I wondered if you had any word about orc movements, and the folk from the lake.”

Over the next hour, Malda and Naya exchanged all the information that each had learned over the past few weeks. Then, Malda said, “Would you like a lift to your front gate? It never hurts to show you have friends in high places.”

Naya laughed. “Most certainly. I need to learn the finer points of flying, and I always like to keep those dwarves on their toes. Let me just close this door so I don’t have to sleep in the cold tonight.” After she closed the door, she clambered up on the rocks and then onto Malda’s back. The eagle leaned herself forward and dropped off the mountain. Naya closed her eyes tightly until they were back in level flight. “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to that,” she yelled.

“If you want to learn to fly, you will have to learn that. It is always the easiest way to get launched,” instructed Malda.  She flapped her wings to bring her higher into the sky. Catching a thermal she circled with Naya, explaining to her how she used the air currents to gain altitude and save energy. Naya asked questions about how to use wings and other finer points of soaring.

“Uh, if I could be so bold, when you drop me off would it be too much trouble to ask for feather if you have one to spare?”

“Thinking of being a bird, are we? Well, it just so happens I am about to lose one off my wing. It is not too large. You may have that.”

“I don’t know about a bird. I’m not sure I can pull it off, but I have a lot of time on my hands these days, soooo…I may as well have something to study.” Besides, riding an eagle and having a feather would drive some of the dwarves and Bilbo crazy.

They soared and circled for quite awhile, Naya getting a bird’s eye view of her visions of the morning. Finally, she realized that for the second time this day, she was freezing. “You should probably take me back; I have lost all feeling in everything. Thorin is going to kill me…again!”

“I think he will just be glad to have you return safe and sound. I will land as near to the gate as possible so if anyone is about, they will get a good look at your arrival.” The eagle began a circling descent and Naya looked to see if the dwarves were out front. It would be a shame to arrive on an eagle and not be noticed.

She didn’t need to worry. Almost the entire company was outside for some reason and it wasn’t long before they spotted Malda coming in for her landing. She reached her perch and landed gently. Before she dismounted, Naya thanked her friend for a wonderful day and for all the information she had provided.

“My pleasure. I will stay in the area and check in with you regularly. We are as concerned about the orcs as you are. Just send out a bird if you need me immediately. Oh, and don’t forget your feather! She shook one wing and a feather fell to the ground.” And with that, she dropped off her rock and soared away.

Naya waved as she left and then bent down to pick up the feather. It was the length of her arm and a soft golden brown fading to white closer to where it had been attached to the eagle’s body.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by the company. Bofur was the first to speak. “You got to ride an eagle! How did you manage that one, Naya? And she gave you a feather!” He put out his hand and gently stroked it.

“Oh, you know me, friends in high places,” she laughed. “That was Malda, the eagle from the lake. I asked Roac to give her a message and she was answering it.” She said this as though it were an everyday occurrence. She told them all about her ride and then asked where Thorin was. He seemed to be the only one not present.

“He’s in your rooms waiting for you,” said Balin. There was a hint of disapproval in his voice.

“Uh, oh,” she said as she headed for the gate. Once in the side passage, she started to run. She didn’t want Thorin to have to wait, and she also didn’t want him to know she had frozen herself again. The door to the magical suite was open when she arrived. Slowly, she poked her head in to judge the situation. No worries. Thorin was in one of the chairs with the Arkenstone in his lap and he was smiling.

“Anything new in the forest?” she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

Thorin jerked back to awareness when she touched him. He had come looking for her and found her gone, the door to the tunnel propped open. He had only intended to hold the stone for a moment, and now it appeared much time had passed. “Where have you been? I couldn’t find you and it looked like you had gone up the tunnel.”

She told him about her adventures with the eagle. “Malda says the eagles are watching the orcs closely, and they do seem to be gathering for something. There are vast numbers in the mountains to the north. I asked her to keep me advised, and she promised she would. She also said that the elves and men are about a day out from Erebor.”

Thorin listened intently to her report. “Did she say how many in each group?” meaning the men and elves.

“No, just that there was a vast number. More elves then men, beautifully armed.”

“Any word on Dain? He should be coming soon also, based on the ravens.” He wasn’t too happy to hear that the elves would arrive first.

“They are on their way, but still several days away. I think it is better we resolve our issues with the elves before Dain comes.” Naya thought Thorin would be more agreeable if he wasn’t trying to show off in front of relatives.

“That remains to be seen,” Thorin said ominously.

* * *

 While they waited for the armies to arrive, the dwarves partially closed off the Front Gate with a low stone wall. Naya was not happy to see this. It would seem like an unfriendly gesture to the men and elves. However, she did not say anything. She didn’t want to put Thorin anymore on edge.

She spent her time out on the terrace beyond the tunnel. There wasn’t much she could do on her own, but she swept away the debris of years and tried to envision what it could be in the future. She also examined the feather from Malda. How hard would it be to make feathers out of skin? It really was going to be a challenge, one she didn’t have time for right now. She put the feather away. Time enough for that later.

Next, in her room there was a wardrobe she had not opened. Today was as good a day as any. Opening the door, she found it full of dresses. Many were still in good shape even with the passage of time. The fabrics were heavy velvets and satins, suitable for the cooler climate of the mountain. They must have belonged to Thorin’s mother.

Pulling one out, she held it up to herself in front of the mirror. She had never had much interest in clothing, but as the temperature dropped she realized she was going to have to have something beside her own skin. She put the current selection on. The dress was a little too short and a little too wide. A good seamstress could probably fix it.

She took a belt she found in a drawer, and wrapped it around the dress. It would do for now. As she was looking in the mirror again, Thorin came in. “What are you doing?” She thought there was a hint of anger in his tone.

“I’m sorry, maybe I should have asked. I’ll put it back.” She started to undo the belt.

“No, it’s alright. You caught me off guard. That was one of my mother’s favorites. I think she would be proud to see you wearing it. And, I don’t imagine she has any use for it these days. I’ve thought your skin looked a little blue lately. Are you cold?” He took her hands and started to rub them between his.

“Always! I had no idea it would be so cold here. Willa gave me a few things, but they are never enough. I can always look in other rooms. I’m sure many ladies had to leave their clothing behind.”

“No, seeing these is a pleasant surprise once I get over the shock. I never thought about the daily things that were abandoned just the treasure. The mountain must be full of memories for everyone. It would be a shame for them to go to waste if they can be used.” He turned her around to see her back. “Try on some of the others. I’d like to see you in them.”

Naya gave Thorin a quick fashion show from the wardrobe. Some of the thinner fabrics had been destroyed, but at least a third of them were wearable. “I might need to learn to sew!” she said, pulling in folds of fabric on the last dress.

“When I am king, you will have the best seamstresses fighting to do your bidding.” He loved to picture her in fine dresses and jewels.

“Right now, I need something suitable to wear and that yellow wedding dress is the only thing I have. Which one do you think looks best?” She held up two dresses that hadn’t been too bad.


	18. Argument and Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, sentences in italics are quoted from Tolkien's work.

The next morning they woke to the news that the men and elves were only a short march away. Thorin and Naya went out to the Front Gate to watch the advance on the mountain.

They stood side by side looking out over the plain below. In the distance, they could see the armies approaching. Naya turned to face Thorin. “You stand now on the sword’s edge. One side leads to success the other to failure.  Choose wisely.” Her voice gave an odd, mystic formality to her words he had never heard before.

Thorin squinted his eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean? Is this about sharing the gold again? I have told you I will compensate losses.” He had grown tired of the subject.

“It is about so much more now. My visions have clarified in the last few days. You must find a way to make peace with those who approach. They don’t need to be your friends or your enemies, but they do need to be allies.”

“Peace? Allies? Who approaches?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to make her say it.

“The men of Lake-town led by Bard, who destroyed the dragon. You owe them a debt of gratitude and compensation for the damage of Smaug. And those who you have hated for many years, Thranduil of Mirkwood, who bestirred himself in this case to provide assistance to Lake-town. He comes with greed in his heart, but no more than resides in your own. _Those who come now do not know you live. They come expecting to find your corpses and_ _the mountain empty._

“I have sent for Dain, he is all I need. We will defend Erebor from all attackers.” Thorin’s anger was barely controlled.

“Yes, and you will fail. I don’t speak of just your gold, or your throne, or your kingdom, Thorin. I speak of your life and the lives of those you love. Choose the wrong path and you will lose them all.” Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. If she couldn’t get him to understand, all was lost.

 “Do you really think we will be that ineffective against them? We can withstand months inside the mountain once Dain arrives. They will have to face winter with little shelter.” His haughty dwarf attitude was back in full force.

“Don’t forget the other army forming that you will need to defeat. The orcs have learned of Smaug’s death and are going to make their own attempt at overrunning the mountain. This will be your downfall. None can face them alone and succeed. If you join forces now and take the time to plan, there is a chance for success. Both elves and men will be needed for you to keep that which is yours. Please, Thorin, I know I only asked you to share the gold, but I have seen so much more that you need to do to survive.” Naya never liked to tell too much of her visions, but she was desperate to convince of his need to act.

“Malda is certain the orcs are massing?” Thorin had not met the eagle and hoped she was wrong.

Her voice grew soft and difficult to hear, “Yes, she is and the eagles say they are led by your old foe. Azog hasn’t given up his quest to destroy the line of Durin. You survived one attack with bravery and luck. You almost died in the second due to recklessness but survived with luck. The third one will destroy you and those you love if you try to stand alone. All you have struggled and worked for will go instead to Dain who refused to join you all those months ago. Is that what you want?”

“Why would Dain gain all? Fili and Ki-…” he broke off, realizing the meaning of her words.

“Yes, Fili and Kili will die at your side Thorin, trying to save you. Your sister will be the lone survivor of this branch of Durin’s tree.”

His shoulders slumped under her words. “No, I refuse to believe it. You’re trying to force me to do your bidding.”

She turned and faced the plains again. “No, I am not. I’m trying to save you. If you refuse to believe me, then that is your choice, but I’m leaving Erebor.”

Shocked, Thorin turned to face her. “You would leave in my hour of need? You swore to be by my side forever!”

Again, he struggled to hear her words. “I will not watch you die, not when I know there are other options. I will go to the men and try to find out if Willa and her mother survived. Then I will contact Malda and return to my father or journey elsewhere. There is no place for me here without you.”

She made one last attempt. “Please, my love, don’t throw your life away over old insults. You only need to reward Thranduil for services he renders in the coming battle, and I assure you they will be great. He will deserve all you can give him.” She put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. “No one wins if we don’t all cooperate.”

Thorin stood looking at her digesting all she had told him. Fili and Kili dead. Dain on the throne he had struggled so long to regain. Valinaya gone, and nothing at all for their efforts. He didn’t even think about his own death. It was all too much.

Finally, Naya relented and said, “I will wait until tomorrow morning. Let me know your decision then.” She turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Balin and Dwalin found him still standing there what seemed like hours later. He had been unaware of the passage of time. His thoughts ran in circles through his mind. Why was this so hard? Make an alliance, live. Don’t, lose all and die. Was he really that stubborn? Were her visions correct? Maybe she was wrong. But what if she wasn’t? He couldn’t get away from the circling thoughts.

“Thorin, what’s the matter?” Balin’s voice broke through at last.

Thorin told the two all that Naya had said. Just speaking it out loud seemed to make the decision obvious, but he asked at last, “What do you think? Do we ally with elves or stand alone? Can I trust Naya?”

Surprisingly, it was Dwalin who answered first. “Trust Naya? After all she has done for you? When has she been wrong? As for an alliance, dwarves have formed many in the past that were less than desirable. I don’t like elves, but I hate orcs. I choose the lesser of two evils. And Thorin, there really is enough gold to please everyone; even a dwarf can see that.”

Balin put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “It is time to look to the future not the past. Naya’s right. We need assistance to fight off an army of orcs and that assistance is marching towards us even as we speak. Take help where you can find it, my friend.”

“Call the company together, Balin. I want to see what everyone has to say. I will make the final decision, but I feel the need to hear all opinions.” And he wanted just a little more time.

The company met in the Great Hall. Thorin explained the situation and said it was all based on Naya’s word. He didn’t reveal what she had said about his and Fili and Kili’s deaths. Not only did he find it impossible to utter the words, he also didn’t want to prejudice their decision. It didn’t matter. As soon as he finished, there were shouts of “Alliance! Join up, death to orcs!”

“I take it then that there are no objections to my making an alliance with elves and men?” Thorin shouted out over the cacophony. “Show your hand now if you are against it!”

Not a single hand was raised. (Had Naya been there, she would know that all dwarves were now listed in the ‘Likes Naya’ column…) A great weight lifted from Thorin’s shoulders and he ran to find Naya before she could leave.

* * *

Valinaya retreated to the room Thorin had given her, his mother’s room. It was very peaceful to stare up at the murals painted on the wall. She had looked forward to a long and happy life in this room. Now it seemed she would have just one more night. Thorin might think otherwise, but she  _did_ mean to leave him. The visions were bad enough, but actually watching him cut down would destroy her.

Someone knocked softly at the door. “Come in.” To her amazement, it was Thorin. Almost shyly, he entered the room.

“Am I at all welcome?” he asked quietly.

“You know you are. Have you made your decision? Take all the time you need. I don’t want to force your hand more than I already have.” Even after all they had gone through she was unsure what his answer would be. She clasped her hands to stop their trembling.

“I talked with the company and once again, we have agreed that you are correct. We will make an alliance with the approaching armies.” He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘an alliance with elves’. “We would like you to act as our representative.”

“Me!?” she asked in amazement. “You are king. Why me?”

“Because I don’t know if I can maintain the proper level of diplomacy required. You know how I am around elves and Thranduil in particular. Don’t you think you can do it?” He thought Balin might be able to if Naya would not.

“Of course, I can handle it. It would be an honor to act on your behalf.” She had actually had a vision of herself in front of a delegation, but she had wanted Thorin to propose it himself. The less she interfered the more likely things would work themselves out properly… She hoped.

They sat in the room and discussed what she would say. Thorin insisted on retaining the right of refusal up until the final agreement had been reached. Naya reluctantly agreed. She would offer the Lake-town delegation compensation for the damage of Smaug, a generous reward to the slayer of the dragon and more reward after the battle. Thorin demanded the elves only be given compensation based on their help in defeating the orcs. Naya said she had words of her own for the elf king to make it clear how the dwarves felt about allying with him.

“Don’t worry, Thorin, I will make it plain you are doing him a favor, not begging for help. I don’t appreciate the way he treated dwarf-kind after Erebor was taken or his treatment of the company in Mirkwood.” Just thinking of the way Thranduil had treated her in the throne room made her blood boil. She had a minor score of her own to settle.

* * *

Early the next morning, an advance party approached the Gate. The dwarves’ low wall now caused the Running River to flood the space before it. The soldiers paused in confusion when they saw the new construction. Thorin’s voice rang out,  _“Who are you that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, and what do you desire?”_ The men only looked shocked to see anyone alive and rapidly retreated back to the camp.

No else neared them for the rest of the day. The encampment was moved closer, but no delegation appeared.

Early the next morning, Bifur and Nori were on watch at the Gate. In the distance, a group of spearmen could be seen approaching. Nori ran to get Thorin. Thorin and Naya had been going over the negotiations that they supposed would occur in the next few days. Thorin stood and ran to the Gate. Once again, Thorin called out his challenge. _“Who are you that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, and what do you desire?”_ This time a man of proud and stern bearing answered. “I am Bard, slayer of Smaug and descendant of Girion of Dale. We have come to recover treasure stolen by the dragon and compensation for our losses in the recent attack.

“And what of the Elves who are with you? What of them? We owe them no compensation.” Naya put her hand on his arm to quell his rising rage. Just the mention of elves seemed to drive him mad.

“Thranduil has assisted us with our losses and accompanied us. Your issues are with him and separate from ours. Think carefully before you answer my request.” Bard said grimly. “We will return after the noon sun for your answer.” Thorin made no reply.

Later that day, another delegation made its way to the Gate. This time the dwarves could see elves and men marching together under the banners of Thranduil and Esgaroth. Naya stood beside Thorin before the wall at the gate. One half of the company and Bilbo were arranged in a semi-circle behind them. The rest were still behind the wall prepared to take action if the talks fell into chaos. Naya proudly wore Thorin’s mother’s dress. She would try her best to make a decent ambassador. Butterflies filled her stomach; so much depended on this next encounter.

The party walked up and stopped. Naya saw Thranduil and Bard in front. She caught a glimpse of Legolas behind his father and a stooped man in grey behind Bard. A spokesman stepped forth. “We have come to hear the response of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, to our requests.” Naya noted the diplomatic ‘request’ rather than ‘demands’. “How do you reply to Thranudil of Mirkwood and Bard of Esgaroth?”

Balin stepped forward. “King Thorin has appointed his wife Valinaya to speak on his behalf.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed as he recognized her. Naya swore Legolas smothered a smile at his father’s discomposure.

Naya swallowed and took a deep breath. Walking away from Thorin’s side, she addressed the two leaders. “My name is Valinaya Beorning, wife of Thorin Oakenshield. I believe we can come to an acceptable agreement. Thorin agrees that Esgaroth has suffered greatly from the depredations of Smaug and will be compensated for its losses. Bard, the slayer of Smaug, will also be rewarded. One fifteenth of the hoard will be set aside for this purpose. Any treasure that is discovered to have come from Dale or outside of the mountain will be returned to its rightful owner if one can be determined.” She stopped speaking and waited. Murmurs ran through the group. Her words of compromise surprised them after Thorin’s intransigence earlier.

“Fair enough for Esgaroth,” said Bard, “but what of the Elves?”

This was the tricky part. “Thranduil has offered insult to Thorin and dwarf-kind on more than one occasion. Long ago, Thranduil refused the succor and shelter that would have saved many dwarven lives after the coming of Smaug. This cannot be forgotten. More recently, Thorin and his company were unfairly imprisoned after seeking aid in the forest. Thorin was accused of the theft of the sword Orcrist he rightly possessed, and I was insulted before the throne of Thranduil for the amusement of his court. This will not be forgotten.” She reddened, remembering her audience with the elf king. Again she paused to let her words sink in.

Thranduil had the grace to look uncomfortable. Once again, Naya thought Legolas was enjoying her words more than a loyal son should. Bard seemed about to speak, but Naya held up her hand to silence him.

“However, soon there will be a great battle upon our doorstep.” There was a hushed mutter. What was she talking about? Wasn’t this supposed to avoid conflict? “Orc armies are massing in the surrounding mountains believing they too deserve the riches of Erebor. Should the elves and men join forces with the dwarves to defend our mountain, they will be richly rewarded for their services. Should they choose to stand on the sidelines, they will receive nothing beyond what has already been stated. We ask that old enmities be set aside at this time to face our common enemy for the good of all. We await your reply.” There, she had said what needed to be said. Now it was up to the other side.

The figure in grey stepped forth from the group. “Well said, Queen Under the Mountain, well said!” Gandalf smiled at the company standing before him. “You have been very busy in the months since I last saw you!” Turning to Bard and Thranduil, he said, “I doubt you would get a fairer offer from anyone in Middle-earth. Come now, say you agree and let’s get down to the details.”

Whatever Bard or Thranduil’s responses might have been otherwise, the power of Gandalf’s reputation and words had them both nodding in agreement. Naya thought she might faint from relief.

“One moment,” Thorin’s voice broke in.

Naya closed her eyes. Now what? They had won. What was this about? “Thorin, no…..”

“I would appreciate some word of regret from the elf king for the pain and discomfort he has caused me and my kin. It would go a long way to healing old wounds.” Thorin stood proudly before Thranduil.

Thranduil stared at Thoirn. “You want me to do what? There will be no apology, I assure you.” Thranduil lifted his eyes away from the dwarf and stared into the distance.

“I did not say apology, as I know you are too pighea-OUCH-(Naya pinched Thorin’s arm with all her strength) er stubborn to do so. I merely ask for an expression of regret. ‘ _I_ , Thranduil, wish I had acted more kindly to the dwaves, etc etc.’ However a diplomat would phrase it.” Thorin felt the need to get at least a tiny acknowledgment of his people’s suffering.

Thranduil returned his gaze to the indignant dwarf. Before he could refuse, a voice broke in from behind. “If it would help matters, _I_ will gladly express regret on behalf of my father and my people.” Legolas stepped out of his father’s shadow and to the front of the delegation. “For too long, there has been misbehavior and misunderstanding between our folk. Surely in this hour of need we can all be a bit less unbending?” Legolas was not looking at Thorin but at his father as he spoke.

Thranduil’s blood boiled in his veins at his son’s words, but outwardly he gave no sign of his anger. Just like Legolas to get him caught in an untenable position. He could deny his son and anger the dwarf, or agree with Legolas and do something he had never intended; recognize that he had been wrong. Once again, Gandalf leaped into the fray.

“A fine thing, Legolas. I am sure your father agrees, don’t you Thranduil? It is good for the younger generation to step up and express themselves!” Gandalf mentally crossed his fingers and hoped.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the wizard, but gracefully bowed his head in defeat. Gandalf turned his eyes now to Thorin. “And you, Thorin, certainly this expression of regret is satisfactory?”

Naya felt Thorin tense and sensed he might refuse. She pinched him more gently this time and whispered, “Take it; it’s the best you can hope for, please Thorin, please!” Thorin looked into her pleading eyes and remembered all she had said earlier.

“For the sake of my lovely wife, I accept. Thank you, Legolas.”

“There now! Gandalf moved quickly. “We are all in agreement. Mistakes were made, but a new era of understanding begins. Let us all sit down now and discuss our next moves.” He motioned for the parties to step toward each other. Bard, Legolas and Naya moved forward, Legolas and Naya pulling their reluctant partners along with them.

* * *

* * *

When Valinaya Beorning showed up standing next to Thorin Oakenshield, Legolas was not really surprised. After seeing the otter with Orcrist, he had assumed she had some connection with the dwarves. Perhaps not quite  _this_ close, but…there she was acting as the voice of the dwarves. When the discussions began, he allowed his mind to wander. This was probably why his father had such a low opinion of him sometimes. He could never maintain focus on the mundane parts of life.

It was only when Gandalf spoke that he once again paid close attention. It appeared the negotiations were already at an end. Surprising, given his father’s usual methods of delay. Then the dwarf king spoke and it all started to fall apart. Legolas knew Thranduil would never apologize or express regret. Sometimes, it got to be tiresome being related to a tyrant. As he listened to the request, he really couldn’t fault the dwarves. They had been shabbily treated all those years ago. If he were king, he thought he would make some comment to soothe their feelings. Why not? Knowing his father’s dislike of scenes he took a chance. “I would gladly express….”

* * *

* * *

Before anyone could say something offensive, Naya said, “Everything that I believe will happen, I have written down. I have it inside in the Great Hall. Won’t everyone please come inside out of the cold?” Thorin cringed at the thought of elves in Erebor, but decided it was a battle he didn’t really want to fight today.

“An excellent idea, Valinaya,” crowed Gandalf. “Come along, come along, we must get started.”

The hall had been much improved over the past few days. All of the bones had been removed and placed in a room where they waited until there was time to inter them properly. The walls and floors had been scrubbed, the broken furniture and banners replaced with items from untouched rooms. Thorin moved to the head of the table and motioned for the others to sit. Gandalf took the other end of the table withThranduil and Legolas on either side. Naya and Bard sat beside Thorin. Dwalin, Balin, and some of Bard’s men joined them.

Naya showed them her diagrams and notes on the battle and then sat back to watch as they discussed the preparations for the battle. She had been surprised when the words of Legolas satisfied Thorin’s request, but it was probably the fact that the great Thranduil had bent his stiff neck as much as anything. Not knowing much of defensive tactics and warfare, she soon made her excuses and went back outside. Perhaps she should have stayed in case Thorin started an argument with elves, but Gandalf was there. Since he had agreed to the alliance she believed Thorin would have a bit more control.

She walked up to one of the men from the delegation as he stood waiting. “Can you tell me what happened at Lake-town when the dragon came?” she asked.

“Oh, ma’am, it was terrible. I was there when he came swooping down trying to destroy everything in sight. He set a good part of it on fire and destroyed the bridge. When Bard slew him with the arrow, he fell on the town and crushed it! If we had ignored the warnings, we would all have died!” The man’s deep voice rose with emotion as he related the tale.

“So you were warned? How?” Naya asked excitedly.

“Why, Willa, of course. She’s a right hero to all of us. Even though it took awhile to make us listen, she just kept saying we all needed to prepare. And she moved everything she owned to that hut of her father’s and bought up all the food she could afford. Set quite an example for everyone.” He lowered his voice so the others nearby couldn’t hear, “Course, I think once she convinced the women, we men never stood a chance. The naggin’ got to be terrible!”

“So most of the town folk survived?”

“Oh, there’s always a few who won’t listen, and some of them perished. And soldiers went missing, but it could have been much worse, much worse. Glad to have Willa in our town, I can tell you. ‘Course, she says it was someone else who told her to get ready, but she never has said who it was. I think she’s just too humble to take the credit, if you ask me.” Naya could hear the respect in the man’s voice.

“Is Willa still at her father’s hut? Do you know where she is by any chance?”

“Why, she insisted on comin’ with us. She’s down in the camp, a guest of Bard, even as we speak,” he replied.

Naya beamed with happiness. “Could you take me to her, or tell me how to find her?”

“Just walk into the camp and ask for her. Everyone knows her. Easy as pie,” the guard told her.

“Thank you, you have been very helpful. I will do just that.” Naya ran back to her room, left Thorin a note and left for the encampment.


	19. Last Minute Preparations

Naya walked quickly down to the gathering of men and elves. Curious glances came her way, but no one tried to stop or question her. Once she reached the tent area, she asked a young boy where Willa was. As soon as she said the name, he broke into a big grin. “That’s easy. Follow me.” He turned and walked through the maze of tents until he reached one of the larger ones. “She sleeps in this one. This lady is looking for Willa. Is she here?”

“Aye, she’s here. Who’s calling?” the sentry asked.

“Tell her Valinaya is here. She’ll know who I am.”

The guard nodded and ducked into the tent. A few moments later the tent flap exploded outward and Willa raced over to Naya and bear hugged her. “Naya, you made it! I was so worried. When that dragon came, I figured you were all toast up here! Literally!”

“Willa, I’m the one who was worried, but I hear you are the hero of Lake-town. It sounds like you were very persuasive in the end.” Naya laughed and returned her friend’s embrace.

“Me? A hero? No, a messenger maybe, but you’re the hero.” Willa turned to the little crowd that had gathered around her. “Everyone, I want you to meet the real savior of Esgaroth’s people. Valinaya Beorning told me to warn the town about the dragon. Without her, I would have been as ignorant of our fate as everyone else.”

Naya blushed with embarrassment (and just a wee bit of pleasure). “I only did what I owed to the people of Lake-town for their kindness to myself and the company. We would never have made it to Erebor without your support.”

A bold voice rumbled out, “And what do we get now for our trouble?”

Valinaya, The Queen, turned to face the crowd. “I should probably leave this to the officials, but since you ask, an agreement has been reached. Bard and Esgaroth are to receive one fifteenth of the treasure in the mountain.”

Cheers broke out in the crown and people pushed forward to meet this woman who brought such good news. After a few minutes, Willa could see Naya was getting overwhelmed and pulled her away into the privacy of the tent. “My, you made friends quickly with that news,” she said.

“I didn’t want them to have to wait. It always leads to bad feelings if issues are not resolved promptly. Right now, Bard, Thorin, Gandalf and Thranduil are planning for the battle.” As soon as the words were out, she clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, don’t say anything about that. It really isn’t a secret, but that _is_ something that should come from the proper people.”

“Don’t’ worry, I may be a hero,” she laughed, “but I doubt they are looking to me for war information.” Her voice grew sober. “So there is still going to be fighting? I thought they had reached an agreement.”

“They have, but there is an army of orcs massing to try and take Erebor from the dwarves. That is why I came down here. I want you to come back to the mountain with me. It’s much safer there, and to be honest I need another female around. That place is crawling with males now. It’s getting to be a bit more than I can tolerate. Will you come?”

“I don’t see why not. I will check with Bard, but really I am just along as a guest. I have no duties or role to play. I rode with them to find out what happened to you. I couldn’t stand to wait at home with no news for weeks.”

Naya said, “Why don’t you go pack your things? Bard is at the mountain now. You can come back with me, and we will talk to him there. That way, you won’t have to make two trips.”

Willa and Naya set to packing up the few things Willa might need. As they packed, Willa explained how she had moved all of her and Gayla’s possessions to the hunting shack. She waited until people asked her what she was doing until she started to issue dire warnings about the dragon. “I think that acting first and warning later worked better than talking about the sky falling and doing nothing.  Most of the women were a little hesitant, but since many of their husbands had hunting cabins also, they didn’t think it was such a bad thing to move their treasures out of harm’s way just in case. Once they got started, it snowballed. Then when it looked like I was trying to corner the market on food and supplies, a competition started to see who could be best prepared.” She smiled at the memory.

“It was only when the sky began to grow red like you warned that we stopped laughing and realized it was really going to happen. The first night, it started around midnight. Mother and I left immediately for the hut, but many of the others stayed. On the second night, most of the women, children and elderly decided to move also. When they started to see the red light again, closer this time, everyone else who intended to leave did so. Only the soldiers stayed to try and protect the town. Unfortunately, Smaug did his worst and destroyed most of it before Bard killed him. But in hindsight, it could have been much worse. I am glad I listened to you, Naya, very glad.” She reached out and squeezed Naya’s hand.

“So your mother is fine?”

“A little upset at seeing the destruction. It’s hard at that age to see your life disrupted, but we saved all of our possessions and have enough food for the winter. We will rebuild our house when the time comes; we will be fine. Now, I think that’s everything, let’s go!” She was excited to be one of the first to see Erebor. 

When they reached the mountain, they could tell that the strategy meeting was still in session. Naya told one of the guards to let Bard know that Willa was present and would like to talk to him when he had a moment. Then she took Willa to see her wonderful rooms.

Willa was able to see some of the movement that Naya did. It amazed her that such a thing could happen. They spent an hour or so watching the walls and then went out the tunnel to look down the mountainside. As they stood there, Malda flew by and then landed in her usual spot. Willa stumbled back to run for the tunnel until Naya reassured her that this was another friend. “Well, I think I will stand here anyway,” she said, edging toward the door.

Naya smiled. It probably was a little intimidating the first time you saw an eagle up close. “Malda, it’s good to see you. What news?”

“I have an update on the orcs. They are no more than three to four days out. You must prepare.” At the mention of orcs, she ruffled her feathers in distaste.

“They are working on the plans at this moment. Do your people know what you will do when the orcs attack? Do you have a plan that I can pass on?” Naya hoped the birds intended to aid them.

“We seldom get involved in the affairs of land dwellers,” Malda said proudly, “but this is too big an opportunity to let pass. Gwaihir the Wind Lord will be coming soon to discuss matters. He told me to ask you if Thorin would grant us the right to make an aerie on Erebor in return for our service. This is one area we have not been able to expand into for lack of nesting sites. We would have to be guaranteed safety from harassment.”

“I think he would be honored to grant such a request even without help in the battle. He already owes the eagles a great favor. I certainly would welcome your presence! I will speak to him as soon as possible.” Naya was overjoyed to hear the eagles would help. They had proven their worth during the Azog incident.

“Very well, I will relay the news. Look for an eagle sometime tomorrow morning. Warn the men not to fire any arrows. Now I will leave before your friend faints from anxiety. Good day!” With that, she did her drop and swoop launch and flew back the way she had come.

“You talk to eagles, too?” Willa marveled. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Guarantee that all my friends will still be alive at the end of the week,” she said sadly. “Now, let’s go find you some rooms.”

* * *

Eventually, Thorin came to her. “You made a smart escape. While I enjoy battles as much as any dwarf, sometimes the finer details get rather tedious. You performed gracefully for us today, my dear.” He took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. “Those plans you wrote out proved most helpful, assuming all works as you suppose. Even the elves were impressed.”

Naya spoke with Thorin about the day’s events. She relayed the eagles’ message and asked what the strategists had come up with. He told her that the current plan was to try and lure the orcs in between the spurs of the mountain where they could be trapped and destroyed. He described the positioning of troops and said Gandalf would be setting off various avalanches and traps as the orcs passed near. “He found areas of destruction caused by Smaug that were unstable. He said it won’t take much to get them moving. It will make it safer later on for everyone else. The only problem we couldn’t solve was how to keep the slopes clear of orcs. We don’t have enough people to cover them.

“That’s what the eagles can do! They want to help but are afraid someone will still shoot at them. They can guard the slopes and stay out of range.” Naya was happy she had found something her friends could do.

“I will let the others know. It sounds like an excellent idea. It will free up valuable fighting power. And an aerie on Erebor is a small price to pay for the assistance they can render us.” Thorin paused and then said, “Naya, there is something I want you to promise me.”

“What? What can I do?”

“You must promise me that no matter what, you will not come onto the battlefield.” Thorin reached out and stroked her hair. “It’s no place for you.”

“I had no intention of doing so, but what if you need me?” Naya was a bit puzzled. She had never wanted to be in the battle.

“It’s just….I can’t get the thought out of my mind that if I was in trouble, you would change into some sort of man-eating animal and come charging to the rescue. If no one had any weapons, it just might work, but there will be orcs armed to the teeth out there killing anything that crosses their path.” Thorin tried to be lighthearted about it, but he did worry she would do something crazy.

“I suppose I can promise that. And _you_ must promise me that you will come back to me.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “My life is with you, you can’t leave me.”

“I promise you that I will do my best, but you know that war is always a risk. I will even promise to not be rash and reckless. I have too much to live for now.” He returned her hug and kissed her.

* * *

They had one last day to prepare before the onslaught. Elves, men and dwarves worked to prepare minor defenses. The idea was to slow and compress the orc force, not to stop it. They hoped to lure them between the mountain spurs and destroy them. Surrounding them was discussed, but it was decided the orcs might become unstoppable if they believed they were trapped. The forces would apply pressure on three sides and try to annihilate them. Only at the last would the fourth side be closed, and even that was unlikely given the lack of manpower.

The dwarves spent a good deal of time in the treasury choosing among the stock of amour stored there. None finer existed in Middle-earth. Dori made the comment, “At least we will leave beautiful corpses.”

 Naya was not amused. “Don’t even joke, Dori. I worry that some or all of you won’t come back. How do you live your lives like this? Going from one dangerous encounter to another?” Her heart had been pounding for the last twelve hours ever since it was confirmed the orc army was closing quickly upon Erebor.

“Oh, Naya, I am sorry. It is just what we do. When you live as we do, you have to laugh at death or your fears might overtake you.” Dori put his arm around her shoulders. “I assure you, we have every intention of coming back. There is too much gold here to die now!” He winked at her. Turning serious he said, “And do not worry about Thorin. We will all make sure he does not do anything foolish. We have his back.”

“I know you do, but Azog wants his head.”

* * *

 

The last night was spent in briefing the various leaders of the attack. Thorin, Thranduil and Bard were overseeing the three sides. Thranduil and the elves were on the southern spur. On the eastern spur, the men of Esgaroth were teamed with dwarves of the Iron Hills. Fortunately, Dain had outrun the orcs and arrived at sunset the day before vastly increasing the defense. And finally, Thorin and company with more of Dain’s troops were at the base of the mountain in front of the gate. At last, there was nothing more to say. Thorin thanked everyone and all retired to try and get some rest before the next day.

Naya had avoided the last discussion. She knew it would only add to her anxiety. Thorin found her in her rooms gazing at the forest. “This gives you great pleasure, doesn’t it?” he said.

“I find it calming, although when it’s dark it’s mostly quiet. I don’t think the artist thought about night creatures. Are there any records left from this time period? I would think there must something about payment. I want to try and find a name.” She put out her hands and pulled him down on the bed.

“Balin is the one to ask. He always had an interest in that type of thing. But,” he changed the subject, “we have other things to take care of tonight.” He took her face in his hands. “You are so beautiful. Do you realize what you mean to me? This is the first time in my life I have ever regretted having to go out and fight. I dread not returning to you after tomorrow.” He kissed her deeply.

“Oh, my dear, please don’t think that way. I concentrate on seeing you stride in from the battle field, Orcrist in one hand and Azog’s head in the other. There is never any thought of you not returning,” she lied.

“What a bloodthirsty little creature you are! If Azog’s head is what you want, I will do my best to get it for you. And I thank you for returning the sword to me. It is will be a great asset in the fight. It means a lot to have it.” He pulled her close. “Now for the hard part. What will you do if I cannot keep my promise? What if I don’t come back?”

“Don’t even say it, Thorin, it’s bad luck. I have to believe you will return.” She paused and looked directly in his eyes. “I did have two thoughts, but you will think them horrible.”

“What? What would be so horrible? You wouldn’t kill yourself? That would be such a waste, Naya.”

“No, I don’t think I would be brave enough. I would go back to the forest at Long Lake and just go wild. I really did enjoy that day there. Choose an animal and let it take me over. It would be a compromise between death and living without you. Or I could be like your mother and retire to my room and stare at the forest for the rest of my days.” She laughed, but he got the feeling that she was serious.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, since I _will_ come back. Don’t you dare go wild on me!” Knowing she had given thought to running wild bothered him. He had often felt there were days that she felt the pull of the forest more than she would admit. He rolled her over onto her back and whispered, “Let’s stop talking, we’re wasting valuable time. There are better things we can be doing.”

She giggled. “Most definitely.”

 

 


	20. The Battle

The morning dawned slightly overcast working in favor of the orcs who shunned the daylight. The company donned their armor and got ready to march out to the assembled forces. Naya stood at the Front Gate with Willa to say goodbye. As each dwarf passed, she whispered something in his ear, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“Ori, don’t spend too much time trying to remember the details. Pay attention!”

“Nori, please stop stealing the silverware. We’re running short.”

“Dori, you are as handsome as usual.”

“Bifur, watch that axe, I’ll have to adjust it when you return.”

“Bofur, that is _still_ the silliest hat I have ever seen especially when it is sitting on top of a helmet.”

“Bombur, the victory feast will amaze even you.”

“Balin, since I already saw you die at Moria, you are sure to survive today!”

“Dwalin, did I see you flirting with Willa just now?”

“Oin, thank you for teaching me about dwarf anatomy, I think it will be useful today.”

Gloin was next in line. Instead of hugging him, she bowed and said, “I am pleased to finally call you friend, Gloin.”

“You aren’t getting off that easy,” Gloin said. “Come here.” He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. “Now, I demand a kiss, too.”

Her eyes seemed a bit bright as she kissed him soundly on the cheek. “I would kiss you on the lips, but I don’t want to make your wife jealous. Take care of yourself out there. And thank you.”

“No, thank you, Naya, for letting this old dog learn new tricks.” Gloin’s eyes too, seemed a bright as he turned to follow the others.

“Fili, you stick close to that uncle of yours. We all know how he gets around Azog.”

“Don’t worry, Naya, I really don’t want to be a king anytime soon. I’ll take care of him.” He gave her his best jaunty smile and accepted her hug and kiss.

“Kili, you look after your brother looking after Thorin. One of you has to retain some sense out there.”

“I’ll do my best. After all, I am the best one out there. Azog won’t dare challenge this trio!” Kili demonstrated his never ending confidence.

Bilbo was the last one before Thorin. Naya bent down and adjusted his beautiful _mithril_ coat. “You by far are the best dressed one today even in this flock of peacocks. Use that blasted ring and stick close to Thorin. I am counting on you to pull off another one of your amazing feats of bravery.” She tried to sound light-hearted, but Bilbo could hear the strain in her voice.

“Like glue, Naya. If I get too far away, I’m likely to get trampled! Sting and I will make sure they are all kept safe.” Bilbo would have given anything to stay back here with her and just be a witness, but he knew in his heart that he would feel guilty if anything happened to the company and he wasn’t there to share it with them.

Naya kissed Bilbo and then turned to the last one in line. Thorin was magnificent in his battle array. He had never appeared more kingly in his life. She wished he was standing there in his old blue coat and dwarf sword rather than heading out to face his mortal enemy with Orcrist. “I don’t think there is anything left for us to say, Thorin. I will be here at the end of the day. Don’t be late for dinner.” She put her arms around him and hugged him with all her strength.

“One last time, Naya, hopefully this will be the last time. A nice roast of beef would be a good end to the day.” He finished the hug and kissed her. “It’s time.” He took his arms from around her, quickly turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

The orc horde arrived as a though a flood were racing in between the mountain spurs. The first wave hit the low wall that had been hastily flung up. It obviously could not span the entire gap, but enough had been built to slow down the advance. The orcs were forced to leap the wall or squeeze through the gaps. When they leaped, they often fell into pits on the opposite side. Brave defenders fell back as slowly as possible killing orcs as they fled.

Each subsequent line of defense was slightly higher and more difficult. The orcs were forced to congregate more thickly providing easier targets for arrow, axe and sword. Once the army was fully between the spurs, Gandalf was able to deploy his traps. Avalanches were triggered when orcs were in the fall area and many were crushed. This also caused the warier orcs to push towards the center of the plain.

The men, elves and dwarves on the eastern and western flanks pushed inward while Thorin and his forces pushed outward. The plan was a good one, but there were more orcs than the defenders could overcome. There seemed to be a never ending flood of orcs facing a dwindling supply of elf, man and dwarf.

Thorin worked methodically through the day. Slash, stab, feint, thrust. Over and over, he waded his way through the ranks of orcs. He was happy Naya had recovered Orcrist for him. The elven blade was by far the best he had ever used. It increased his reach, had a diamond sharp blade and was perfectly balanced. All day, he had not faced any serious opposition nor suffered more than minor wounds. Beside him battled his comrades in arms, the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Ori was the first to fall. Thorin saw an orc drop an axe on his head, but he was too far away to help. He suddenly saw an eagle swoop down on the injured dwarf and bear him away. Naya had figured out a way to help! Throughout the long day eagles pulled the injured out of the battle and bore them off.

The company eventually was driven apart. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin were together, but Thorin lost track of the others in the melee. He could only hope they were still alive.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, he looked out across the battle field to see two mighty orcs surrounded by a bodyguard in the distance. He knew immediately that it was Azog, his sworn enemy. It was as though there was some sort of mental connection between them. Just as Thorin realized that Azog was present, Azog seemed to sense Thorin. He began to push through the army of orcs between them even crushing his own troops in his rush to close with the dwarf.

Azog was once again mounted on his favorite giant white Warg giving him a great advantage over any adversary on foot. Beside him on an equally large black Warg was his son, Bolg, a younger even stronger version of his father. The pair made quick work of the distance to the dwarves.

Thorin cried out to his company, “Azog, Azog approaches! We must prepare.” Fili, Kili and Dwalin answered his summons. Bilbo, wearing the ring, had never been far from his side although Thorin was unaware of him. The little group stood side by side bracing themselves for the impact they knew was coming. As if a schoolyard fight was about to break out, all the other orcs drew back at the approach of their leader.

Azog wasted no time. Once he was within reach of the hated dwarf, he drew back his heavy mace for a final, killing blow. “Third time’s the charm, dwarf,” he taunted. “Let’s end this now!” Thorin lifted Orcrist and prepared to parry the weapon. Beside him, Kili let fly with an arrow that lodged itself in Azog’s shoulder with no effect. The other dwarves raised their axes and closed ranks.

Hidden from sight by the ring, Bilbo crept up as close as he dared to the Warg. When Azog issued his challenge, he raised Sting and thrust it into the eye of the Warg. As the animal stumbled and landed on Bilbo’s legs, it caught Azog shifting his weight for the death blow and threw him off balance. Thorin saw his opening and raced in. As Azog tried to leap clear of his stricken mount, Thorin sliced his head off with one clean blow. Hardly daring to believe he had finally defeated his greatest enemy so quickly, the follow through on his stroke exposed his back to Bolg.

As Azog had engaged with Thorin, Bolg had spurred his Warg to leap at the dwarf. He saw his father’s head falling to the ground but at the same time saw the opening the dwarf gave him. Lifting his sword, he drove it hard as he could into Thorin’s back. His strength was so great and his anger so hot, that even Thorin’s wonderful dwarf mail could not stop it. The sword penetrated up to its hilt. Bolg yanked it back out and prepared to administer the final blow.

Thorin saw Azog’s head fall, but in the next moment his world fell apart. Even as his sword swung out with the momentum of his blow, he felt something strike him in the back. It wasn’t until he looked down and saw the bloody sword protruding from his chest that he realized his life was over. As the sword was roughly pulled from his body, it toppled him over backwards onto the ground. He looked up to see Bolg lift his sword to remove Thorin’s head. “ _Oh, Naya_ ,” he thought, “ _you got this vision wrong. I’m still going to die_.” He closed his eyes and the world faded away. 

* * *

Fili and Kili saw Thorin fall and raced to protect him. Kili let another arrow fly and hit Bolg in the chest. The giant orc brushed it away like a fly and turned to face the defiant young dwarf. In addition to his sword, he was also armed with a mace and he swung it at Kili. Fortunately for Kili he could not get his full strength behind the blow, but the impact on Kili’s chest and head was tremendous. The air rushed out of his lungs and he fell to the ground.

Now it was Fili’s turn. He lifted his blades and advanced on Bolg. Before he could reach him, the bodyguard surrounded him and began to hack at him with swords and spears. He fell under the assault. Dwalin arrived and began to drive off the pack with the help of Balin and the rest of the company which had finally been reunited. Nearby, Dwalin heard Bilbo’s voice and others cry, “The eagles are coming, the eagles are coming!”

While they were distracted trying to save their comrades, Bolg turned back to Thorin to finish him off. Once again he raised his sword over his head for the final blow. Thorin lay unprotected on the ground.

Bolg smiled as he began the downward stroke only to find himself enveloped by two rock hard, fur covered limbs. Beorn clasped Bolg from behind and squeezed. The sword fell from fingers that had never felt strength like this before. Struggle was useless against the iron grip. When the orc stopped struggling, Beorn reached up, grabbed its head and twisted until the neck snapped. “Nobody hurts a son of mine!” his bear self roared as he let the carcass drop.

With the death of their leaders, the orc troops ran in panic becoming easy targets for anyone they ran into. Beorn ignored them as he shuffled over to Thorin’s body. He stood and where moments before there had been a bear, a large man now stood. He bent over and gently lifted the body. “You must hold on, Thorin Oakenshield, Valinaya needs you.” With that, he raced quickly over the battlefield to the mountain.

* * *

Many years later, Naya could always honestly say she had never seen more than a few minutes of the battle. After her promise to Thorin, she stood at the Front Gate and watched the dwarves march off. Malda was perched nearby to make sure she kept her word. Willa stood at her side trying to comfort her. “They’ll be fine. I have never seen a greater collection of weapons and armor, and you have told me yourself how durable dwarves are.”

“I know. I still find it hard to watch without being able to help.”

It wasn’t long before the line of dwarves met up with the first of the orcs. Their blades and axes flashed in the sun and they watched the orcs give way. “See?” Willa said, “They are falling back already.” But she spoke too soon. Even as the words left her mouth, Naya saw one of the dwarves suffer a great blow to his head.

“No! Oh, no! That was Ori! Look, he’s going to get trampled. We have to do something.” She started to run forward, but Willa stopped her.

“There’s nothing you can do. Even if you got out there alive, you can’t bring him back. He’s too heavy. Remember your promise, Naya. As hard as it is, you have to let him go.” Willa could hardly bear to say the words.

Naya stopped struggling to free herself and buried her head in her hands. “How many more will I have to watch die today?”

“I don’t believe he’s dead,” said Malda. “It looks like he is trying to stand. I will go.” With that, she launched into the air and flew to the battleline. The orcs and dwarves pulled back at her approach and she was able to scoop up Ori and bring him back. She placed him in front of Naya. “There, now you don’t have to go onto the field. I will bring you more and tell the other eagles to do the same if they are able.”

Ori sat dazedly in front of Naya. He seemed unaware of his short trip. “Ori, can you hear me?” Naya asked. He just stared at her unseeingly. Naya decided she was going to need to work without permission. She knew Ori would understand. She placed her hands on his head and assessed the damage. It wasn’t as bad as it looked; mainly just a brain rattling hit. She did what she could to soothe his pain and restore him to normal. With a kiss, she stepped back. “How’s that?”

Ori looked up at her with eyes that could now focus. “Thank you, Naya. I needed that.” He started to stand, but wobbled a bit.

“Don’t rush, Ori, you need to rest for a bit.” Before they could talk more, Malda returned with another patient. And so the day went. No sooner did she finish with one, another would appear. Eventually, there was a line that she worked her way down. Some were minor wounds that she healed completely and the man, elf or dwarf returned to the struggle. Some were more serious and she told them to stay and help her and Willa with the other wounded.

Early on, she realized she would have to ration her strength, or she would wear out too soon. Seriously injured soldiers she healed enough so they could survive until conventional help arrived. As more wounded came, she sent a message to Thranduil’s and Bard’s camps to see if they could send anyone to assist. Several came from each camp, and they took the easier cases off her hands. At some point, Oin arrived with Bifur, whose skull axe had taken a bad hit. Naya did what she could to ease his pain and then asked, “Can you stay and help us, Oin? There are injuries that will just wear me out. It would really help. I think it would help more than you fighting. Bifur should stay here, too. One more whack on that axe and he’s done for.” Naya hoped he would say ‘yes’.

Oin had not thought of staying behind as a doctor, but he saw the wisdom of her words. There were wounded lying all over the Great Hall by this time, some who had not yet been helped. “You are right. I can be of more assistance here. Let me know where to start.”

Naya explained how each case was assessed. The really bad ones came straight to her, the lightly wounded to Willa. There were a few elves and men capable of handling the ones in between. After treatment they returned to the battle, were moved further into the mountain to recover, or in some cases stayed to help tend the other wounded.

“Right now we need to make more room. If you can decide who can be moved, they can go into some of the side rooms in the near passages. Only the most serious cases that need monitoring should stay out here. The rest just need some quiet time.” It would allow her to concentrate on healing to have someone keep everything else organized.

Oin set to work making more room, and Bifur assisted. More wounded streamed in from the battle. The eagles were very efficient at recovery.

Late in the afternoon, Naya’s energy began to drain away. Suddenly, she remembered her thought about the Arkenstone. Maybe it could be of some help. She raced back to the Great Hall where she had hidden it and brought it back outside. She had not had a chance to try her theory when she heard a great roar from the battle. Something had happened, but she was too busy to look. Fifteen minutes later a figure blocked out the sun. She turned and saw her father standing before her, Thorin cradled in his arms.

“Oh, Poppa, no. Not Thorin. He did everything he was supposed to do. He can’t die.” Her eyes filled with tears as her father laid the dwarf on the ground.

“He’s not dead yet, Naya. There’s still a chance.” Beorn tried to reassure her.

Naya looked at her dearest love. He was covered in blood, but it was hard to tell if it was all his. His hair and chest were matted with it. She knelt beside him and touched his face. Placing her hands on his chest as she had all those months ago, she ‘looked’ to see the damage. She was amazed to discover that he only had the one wound. His heart appeared unaffected. Good. The lung had been pierced through. Bad. Veins and nerves sliced. Bad. But she thought she could fix most of it. _If_ she had the strength left to try.

“Poppa, I’m so tired. I’ve been busy all day. What if I can’t do this? I can’t watch him die.”

“Then you had better get busy and save him. There are more wounded to bring in. I will be back shortly. Now is not the time to doubt yourself. I have faith in you, Naya. You can do it.” With those words, he headed out again onto the field.

Naya turned again to Thorin. She picked up the Arkenstone and put it on his chest. As soon as her hands covered it, she felt a surge of power and energy in her body. A glow seemed to surround it and she went to work. She stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage to the lungs. Several ribs were broken and she pulled them back into position. She mended and patched whatever seemed out of place and, finally, she hoped he would live. As she had when they first met, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and then his lips. It was hard to believe they had come so far together in such a short time. “Don’t leave me, Thorin, we have too much left to do.”

She had not had time to stand when her father returned. Once again, she looked at the figure he held. Fili. And he looked even worse than Thorin. There were rents and tears all over his mail shirt and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. “Put him next to Thorin. This is his sister-son.” Her weariness reappeared tenfold as she thought of all it would take from her to heal Fili.

Once again, she placed the beautiful stone on the chest. ‘Looking’ at Fili was a horror story. There were cuts and slices everywhere. Some of his internal organs had suffered damage. He was bleeding copious amounts of blood. Bones were broken. “I-I don’t think I have enough energy left, Poppa, even with the Arkenstone.” Her voice was filled with tears at the thought she might lose Fili.”

“Can I help? What do you need?”

“The strength of a thousand men.” Even as she said the words, an idea formed. “Poppa, put your hands on my shoulders. I will try and pull the strength out of you and use it for Fili!” The thought reenergized her. She put her hands on Fili’s chest and concentrated. She could feel Beorn’s hands and grabbed the energy she found there. Slowly she concentrated on healing the worst of the injuries. Finally, she had done all she could. The rest was up to him. Once more, she delivered her kiss.

She sat back on her heels and took a breath. Her eyes began to close almost immediately. A voice said, “Not yet, Naya, there’s one more.”

“Another one? I can’t do anymore. Let me sleep.” Her head started to dip forward.

“It’s Kili,” she heard the voice say.

“Kili, Kili, too? How bad?”

“Bad, very bad. The worst of all, I’m sorry to say. There’s not much time.”

“I can’t do it on my own. Bring him here.” She was aware of movement and then they moved Fili and slid Kili into his place. She opened her eyes and stared. He had suffered a crushing blow to the head and neck. She wouldn’t have known who it was if they hadn’t told her. The face was swollen three times normal and covered in blood. Wearily, she put her hands on his face. The injuries were terrible.

“Can I help?”

Naya finally looked up to see the source of the voice. It was her brother Heth and standing next to him another brother, Andler. “You’re both here?”

“Almost all of us are here, Naya. We came to help you. Tell us what you need.” Heth was worried about her, but this was the last patient. He would make sure of that.

“Put your hands on me. Let me pull the energy out of your bodies.” Once again, she put her hands on Kili and began the healing process. It took longer than ever because of the extent of the damage and her waning resources. Without her brothers, she would have failed she knew. Finally, she sat back. “I can’t do anymore; I have nothing left. He will live or he won’t. I tried my best, I really did.” Her heart ached to know that her best might not be enough. Kili was such a jolly comrade. Fili would be inconsolable if he alone survived. And Thorin. She had her doubts about all of them. She hadn’t been good enough.

Beorn reappeared as she struggled to rise. He had one last casualty in his arms. Bilbo. After the Warg landed on him and the eagles arrived, he had fainted and been unconscious for an hour or more. Awakening in the gathering dusk, he had had the presence of mind to remove the ring. Beorn had found him on his last trip out to check for survivors.

Naya’s head drooped. Beorn looked at her and turned away not allowing her to see the hobbit. He believed his injuries were not life threatening, and his daughter was finished. Even as he turned, Naya collapsed in Heth’s arms, crying repeatedly, “I tried. I just wasn’t good enough.”

 


	21. The Aftermath

Oin showed Heth and Beorn the way to Naya’s room. Heth laid her down on the bed and watched while Oin checked her over. “She is exhausted. I shouldn’t have let her work so hard, but we were all so busy.” Naya’s face was white and pale. She lay on the bed without moving.

 “I doubt you could have stopped her,” her father said. “When someone is in distress, she will do what she wants, even if it harms her.” He reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. “Is there another woman who can undress her, or shall I do it?” Naya’s clothes were smeared with dirt and blood from the day’s events.

“I will find Willa. She has helped her before.” Oin remembered Naya’s condition in Lake-town and knew that Beorn was right. There would have been no stopping her. “I will do the same for Thorin and bring him here. They would want to be together.”

An hour or two later, Thorin was brought on a makeshift stretcher to Naya’s side. He actually looked better than she did thought Beorn. His color was good and his wound nicely bandaged. They put him on the bed next to Naya.

Dwalin had helped to carry his friend and king. “On behalf of the king, I want to express my gratitude for all your assistance today. I don’t know how we could have won without it,” said Dwalin. He did not think he would ever forget the sight on the battlefield. He had heard Bilbo’s and other voices crying “ _The eagles are coming, the eagles are coming!”_ When he had turned and looked, he saw the great birds swooping in close to the ground. Each one bore a large man on his back. As they neared the ground, the passengers leaped off. Upon landing, each transformed into a large, ferocious bear that immediately fell upon any orc within paws’ reach. There had been no withstanding such an onslaught.

“Gwaihir told us of the gathering of the orcs and that Naya was at the center of the storm. For too long, I have let her down. I was not going to do it another time; her brothers joined me. I think they have finally come to appreciate their little sister at last. I just wish we had made it a few minutes earlier. Then this wouldn’t have happened.” He gestured at both Thorin and Naya.

“Thorin and Azog were enemies of longstanding. There was no avoiding it. At some point, one of them was fated to kill the other. Happily for us, Thorin won,” Dwalin proudly said. “Do you know if anyone found Azog’s head? I should love to put it on a pike for Thorin when he wakes up. Also, the hobbit is asking for his sword. He left it in the head of the black Warg. Look for that, too.”

“I will return and look for them. I know about where the heads should be. Let me know if there is anything else you need. We will stay for a few days until Valinaya is better. It could take her a long time to recover after all she did.” He bent almost double to make it back out of the door.

* * *

_No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, they all died. Thorin, Fili, Kili. Over and over, she put the Arkenstone on them and used all her skills and they still died. After awhile, she stopped trying. Her mind drifted to the forest on her walls. It was so peaceful there. Perhaps she should do as she had told Thorin; she would and go live there away from having to deal with her failure. She faced the wall of trees and walked inside._

* * *

Two days after the battle, Thorin was able to get up and move around. He was stiff and sore, but Oin assured him he was almost healed. He went to visit Fili and Kili. They were not as fortunate. Fili could sit up in a chair, but Kili was still bedridden. Kili’s face had at least resumed its normal size. Fili had delighted in calling him Moon Face for an entire day. Both had been assured that they would make a full recovery  _if_ they followed Oin’s instructions. Given the ferocity of the battle, the other dwarves had suffered relatively little damage. Cuts and bruises that would heal and a few good head rattles. They had been very, very lucky.

 As Thorin walked the halls, so many folk stopped him to ask about Naya and to let her know how much they appreciated her help that he could make very little progress. When he returned to their rooms, he sat on the bed and took her hand. “You wouldn’t believe the number of people who are asking about you, my love. It’s hard to believe one person could have done so much.” He leaned forward to kiss her. “You really need to wake up so you can talk to them yourself.” He looked for any sign of a response. As usual, there was none. She had not moved a muscle or an eyelid since Beorn had put her on the bed two days ago.

Oin came in. “Any change?”

“None,” muttered Thorin. “What’s wrong, Oin? This isn’t just exhaustion. The other times there was always something. She asked for things, she moved, her eyes opened. Now it’s nothing. I’m worried.”

Oin had tried to avoid this conversation. “I don’t know, Thorin. This is beyond my experience. She shows no injuries, no wounds, no illness. I am as baffled as you are.”

“Do you think Gandalf or (he almost bit his tongue off) any of the elves can help?”

“Gandalf would be the place to start. We can consult with the elves if he can’t do anything.” Oin was relieved to have someone else to share the burden with. “I will go now and find him.”

“Thank you, Oin. I know you have done your best.” He turned back to Naya and picked up her hand again.

* * *

An hour later, Gandalf arrived. He had been relaxing for once knowing that his labors soon would begin anew. “What can I do for you, King Thorin? Oin said you needed my advice,” he said jovially.

“Don’t call me that. I don’t feel like a king, and I know you’re teasing.” His worries made him cranky. “It’s Naya. Look at her. She should be coming out of this trance, or whatever it is. It has been two days. No matter how tired, there should be something don’t you think?”

Gandalf moved to the bed. “You know I am not a healer, Thorin, what would you have me do?”

“Before the battle Naya made a joke, or so I thought, of going to live in the forest in her walls if anything happened to me. I’ve been thinking that maybe she’s done just that. Some of her brothers said she kept crying over and over that she ‘ _had tried so hard_.’ Maybe she doesn’t know how many people she saved; that she saved me,” he finished quietly.

“Ah, not a bad theory, Thorin, and _that_ I may be able to help you with.” He leaned over the figure in the bed and placed his hand over her forehead and eyes. Closing his own eyes, he murmured some soft words and then concentrated.

_He found himself surrounded by trees, a forest. He looked around but saw no one. On the ground at his feet, he saw footprints._

Gandalf’s eyes opened. “I think you may be right, Thorin. It appears she is in some wooded area. I will go back and try to find her. Hold her hand and start calling her name as soon as I start. Don’t stop until I tell you to. Here, try holding this, too.” He gave him the Arkenstone from where it lay beside Naya.

Once again, he covered her eyes with his hand.

_He followed the footprints. They wound through the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest. She had wandered aimlessly with no plan. At last he came to a clearing around a towering waterfall. Naya sat hunched over near the edge of a pool, a rough stone lying in her lap. “Valinaya Beorning, what in Middle-earth do you think you are doing?”_

_Her head lifted slowly. “Nothing. No matter how hard I try, I can do nothing, save nothing. Just leave me alone. I can’t hurt anyone here.” She dropped her head to look at the stone. Something was carved on its surface._

_“Thorin doesn’t think that, neither do Fili, Kili or the hundreds of others you helped the other day. They want to talk to you, but you make it very hard when you hide like this.”_

_“They’re dead. Don’t think you can play one of your tricks on me. You don’t lie, but you don’t tell the truth either.”_

_Gandalf laughed. “It didn’t take you long to figure me out, did it, Valinaya. But this time I promise I am not lying or playing tricks. Thorin lives. Can’t you hear him calling? Listen!”_

_Reluctantly, Naya lifted her head once more. Very faintly, she thought she heard something. It might be Thorin….but he was dead wasn’t he? A very faint hope rekindled in her heart._

_Gandalf sensed the change. “It really is him. He is quite distraught at your condition especially since he is fully recovered. Why don’t you come with me?”_

_“I-I don’t think I can find my way. I tried once or twice, but I keep ending up back here.”_

_“I will help you. Follow me. If I get too far ahead, just follow the voice.” Without waiting to see if she followed, Gandalf turned and walked away._

_Naya dropped the stone and scrambled to her feet. “Wait, Gandalf, don’t go so fast!” He was almost out of sight already. Dashing through the trees, she kept him in sight for only a few minutes, and then he was gone. She stopped. Follow the voice, he had said. She listened. It was a little louder. She walked in the direction she had last seen the wizard heading. “naya, naya, naya, valinaya” came to her faintly, but distinctly._

_“Thorin?” she started running as fast as the dense growth would allow. “Thorin! I’m coming!”_


	22. Reunited

Thorin’s voice was starting to get scratchy, he had called so long. Suddenly, Gandalf pulled his hand away from Naya’s eyes. “Keep calling, don’t stop now,” he warned.

“Valinaya, Naya, please, Valinaya,” Thorin chanted over and over.

The figure on the bed opened its eyes. “Thorin? Is it really you?” Naya turned to look at the speaker.

Thorin stopped chanting. “Well, look who is back. What did you think you were doing? I’ve been waiting for two days!” He reached out and touched her softly. “Don’t you ever think you didn’t try hard enough, Valinaya. You saved me just like you said you would.” He picked her up off the bed and kissed her.

Her eyes focused on him. “I thought you were dead! I was so tired, I couldn’t heal you. Fili and Kili….”

“You might not have been able to do a perfect job, but you did enough. We are all alive because of you.”

She smiled at his words. “Everyone?”

“Everyone you touched that day is still alive. Fili and Kili are the only ones not fully healed and they are well on the way to recovery. There’s no need to disappear into the forest. Ever! You scared me, you know. The mighty Thorin Oakenshield; scared by a little thing like you.” He hugged her tightly. He didn’t want to let her go for a minute now that she was back.

“I’m sorry. I think I was just so exhausted my brain got confused. I really shouldn’t have left before I was sure. But you have to admit you all looked more than half dead.”

“Half dead is not dead, especially when we have the skilled healer Valinaya at our beck and call.”

“Hmphh,” she snorted. “Beck and call? I think not. Don’t think you can go out and risk your necks just because I am around to put you back together. Those days are over. I need to think about myself from now on.” She pulled back from him. “And Azog?”

“Hopefully by now his head is on a pike at the Front Gate just as you requested. In any case, he and his spawn Bolg are dead and gone along with many of their underlings. We will not need to worry as much about orcs for quite some time.

“The company? Bard? Tell me everything, Thorin.” Now that she was awake she wanted to hear all the details.

“First things first. You my dear, have been lying around for four days. I think you could use a bath.” He winked at her.

“Are you offering to be my handmaiden, Thorin?”

“Who else?”

During this interchange, they had failed to notice that Gandalf still remained in the room. As the conversation became more personal, he quietly slipped out of the room smiling.

“I will go and bring the water for milady’s bath, but I don’t want you looking at those dratted walls. Promise me you’ll behave?” Thorin said it lightly, but he was truly worried Naya might retreat again.

“I’ll be fine. I didn’t really like it there you know. All the animals are at the front. Once I got further in there was nothing much but trees and water.”

Before Thorin could say anything else, his worries were eased by a knock at the door. Opening it he saw Bofur and Bifur. “Ah, perfect timing. I want to get bath water for Naya. Come in and stay with her for a bit.”

The two dwarves entered. Bofur said, “Gandalf told us she’s up and about and feeling better? We’re not interrupting anything are we?”

“Come and see for yourself. Naya, Bofur and Bifur are here to see you, alright?”

“Send them back, Thorin, I’m fine. Hungry, but fine,” her voice came from the bedroom.

“I’ll be back with food!” Thorin walked out.

Bofur led the way through the suite, Bifur trailing behind.

“Good to see ya up and around, Naya. You had us a tad bit worried!”

“I see the hat survived the battle along with your skin,” Naya grinned. Bofur had always been a favorite.

“Aye, I took it off before things got ugly. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to it!” He gave her a little smirk. “We,” he motioned to Bifur and himself, “have a gift and a favor to ask. Which would you like to know about first?”

“The favor.”

“Bifur’s axe is buggin’ him. He wants to know if you’ve recovered enough to adjust it again.”

Naya motioned the dwarf over to the bed. “Lean down and let me see.” She put her hands around the axe. “Yes, I remember you coming in the other day. I can fix it, but can you wait until tomorrow? I really need to eat something first.” Bifur nodded his head and stepped back. “I wait.”

Bofur reached his hand in his pocket. “And the gift.” He opened his hand and showed Naya a little black and white kitten. “Now that the dragon is gone, it seems that there were other hold outs from the early years. A momma cat paraded her litter through the hall this morning. She seemed to be tryin’ to shed a few of the little buggers, and I thought you might like this one!”

Naya put out her hands and picked up the tiny creature. “Oh, how cute! But is it old enough to be on its own?”

“I think so. Like I said, momma seemed to be tryin’ to lose them. Probably had just about enough of nursing. He hasn’t fussed since I picked him up, so I think it’s okay.”

The little kitten was mostly black with a white chest, four white paws and a white stripe down his nose. Naya put him on the bed and he stretched and yawned. “I wonder if Thorin likes cats,” she muttered.

“Not a clue,” said Bofur, “but I’ll take him back if ye want.”

“Not a chance. Thorin will just have to learn to like them, if he doesn’t already.” Just then, they heard the sound of water being poured in the bathing room. “Why don’t you two disappear? It might be best for him to not know where this little guy came from for now.” She winked.

Bofur and Bifur nodded back and retreated from her room. Thorin came in as the door closed behind them. “I thought they were going to stay.”

“When we heard the water, I told them to go. You’re my handmaiden, not them. I don’t need an audience,” she laughed. “Did you bring food?”

He pulled a tray out from behind his back. “A few appetizers to get you started. The kitchen is sending up a full meal in about an hour.”

Naya reached out for the cheese and bread. “I really am ravenous. Sleeping can be hard work.” The food disappeared in moments. Standing, she walked towards the bath. “Are you going to update me on everything….and scrub my back?”

“Of course, isn’t that what handmaidens do?” He followed her not noticing the new addition asleep on the bed.

Naya stood in front of the steaming tub. “Can you step in by yourself?” Thorin came up behind her and lifted her nightgown over her head. He couldn’t help but admire her smooth white skin.

“A hand to hold for balance would be nice.” She took the offered hand and stepped over the edge. “Ahh, perfect temperature, maid.”

“I try my best. Duck your head and I’ll wash your hair.” Naya sank under the water and came up again, her hair streaming with water. Thorin reached into the basket of items that had been brought with the water. Pouring soap on her hair, he began to massage it gently. “Now, you wanted to hear the news. The orcs are in full retreat. Not many will survive to return to their lairs. Bard and his men did a stellar job on the battlefield and will soon be returning to what’s left of Esgaroth. He intends to come back and start rebuilding Dale as its new leader. Dain will be joining us for lunch. He is also anxious to return to the Iron Hills. Some of his folk may stay and he will see if any others wish to join us. What else can I tell you?’

Naya was enjoying the shampoo so much she hesitated to ask. “Thranduil? Legolas?”

Thorin grunted, more for show than from any real anger. “Once again, Naya the Oracle was right. Worth their weight in gold. They held off the orcs on their side of the field and pushed hard to the center. They suffered many casualties.” As much as he disliked elves, he hated to see an ally slaughtered. “And before you ask, yes, they are being rewarded handsomely. Even now, Balin is in the treasury literally weighing out Thranduil’s weight in gold! As for the others, I have personally selected some jewels that I think they will find attractive. We will never be friends, but I think the worst of our animosity can be put aside.” He pulled her head back and kissed her. “Does that meet with your approval?”

“Oh, Thorin, you know it does. I’m glad everything seems to have worked itself out. What of the rest of the company?”

“As I said, Balin is content in the treasury assessing the wealth. Fili and Kili are healing. When you are a little stronger maybe you can do something to speed them along. Ori, Nori and Dori are fine, although Dori took a good crack on the head right at the end. Nori is helping in the treasury.”

“You put NORI in with all that gold? You know he’s a bit of a thief, don’t you?”

“All the easier to keep an eye on him, my dear. He mostly thieves to get attention. I have an idea that having a task to perform will make him more honest. And Balin knows to an ounce how much gold there should be. He’s almost as good as Smaug in that respect.” Thorin smiled at her response.

“Bifur and Bofur you just talked to. Who does that leave? Bombur is awaiting the celebratory feast you mentioned. And, ah, Dwalin. Dwalin is busy making sure that your friend Willa has everything she needs.” Thorin kissed her again. “Duck.” When she resurfaced, he used another pitcher of water to finish rinsing her hair.

“Did you say that Dwalin and Willa….?” Naya had not seen _that_ coming.

“Well, I can’t be sure, but I see him around her all the time. I know he is envious of what we have; he told me so. I suppose it’s possible he has decided that this is an opportunity he might not want to skip. Which reminds me that Gloin is the last update on the dwarves. He is doing well, and is going to head off to the Ered Luin soon to retrieve his family and bring them here. Have I forgotten anyone?” Thorin picked up a bar of soap and moved to her side.

“Bilbo?”

“Bilbo, of course. Once again, I am in his debt.” He picked up her arm and began to run the soap over it. “Bilbo doesn’t talk about it, but your father found Sting embedded in the head of a great white Warg.  Azog was the only orc on a white Warg. When I asked him about it, Bilbo admitted he had been near all day and when Azog tried to impale me once again, he drove Sting into the beast’s eye. That is why, in the end, I had such an easy time killing Azog. It threw him completely off balance and opened up his neck for Orcrist.” Thorin grinned at the memory of the blade slicing so easily through the hated neck. “I’m sending him home with his weight in gold also!”

Naya luxuriated in the soap that her beloved was applying so assiduously to all her various parts. “You really have changed, haven’t you? A week ago I would have had to beat you over the head to give up a single coin. Now you are giving it away by the pound!”

“I have finally realized that gold is more than a possession. It is a tool to use to reward others for service. Even with all the assistance from elves, dwarves and men, it was a close call, Naya. Without your father, brothers, and the eagles at the end, we might have failed.

“That is another part I am almost clueless about. Do tell.” She lifted a foot for his attention.

He kissed her toes. “I only know this secondhand. At the very last, the eagles dropped your family onto the field. Let’s just say it was akin to dropping the cat amongst the pigeons. Beorn took out Bolg even as he was about to remove my head.”

Naya gasped. “What?”

“Bolg was the one who stabbed me. He was going to finish the job when your father intervened.” Thorin took her hands and held them tightly. “Don’t worry, I’m completely healed. We need to put all of this behind us.” Thorin picked up a towel. “Are you ready to get out? The water’s getting cold.”

“I do believe you have bathed all the most interesting places.” She stood up and he wrapped her in the towel. As she stepped out of the tub, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and began to dry her hair. Naya began to unlace his shirt. “You got all wet. I don’t want you to get a cold!” She ran her hands under the shirt and over his shoulders. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes filled with tears at the roughness of the scar from his most recent wound. The one she hadn’t been able to heal properly. “I just wasn’t good enough, no matter how hard I tried.”

Thorin sat up and took her hands in his. “I want you to stop saying that. You did so much that day. The lives that you saved made a huge difference.”

“But you have that terrible scar. I can fix it when I’m stronger.”

“No, you will not. I will keep that scar as a reminder of all that I have learned from you. If ever I should turn back into the greedy bastard I was before, I will only have to look at that scar to remember all that I might have lost.” He gathered her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. “After we eat, there is something I have to show you. Maybe then you will start to understand how much you mean to me and everyone in Erebor.”

“What, what could you possibly show me?”

“Just wait a little longer. Come, it sounds like they are bringing the food. Willa sent a dress for you to wear.” Thorin picked up a pretty blue gown from off of a chair and held it out. Naya stood and let him help her into it.

“I really think I might become quite fond of clothes, Thorin. Much more variety than what I can do for myself. Warmer, too!” 

When they were both dressed, they walked into the sitting room to find Bombur arranging the food on the table. “Bombur, that smells most delicious. Good to see you made it through without a scratch.” Naya leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thorin said you are still waiting for your feast. Why the delay? It has been days since the fighting stopped!”

“Why, we couldn’t celebrate without you, Naya. We’ve been waiting until you can join us!” Bombur looked sideways at Thorin looking for guidance.

“We will have it tomorrow, most likely, Naya. Bombur needs time to prepare everything.” Thorin didn’t want to get into the ‘Why wait for me question right now.’

Dain stuck his head in the door. “Is it lunch time, Thorin?”

“Come in, come in. We were just sitting down. Naya, Dain is joining us, if that’s alright?”

Naya had only met Dain briefly when he first arrived. He was much shorter than Thorin but broader and heavier. His beard was remarkable for its length and bushiness. He looked like he could toss a bull with one hand, she thought.

“Of course, it’s alright. Dain, good of you to come. I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for all of you and your kin’s help. We would have been routed without it.” Naya put out her hands in greeting.

Dain slowly took the offered hands. He still didn’t quite know what to make of Thorin’s wife. On the one hand, she was not a dwarf, but on the other, she had certainly proved her worth in the recent battle. “I must return the thanks, my lady. I would have lost many fine warriors without your help.”

“I-I tried my best. I wish I could have done more.” She still was not really aware of all she had accomplished.

“Sit, Naya, you need to eat before you faint.” Thorin deftly changed the subject.

A few minutes after they began to eat, Naya felt a thump on her leg and little claws working their way up her arm. “What in Mahal’s name is _that_?” asked Thorin.

Naya’s kitten had awakened and smelled lunch. He stood now on her arm poking his nose at the food on her plate. “Bofur gave me a present earlier. Thorin, Dain, meet Niggle! I hope you like cats, Thorin.”  She smiled at him. “He’s my new best friend.”

Thorin stared at the new addition. “I have to say, I have never been around cats much. They are always in the background for mice and such, but not as pets.”

“I love cats. I left a few behind with my father, but not anyone special. Not like this little guy.” She gave a small piece of roast to Niggle and put him on the floor.

“Niggle. Where did you hear that name?” Dain asked.

“It’s hard to explain. After I did such a poor job on Thorin, Fili and Kili (Thorin rolled his eyes. It was getting old.), I retreated into the forest.” She waved at the walls. “After I couldn’t get back out, I sat by a pond throwing rocks in the water. One that I picked up had ‘Niggle’ carved into it. It has an interesting sound, and I just decided it will suit my kitten. I also think it might be the name of the artist, but that’s just a theory.”

“You are probably right about the name. If I am remembering it correctly, an artist of that name visited the Iron Hills when I was a young boy. I, too, thought his name was interesting.” Dain said.

“An artist named Niggle? That’s wonderful to hear. Do you know what kind of work he did?” Her eyes were bright with this piece of information.

“Not really, no. I was only a little boy. I just remember the name because it was so different.” Dain was sorry he couldn’t tell her anything else it seemed to make her so happy.

“That’s alright. Just having confirmation that there was an artist named Niggle is enough for now.” Naya returned to feeding the kitten.

They finished lunch and Thorin stood. “Dain, could you stay with Naya for a few more minutes? There’s something I want to check on.” He bent and kissed his wife. “I’ll be right back.”

“What’s that all about, do you know?” Naya asked as soon as Thorin had left.

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon,” Dain said mysteriously.

Thorin returned and took Naya’s hand. “I want you to come with me. There is something I want to show you.” He led her out of the room and down towards the Great Hall. “All day you have been telling me how little you did and how you should have tried harder. I wanted to show you that for once, you are wrong, and I am right. You made a huge difference that we will never forget.”

Naya walked out into a hall bedecked with banners and decorations for the banquet that would be held the next day, but the amazing thing was the number of people filling the huge room to bursting. There was not an inch to spare. Some of those in attendance were sitting on the tables and standing on chairs. At the very front of the room, Fili and Kili were sitting somewhat uncomfortably in chairs. When Naya walked in they all started to shout and applaud. Thorin waved his arms for quiet.

“What is all this Thorin? Why are they all here?” Naya asked with a frown.

Thorin turned her to face the crowd. “My dear, darling Naya. All the people in this room (and I think some were not able to fit) are the ones you _personally_ helped on the day of battle. The day you think you didn’t do enough, and that you should have tried harder. If you had tried any harder, I would have had to carve out another mountain to make room for them.  Not to mention all the ones that could be helped by others because you took care of the difficult cases. Now will you believe me when I say you made a difference?”

“All of these? I didn’t heal all of these, did I? There are too many. No one person could do that.” Naya stared at all the faces around the room.

“Yes, you did. Every last one. According to Willa, you worked nonstop all day long until you collapsed. Please believe me when I say you did your part.”

Finally, Naya started to accept what he had been saying all along. “I had no idea. It didn’t seem like this many. And I know I didn’t finish properly with the last three.” She smiled now at him and his nephews. She walked over to where Fili and Kili sat. “No, don’t get up. I can tell you’re still in pain. Come to me tomorrow, and I will finish where I left off. I’m almost recovered enough now.”

They both nodded at her words. “Thank you, Naya, we’ll be there.”

The room slowly began to empty, but not before many of the attendees stopped by to express their gratitude. Some of the faces rang a bell, especially if they had had bad injuries. Others were strangers. Finally, they had all moved on. “Thank you, Thorin. A picture is worth a thousand words, or so they say.” She put her arm through his. “What’s next?”

“There is one more group for you to meet.” Once again he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the hall.

“Not more survivors? I thought they were all here!”

“No, not survivors, saviors.” Thorin had brought her to an anteroom for the great hall. This room was large, which it needed to be to accommodate its occupants. Naya gazed in astonishment. Inside the room were gathered her father and many of her brothers.

“Naya!” Beorn boomed. “At last. We have been waiting for days. It’s about time. Come here, my girl and give me a hug.” Naya ran to her father and was enveloped in a (pardon the phrase) bear hug.

“Poppa! I thought you might have already left. No one has mentioned you!” Naya melted into her father’s arms. She had believed she would never see him again, and yet, miracles do happen.

“We probably should have, but I couldn’t leave without making sure you recovered. You were spent the last time I saw  you. I feared for your life.” Beorn hugged her fiercely. “You always give too much of yourself. You must learn control.”

Naya laughed. “Since I survived that battle and healed all those people, I don’t think I will ever be faced with a harder trial, do you?”

“Probably not. But even so, you need to be aware that you have limitations.” Beorn took a deep breath. “I am very proud of your accomplishments, Naya. Not just here, but on your journey. Thorin told me all that you did for the company. You truly merit the title of Queen.”

“Oh, Poppa, I just did what needed to be done. Anyone would have done the same.” This was a father she had never seen before. She wasn’t used to it.

Beorn picked her up and put her on the table so he could look at her face to face. “Naya, I have never said this, and I should have done it earlier and more often. I love you. I always have and I always will no matter what. I wish I could have been a better father. I’m sorry.”

Naya stared at him. All the years she had longed to hear these words. All the tears of loneliness she had shed. All the times she had tried to get his attention. Finally, rewarded at last. “Thank you, Poppa. That means so much to me.” It sounded stilted and too little, but it was all she could manage through her tears.

Beorn hugged her again. “Don’t cry. You know your brothers hate it when you cry. Come here, boys, and talk to your sister.”

Naya’s brothers had been standing back from the pair. There were at least ten, by Naya’s count. Her new favorites, Heth and Andler came over. “Congratulations, Naya,” said Heth. “You actually grew up into a not so bad person.” He grinned at her.

“Thanks, Heth. It’s about time you recognized my superiority!” she teased back. “And Andler. Good to see you. Thank you both for saving Fili and Kili. I-I don’t know what I would have done if they had died.”

Heth said, “Naya, it was the least we could do. After all the mean things we did to you growing up, helping you was our way of saying we are sorry. Let’s start over, okay? Be friends? I speak for myself and all the brothers.”

She put out her hands.“Friends. I realized when you gave me the seeds that you wanted to help. They were much appreciated in Mirkwood. I know how hard it must have been to gather so many.”  

“I thought it was an obvious way to show you how we felt in case we never met again. I am glad they were useful.” The other brothers began to gather around. For the next few hours, Naya got reacquainted with a family she had thought lost years ago. It was a happy way to spend the day.

 

 


	23. Celebrate!

The big victory dinner was held that evening. All the various groups had joined together and contributed supplies. Even the eagles helped, ranging far and wide for venison and the occasional sheep. No one cared to asked where they came from, they were just glad to have them. Bombur had outdone himself with help from Willa and some of Bard’s men. The elves had sent supplies, but thinking their welcome would be somewhat cool, they kept away during the day. 

As the sun set, crowds began to gather in the great hall. Thorin and Naya stood at the Great Gate to welcome everyone near the heads of Azog and Bolg, proudly displayed on pikes. The rest of the company were tasked with behaving themselves and making everyone welcome. Dain and Bard were among the first to arrive with their entourages. Those unable to attend back in the camps did not suffer. Food and drink was well supplied to all.

Last to arrive were Thranduil and Legolas. Thorin had grumbled half heartedly at their attendance. “Thror is rolling over in his grave. Too many elves have been in this hall over the last week.” He smiled at Naya to take the sting out of his words. Since he had regained his throne, he was growing positively mellow he thought to himself.

“Play nice. It’s the last time you will most likely ever see Thranduil. I don’t see you paying friendly visits to Mirkwood, do you?” She, too, had noticed the change. Thorin was much less prickly now than ever before.

Thranduil  and Legolas approached the pair. “On behalf of my father, many thanks for hosting this fine event,” Legolas said formally. “It is our pleasure to attend.” Thranduil nodded stiffly.

“Welcome to Erebor once again, King Thranduil, Legolas.” said Naya. “You grace our home with your presence.” Thorin managed not to wretch and also nodded. It was a wonder he could manage that much, Naya thought. Thranduil moved on to speak with Bard and Beorn.

“Congratulations, Naya. You seem to have come out on top in the end.” Legolas said with a wink.  He added quietly so only she could hear. “You make a better queen than an otter, in my humble opinion.”

“You saw me in the river? I always thought you knew more than you let on, you rogue!” Naya was pleased to hear her belief verified.

“It took me awhile after the gala. Everything seemed a bit cloudier than usual. I kept seeing a large sword and hearing murmured words. Eventually, your face surfaced along with the other bits and pieces. It wasn’t until I saw a very large otter carrying a very large sword that I knew for certain. I am glad I did not shoot you that day.” Legolas grinned at her discomfort.

“I felt bad for getting you in trouble. You weren’t supposed to be in that throne, you know,” she said defensively.

“I know, but I am glad I was. If I had not been on guard duty as part of my punishment, then someone else may have been only too happy to slay a large otter. Just think where we would be then?”

“Not feasting with allies, I can assure you.” Naya reached out to touch his arm. As she did so, Legolas noticed that her eyes seemed to dim and become unfocused. “I am sorry we will not become better acquainted, Legolas. You have many great deeds ahead of you in the years to come. And, I think, you will like dwarves much better someday than you do now.” She gave a little shake of her head and laughed. “Don’t mind me. I have a way of saying too much. Shall we join the others?” Without letting him respond, she moved out into the room to mingle with her guests.

* * *

Bilbo marveled at the crowd and food. He had never been at so grand an event. Kings and queens (well, one soon to be queen), warriors and wizards. He drank it all in, trying to remember as much as possible. This would provide years of pub tales back in the Shire. Thinking of home made him all the more anxious to depart even though he enjoyed seeing Erebor come back to life. Just then, Gandalf walked into the room. Bilbo hurried over to discuss their departure date.

“Gandalf! Have you decided yet when we are leaving? I really should be getting home. It has been months  since I left. Who knows what the Sackville-Bagginses will have done in my absence!”

Gandalf smiled down at the little hobbit. “Soon, Bilbo, soon. I still have a few things to work out with the various parties camped here. It is important that at least some form of cooperation remain after I leave. Smaug may be gone, but other dangers still remain in the world. Thorin and Bard will have to be on guard for many years.”

“But I thought the orcs are all gone. What else could cause harm?” Bilbo was alarmed that any further hurt could come to Thorin and Naya. He wanted to go home, but he would hate to hear that they were in any further distress.

“The orcs are reduced not gone, Bilbo. They will return,” He hurriedly added as he saw Bilbo’s fear, “but not for quite some time. Thorin and company should have many years of peace and plenty before orcs are an issue again.”

“I thought we had saved the world! I hope the Shire isn’t in any danger!” His voice rose to a squeak of fear.

“Don’t worry about that, Bilbo. The Shire is the last place that will face any danger. I guarantee it.” Little did Gandalf realize how hard he would work to accomplish that in the distant future. “Now, come let us enjoy this wonderful feast. Bombur has outdone himself!”

* * *

The evening came off remarkably well Naya thought later. No fights broke out, most of the dwarves behaved themselves (Nori got caught once or twice by Dwalin trying to pick the pockets of elves and Dwalin almost took a few swings at various elves), and everyone had more than enough food. She wandered over to where Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe. 

“So, Gandalf, did you accomplish what you intended when you met Thorin all those months ago? I don’t believe you really just wanted him to regain his throne. Nice side effect, but it doesn’t really seem to be a wizard’s concern.” Naya was curious to know the real reason behind Gandalf’s quest.

“Valinaya, I said it before, I will say it again. You are a most unexpected player, and sometimes, a little too insightful! I will confess ridding this region of Smaug was the driving force. Helping Thorin and his little company was a bonus. He seems to be coming into his own these last few days.” Gandalf blew out a dragon shaped smoke cloud and smiled contentedly.

“Well, I just wanted to say thank you, no matter the reason. You have certainly brought change and happiness to my life. If I can ever be of any help, don’t hesitate to send word. You’re going to be traveling with Bilbo, aren’t you? I worry about him and that ring. He sees it as a toy, but I sense its power.” If Naya hoped the wizard would reassure her, it was not to be.

“It is no toy most definitely. What it is, I am not sure. For now let him enjoy his adventures. I can see no harm in it.” Gandalf blew several more smoke rings.

“I will admit it was useful. We could not have succeeded without it. Thorin would still be a ‘guest’ of Thranduil or spider chow. Still, I worry.” Naya said no more.

“My dear child that is the concern of others. Run off and enjoy your triumph. This is as much your celebration as Thorin’s. He could not have done it without you.” Gandalf closed his eyes and continued his smoking.

Naya wandered back to where Thorin and Bard were in deep discussions over the rebuilding of Dale and Erebor. With his share of the gold, Bard intended to assume Girion’s place as King of Dale and restore the city to its past glory. Thorin wanted to recruit dwarves from the various dwarf enclaves to resettle the mountain. He hoped that survivors and their descendants would return once they learned the dragon was gone. While his treasury was reduced from the rewards he had given, there was still a mountain of gold to finance his plans.

Dain would be leaving a few of his warriors behind to help defend the mountain along with some of Esgaroth’s men. He thought that some of his folk in the Iron Hills might be open to new adventures in Erebor, and Thorin had extended invitations to anyone interested in coming. Even two of Naya’s brothers would stay for at least a short time to make sure there was no regrouping of orcs or roving bandit attacks.

Naya listened to all the excited chatter with a sad smile. It was hard to see what her part in all this would be. She had no skills for such endeavors, and even though Willa had agreed to stay, she would be awash in a male sea. That got a bit tiring after awhile. Even if dwarf females eventually arrived, there would never be very many. And she would always be an outsider.

* * *

Later that evening, she was in her rooms playing with Niggle when Thorin returned. “You seemed rather quiet at the end, Naya. Are you alright?” He sat down and waggled his finger at the kitten who promptly bit it. “Ouch. What a little devil he is!”

“You shouldn’t use your fingers as toys. It teaches bad manners.” Naya smiled to see Thorin’s growing relationship with the little beast. “Listening to everyone tonight, I realized that you all have plans and adventures. Bilbo and Gandalf are heading home, you and Bard are busily rebuilding. The other dwarves are buzzing around with their own tasks. Everyone has something to do but me.” She hesitated. “I’m worried I might get bored. We all know what happened the last time that happened!” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking I need someone to oversee the rehabilitation of the mountain itself. Certainly you have skills with plants and animals? That should keep you busy for a day or two.” He kissed her gently. He hated that she seemed unhappy just when they had triumphed. “And I will be around to keep you entertained, never fear. We can finally have some uninterrupted time alone. In comfort,” he said as he rolled her over onto her back.

“I guess that’s some consolation. You are my handmaiden, after all.” She removed his shirt as he worked on her dress. “I like your idea. I will speak with Poppa before he leaves. He should have some ideas and may be able to supply us with bees and cuttings.” Naya turned her attention to Thorin’s kisses. “I think you missed a spot,” she murmured.


	24. Many Partings

The next few weeks were a series of goodbyes. Bilbo and Gandalf finally set out for the Shire. Bilbo invited any and all to visit him at any time. Naya wished that it would be possible someday. “I can make no promises, Bilbo. I would love to see you country. It sounds so pleasant and peaceful. Somehow, I doubt Thorin and I will have much free time for many years to come. Return and visit us, if you are able. We would love to see you.” She didn’t say anything to him about the ring. More warnings would do no good. It was Gandalf’s concern now.

“I will miss everyone so much,” said Bilbo, “but I really must be getting home. They probably all think I am dead by now. My reputation will never be the same!” He hugged Naya one last time. He bowed to Thorin. “You will be a great king, Thorin. Erebor is in good hands.”

Thorin pulled Bilbo to him in a great hug. “You are not getting away that easily. None of this would have been possible without the burglar, now would it? What was the final count for saving my life?  Three or four, at least. You are always welcome here, Baggins, be sure of that.” Bilbo looked faintly startled at this response but pleased nonetheless.

Gandalf paused for one last word with Naya. “I doubt I will be this way again for a very long time. The North is in good hands now. If you ever have any cause for concern, contact Elrond in Rivendell. He will know how to reach me, but I expect there to be peace with the Necromancer defeated.” He had explained his earlier absence to Thorin and Naya.

“I hope you’re right Gandalf. We have plenty to keep us busy for years to come. Peace would be a nice bonus. You take care of yourself.” She hugged the wizard, bringing a startled look of pleasure to his face.

As they rode away, Thorin and Naya stood side by side. “I will miss them both,” said Thorin.

“Me, too,” Naya replied. “Me, too.”

Next to go were the armies of elves and men. There were no heartfelt goodbyes to Thranduil, although Legolas did come and utter the diplomatic niceties. Naya had a bit of a warm spot for him, since he hadn’t killed her when he had a chance, and he had forced Thranduil’s hand on the original alliance. “You are welcome anytime, Legolas, although I doubt you will take me up on the offer. It would probably not be a very comfortable visit. Thorin still doesn’t, and probably never will, like elves. It’s a shame, really. With your stubbornness, your species have so much in common!” Her eyes twinkled up at the tall elf.

“Don’t let living with dwarves ever change you, Valinaya. Perhaps your giving spirit will work a small miracle on them. Who knows? Maybe Erebor will become the center of charity in Middle Earth!” Legolas enjoyed bantering with Naya. She had such a quick mind. “If you ever need help, ask it of me not my father. He will never change of that you can be assured.

Bard left with the elves. He would be returning soon to start the reconstruction of Erebor. Naya hadn’t gotten to know him very well, but she knew there were many years ahead to learn all about the stern bowman. He and Thorin had gotten to be good friends in a very short time.

Last to leave was her father and all but two of her brothers. Heth and Andler had volunteered to stay at least for awhile. Naya intended to ask them to stay far longer and help her restore the desolation as Thorin had suggested. “Poppa, Thorin wants me to restore the mountain and surrounding areas. Do you think you could send some bees and cuttings to help?”

Beorn smiled at his daughter. “You don’t even need to ask. As soon as I get home, I will start collecting things to send. We will make Erebor blossom like never before.”

“Could you send some of the other brothers with the things, Poppa? I think perhaps, in the end, we could be a family again. I would like to see them if possible.” Naya didn’t know if they would all come, but she had to try. It had already gone well with the ones who had come to her rescue.”

“I will extend the invitation, but you should know that a few of them have gone all but wild. I rarely see them anymore,” Beorn told her.

Naya decided to be honest with her father. “I almost did that, a few months ago. Thorin and I had an argument and when I went wild, I thought about staying that way. I’m glad I didn’t, but it was a very powerful desire.”

Beorn looked closely at her. “Be careful going wild when you are upset. It makes the pull stronger than ever. You might get trapped when you don’t intend to.”

“I doubt I will do it often. First, there is not much forest to run in and I am so happy right now that there is no need. My life is certainly not what I imagined it being all those months ago.”

Beorn hugged her tight one last time. “We must be on our way. Let me know if you need anything that I haven’t sent. It will please me greatly to aid in restoring this land. It was beautiful long ago, it can be again. I love you, Naya.” Beorn realized that saying it got easier every time.

“I love you, too, Poppa. I’m going to miss you."

Once again, she and Thorin stood at the gate, watching the departure. “Perhaps he will return again someday,” Thorin said. Even though she had said nothing, he knew that Naya was grieved at this parting.

“I doubt it. He is older than he looks, Thorin. This journey was harder on him than he will admit. I think that is why he is sending more brothers. They need to know more about the world to take his place when he is gone.” Naya hated to think of a world without her Poppa. It would be a cold and lonely place.

“He is a great man, Naya. We will honor him forever in Erebor. Our very existence is thanks in part to him.” They continued to stand there until the last man and elf faded into the distance.

Last of all to depart was Dain. He and Thorin had been busy planning the future of Erebor. Dain would be sending skilled dwarves to help rebuild the mountain and Dale. Word would be sent far and wide that Thorin was looking for people to resettle the area. Thorin’s own people in the Blue Mountains would need to decide whether to remain where they were or to come to him in Erebor.  Once again, Naya and Thorin stood and watched an army disappear in the distance.

“Do you think your sister will come, Thorin? After all, Fili and Kili are here and Fili at least will remain. He is your heir and should start learning what that entails.” Naya hoped that Fili would settle down a little bit. He still acted like a very large child at times.

“She will remain to care for our mother who I don’t think has the strength for a lengthy journey. However, I believe once my mother has passed, Dis will return. She dotes on her sons and has never liked being separated from them for very long.” Thorin missed his mother and sister. “I wish I could talk to them. I would like my mother to know that Erebor has been regained. However, I’m not sure she could even comprehend that these days. When I said goodbye all those months ago, she was failing. She may already have died for all I know.”

 Naya had seen many emotions on Thorin’s face, but never the kind of sadness that was reflected there now. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sure she is proud of you, Thorin, no matter what. Mothers always are.”


	25. A Visit Home

Two days later Naya raced down the passage from her suite looking for Thorin. In the Great Hall, she asked everyone she met if they had seen him. Finally she was directed to the Treasury. She had not been there since before the battle with the orcs and the change amazed her. Where gold had been strewn and thrown, there were now neat piles, barrels and bins of gold. And she noted there was considerably less than before. Good, no one had left empty-handed!

Thorin was consulting with Balin at a huge table set up near the entrance. He looked up when he heard her racing footsteps. “Naya, what’s the matter?”

“Thorin, why don’t we go and see your mother? I know you felt bad the other day when we were talking about her.” Naya grinned at him. She knew the answer, but it was part of the game.

“Because it would take months to get there and back and even though things are quiet now, I expect new folk to begin arriving in another few months. It’s impossible.” He wondered at her thoughtlessness.

“What if we could go and return in about three weeks? Interested?” She smiled a foolish smile at him.

“And just how would that be possible? Has Gandalf returned with some new powers of transportation?” Thorin said impatiently.

“Not Gandalf, Malda! I was just talking to her, bringing her up to date. When I told her how you wished you could see your mother, she offered to take us! We can be there in just a few days, stay for two weeks and return! What do you think?” She was bouncing now in excitement. Not only would Thorin get to see his mother, she would get to ride an eagle again.

“I thought they didn’t take passengers any distance? That’s why we got caught in that morass of Mirkwood. Not that I minded being dropped at the Carrock and meeting you, of course,” he added quickly.

“I didn’t ask. She volunteered. Apparently, she had her first chick last year and couldn’t bear to think of your mother not seeing you in all your glory. She is checking with her mate to make sure he agrees and  will return this afternoon to find out our answer. What should I tell her?”

Thorin was overwhelmed. He had believed such a thing was impossible and now it was being presented as not only possible but likely. He turned to Balin. “How would you like to be in charge for a few weeks, old friend? It might be a good way to start introducing Fili to his new responsibilities.”

Balin didn’t hesitate. “An excellent plan. We will just continue with our current activities until you return. I agree that more new people are unlikely for another month or more. The news of Smaug’s death is only now reaching out into the furthest territories. Even those from Lake-town are unlikely to come in less than two weeks. Go and enjoy!”

Thorin and Naya grabbed each other’s hands and raced back to their rooms. Once there, they began planning what to take. Weight was the biggest issue. They took only a bare minimum. Most of the items needed would be for the nights they would have to spend outdoors.

“Do you want to leave tomorrow or the day after?” Naya asked.

“Let’s make it tomorrow. It’s still early enough today to finish a few things. The quicker we leave, the quicker we return. I want to be back before more folk start flooding in.” Thorin’s excitement of seeing his mother was growing rapidly.

Early the next morning, they were out at the Front Gate waiting for the eagles. Malda had returned and confirmed that they could leave on this day. Her mate was only too happy to assist the King of Erebor. He was quite happy with the prospect of a new aerie on the Lonely Mountain.

A crowd had gathered to watch them depart. Fili and Kili were front and center. Upon hearing that Thorin was leaving and that he would be nominally in charge (under the hawk-like gaze of Balin), Fili had begun to grasp the enormity of the change in his life. Never before had it been so real. _He_ would be King of Erebor someday.

The eagles arrived. Thorin and Naya raced out with their packs and climbed aboard. The eagles did their drop and swoop that made Naya’s stomach lurch. Thorin, who had missed his first time flying, gasped as his eagle plunged.  He thought for a moment that his heart might stop beating, but Naya had explained the finer points of eagle flight and after the initial terror, he settled in to enjoy the ride.

The hardest part was the cold. It was winter now and the air aloft was bitterly cold. They were both bundled up, but extremities still grew numb. Several hours passed before the eagles descended onto an outcropping to rest. There was a small stand of trees that Naya and Thorin stumbled towards for shelter. Thorin built a fire and they huddled together for warmth.

“This is colder than I expected,” Naya managed to say through her chattering teeth.

Thorin hugged her close. “I found that burying my hands in the feathers helps. Maybe if you leaned forward more? Are you getting any warmer?”

“A little bit. It’s mostly my face and hands. I will try to sit a little lower. Even as cold as it is, I still love it. Flying is so exhilarating. Are you enjoying it this time around?” She knew he had been saved by an eagle after his fight with Azog but that he had been unconscious.

“Very much. It’s so interesting to see things from the air. It gives you a very different perspective. I also realized that we will beat Gloin back to the Ered Luin. He has only just started out. We will get to tell everyone that Erebor is ours again!” The thought pleased Thorin. Not only would he see his family, but he could be the conquering hero, too.

“I didn’t realize that. How will everyone react to everything?” Naya didn’t say it, but she meant about the mountain _and_ their marriage.

Thorin knew what she meant. It had been a concern of hers from the start. “It may be a bit uncomfortable for you, Naya. Dwarves are rarely open to new ways, but I think they will come around once they know you and they hear of your deeds during the battle. Dwarves always respect and admire courage and resourcefulness. You have more than demonstrated both.”

“I hope you’re right,” she muttered.

After two more cold days, they arrived near the foot of the Blue Mountains. The eagles dropped them off a few miles from the rising mountains. They didn’t want to risk getting shot at. Naya and Thorin would meet them in at the same spot in two weeks time. After many thanks to their feathered friends, the pair began the walk towards the town they could see climbing the side of a mountain.

At first they walked through a forest of towering pines. Naya breathed in the fresh mountain air. “I miss the forest, Thorin. It has been so long. When I lived in a forest, I couldn’t wait to leave. Now I can’t wait to get back.”

Thorin looked at her sharply. Her eyes were unfocused and a little wild looking. He feared she was remembering her run at Long Lake. He would have to keep her focused on the here and now. As they walked, Thorin told her stories of his days here. He mainly confined his tales to his family and friends. His work had put food on the table and clothes on their backs, but that was behind him now. He preferred to look ahead.

“What is your sister like? Will she like me?” Naya worried about this most of all.

Thorin hesitated. “To be honest, Naya, I’m not sure. We will just have to wait and see. It won’t be long now.”

At last they reached the town. Dis lived in a house because that was what her mother  preferred. It was a few blocks inside a sturdy stone wall. It was a cold day and most folk walked quickly past and paid them no notice. Those who did look failed to recognize Thorin’s cloaked figure. Naya noticed that they ignored her completely.

Thorin knocked on the door of a comfortable two story house. A few moments later it was opened by a dwarf-woman shorter than Thorin but with his intense blue eyes. “Yes?” she said. “I’m very busy.”

“Too busy to greet your brother properly, Dis?” Thorin laughed as he pushed his hood back.

“Thorin!” she squealed. “Where did you come from and where have you been! The last I heard was a letter months ago saying you were going on a journey with that wizard Gandalf!” She reached out and hugged him tightly. Her eyes looked past his shoulder and saw Naya, but she did not acknowledge her.

“It is too cold to stand here and tell you long stories. May we come in?” He turned around and pulled Naya forward by the hand. “I want you to meet Valinaya Beorning.”

Dis nodded brusquely at Naya. “Come in where it’s warm, and tell me everything.”

Naya noted that Thorin did not say, “My wife.” However, she trusted him enough to know he must have his reasons. They followed Dis down a hall into a pleasant sitting room where a fire was blazing. Naya moved quickly towards it to warm her frozen hands. Thorin came up behind her and helped her remove her cloak. Dis watched this all with curious eyes. Her brother had never been very solicitous of others.

“How is Amad?” Thorin was anxious to hear this news before starting any storytelling.

“She’s still alive. There has not been much change since you left. She has her good days and not so good. She’s sleeping right now so tell me your tale or I will burst!” She motioned for them to have seats. Dis noticed that when Valinaya sat on the couch, Thorin did not hesitate to sit close to her. Was she his concubine? That would be a first.

Thorin began his tale. Knowing how impatient she was, he started at the end and told her that Erebor was regained and he was now king. She clasped her hands in pleasure and demanded details. After assuring her that Fili and Kili were fine, he went back to the very beginning. When he got to fight with Azog, her face darkened. She was well aware of the orc’s promise to kill her family. “I would have died then if it hadn’t been for Naya,” he said quietly. “She saved my life, Dis, more than once. We were married several months ago.” He reached over and kissed Naya’s still cold cheek.

Dis broke out angrily in Khuzdul. “Thorin, no, please tell me you didn’t marry this foreigner! Not now when there will certainly be willing dwarf-women!”

Thorin turned to her angrily. “I did and even if all the dwarves in Middle-earth wanted to marry me, I would have none of them. They did not want me when I had nothing, they will not have me when I have everything.  And,” he stressed, “I love Valinaya and will have no one else.” He also used Khuzdul to protect Naya from what his sister said.

His efforts were in vain. She had never told anyone, but since she had healed all of those dwarves and especially Bifur, Naya could understand Khuzdul quite well. She doubted she could speak it without lessons, but she knew full well what Dis said. She kept her face calm and pretended ignorance.

Dis backed down from her brother’s anger. “I’m sorry, Thorin. I will respect your decision.” However, she was not at all happy about it. Vali whatever her name was would have to prove herself to her personally!

Thorin continued on with the story and Dis found herself admiring  Naya at least a little bit for her part in saving Thorin from the dragon sickness and all of the soldiers during the battle. She listened raptly to the entire tale. “I can’t believe it. After all this time, you finally did it. Erebor is ours again!” She sat back in her chair with a grin on her face.

“It is indeed. We came to make this visit so that we can be home again before many new settlers arrive on our doorstep. I will spend some time over the next few days letting people know that I am seeking skilled artisans to help rebuild Erebor and Dale. Do you think there will be much interest?” Dis had always been involved in all the comings and goings of the town and dwarf halls. If anyone could answer this question, she could.

“It’s hard to tell. I am sure that folk will listen, but it is so far to go. _And_ they would have to give up what they have here.” Dis suddenly realized that this would be a decision she would have to make someday. “I will help as much as I can.” She didn’t say it, but she doubted his new wife would be an asset in this area. “There is a guild meeting this evening. Why don’t you come and break the news there? Most of the craftsman will be in attendance. They will spread the word.”

“That is excellent. We have two weeks before we have to leave. I will spend my time convincing them it is a good idea,” Thorin said. “The promise of gold and fine jewels to work with will draw many, I think.”

“You came all this way for only two weeks? And if all of this happened around Durin’s Day how can you even be here now? It’s too far!”

He told her about Naya’s friendship with the eagles and how they had offered to carry them so Thorin could see his mother one last time. “Speaking of Amad, can we see her now? I have waited long enough.”

Dis rose. “Follow me. She was alright this morning, but you never know.” She led the way down another hall to a small, window-lined room. Naya remembered that Thorin’s mother loved the outdoors and thought she must enjoy this room. Seated in a chair by another cheerful fire was an elderly dwarf with a shawl around her shoulders apparently gazing at nothing.

“Amad? It’s Thorin. I’ve come home.” Thorin knelt beside the chair and placed a hand on her arm.

The old dwarf’s eyes turned at his touch and voice. “Thorin is that you?” Her voice was soft and hard to hear.

“Yes, it is. I want you to meet someone.” He motioned for Naya to approach. “This is Valinaya, my wife.”

Naya knelt down at her feet so that the old dwarf could see her better. “A wife? You got married, my boy? I’m so happy for you. I always thought you should have someone to love. You always seemed so lonely.” She reached out her hand and touched Naya on the shoulder. It may have been her imagination, but Naya thought she heard the chirping of a bird.

Thorin’s mother seemed to regain a bit of strength from the contact. Her head lifted higher and she peered more closely at Naya’s face. “Hmm, not a dwarf, I see. My son always surprises me. You must be very special.”

“She is, Amad, she is. She saved my life and,” he hesitated, “helped me regain Grandfather’s throne.”

The new light faded from her eyes at these words. “Erebor. How I wish I had never heard that name.” She turned to Naya. “Although when I first went there I loved it dearly. Someday I will tell you.”

“I would love to hear your stories,” Naya said. She could definitely hear a bird somewhere in the room. There was more to Thorin’s mother than met the eye.

They chatted for a few more minutes, but they could see that the old dwarf was growing tired. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Amad. Have a good rest.” Thorin kissed her tenderly on her cheek. She smiled up at him but didn’t speak.

Dis had returned to the sitting room. When Naya and Thorin entered, she told them the meeting was in two hours, just enough time for them to eat something. “Nothing fancy, just plain dwarf food.” She had no idea what this person was used to eating.

“That has served me well all these months, and it’s not cram!. Do you know Bombur? He has been our cook and is quite good at it,” Naya assured her.

“Bombur? You’ve had to survive on _his_ cooking. I am much better than he, I guarantee it!”

And she was. The meal was delicious. Not being cooked over an open fire gave it a big advantage, but even without that it was better than most anything they had had except for the victory feast. “This is delightful, Dis. You are better than Bombur by far,” Naya worked a little flattery into the conversation.

Shortly after dinner, they walked over to the guild hall closer to the center of town. As soon as they entered, Naya started becoming uncomfortable. It was a massive building, but the ceilings were lower than in Erebor or her father’s house. Also, there was a big crowd milling about inside, both dwarves and men. Even though she was taller than many, she felt intimidated. Thorin kept a tight grip on her hand which helped.

It took only moments for Thorin to be recognized. This worsened Naya’s discomfort because now everyone began crowding in closer. Thankfully, just as she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, the meeting was called to order. The three of them took seats near the front. “Are you alright,” Thorin asked her worriedly. “You seem tense.”

“There are so many people here, Thorin. I don’t think I’m very good with crowds this close.”

He could hear the tremor in her voice. “Take a deep breath. They have an agenda to work through, then I will update them on our successes and then we can leave. You’ll be fine.” Part of him doubted this, but he wasn’t going to say it. “If you feel too bad, go outside for some air.”

She nodded and did her best to focus on the events on the dais. A dwarf with a magnificent white beard walked to the podium. “Welcome, fellow craftsmen and guild members. Tonight’s schedule will be briefer than originally planned due to the unexpected return of Thorin Oakenshield.” A murmur ran through the crowd. Not everyone knew Thorin was in the room. The dwarf continued on with the agenda and Naya’s attention wandered.

The other dwarves in the room were all staring at her and Thorin. Some were whispering to each other and those further away were pointing in their direction. Her anxiety began to rise again. She wanted to grab Thorin and hug him, but knew that would make things worse. Right now, they did not know what to make of her presence, but hugging a dwarf would not look good!

Dis was sitting on her other side. “Don’t let them bother you, Valinaya. Dwarves are as bad as old hens when there is something that interests them. They do this all the time. Once Thorin starts to speak, they will only have eyes for him.” She felt a little sorry for the foreigner. Dwarves could be quite intense at times. Naya gave her a grateful smile and tried to relax.

Finally, the agenda was finished. The silver haired dwarf stood and called for attention. “I now present Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin rose to his fee to a round of applause and walked to the dais. Naya felt naked with him gone from her side.

“Friends, neighbors, fellow craftsmen, I will get straight to the point. After many years of exile and hardship, our stronghold of Erebor has been reclaimed. Smaug is dead!” The dwarves leaped to their feet and the room erupted into shouts of triumph. This was the last thing they had expected!

It took several minutes, but finally order was somewhat restored. During the tumult, many dwarves had rushed towards Thorin. Naya and Dis were forced to leave their chairs in the crush of people. They took refuge along one of the side walls. With all the activity in the room, the physical temperature rose. Naya could take it no longer. Turning to Dis she said, “I have to go outside for some air. Tell Thorin I’m sorry.” Without waiting for Dis to answer, she bolted toward the door and disappeared. Dis stared after her but made no attempt to follow.

On stage, Thorin was living out a long time dream. He was in front of all his friends, neighbors and a few competitors and _he_ was King of Erebor! So many times he had dreamed this dream. So many times he had faced disappointment. Now was his time. Now it was real. He gloried in the adulation and praise. He failed to notice Dis and Naya getting shoved aside.

Dis waited for Naya to return, but she didn’t. After awhile, Dis walked outside the door into the cold of the night. No Naya. She rounded the nearest corner, but there was no one anywhere. She returned inside and waited for a bit of calm. It was more than an hour since Thorin had made his announcement and still the room was chaotic. This was the biggest event since the _loss_ of Erebor! When another fifteen minutes had passed and Naya did not return, Dis pushed her way through the crowd to reach her brother.

Tugging on his sleeve, she finally got his attention. “What is it, Dis, can’t you see I’m busy?” he grumbled at her. Silly females always interfering in his fun!

“Thorin, I’m worried about Naya. You know, your wife? (She said the last part in a quiet voice. No need to ruin his evening more than necessary.) She went outside a bit ago and I can’t find her.”

“Naya’s gone?” It was like a glass of cold water in his face. “When?”

“About a half hour or so, maybe more. She said she needed air. I wouldn’t worry, nobody would hurt her. Maybe she got lost; she doesn’t know the town.”

Thorin started to push his way through the crowd. “Dis, you stay and answer any questions. You know most of the details. Tell them I will come tomorrow if they like.” He continued to shove his way toward the door. “Talk to Dis, I have to go.” He finally reached the door. Grabbing a torch, he ran out into the night.

Naya was nowhere to be found. He called her name, knowing there would be no answer. He ran back to Dis’s house, but there were no lights in the windows. His heart in his throat, he headed to the edge of town. Following the path they had taken just hours earlier, he ran toward the forest shouting her name. Almost at the edge, he tripped over something in the path. He bent and picked up the dress Naya had been wearing at the meeting. His worst fears were true. Naya had gone wild.


	26. A Night of Fun and A Day of Leisure

Naya ran out of the hall and into the refreshingly cold air. It had been stifling in the hall. She gulped deep breaths into her lungs. The scent of pine and mountain were intoxicating. She thought of the walk through the forest earlier that day. All of her Beorning instincts were aroused and sharpened. Walking quickly to the edge of town, she paused only for a moment in front of Dis’s house. No, she couldn’t stop now. The answer was in the forest, not inside a house.

At last, she was at the forest edge. The human side of her tried to make her stop, but the skin changer side was yelling for her to run! After a short argument, the skin changer won. Stripping off her dress, she quickly changed. Wolf was her animal of choice tonight. She would need to be able to fight off potential attackers. Plus, it fit her frame of mind. Saving Thorin, healing people, and being an asset were all well and good, but sometimes lately it seemed to be fencing her in. She began to run.

* * *

Thorin knew he could never track Naya in the forest. She might be miles from here by now. Sadly, he turned around and walked back down the path. He folded the dress carefully and left it in the path. At least she would know he had tried to follow. When he got back to the house, Dis was waiting.

“Where’s Naya? Where did she go?” She couldn’t believe he had come back without her.

“I’ll explain some other time. I can’t talk about it right now.” He sank into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. All the joy had gone from the evening. _Damn her. This was my evening, my triumph and she spoiled it_ he thought. Then, to be fair, he admitted that she had told him she was having trouble coping. He should have paid closer attention or warned Dis to watch her more closely. “She’ll come back when she’s ready.”

“But where has she gone? She doesn’t know anyone here!” Dis was confused to say the least.

Thorin lifted his head. “Out in the forest, running wild. She’s a skin changer, Dis. When she gets stressed, she changes shape and runs wild. I noticed when we walked into town that she was excited to be back among trees. I should have paid more attention.”

Dis was appalled. Not only had her brother married a foreigner, but a skin changer! “Thorin, how could you marry one of them? It is unacceptable especially given your position now. What will people think?”

He growled at her, “They can think whatever they like! We are married and I love her. I would give up the blasted throne before I would give up Valinaya Beorning! Let it go, Dis. There is nothing you can do except try to be her friend and help her adjust to her new life. She was worried from the start that it would be hard, but I convinced her otherwise. She even said she didn’t need to be married, but I insisted. Just think how much harder it would be for if she were just a ‘companion’? You old biddies would torment her relentlessly. At least with marriage, she has standing in the community.”

Dis realized the truth of his words. Dwarves could be harsh within their own class. They were terrible about outsiders. “I will try my best Thorin. I think she tried tonight, I really do. It wasn’t until everyone started pushing us out of the way that she left.”

Thorin said, “I don’t know when she will return. Go to bed and we can talk in the morning. I’d like to be alone.” He hoped she would return. That was the hard part.  Not knowing if this would be the time she didn’t come back. Sensing his despair Dis wanted to comfort him, but honored his request and left him to his thoughts.

Several hours passed. Finally, there was a soft knock at the door. Thorin rose slowly to his feet and walked to the door. Taking a calming breath, determined not to be angry, he opened it. Naya stood there, grinning and smiling the way she had returned the last time. This time the wild was even more evident than before. Even now her eyes still looked like an animal’s yellow ones. However, in seconds they returned to their normal deep brown.

He wanted to yell at her and hug her at the same time. Torn between actions, he just stood there silently. Naya spoke at last. “I’m sorry I left your meeting, but I’m _not_ sorry I ran wild,” she said rebelliously. “I should have done it days ago.” He continued to stare at her. Her hair was wild and her face was dirty. She was beautiful.

“Thank you for coming back. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were in trouble. Dis says you tried.”

“I did. I really did. It was so warm and stuffy and crowded. I’m not used to that. I’ve never been in rooms so small and tight. It was worse than the tunnel.” Her words were starting to fall over themselves like they had before.

 Thorin got the sense this was a side effect of wilding. At last, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “Come here. We’ve both neglected to think of the other, again. You stop going suddenly wild and I’ll stop ignoring your stress.” He kissed her. She bit him.

“Why did you do that?” he yowled. “That hurt!”

Naya growled at him and nipped his neck. “I need you, Thorin. Now.” She rubbed her body up against his and grabbed him by his braids.

Despite the pain the bites had caused, Thorin felt himself responding to her aggression. “You little animal!” He buried his hands in her hair and crushed a kiss on her lips. She moaned in pleasure and growled again. In response, he bit her on the neck the way he had so long ago when it made her angry.  Now she dug her nails through the fabric of his shirt and laughed.

“Please,” she begged.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs. “Just remember, you asked for this!” he replied.

* * *

When Naya woke, the sun was streaming in the windows. She smiled at the sight. Life was good. Thorin was still beside her and she leaned over to kiss him. “Wake up, sleepy head. If this is the life of a queen, I could get used to it.” She purred as she snuggled up to him.

Thorin woke at her words. Naya was wrapping herself around him… purring? Life with a skin changer was certainly different, he thought. He turned over to find her smiling at him. She looked well rested and content. Exactly how he felt. He pulled her over to him and asked, “All better now or do you need another workout?”

“I am quite content. All ready to face an army of disapproving dwarves.” She kissed him again. “I also promise not to visit the woods alone. You must come with me some time, Thorin. I can show you so much!”

“How can that work? I can never be what you are.” Thorin felt regret that this was something he could never share.

“I’ve been thinking. Remember how you could see the walls move if you touched me? I wonder if it would work in the forest. You might be able to sense and feel what I do. We could share it together and you could understand why it means so much to me,” Naya explained.

Thorin was intrigued. “We could try it someday. I would like that. Of course, anything I do with you, I like,” he said as he nuzzled her neck.

“Well, let’s test _that_  theory right now,” she said as she pulled him closer.

* * *

They finally made it down in time for lunch. Dis was in the kitchen. Thorin walked up and kissed her on the cheek. “Naya made it back last night.”

Dis smiled at him wryly. “I would have had to be deaf not to know that, dear brother. Her homecoming was quite, um, audible.”

Thorin blushed, but grinned like a fool at the same time. “It was a little rambunctious. We’re not usually that bad.”

“I should hope not. Good thing Mother is so hard of hearing, although some of it may have registered. I’m glad she came back, Thorin. I have never seen you so happy. Even if I hated her, I would have to thank her for that. And I don’t!” she hurried to reassure him. “I thought over what you said, and while I would have preferred a fine dwarf girl for you, what’s done is done. I will do the best I can to help her cope with her new world. Two weeks is long enough for her to learn at least a little.” She changed the subject. “What are your plans for today?”

“I am going to give Naya a tour of the town. That will also allow me to be out and about recruiting folk to come to Erebor. They must learn it’s a package deal. I will have no prejudice towards her, at least not openly.”

“Aren’t you afraid she might run again? Touring could be more than a little stressful. You never know how people will react.” Dis couldn’t bear to see him suffer again like he had last night.

Thorin paused before he answered. “She has promised to let me know if she needs to go. She even wants me to come with her the next time!”

“You two are an odd pair, that’s for sure. I will go with you. Perhaps I can direct you away from the worst offenders although you should know who those are, too.” Dis started to set the table for lunch.

“Thank you, little sister. Your guidance would be appreciated.”

Dis threw a napkin at him and laughed.

* * *

 

After lunch, they set out to see the town. It was dwarf built, of course, and consisted of many sturdy stone and timber structures. Naya had only seen the ruins of Dale, but she thought it probably looked much like this before Smaug. Thorin told her that there were halls built into the mountain also, but that they would only tour the town for now.

They made slow progress. Once word spread that Thorin was abroad, they were constantly stopped for congratulations and questions. Every time someone approached them, Thorin made sure to introduce Naya as his wife. Reactions were mixed. Most politely nodded and changed the subject, but a few acted as though she was a plague bearer and left as soon as they could. No one was outwardly rude but only because Thorin and Dis were there.

Naya took it all in stride. After her run, she was relaxed and happy. She smiled at everyone and acted the dutiful wife. If some of the rejections made her want to howl and spit, she never showed it.

Many of the dwarves were interested in the new opportunities the mountain would offer and this was the first time Naya had really heard Thorin’s plans in detail. He and Balin had been busy. They were looking for miners to resume working the various veins of precious metals, craftsmen to process it into products and builders to restore Dale and Erebor. All the ‘little people’ that make a kingdom run would be needed also. If all of the Ered Luin moved to Erebor tomorrow, they would still need people.

After several hours, Naya had seen as much of the town as she cared to. It was all starting to look the same. Thorin was relating once again the tale of Smaug’s and the orcs’ defeat. She turned to Dis. “I’m getting tired, Dis. Do you think he would mind if you and I went home?”

For answer, Dis edged up to Thorin and whispered in his ear. He broke off his conversation, looked at Naya and nodded. Moving over to her, he kissed her cheek (minor gasps from onlookers) and said, “You go home and rest. I may be quite some time. If you get hungry, eat without me. We’ll spend tomorrow together, alone.”

Naya squeezed his hand. “Thank you. Don’t stay out too late. I’d miss you.” She winked and turned to follow Dis.

“Well, that will set some tongues wagging,” Dis told her as they walked away. “It borders on public indecency to kiss in public, and with you a foreigner.” She laughed at the shocked look on Naya’s face. “I jest. Not about the tongues but about the indecency. We don’t see much public kissing because of the female shortage. I thought it was cute. He really does love you, doesn’t he?” Her voice had a note of envy.

“Very much, I believe. If I’m not being rude, how come you never remarried, Dis? You are still quite young.” Naya thought there must be plenty of dwarves who would be happy with a female like Dis.

“Once a dwarf gives her heart, it usually isn’t given again. I have never found anyone to fill his shoes. I think if I found someone, I could try, but it hasn’t happened in all this time. I like to think my life is full, and I have few regrets.” Dis meant what she said, but after seeing Thorin and Naya together, old feelings she had thought long gone were resurfacing.

Changing the subject, Dis asked, “Would you mind meeting some of the ladies of Ered Luin? I thought maybe the day after tomorrow I would have a little reception for you and invite about ten people over.”

“That would be okay,” Naya said. “I guess I need to start being far more social than I have been. It’s part of that ‘queen’ thing, I think! It would be easier with you to run interference and give me pointers about what I do wrong.”

“It’s not that hard. You just smile a lot and ask about their children or husbands. Don’t talk about yourself unless they ask. Don’t worry, they will!” Dis smiled to take the edge off. “It will be some of my good friends, but I think I will invite a harridan or two to give you practice. They won’t rip strips out of you too badly, and you can learn how to handle mean spirits.”

“Great.” Naya rolled her eyes. “This is the one thing about being with Thorin that I think I will hate.”

They walked back to the house in silence after that. Dis was really beginning to like Naya. She was a peaceful person to be around except for that whole ‘wild’ issue. Today she seemed much calmer and in control than last night so maybe running in the forest was a good thing.

Entering the sitting room, Naya asked, “Do you think I could visit again with your amad? We really didn’t have a lot of time together yesterday.”

“Let me go see if she’s awake. I don’t see why not, you’re Thorin’s wife after all.” Dis returned a short time later. “She’d love to see you. She seems to be having a very good day!”

Naya started to walk out of the room, but turned back and said, “Does your mother have a bird?”

Dis looked confused. “No, why do you ask?”

“It must have been from outside. I thought I heard one earlier when we visited.” Naya continued on her way.

Thorin’s mother was sitting on the loveseat today, and Naya thought she did look at little more alert.

“Good afternoon, Bryn. Do you mind if I sit with you?” Naya asked.

“Come in, come in. You make an old lady’s day when you visit. Time always goes faster when it’s shared I think. Sit down next to me.” She patted the spot next to her. “Tell me all about yourself.”

Naya spent the next half hour telling Bryn thebasics of her life and answering her questions. Finally, she said, “Now what about you? You promised me stories yesterday. I would love to hear them! Can you tell me anything about the walls in your suite at Erebor? You don’t have to if it makes you sad,” she assured her.

“You’re in my old rooms? The ones with the paintings?” Bryn smiled and leaned back. She reached out and took Naya’s hands.

Once again, Naya heard the bird, but now she saw that the walls of the room had animals and plants occupying them, just like Erebor. “You brought them with you!” she cried. “How did you do that?”

“You _are_ a special one, aren’t you? Very few people ever see them or admit it, anyway. Let me start at the beginning.” The old lady seemed to pull herself more erect and gather her strength.

“When I first went to Erebor as a young bride, it wasn’t long before I was very homesick. I grew up in Dale, but Thror discouraged me from running home to visit. He thought it would ‘toughen me up’ to stay away from my family. He might have been right, but I was miserable.”

“Oh, I loved Thrain, but he didn’t stand up to his father very often. He knew I was unhappy and he always tried to do little things to make me feel better. Besides my family, I missed the outdoors, plants and sunshine. One of the first things he did was to move us into that suite of rooms. Thror didn’t think they were grand enough for his son, but they were the brightest rooms in the mountain so Thrain stood his ground. Then he built the little terrace off our rooms so that I could go outside whenever I wanted without having to run the social gantlet.”

“These two things helped, but I was still sad. One day, a travelling artist arrived at Erebor looking for work. Thror dismissed him right away. He had no time for such ‘frippery’ as he called it. If it didn’t involve gold or jewels, he ignored it. Before the man left, however, Thrain heard about him and asked what kind of painting he did. Niggle, for that was his name, said he could do almost anything, but his specialty was plants and animals. Thrain hired him to paint the walls of our rooms.”

“What was Niggle like? I have heard the name and I thought that might be the artist!” Naya was happy to hear her theory confirmed.

“Niggle was just what I needed. He was full of stories, he loved animals, and he wasn’t a dwarf. Oh, don’t be so shocked.” Naya’s eyebrows had climbed to her hairline at the words. “I may be a dwarf, but at that time in my life, I was ready to rebel. I felt so confined by protocol and position, I wanted to scream. Niggle was a breath of fresh air. I spent hours watching him paint the walls. We worked together to plan what to include. He would add things I had never seen before and tell me a story about it. It was the best time I ever had in that place except for my children.”

Naya squeezed her hand. “Was it so terrible there?”

“It wouldn’t have been if Thror was healthy. But even that long ago, he was showing signs of the dragon sickness. You know what that is?” Naya nodded. “Everything was about gold and wealth. He spent hours counting in the treasury. That wouldn’t have bothered me, but he was intent on dragging Thrain down with him. When we first married, Thrain was all about hunting, adventures and _living_. Even before Thorin was born, I could tell he was becoming more withdrawn from that world and into Thror’s world. Had he been that way when we wed, I doubt the walls or terrace would ever have been built. I might not even have married him. And then, he seemed to stop seeing what anyone else needed and started to think more and more like Thror.”

“I was lonely, Naya. I didn’t make friends easily, and of course, they all had to be ‘approved’. Just anyone wouldn’t do. And the approved list was not to my taste. Thror hated me spending time with Niggle, but once again, Thrain stood his ground and let me do it.”

“Did you love him?” Naya dared to ask.

“Love him? Yes, I suppose in a way I did. Oh, nothing ever happened, if that’s what you want to know. We just shared our time together, but eventually he had to go. He had painted every square inch that he could reach and run out of excuses. I cried and cried the day he left, but I never let anyone know about that. Not long after, I realized I was pregnant, and Thror couldn’t do enough to make me happy. On the day the baby was born, he came into my room with the Arkenstone. It is tradition to touch the newborn with it to give him or her success in wealth and life. It was so beautiful, I asked if he would leave it with me for awhile, and he said yes. Anything for the mother of the new heir!”

“At first, I just liked to look at it, but as my strength returned, I picked it up. Well, I guess you know what happened!” Again Naya nodded vigorously. “Niggle had left me a gift beyond price. How he did it or even if it was intended, I will never know. The walls sprang to life and entertained me for years. Oh, Naya, you have been happy in Erebor, and think how much they meant to you. Now picture me, sad and lonely and their value to me. After that, when things got bad, I would retreat to my rooms and use the forest to renew my soul.” Her face shone with the memories of those days.

“But what happened when they took the Arkenstone away? Thorin told me he stole it and Thror never let you have it again!”

“He confessed, did he?” His mother smiled at the memory. “It was a naughty thing to do, and Thror made him pay dearly. At first, I thought I would pay, too. I assumed my forest was gone, but later that day after all the chaos of the stone’s disappearance had receded, I returned to my room and threw myself on the bed. I was getting ready for a good, long cry when I heard the birds. I thought I was imaging things, but when I rolled over and looked at the walls, it was like it had been before. Either the Arkenstone changes your brain, or I had learned how to do it on my own. Whatever it was, I didn’t lose my forest then and when I came here, I was able to do the same thing. It has been a great comfort in times of trouble.” Her eyes grew sad as she looked back on her long life full of tragedy and loss.

Naya reached out and gave her a hug. “Did you ever share them with anyone? Thrain?”

Bryn smiled slightly. “I tried, when I still had the stone, but he didn’t know what I was talking about. I never tried with anyone else. It was too hard to explain.”

“Was Niggle human?” Naya was even more curious than ever.

“He looked mostly human, but there was something about him that was different. I can’t explain it. He wasn’t an elf, I know that. He would never have been allowed past the Front Gate! There are more things in Middle-earth than elves, dwarves and men. I think he might have had a little of something else in him, but I’ll never know. I never saw him after he left or heard any more about him.”

“He did some work in the Iron Hills. Dain had heard the name from when he was young,” Naya told her.

“Did he? I wonder if it was anything like my walls. I’ll never know, I suppose.” She paused and then said, “I’m getting a little tired, my dear. Perhaps we can do this another time.”

“I’m sorry, Bryn! I didn’t mean to stay so long.” Naya felt guilty for pushing so hard.

“I have enjoyed it tremendously, and you must come back again. I will try and remember more stories. And please call me Amad, my dear. You’re family now.”

“I would be pleased to call you Amad. Thank you. And make sure you have some good Thorin stories!” Naya urged. “I would love to hear them.” She stood and bent down to give the old cheek a kiss.

“I have some that will make his hair turn white when he knows I told you,” Bryn chuckled.


	27. A Very Pleasant Day Until....

Thorin returned after Naya and Dis had eaten. “I’m sorry I’m so late, but I tried to make sure nothing will interrupt us tomorrow.” He leaned over each one and gave them a kiss. “What did you do after you left?”

“Naya charmed the pants off Amad, Thorin. When I went to settle her for the night, it was ‘Naya this, and Naya that’. Dis laughed. “They chattered half the afternoon away!”

Thorin was pleased to hear this. He wanted his family to like his new wife. “Wonderful! Naya, what do you want to do tomorrow? My time is yours. Make the most of it, because I think I will be very busy for a few days after that.”

Naya looked at him, assessing his mood. He seemed very happy with his day. “Would you go to the forest with me? I won’t run wild,” she said hastily, seeing his mood darken. “I just want to share it with you. We could take a lunch if it’s not too cold.”

When she mentioned the forest, Thorin’s first instinct was to say no, but perhaps that was the problem. The longer she was deprived, the more she wanted to run. “That sounds like a good idea. I think it will be nice for another day or so. We’ll see what the morning is like and decide for sure.”

Afterwards, Thorin always said that the day was one of the oddest he had ever lived through. It started out innocently enough. The morning was perfect. Dis packed them a lunch and lent them a pony. They set off down the path Naya had taken the other day and were soon at the edge of the woods. “What do you want to do first,” Thorin asked.

“Run!” Naya said. “I want to show you all my shapes, run and then try the idea I had about you experiencing what I smell and hear.” Her eyes were already dilated and excited.

Thorin wasn’t sure he was ready for this, but he had promised she could do what she wanted. “Alright, what’s first?”

Naya unashamedly stripped off her dress and stood naked in front of him. “Deer!” Where Naya had stood was a deer. Gentle doe eyes looked at Thorin. It reached out its head and rubbed against his arm. He softly heard a voice ask, “What do you think?”

“Very nice,” he said a bit uncomfortably. “Next?”

Instead of a deer, he was looking at a _very_ large squirrel. She had said it had to be her normal size, he remembered. He laughed. The squirrel disappeared and her signature cat took its place. In quick succession she ran through every kind of animal he could think of. Naya really was exceptional. Then she showed him her moth-eaten bear and he laughed even harder. He really hadn’t believed her when she said she couldn’t do a bear, but this was horrible. “A failing grade on that one, Naya. No wonder your brothers teased you.” The next thing he knew, she was back in her Naya form. Or almost was. It took him a moment to realize she had feathers! “What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s a work in progress. I want to be a bird, Thorin, but it’s harder than I expected. Just getting the feathers right is taking an age. I’m not sure I’ll ever get it so I can fly.” Her forehead wrinkled in concentration and disappointment as she looked down at herself.

This was the first Thorin had heard about a bird. “Uh, not so sure I want you to get this one right, Naya. It might be a bit dangerous, don’t you think? The flying part, I mean.” He wanted to yell and scream ‘no’, but knew that would only drive her to work harder at it.

“Malda said she would help me when the time comes, if it ever does. Don’t worry, I haven’t even started on the body. I might never get past feathers. Now I want to go for a run. Care to join me?” Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

“You’ll have to slow down you know. I’m built for endurance, not speed,” he cautioned.

Naya leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll creep along if I have to. Let me know when you’ve had enough.” She slipped into her wolf and started through the trees, glancing over her shoulder to see if he was following. He tied up the pony and jogged after her.

She led him a merry chase, but finally returned to the pony and resumed her Naya shape and got dressed. Thorin ran up a few minutes later and said, “That was interesting. I’m not quite sure I see the point.”

Naya smiled. “Wait until the next event. I think it will help you understand. I want to eat something and then we can try it.”

They walked to a stone outcropping Thorin knew would be in the sun and out of the wind. Naya opened the food basket while Thorin spread some blankets to sit on. After they ate, Naya turned to him. “Are you ready to try?”

“What do I have to do?” Thorin asked.

“I’m not sure it will work, but I think if you put your hands on me while I am an animal, you should be able to sense at least a little of what I do. Maybe not as intensely as I do, but some of it. I think it’s worth a try. I’ll sit in front of you, change and we’ll see.” She took off her dress again, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and shifted to her wolf.

Thorin put his hands on the wolf’s shoulders. At first, he didn’t notice anything. Remembering the advice of Bombur, the soft voice said, “Close your eyes. I think that will help.” He did so and was pulled into another world! The air was crisp with the heavy scent of pine and forest duff. The leaves rustled and he heard soft movements in the trees. As he sat, he was aware of a pile of scat twenty feet away that he _really_ wanted to investigate. He knew there was a rabbit not far away, cowering under some bushes. He tried opening his eyes, but it was a mix of his own vision and Naya’s colorblind wolf sight. He closed his eyes again.

“What do you think?” the soft voice asked. “Are you getting anything unusual?”

Thorin found it hard to even speak. “This is incredible. I had no idea this was your world, Naya. No wonder it has such a pull. I can hear so much more. And the scents are almost overwhelming. How do you keep everything straight?”

“Part of it comes naturally, and part of it is just practice. The more I do it, the easier it is. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Very much. Thank you.” It was all he could think to say.  They sat there for an hour or more, Thorin drinking in the new world through Naya’s wolf. Finally he said, “We need to leave, Naya. It will be dark in a few hours and Dis is waiting.”

Naya was about to change back when she caught a scent. “Thorin, something’s coming, and it’s bad! About one hundred feet away in the trees, three orcs moving quickly!” He could hear a note of panic in her voice. “They know we’re here. Orcrist is still on the pony, Thorin!”

“Come on. We’ll go get it,” Thorin whispered.

“No. Put the blanket over me. They’re too close for you to make it time. I’ll distract them.”

Thorin wanted to argue, but by this time, even his dwarf senses could detect the orcs. She was right. There wasn’t time. He covered all but her snout and eyes and leapt to his feet. He began backing towards the pony, which had pulled away as far as her tether would allow. Her eyes were dilated with fear and her nostrils wide with panicked breaths. He pulled a dagger, knowing it was very little against three orcs.

The orcs were out of the trees now, spread out from each other as they walked menacingly towards Thorin. They ignored the picnic. Thorin was ten feet from the pony when Naya burst out from under the blanket. She knocked the middle orc off balance as she leaped at the one on the left. Using all her weight, she knocked it over and grabbed it by the throat. The other two orcs were momentarily stunned to see a wolf come out from under the blanket, but recovered quickly. One headed for Thorin with more speed, the other turned toward Naya and her victim. It was already too late. Once she had it by the throat, she started to shake it like a toy. Already she had ripped it open and blood spurted out. The orc’s feet beat on the ground in its death throes. The third orc turned towards Thorin, the easier prey.

Thorin had almost made it to the pony when the first orc reached him. Fortunately, it was armed with a mace and not a sword. Expecting Thorin to keep backing up, it approached without proper caution. Thorin hefted the dagger and pretended to turn towards the pony. The orc came up behind him to strike him down when the dwarf whirled around and plunged the dagger into its chest. Before he could pull the dagger out, or make it to his sword, he saw the last orc nearing. This one had a sword.

When the Naya wolf finished her kill, she turned to see the last orc and Thorin facing each other. Thorin was right by the pony but had not yet gotten the sword. The orc was about to swing at him with its sword. She was too far away to attack the orc, but she saw a stone on the ground. Quickly becoming Naya again she bent down, picked it up, yelled and threw it all in one swift motion. The orc, startled by the sound of another voice, turned to look. Whether he was more shocked at the stone that struck him in the chest, or the sight of a naked woman where none had been before, is hard to tell. It scarcely mattered. As soon as it turned, Thorin yanked Orcrist out of its scabbard and took off the orc’s head in one quick blow.

As soon as Naya saw the orc slain, she fell to her hands and knees and began to retch. Dark orc blood covered her face and body and dripped from her mouth. She gagged at the taste. Thorin made a quick survey to make sure there were no other orcs and then ran to her side. She was pawing at her mouth, trying to rid it of the horrible taste.

 Thorin ran to the abandoned picnic, picked up a blanket and a water skin. He raced back to her side. Wrapping her in the blanket, he held the skin to her mouth. “Here, rinse with this.” He tipped some water in and watched as she tried to clear the blood out. He wet a cloth and wiped her face as best he could. She was shaking.

“It’s okay. I think there were only three. We’re safe.” He took her in his arms.

“There were only three,” she assured him. “I killed it, Thorin. I killed it!”

“You had no choice, Naya. It was them or us. It was an orc, after all.”

“You don’t understand. Poppa made us promise to never kill when we were an animal. It drew us too close to the wild. I killed it!” She repeated it again.

“I’m sure he’d understand. You didn’t have other options. It would have killed you.”

She lifted her head and he could see the wild was still in her eyes. “I don’t regret killing it, Thorin. What you don’t understand is that I liked it. I loved it! The feel of its throat between my teeth, the taste and scent of its blood!” Her body shuddered in his embrace, not with fear but with pleasure. She squeezed his hands, almost painfully. “I liked it,” she said again. “I liked it…”

“Naya, I’m going to admit something to you. Many of us who fight like it. Before I was face to face with Azog that final time, I remember thinking how much I liked the feel of Orcrist, how well it cut through the flesh of my enemies, how it seemed to clean itself of the blood. In order to face battle and do it over and over, some part of you accepts it. Some folk become addicted to it. I enjoy parts of it. I hate when I watch my friends scream in pain and die, but I revel in destroying my enemies. You are no different except that you realize the feeling is wrong. If only more people could be like you, appalled by their feelings, maybe the world would be a better place.” he said quietly.

Thorin didn’t know what else to say. “Without your father and brothers at Erebor, the orcs would have won. They killed as animals, so there must be occasions where it is acceptable.”

“I know it was right to do it, I just never thought I would enjoy it so much.” It was a side of herself she had never seen before.

Thorin held her for a little while longer until she had calmed down and gotten warm. “We need to go now or it will be dark before we can return.” He helped her get dressed and collected the remains of their interrupted picnic. Before they left, he dragged the corpses to the edge of the outcropping and pushed them over. Patrols would be sent out he was sure, and it would be hard to explain why one of them had its throat ripped out….

During the hike back, Naya still seemed unsettled by her adventure. She didn’t talk much and had a brooding look on her face. Thorin let her alone with her thoughts. There would be time later to work it out.

When they reached the house, Dis ran out. “Where have you been? I thought you would be back hours ago!”

“We were attacked by orcs and Naya killed one as a wolf. She’s still a little upset.”

“That’s not surprising,” Dis exclaimed, “who wouldn’t be? There shouldn’t be an orc within a hundred miles of here, Thorin. We hunted them all out years ago!”

“Perhaps they are fleeing from Erebor. There have been some from time to time. I will go to the hall and get patrols to go out to check and make sure those were the only ones. Naya seemed to think there were just the three.” Thorin turned to Naya. “Why don’t you go and rest for awhile? I’ll be back soon.” He kissed her and stroked her cheek.

“I’ll be fine. Now that I’m safe with friends, it’s easier to put it away. I think I’ll sit with Amad. She’s a very calming person.” She smiled weakly at Thorin, not wanting him to worry.

Naya and Dis went into Bryn’s room after Thorin left. Dis told her mother of Naya’s terrible experience. “She just wants some peace and quiet for a little while.”

“Why don’t you bring us some cookies and cocoa, Dis? I find that together they are a balm for a troubled soul. And you,” she motioned to Naya, “you sit here with me and tell me all about it.”

Naya sat on the seat and poured out her heart to the old dwarf. “I don’t regret killing it. It was us or them. I just didn’t like the way I liked doing it. My Poppa warned me about killing as an animal.”

Bryn’s answer was much like Thorin’s. “You do what you must. As for enjoying it, well, you aren’t going to go out and start killing are you? For the thrill?”

Naya looked shocked at the idea. “Never! I hope I never have to do anything like that again!”

“And you probably never will. So let it go and move on. Looking back is never good for your heart, and you know I have great experience with that!” Bryn reached out and took her hands. The soothing sounds of the forest reached Naya’s ears.

“Your forest soothes me; here and at Erebor. It’s such a gift,” said Naya. “I feel better already.”

When Thorin returned, he was surprised to find the three in his mother’s room drinking cocoa. Naya’s color was back to normal and she was bent over with laughter. “I never realized cocoa was so intoxicating,” he said. This made all three of them laugh even harder.

Thorin said that patrols would go out first thing in the morning and that the town was being alerted tonight to be on alert for orcs or other intruders.

Dis told him they were going ahead with the reception the next day. “Naya feels much better and with all the excitement, I don’t think we could keep anyone away. They will all want to hear the latest news.” 


	28. Meeting and Greeting

Dis was right. Although she had invited ten dwarves, far more showed up throughout the day. For the first hour, Thorin stayed with Naya and Dis greeting each arrival. The ladies were the ones Dis thought had the most influence on society. They all wanted to congratulate Thorin, meet the ‘foreigner’, and hear the gruesome details of the prior day’s events. After the official invitees had arrived, Thorin made his excuses. “Forgive me ladies, but I have a meeting to attend.”

  
After he left, the real questioning began. Naya answered questions about her life, her family, the battle at Erebor, the journey, the elves, and the orc attack. Anything ten older dwarves could think of to ask, they asked. Just when Naya thought she would scream, Bryn walked slowly into the room. She motioned at the dwarf sitting by Naya. “Get up, Ril, I wish to sit next to my daughter.” Saying that word did more to raise Naya’s status than any answer she could have given to their many questions.

Bryn sat down in the empty seat and glared at the group. “I have listened to you hens cackle for the last two hours and I have had enough. Give the poor girl a moment to breathe.” The ladies sat in silence and awe. Bryn had never been one to socialize much, but given her place as wife of a prince (even a deposed, mad one) and mother of Thorin, gave her high status among dwarves. “Now, since I have managed to walk all this way to see you, let’s have more general gossip for awhile.

Bryn’s suggestion worked. It shifted the focus off Naya and onto more common topics. Naya sat back and listened and learned more about the community in the next half hour than she had in three days. After another thirty minutes, Bryn said, “Naya, my dear, will you help me back to my room? I think I would like a nap now.” Naya helped her stand. “And once I’m gone, don’t you go back to picking on her. She is a fine, upstanding woman that Thorin dearly loves and will make an impressive queen!” she warned the room. With that, she took Naya’s arm and turned her back on the room.

Once they were in Bryn’s room, Naya hugged her as tight as she dared. “Oh, Amad, how can I thank you? I thought they were going to have me for lunch. They weren’t really mean, but their questions were relentless!”

“One thing you must remember about dwarves, females in particular. They will talk your ears off if given a chance. I think they are actually quite taken with you, my dear. If they hadn’t liked you, they would have sat in stony silence. Your fight with the orcs was quite impressive. It demonstrated bravery. Dwarves are more motivated by deeds and actions than words. Plus your healing skills have caught their attention.” Although no one had been told that Naya ripped out an orc throat, they had been told how she threw rocks so Thorin could reach his sword.

Naya plopped down on the loveseat, now her favorite spot. “I still wish I could hide out in here with you until they are gone. I’m not used to this kind of thing!”

“Be brave, child. You will have many more of these events over a lifetime of ruling. Smile, nod and escape as soon as possible. That was how I coped all those years ago. As a ‘foreigner’ you will be able to get away with more than I could, if you start off that way from the beginning. Don’t let protocol rule your court. I doubt Thorin will be too stiff-necked, but you never know who will show up trying to resurrect the old ways. Some formality is good on certain occasions, but in general too many rules are no fun!”

Naya stood. “I will remember your words, Amad. I never was one to follow the rules too closely.” She bent down and kissed the old cheek. “Now, back to the battle.”

When she returned to the reception, many of the players had changed. Most of the invitees had departed, but new unexpected visitors had appeared. Naya once again played charming hostess to a group of strangers and answered their many questions as best she could.

One old dwarf pulled her aside. “I hear you are skilled in healing,” she said.

“Yes, I’m quite good at it,” Naya replied. She saw no reason to underplay her skill in that area.

“What kinds of things do you heal? Do you do bunions, perhaps?”

Naya raised her eyebrow and looked perplexed. “No, I have to say bunions are not on my list. I try to stick to the more life threatening events. You know, impalements, axe wounds, mace blows. Anything that can be lived with or will heal on its own, I leave be.”

“You are a cheeky thing, aren’t you?” the old crone cackled. “I should have known. Anyone who would take Thorin into her life would have to be a little off.” She smiled to take away the sting of her words. “I have known that boy all his life. I didn’t think he would ever be captured, but you managed it somehow. My name is Poda. Welcome to dwarf society.”

Naya was a bit dumbfounded by these statements. “Why, thank you. I think. You knew Thorin when he was a dwarfling?”

“Yes, I was at Erebor when Thrain married Bryn and watched Thorin grow up. He seems to have turned out alright. I congratulate you on getting him past the dragon sickness. That alone speaks for your healing skills.” She hesitated. “I wonder if you could take a look at one of my grandchildren sometime. She hasn’t been doing very well lately and the doctor doesn’t know what’s wrong.” As she spoke of the child, her voice softened.

“Why don’t you bring her by tomorrow? I can look at her, but I can’t promise anything. Like I said, my specialty up to this point has been injuries. Beornings rarely get sick,” Naya said.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Everyone was much kinder than Naya had expected. She did hear a few muttered insults in Khuzdul, but those were rare. Whether because of Dis, Bryn, the orc story, or Naya herself, the dwarves seemed to be willing to give her a chance. Thorin finally returned as the last of the ladies were departing.

“Word about town is that Dis’s house is the place to be today,” he told his sister. You two are quite the hit.” In front of the last ladies, he planted a big kiss on Dis’s forehead and Naya’s lips. “There, that should give the gossips something else to talk about,” he whispered in his wife’s ear.

“Yes, it went quite well,” Dis said. “Even Amad made a brief, but timely appearance in the morning. I think she really was the one to turn the tide. Before that, I was beginning to worry a bit.”

“Amad came out? That was good of her. I should go and see her,” Thorin said.

“I think she’s asleep. Even though she was only out for about an hour, it took quite a bit out of her,” Dis told him.

“I’ll wait till later then. Now, tell me all about your day,” he said to them.

* * *

 

The next few days flew by. On the morning after the reception, Poda brought her little granddaughter to see Naya. A skeptical doctor came along to observe. Naya leaned over the little one, who looked quite miserable. “Would you mind very much if I touched you?” she asked. The little girl looked at her grandmother, who nodded.

“It won’t hurt, will it?” she cried.

“No, not at all and it will only be for a minute,” Naya assured her. The little girl nodded and Naya put her hands on her shoulders. After the minute had passed, she stood up and turned to the doctor. “She seems to have picked up some type of parasite. Do you treat such things here?”

The doctor stared at her. “A parasite? Is that what’s causing her all this trouble? I can treat that. It usually has different symptoms. Are you sure?” he asked skeptically.

“Yes, I’m sure. If you can treat it, I prefer to do it that way. It will work as well and it will help make her resistant to it in the future.” Naya could remove the parasites, but it would be less painful if the doctor had a tonic.

“There is a standard dose to give her. It will work in a day or so if at all.” He was not convinced by this woman’s claims, but he would try it. The child had been sick far too long already.

They left and within two days Poda was singing Naya’s praises all over town. Her little granddaughter was back to her old self. The doctor grumbled about ‘magic’ but had to admit he would not have solved the case without Naya’s help. All of this led to a steady stream of visitors to Dis’s house, seeking a cure. Finally, Thorin stepped in and said that his wife could not heal them all and unless they were dying to go away.

“But I can help them, Thorin. Why did you send them away?” Naya asked.

“Because you are getting that pale, tired look I hate to see in you. You never know when to stop. If someone is really ill, you can see them. Until then, go and sit with Bryn and rest. We have to leave in three days and I don’t want _you_ to be sick.” Thorin approved of the way Naya had gotten the townsfolk to like her in such a short time, but he didn’t want her to overdo it.

“Very well, I haven’t had much time with Amad lately. You’re right. I’m done.” Naya leaned over and kissed him. “You take such good care of me. Who would ever believe what an angry dwarf you were just a few months ago?” she teased.

“Anybody who ever knew me before I met you,” he replied as he went out the door.

Naya went and sat with Bryn. “You know, Amad, I have spent all this time looking at others and yet I never asked you if there was anything I could heal for you. Maybe you can get strong enough to come to Erebor. I know Malda would give you a ride.”

“No, Naya. Please don’t. You know how I feel about that place. I suppose if I was hale and hearty I might consider it, but only because I love the two of you so, and then Dis could feel free to leave here. But I’m not. My time grows short, and I would hate it there. It is too full of bad memories and sorrows to overcome the joys that I might know. You and Thorin will have to remake it into a place of life and love without me. I will finish my days here.” Bryn put her hands over Naya’s. “Don’t grieve for me, child. I have had a good life despite its tragedies. It could have been much worse.'

“Oh, Amad, I hate to say goodbye. I’ve only just found you and now we have to leave.” Naya felt her heart break at the thought of losing another maternal figure in her life after such a short time. “Can I at least help to ease some of your pain? I can feel it burning in you without even trying.”

“That would be good. I hesitated to say anything. I didn’t want anyone to worry.” Bryn had never told Dis how bad it had gotten in the last few weeks.

Naya put her hands on Bryn’s and followed her pattern of tracing the body. The old dwarf’s body was stiff with pain and age.  “Close your eyes, Amad.” Naya did not want Bryn to see the pain that rippled across her face as she absorbed it into her own body. When she was finished she said, “Is that better?” She ached with the process, but if it gave Amad a few weeks free of pain, it was worth it.

Bryn opened her eyes and sighed. “I have not felt this good in years! Thank you, Naya. I know that can’t have been pleasant.”

“I only wish I could do more.” They sat in silence, not needing to say anymore.

* * *

 

Thorin returned and told Dis and Naya about the plans that had been settled on that day. Quite a few trades-and craft- folk wished to go to Erebor. Some would settle permanently, while others would come to restore the mountain and decide later what to do. Several caravans would depart in the next few months so that no one had to travel alone if they didn’t want to.

“If only Amad were strong enough!” Dis lamented. “I really want to join you, Thorin, but she could never make the journey. Are there going to be more groups later?”

Before Thorin could speak, Naya said quietly, “I sat with Amad, Dis. I think you can make quiet plans to join one of the caravans. She grows weaker every day.”

Even though they realized the truth of her words, it was hard for Thorin and his sister to hear it said out loud. Dis’s eyes filled with tears. “Are you sure? I keep hoping for a miracle.”

“She doesn’t want a miracle. She’s tired and ready to go. The miracle it that she lasted long enough to see Thorin return.” Naya took Dis in her arms as she spoke.

“Can’t you do anything?” Dis pleaded. “You can heal her, make her better.”

“No, I can’t. I could extend her life. I even offered to do just that, but she refused. She didn’t say it, but she knows you wish to go to Erebor and that it would be better for you to go sooner rather than later. I have eased her pain. That was all she would allow me to do.” Naya stood back. “You must prepare yourself for her death and the move to Erebor.

* * *

 

Their last full day arrived. Thorin spent the morning finalizing the details of the first caravan. Naya sat with Amad and Dis. The three all worked very hard at acting happy ignoring the fact that Naya would not see Amad again after she left.

In the afternoon, Thorin and Naya met with some of the dwarves that would part of the first migration to Erebor. All were excited about the new venture and treated Naya with respect and admiration. Thorin marveled at how she had won over the often hard-to-please dwarves of the Ered Luin.

Early the next morning, they said their final goodbyes. Naya and Thorin went in to see Amad. She had not had a good night but was trying to put up a brave front. “Amad! What’s the matter?” Naya saw through her efforts immediately.

“The same old same old, my child. This old body is acting up today, of all days. Don’t let it bother you, I’m used to it,” Bryn said stoically.

“But I thought most of your pain was gone just the other day! I thought for sure the treatment would last for several weeks!” Naya realized that if Amad’s pain was already back, it was worse than she thought.

“It’s just a flare up. In the mornings it’s always a little worse. By the afternoon, I feel much better. Your treatment helped tremendously. The pain is not nearly as intense as it was.”

Naya took Bryn’s hands in hers. “Close your eyes,” she said. This time, she really pushed deeply into Bryn’s pain. It was almost more than she could stand to feel what the old dwarf was going through. She pulled as much of it as she dared out of Bryn and into her own body.

 Thorin, standing at her side saw and felt her flinch with the pain. However, before he could interfere it was over. Bryn opened her eyes, “I don’t know how you do that, but it certainly perks one up!”

Naya, recovering from the assault on her body, didn’t reply. Thorin stepped in and said, “We will be leaving in an hour or so, Amad. We came to say our goodbyes.” He didn’t need to add ‘for the last time’.

“Thorin, I am so proud of you. You did everything that you set out to do and more. You will be a fine and honorable king for many years. Remember the lessons of your father and grandfather. Gold is a wonderful thing, but it is only a tool. Don’t let it rule you.” She continued, “Naya is wonderful for you. Treat her like the treasure that she is and listen to her. She and I think and feel along the same lines. When you hear her voice, think of me.”

 She turned to Naya. “Naya, thank you for daring to enter a world completely alien to you. The line of Durin is possessed of strong, stubborn, handsome dwarves and you found one of the best. Don’t be afraid to voice your opinion. I doubt I need to worry about that!” she laughed, “but also remember that our culture has its own rich history. You shouldn’t, and probably can’t, try to change it too much. Be true to yourself and you’ll be fine.” This final speech used up much of her energy and she sagged back onto her pillows.

Naya gave her a kiss and hug. “Goodbye, Amad. I’m so glad I got to meet you. I’ll remember you always.” Before she broke into tears, she ran out of the room.

Thorin sat with his mother for a while longer. He didn’t want to believe this was the last time he would ever see her.

“Don’t grieve for me, Thorin. I have lived a long time. I’d like to think that I will live on through you and Dis. Make Erebor into a place of happiness instead of tragedy. We’ll meet again in the Halls of Waiting.” She pulled him down and kissed his cheeks.

“Thank you for all you did for me, Amad. You taught me what it meant to be strong and to persevere when all seemed lost. I am the dwarf I am because of you.” He kissed her forehead, smiled down at her one last time and left the room. He found Naya outside with a crowd of well-wishers. The distraction was what they both needed. It took their minds off leaving Amad.

Finally they started the hike to the meeting with the eagles. Their friends and Dis came with them to the edge of town and then they were on their own again. They walked in silence for a bit until Thorin said, “It will be good to be home. I enjoyed this visit, but the Ered Luin was always supposed to be a temporary stop in my life’s journey. I miss Erebor, even though we have only been there a short time.”

Naya cheered up a little at the mention of the mountain. “It’s strange, but I feel the same way. Maybe it’s because we can make it into our own world. It’s a clean slate or will be once the last traces of Smaug are gone. Everyone is so excited to be joining us! We need to get back and start preparing for their arrival.”

Thorin laughed. “We have several months at least before the first ones make the journey. We may get a few from the Iron Hills, but not too many want to travel in the winter months. We will have plenty of time to prepare.”

The rest of the hike was spent planning what they needed to do and when. Malda and her mate flew in shortly after they arrived at the meeting place. They climbed aboard and were aloft in the chilly air. The return trip was as cold as before, but they knew what to expect and were eager to reach home.

The final day found them riding a swift wind toward Erebor. Naya spent much of the journey buried in Malda’s feathers to stay warm, but today she was determined to see the Lonely Mountain as they neared it. Slowly it grew on the horizon. When they were a few miles away, she had a vision. Suddenly, the frozen countryside was replaced by a peaceful land in full summer. The air was warm and fragrant. There was barely any snow on the highest peak of the mountain. Instead of desolation, green covered the land around the foot of the mountain and up its slopes. She could see small villages clustered far and wide with many lanes and roads crisscrossing the countryside. She sensed it was a happy and increasingly healthy world. As quickly as it had come, the vision faded and was replaced by the cold and frigid reality of the winter day. But she would carry the warmth of it inside her for many years to come.

The eagles circled down to the Front Gate and landed as many of the company raced out to witness the return of their king and queen. Naya thanked the eagle, slid off and ran over to the gathering crowd. Thorin joined her and wrapped his arms around her. “We’re home,” he said “We’re finally home.”

“Yes, and we have a lot of work to do!” she replied.


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 3018. Rumors of Sauron are already growing in the East and Erebor faces an uncertain future.

Thorin pushed opened the carved wooden door. “How’s she doing today?” he asked Fili’s daughter, Bryn.

“Oh, Uncle, she is having a wonderful day! I had Frer carry her out to the terrace this morning and she and Malda have been talking ever since.”

Thorin thought how like his mother she was in looks as well as name. “That’s good to hear. I’m going to check on her.” He walked through the tunnel wishing every day could be like this. Naya had been in poor health for the last year. Some days she didn’t leave their rooms.

He paused at the exit to survey the scene. The terrace was a truly beautiful place. For most of the day, there was at least some sun. If it was too warm, a pergola and fountain provided a cool oasis. Naya had brought vast tubs of soil up to hold trees and plants. She even had a hive of Beorn's bees at one end. Today, she was sitting on a chaise, bundled in a blanket with Niggle VI on her lap. Other cats were scattered around the patio. Naya could never have too many cats Thorin thought with a smile. Malda, looking not a day older, was perched in her usual spot.

“Hail, Malda, eagle of Erebor!” Thorin always liked to greet her in a grand fashion. She seemed to appreciate it.

“And greetings to you, King Under the Mountain,” she replied. “May your gold ever increase.”

“It does, it does. And may your flight be strong and true!” he laughed.

“Oh, drop it, you two. Once you get started, it’s hard to make you stop. You both know you are the best there ever was, etc. You don’t need to keep reminding yourselves!” Naya smiled from her couch.

Thorin sat down beside her and kissed her gently and rubbed her hands. “You look good today. Bryn said you have been out all morning. Are you sure you’re not cold?”

“I’m fine. Malda was just trying to convince me to go flying with her, but I told her you wouldn’t let me go anymore,” Naya teased Thorin. She had had to give up their flights several years ago.

“Malda, how many times must you tempt her? One of these days, she’ll say ‘yes’ and you’ll drop her into a valley!” Thorin continued the teasing, but it broke his heart to know how much Naya longed to fly.

“I would never drop her, Thorin. It was always an honor to carry her.” Malda, too, missed their journeys. “I will leave you two alone. I must go check on my latest chick. He is a little too brave sometimes.” Without waiting for a reply, she swooped off her perch and flew away.

“I hope she didn’t think I was serious,” said Thorin.

“No, she knew you wanted to talk to me. We saw the messenger,” Naya said quietly. “What did he want this time?”

Thorin should have expected this. Even when confined to her rooms, Naya missed little of what occurred in the mountain. “It was the same as the other times. He wanted news of ‘hobbits’ and ‘the least of rings’.”

“What did you say?” Naya hated that she had not been able to be there.

“I told him again that we had no reply. He said he will come but one more time and if we did not answer, there would be consequences. What are we going to do, Naya? Are you sure he comes from Mordor as he said?”

Naya reached out and took his hand. “Even if Malda had not seen him approach from the East and return to the East, I would have known. A stink of evil clings to you even though you spent only a few minutes with him. It’s the same sense I got from Bilbo when he used that thrice damned ring of his. I warned him no good would come of it, and now I am proved right. How I wish this time I was wrong.”

“But what should I do?” Thorin was at a loss when it came to matters like this.

“I think it’s time to contact Gandalf. We need to send someone to Rivendell. Years ago, Gandalf told me that Elrond would be able to find him if he was ever needed. He is definitely needed,” Naya said.

“Would the eagles take a message? That would be the fastest way.” Thorin wanted this settled as quickly as possible.

“No. They do not involve themselves in our affairs. My relationship with Malda is an exception which has been frowned upon on occasion. I would not even suggest it, and we don’t want them to get noticed by Mordor. You will have to send someone.”

Thorin looked thoughtful. “This might work to our advantage. Gloin is concerned about his son. Apparently, young Gimli is aching for adventure and Gloin is afraid he may set out on his own. Gloin knows about the ring so we don’t have to inform anyone else about it, and Gimli would get a chance at ‘adventure’. I will see how quickly they can leave.”

Slowly Naya nodded. “Yes, I think that is just the thing.” Gimli might get more than he bargained for in his quest for excitement, she thought to herself. “While we wait for an answer, I suggest you start preparing for attack. Even if we give Sauron everything he asks for, it is only a matter of time before he tries to conquer us all.”

“Brand is feeling the pressure on his borders already. He, too, has been contacted and since he has no particular connection or loyalty to Bilbo, he may give in to the demands for concessions,” Thorin worried.

“He mustn’t do that!” Naya cried. “We must give Gandalf as much time as possible to figure out what needs to be done. Better we should die fighting than live as thralls to the East!”

Thorin stroked her hands. “Don’t get upset, Naya. It isn’t good for you. I will talk to Brand and encourage him to stand fast. I doubt he wants to be a slave either.”

* * *

 A week later, they waved goodbye to the little expedition. Gloin had jumped at the chance to take his son out on the road. “Too bad it has to be to see elves,” he muttered. “I would prefer something else, but this will have to do.” Although he had gotten over his bigotry towards Naya, he still hated elves and disliked most foreigners. His son held some of the same views.

“Oh, Gloin, and here I thought I had cured you of your bias!” Naya reached out and gave the dwarf a playful hug. “When you see Gandalf, be sure to give him my greetings. I wish he had been able to visit at least once in all these years, but it’s not surprising that he didn’t. He has many irons in the fire.”

Gloin hugged her back. She was the only foreigner he would allow to treat him like this. Everyone else would have had a sword at their neck. “But it’s elves, Naya. Men and skin changers are bad enough, but _elves_!” he laughed. “ I’ll be sure to give Gandalf your message or leave it with someone who can pass it on.”

Naya looked over the group. Gloin and Gimli were joined by several other dwarves whose ultimate destination was the Blue Mountains. She didn’t really know Gimli. He was much like his father in stature and seemed anxious to start. “Keep an open mind about those you might meet on the road, young Gimli,” she said. “You find friends in the oddest places.”

Gimli bowed to his queen. “Thank you for your advice, my lady. I will do my best.”

Naya smiled. “I’m sure you will.”

The little group started down the road and gradually disappeared in the distance. Naya turned to Thorin. “The wheels are in motion, my dear. Now all we can do is wait.”

Later, Naya and Thorin were back on her terrace. “Why did this have to happen now, Thorin? We worked so hard to restore Erebor, and now it is threatened with destruction.” She was leaning on the balustrade, remembering the first time she had done so. Then, the desolation had stretched as far as the eye could see. Today, the slopes were green with trees and plants. Birds nested in her pergola and farmers tilled the soil far below on the plains.

“We don’t know that it will be destroyed, Naya. It’s not like we are defenseless, and I will start tomorrow to reinforce what we already have. Sauron will not have an easy time taking Erebor.”

* * *

The threat to the mountain seemed to renew Naya’s strength. She was able to spend at least part of each day supervising the preparations inside the mountain. While Thorin, Fili and Kili worked on beefing up the outer defenses, Naya organized the food stores for a possible siege or destruction of their farms. Brand in Dale had been convinced to stand up to the messenger and Erebor was contributing to the city’s defense.

“I think Brand should prepare his people for a move into the mountain,” Naya said one eveing while they were enjoying a quiet moment in their rooms. “If we are attacked and besieged, Dale will most certainly be looted and sacked. The women and children will be safer here.”

Thorin looked at her sharply. “You said years ago that your visions had stopped. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“After all these years,” Naya admitted, “I have been getting some bits and pieces that are only now beginning to make sense. They are nothing like when we first met,” she smiled happily at the memory, “but it makes me anxious about those living outside. That is why I am storing as much food as possible rather than selling it on the market to foreigners.” She used the dwarf term. “If the mountain must face a siege, we will need supplies. And even if there is not a siege, a battle may destroy many of our crops or disrupt a growing season. Nothing causes more trouble than hungry people.”

Thorin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “You are always two steps ahead of me. I have been concentrating on fighting and you are already thinking about after the battle.” He changed the subject abruptly. “I hate to say anything, but you seem reinvigorated with all this activity. How are you really doing?” It pleased him she was able to be up and about, but he also worried there was something she was hiding from him.

They were side by side on the love seat. Naya gently took Thorin’s hand. “I have dreaded this conversation, my love. It has been a long time coming.” She looked at his beloved face. He, too had grown old over the years. His beard was long, soft and snow white now. He had turned many of his responsibilities over to Fili and took things easier than he ever had before. She continued, “I am old Thorin. I have outlived all my brothers and even some of their children. Bard and Bain have both been kings in Dale and I outlived them, too. Brand now rules. I am tired. I have lived a life I never expected to have because one day I decided to take a walk in the woods and a group of dwarves just happened to show up at the same time.” She smiled, remembering the events all those years ago. “I have used the Arkenstone to enhance my lifespan because I could not bear to be parted from you. Since Willa died, Dwalin has been so lonely. I didn’t want you to have to be alone. I have lived beyond my time waiting for you. But….” She swallowed and forced herself to continue. “I don’t think I can do it much longer. I am working hard so that when I am gone, you will not have to worry about anything. I fear I shall not see another beautiful Erebor spring.” She laid her head on his shoulder and wept.

Thorin reached out and stroked her hair. “I suspected something like this. There is not a single human here that can match you in age. You mustn’t worry about me. I am old, too. Most dwarves would be thrilled to live to 250. I am a ripe old 272. For someone who was destined to die at 195, I haven’t done too badly. And besides, when you are gone, I shall simply marry one of those dwarf-womenthat are always hanging around. We will have six children and Fili will have to find another line of work!” He smiled at her, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

“You…you horrible little dwarf. When I think of all that I have sacrificed for you….” Naya broke into tears and laughter at the same time. No more was said on the subject.

* * *

In January, Gloin returned without Gimli. Sitting with Naya and Thorin, he told them the results of the Council of Elrond. “You were right as usual, Naya. Bilbo’s ring is the cause of much of the trouble we are having with Mordor.” He gave a brief explanation of the plan to destroy the ring. “Gimli is representing the dwarves. It was felt that someone from each of the Free Peoples should go with Frodo, Bilbo’s nephew. I am too old for such things, but Gimli was quite happy to volunteer. Gandalf advises that all we can do here is stand our ground and fight until the end, whatever and whenever that may be.”

Naya sat with her head on Thorin’s shoulder. All her energy of the summer had drained away. “At least our preparations will not have been in vain,” she said. “Unfortunately, that means Erebor will once again face the orcs. I think this next battle will be far worse than the last.”

“No matter what comes, we will face it,” Thorin said defiantly. “We will face it.”

* * *

Bryn was keeping Naya company as usual. In the mornings, she would tend to the sick in the Healing Room and after lunch she would help Naya. Bryn had a talent for healing which was why she and Naya had grown so close. With the help of the Arkenstone, she was able to see Naya’s walls almost as well as Naya herself. She had also learned to use the stone in her healing work. It was a strong bond between the two.

Today they were counting animals. It never ceased to amaze Bryn. No matter how many they found, there always seemed to be new ones. “I think they actually breed,” she told Naya. “How else do you explain so many new little birds today?”

Naya opened her eyes and smiled slightly. “It wouldn’t surprise me. That Niggle was a magician of some sort. There is no end to the entertainment of his walls.” She struggled to sit up scattering cats every which way. Bryn helped her and she said,”There is something we need to talk about.”

Bryn tilted her head. “You sound so serious!”

“I am serious. My time grows short.” She held up her hand as Bryn started to protest. “You, better than anyone know that, Bryn. I grow weaker every day. But before I go, I want you to promise me two things.”

Bryn took the old woman’s hands. “Anything. You know I would do anything for you.”

“I will speak to Fili also, but I want you to promise that you will live in these rooms with the Arkenstone. It keeps the walls alive and I want them to continue.”

“I would love to do that! I have always envied you these rooms. Rest assured if I can, I will.” If that was what these promises were, thought Bryn, no problem.

Naya squeezed her hands. “The next one is not so easy, but even more important. Soon there will be a great battle at the Front Gate of the mountain just like in the past. I want you to promise me that if I am still alive, you will bring Thorin to me when he is struck down.”

Bryn gasped. “Struck down? What do you mean? Have you seen his death?”

“His and many others. But it is Thorin that I am concerned with. Even if he is already dead, I want you to make them bring him to me, in this room, in our bed. It’s important. Promise me, Bryn! You must promise.” Naya was getting upset.

Bryn didn’t understand, but knowing  Naya’s past, she knew that would be some reason for it. “I-I promise, Naya. I will do my best.”

Naya’s head fell back onto the pillow. “I trust you,child. No matter what, bring him to me. Now, how many squirrels can we find?”

* * *

A few days later, Fili knocked on Naya’s door. Bryn answered. “She wants to see you, Adad. She has been anxiously waiting. I don’t know what it’s about, but see if you can calm her down.” As Fili entered, Bryn exited to give them privacy.

Fili  walked through the suite to Naya’s and Thorin’s bedroom. He remembered the ‘scandal’ some of the old dwarf biddies had thought it that the king and queen never moved into the royal bedchambers. Fili and his wife had always had them ever since they were married. Fili knew that there was supposed to be something special about the walls here, but other than the paintings he didn’t know what else it could be.

Fili hadn’t seen Naya in more than a week. She didn’t appear in public anymore. Today she looked more tired and drawn than he had ever seen her. He bent down and kissed her cheek. “Bryn tells me you need to talk to me. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. There are reports of an orc army massing to the north just like before.”

“They are coming, but that is not what I want to talk to you about. I need you to promise me three things.” Naya’s voice was very soft and Fili leaned close to hear her words.

“I will try.” Sometimes, her requests were odd. He never promised until he heard what they were.

“When Thorin and I am gone, I want you to promise me that you will make Bryn the custodian of the Arkenstone, the way I was for Thorin. She uses it for healing and that is more important than it being admired. Borrow it if you must, but let her have it most of the time.”

Fili smiled. “That is an easy promise to make. You and she have done a lot of good with that stone. I see no reason to change the tradition now.”

Naya opened her eyes when he stopped speaking. “Good. That’s good. Next, I want these rooms to be Bryn’s. She understands the walls and will take good care of them, and she would like to have them after me.”

“Another easy promise. I see no reason for her not to have them.” This was easier than he had thought.

“You might have to fight Rin on this, Fili. You know how she is about appearances. Just because I am gone, don’t think I won’t haunt you! Make sure she lets Bryn have the rooms.”

“I will, I promise. Now, what was the third?” He hoped it would be another easy one. His hopes were dashed slightly.

“Thorin will fight in the coming battle, which he should. And he will be struck down at some point.” Fili gasped as she said this. “Better to die in battle than feeble and bedridden, Fili. I know of what I speak. Whether he is dead or injured, I want you to make sure all know that he is to be brought to me if I still live. Bryn has promised me this and I want you to promise me too. I can’t explain it, but know it is very important to me. My last request so to speak.”

Fili stared at the old woman before him, remembering the lively young creature she had been when they first met. “Oh, Naya, I have never known you to guide us in a wrong direction. If this is something you want, then I will do my best to make it so. I promise. Dead or alive, I will get Thorin to your side somehow.”

“I know you have your doubts some days, Fili, but you will be a great king. Erebor will thrive under your rule and the rule of your sons. Thank you for being my friend all these years.” She patted his hand and fell asleep.

“And thank you for saving us all those years ago, Naya. I’ll miss you,” the future king of Erebor whispered as he left her side.

* * *

The battle raged outside. A massive orc army had descended upon the mountain from the North two days ago. Inside, Naya clutched the Arkenstone to her chest. She refused all food and only took a little water as she waited. Dis and  Bryn were her only attendants although old friends stopped occasionally to check on her and say their goodbyes. The cats kept watch with Niggle at the foot of the bed. All of Erebor knew their queen was dying even as many dwarves and men died outside., Bryn thought  sometimes she seemed aware. Her eyes, when they were open, were glued to the walls.

 

Late on the third day of battle, Dis heard shouting and the tramp of heavy boots down the passageway. She rose in anger to hush the intruders but before she could reach the door, it was pushed open. Balin stood there covered in the muck and mire of battle.

“Thorin is coming. He isn’t dead yet, but it won’t be long. Fili said we were to bring him to Naya immediately.” Balin could barely choke out the news. “We have retreated into the mountain and blocked the gate.”

Dis was stunned. She knew of Naya’s request, but like Fili, she had hoped this would be the time the shape shifter was wrong. “Where is he? How long?” Even as the words left her mouth, Dwalin and Nori appeared behind Balin with a stretcher carrying her brother. Some attempt had been made to clean Thorin up a little, but like Balin, he was dirty from the battle. Dis turned and led the pair to the bedroom. As they entered, Dis noticed Naya’s eyes shifting to the stretcher. It almost seemed as though she smiled ever so slightly.

The dwarves put the stretcher on the floor and lifted Thorin onto the bed beside his wife. He grunted in pain as they shifted him but then was silent. Naya was awake now, her eyes fastened on Thorin’s face. “I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it,” she whispered. “I was afraid I would have to go on alone.”

Thorin painfully turned his head until he was returning her gaze. “After all you have done for me, I wouldn’t dream of letting you go without me.”

Naya’s hand was laying next to his body. Bryn heard another soft whisper, just one word. “Hand”.

 As he had so many years ago, Thorin slowly moved his hand down to cover hers. “Anything you ask for. You’re my responsibility.”

Bryn thought later that she was probably the only one to see it except for the cats, who all sat up.The others were not as attuned to the Arkenstone as she was. When Thorin’s hand covered Naya’s, the stone she held in her other hand suddenly glowed like never before. In seconds, the glow grew to encompass the two bodies on the bed and then expanded out to fill the room. A few moments later, it had dissipated and was gone. Thorin Oakenshield and Valinaya Beorning were dead.

Balin bent over the bodies. When he stood, he said gruffly, “The King is dead, long live the King.”

* * *

 

Erebor 3020

Fili raised his hand to knock on the carved wooden door and then paused as he heard voices. He smiled to himself. It was good for Bryn to have visitors. She spent too much time alone these days. It had been a year since Naya and Thorin had died during the second battle for Erebor. Even though it was not unexpected, Bryn had had a hard time adjusting. He knocked.

“Come in,” Bryn called. She slipped the Arkenstone into her pocket and turned to face the door. Her father poked his head around the door.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, I can come back….” He stopped talking when he realized there was no one else in the room. “I thought I heard voices.”

Bryn’s head dropped. “I was talking to the cats. There’s no one else here.” The cats had stayed on with Bryn after Naya’s death.

“We’ve talked about this, my dear. You’re spending too much time alone in these rooms. You know I promised Naya you could live here, but I don’t want you to isolate yourself. Naya wouldn’t want to see you like this.” He knew how much Bryn had admired her aunt. He hoped invoking her name would help.

“I was in the Healing Room all this morning, Adad. Sometimes it’s nice to be alone. There are so many people in Erebor these days.” At times she felt smothered by all the attention she got as the daughter of the king and a healer in her own right.

“Very well, as long as you don’t spend the whole day alone. I came to get the Arkenstone. We will be having guests later today and I want to show it to them.” He sat down in the chair next to Bryn’s.

She slowly reached into her pocket and drew the gem out. It sparkled and shone in her hand. She handed it to Fili reluctantly. “When can I have it back? I use it for my work.”

Fili had never understood how Bryn and Naya used the Arkenstone to heal people, or why Naya had been so insistent that Bryn be the custodian of it after Naya was gone. “I will return it when I can. It doesn’t really belong to you, Bryn, no matter what Naya said.”

“But Adad, you don’t understand. I _need_ it. Naya wanted me to have it.” There was tension in her voice. “It helps me.”

Fili looked at her. “Don’t beg, Bryn. It is beneath you. I will return it when I can.” He started to stand.

“Wait. I want to try and show you something.” Bryn reached out to him. “Sit down and give me the stone.”

Fili returned to the chair and reached out his hands towards her. She put her hands over them, enclosing the stone between them. “Now, close your eyes and open your ears!” This had been a favorite saying between them when she was a little girl, and he wanted her to listen to him. Fili smiled at the memory and did as she said. With his eyes closed, he tried to hear something, but there was nothing. Just as he was about to open his eyes, he thought he heard faint laughter. He concentrated harder.

After another minute, he opened his eyes. “What is this, Bryn? I can hear voices, but I don’t know what they are saying. And I would swear there is a bird in this room.”

“It’s Naya’s last wish, Adad. Remember how she demanded that you bring Thorin to her, no matter what? And how, when Balin did, she melded her hand to his so they couldn’t be parted? She had the Arkenstone in her other hand and I think she somehow transferred her and Thorin’s essences into these walls. Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of someone walking under the trees. I swear it’s the two of them, together forever.” She actually saw quite a bit more, but her father would think she was crazy if she told him.

Fili smiled at her. “That’s a nice thought, Bryn, especially if it makes you feel better, but I doubt it. Now, I must be off. I will see you in the morning.” He gave her a kiss and walked out.

After her father left, Bryn looked at her walls. Even without the Arkenstone, she could see the faintest hint of a couple holding hands under the trees. “Don’t worry, Naya and Thorin, I’ll have the stone back tomorrow and we can continue our chat then.” She sat back and smiled happily. What her father didn’t believe, wouldn’t hurt him. The cats purred.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my little tale.


End file.
